Family, Souls, and Secrets
by animefan021513
Summary: After being walked through, Jack returns to his pond, but when he does there's a beautiful woman standing there. Mother Nature. She offers him a home and place to hone his powers. What will it be like living there? What people will he meet? What kind of relationships will blossom while he's there? How is he connected to Bunny's youngest brother? Read and Find out!
1. 1712

**_AN: LONGER SUMMARY!_**

_Jack had just been walked through in the year 1712, and he made his way back to the pond when he sees a woman standing on it looking up at the moon. Turns out, she's Mother Nature and she offers him a place to stay in her domain, and after being walked through so many times, he accepts. What will he find in the domain? What kind of family will he gain? Who will he meet? What kind of destinies are connected? What did Manny tell her? How will their relationship develop? What do her spirit children have to do with all of this? What kind of mischief will Jack get up to? And after a little over three centuries, what will he do when Aster gets injured fighting a spirit he's fought with himself while staying at the domain? What will become of said spirit? Will Aster be okay? What does Jack know that he doesn't? Just how many secrets are there? READ AND FIND OUT! (Oh and please Review! They make my day!_ _AND HOLY MOLY CANOLI GUACAMOLE AND FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY!!! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THIS LONG LOL BUT HERE IT IS. Please enjoy! This is the companion piece to A Connection Through Time, but can be read as a stand alone! Thank you!)_

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

_'I-I was walked through...'_ I thought as I made it back to the pond I came out of. _'Why was I walked through? How could they not see me? I was right there!'_ As I approached the pond I noticed that there was someone else there, but I couldn't quite tell who the person was, so I walked a bit closer, and I was stopped in my tracks at the sight before me. On the pond was a woman with hair black as night that shimmered in the moonlight, a dress that was colored a deep forest green and stopped just at her feet. Her skin practically glowed underneath the moon's beams. Then, when she turned to me, I tried not to let out a gasp, but her eyes were so beautiful. They were storm gray mixed in with the silvery light of the night sky. _'Even if she doesn't actually...'_ I turned behind me and noticed that no one else was here that she would be looking at. _'...she...she sees me?'_ I turned to face her and walked out onto the pond with my staff clutched tightly. I took in her appearance and thought she looked like royalty and for a moment, I wondered how I would know that, but I didn't ponder on it for more than three seconds. Once I was in front of her and a respectable distance I bowed with my right hand over my chest. "Hello, my name is Jack Frost. The moon told me my name. M-May I ask for yours?" I questioned as I brought myself back up.

Her eyes went wide at me, and she looked back up at the moon, then at me again. "Of course you may. I am known as Mother Nature. Have you figured out what type of spirit you are?"

"Spirit?" I asked as I rose an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, a spirit...a being of magic and power. It's what the Man in the Moon made you into."

"Oh...well...I can do this..." I told her as I tapped a nearby tree with my staff.

She quickly rushed over, her dress flowing like a river behind her. She held an intrigued hand up to the frost pattern I created, and when she smiled, I became slightly breathless. "This is beautiful." She told me as she looked back at me. "You're a winter spirit. I don't have a winter spirit. I only have ice and snow spirits, but they only do one or the other...not enough to actually call them winter spirits."

"What do you mean? Ice and Snow seem pretty wintery to me."

"Well, there's a slight difference. You see...there's Elementals and Seasonals. An Elemental is what the Snow and Ice spirits are. A seasonal...is what you are. You should be able to do all kinds of winter magic."

My eyes widened as I looked at my frost pattern. "How can you tell just from what I did?"

"Because, it's frost. Frost isn't ice nor is it snow...it's somewhat of a combination. Tell me...what else can you do?"

"Uh...does this count?" I held out my staff and I felt the wind pick me up, but then I could hear a voice in my head.

_'I am Wind or Wendy, and I am a part of you as you are a part of me. We will work together for a very long time.'_

"You have Wendy at your side! Oh, that is excellent!" She told me with an excited expression on her face. "Tell me...where do you live?"

"Uh...no where? I woke up at the pond and then I saw this staff...it frosted over and with it I was able to make frost patterns. I went to village that's not to far from here, but..."

"They walked through you didn't they?"

"I...yes...they did." I sighed out as I looked down at the ice below me and shook my head. "I was right there...why didn't they see me?" I questioned as I looked back up at her face and noticed a look of sympathy.

"It's because they do not believe in you. You see...though we may not need it to survive and use our powers...if we want to be seen we have to be believed in."

"Oh...so I have to get them to believe...how do I do that?"

"It's difficult to say, but...I'm sure you'll be believed in someday. Now...since you don't have a home, and frankly that's unacceptable even by Manny's standards..."

"Manny?"

"A nickname for the Man in the Moon...anyway...would you like to come with me and live with me?"

"L-Live with you?"

"Don't worry, it's a big place. You'll have your own room and everything...just like my other spirits."

"Your...OTHER spirits? How many are there where you're taking me?"

"Too many to count if I'm to be perfectly honest. So, will you accept my offer?"

I looked around the pond and at the trees, thinking that it wouldn't be very comfortable to sleep in one, and then I looked back at her, and noticed how patient she was being. She was also being incredibly nice, and explained things I hadn't known before. _'If I'm going to learn anything of who I am...it might as well be with the person who is offering me a home.'_ I noticed a small smile play at her lips and I knew my answer. "Yes, I'll accept your offer."

"Okay, good. Now, I don't mind if you consider the pond your home. It's where you were _basically_ born, but where I take you...one of it's gates actually lies here. Let me see your staff, don't worry, I'll give it back."

I nodded my head and handed it to her. She tapped the top of my staff and it briefly glowed a brilliant green, and in the glow, I could've sworn I saw leaves, but it disappeared too quickly for me to look further. "What did you do?"

She gave me my staff back with a patient smile and she pointed at it as I took it. "Tap the staff to the ground three times and it will open a portal to your new home. Truth be told...your new home is on a separate plane of existence, so you actually need a portal or my permission to get there, and this..." She pointed at my staff again. "...is my permission."

"Oh..." I took the crook of my staff and tapped it three times against the ice and to my surprise, a few feet in front of me, a swirling glowing circle appeared. "Is this...a portal?"

"Yes, it is. Now...since you opened it, you have to be the last to go through, but don't worry, I will meet you on the other side." She walked through and disappeared.

"A-Alright..." I said to myself as I walked through after her. Once I was through, I heard what I could only describe as a glittering sound behind me, but that didn't matter to me, because in front of me was lush green grass with many different types of flowers. Some that I somehow knew of, despite never seeing them before, and some that glowed underneath the starry sky. There was also a large black castle that wasn't frightening as much as it was magnificent. Surrounding the castle was a large and dense forest filled with many different types of trees. "I-I'll be living here!?"

"Yes...is there something wrong?"

"No! It's just...it's all incredibly beautiful..."

"Thank you." She then looked at me and seemed to catch my expression of shock and awe. "It's a bit much for you isn't it?"

I looked at her, and took notice of her slightly worried expression and I sighed out through my nose. "Well, yes and no...it's just...it's surprising. It's magnificent, and I almost can't believe that I'm going to live here, but I'm standing right in front of it, and we're still talking about it so...it has to be true."

"Mother!" I heard a deep voice call out, and coming towards me was a tall man with chocolate colored skin, and once I again, I didn't know how I knew what chocolate looked like, but I did...and he had no hair, and his clothes were...interesting. It seemed to be a robe, but not a robe at the same time. It had intricate shapes and swirls on it of different colors. Mainly of the green, red, orange, and brown variety. His eyes were a deep forest green, and as he walked towards us, it was almost as if he did so with pride. "Good to see you are back." He gave her a tight hug, and I was extremely confused. He seemed older than her, but he called her Mother. "And who is this?"

"This is Jack Frost." She said as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "He's a seasonal spirit, and he will be staying with us. I will train him and help him."

He looked at me and let out a deep chuckle. "I am Abungu. A forest spirit. Salutations, friend, and welcome to our home." He held his hand out to me and I quickly took it, shaking it in a sort of confused state which he seemed to catch onto, because as soon as I let go, he brought his hand up to his chin and gave me a skeptical look. "What is wrong?"

"I...well, for one, it is a lot to take in. I will admit that. First, I wake up at a pond, given a name, got to a village, get walked through, go back to the pond...and when I get there, I see a beautiful woman standing in the middle of it, she tells me what I am, why I got walked through, offers me a home, and then...you look physically older than her, but you called her Mother..."

"B-Beautiful?" I heard Mother Nature gasp in shock.

I looked over to her and noticed a slight blush on her cheeks as her eyes had widened at my words. I felt something warm in my heart and I smiled at her. "Yes...very beautiful..." Quickly realizing what I just said, I shook my head and looked back at Abungu who seemed to be holding back a knowing smile of some sort.

"Hmm...well...Yes, I am physically older, but Mother is Mother. I had a human life once...before being a spirit. Not all spirits have this...but I, among most of my siblings...did. Even though she was not my birth Mother, she is my Mother now."

"Is that because you're a forest spirit and she's Mother Nature?"

"Very good! You are intelligent! However, that is only a portion of the reason. She is also my Mother, because she acts like one. She cares for me and my siblings, and treats us as her children. That is why she is my Mother."

"Huh...makes sense I suppose."

"Good. So...what season are you?"

"Uh...she says I'm a winter spirit."

"A winter spirit?" He questioned with a thoughtful but surprised expression. He then turned his gaze to Mother Nature and smiled lightly. "I assume he will be the final General."

"I hadn't thought about it, but I suppose you're right."

"General?" I tilted my head in confusion, and then looked at Mother Nature. "What does he mean by General?"

"Oh, well...I so far have three Generals. They are for the specific seasons. I have Spring, and her name is Flora, Summer...and that's really his name, and Autumn...which is also truly her name. I don't have a winter General, but I suppose, if you don't mind..."

"Sure! It gives me something to do, and at the moment, I don't even know what I'm meant to do."

"Perhaps this is answer." Abungu chimed in. "I will leave you to it, Mother. Farewell, Jack Frost. We will meet again, I have no doubt." The man walked away and summoned a portal by tapping a tree, and then he walked through it, seemingly taking the portal with him.

"Uh...okay?"

"Well, that's the most I've ever heard him talk to a new spirit." She let out a sigh and started walking towards the castle. "Follow me, I will show you where your room will be." I nodded my head and followed her into the castle.

Once we were inside I was blown away. The floor was seemingly made of marble, the pillars seemed to be made of a material that shined a brilliant dark green color with thin strands of golden swirls that went up and down and sometimes swirled around each other. The stairs were at least twenty feet wide and went up quite a ways, and they matched the floor perfectly. I set my hand down on one of the railings as we climbed the right side of the stairs, and I could feel the smooth metal beneath my hands. I then quickly noticed that when I touched it, it didn't frost. "Um...Mother Nature?"

"What is it Jack?"

"I frosted my staff as soon as I touched it...why are the railings not frosting?"

"They're nature resistant. You have nothing to worry about here."

"Huh...well...can you explain to me how I know what some things are, despite never seeing them before?"

"Instinct I suppose. It could also have been Manny's doing. He could've filled your head with some basic knowledge. He did that for one of the ocean spirits. He gave them the basic knowledge of land. I helped, but I know he can do it."

"Oh, okay then." I shrugged my shoulders, and accepted that as my answer as we continued to climb the stairs. "So, how far up are we going?"

"To my level. Abungu had a good point. I don't have a Winter General and it would be good to have one, and you agreed...so you will be on the same level I live on, which is the upper level of the castle. It's the seventh story. I'm sorry if you're getting tired..."

"No, it's not that. I was just curious."

"Not a bad quality to have, curiosity, but make sure it doesn't get the better of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Curiosity can lead you into dangerous places. Sometimes, the things we are most curious about are the things we shouldn't go near. Take a mouse and a piece of cheese on a trap for example...the mouse is curious about the cheese and wants it, but due to it's curiosity it gets snapped."

"Hmm...I don't think that's entirely right." I told her honestly, which then caused her to stop on the stairs and turn around to face me with a furrowed brow and a confused expression. "Let me explain..." I told her before she could have the chance to tell me I was wrong. "So, the mouse is curious about the cheese, and wants it...but when he takes it...gets snapped, yeah?"

"Yes..." She trailed off as she crossed her arms.

"Well...I think the reason the mouse got snapped...is because it wasn't careful. It didn't practice precaution, it didn't plan how to get the cheese without getting hurt, it only focused on its own want. I think...if you're curious about something...and you want it or want to learn about it...say...a question for example...if you want to ask a question for something you're curious about...you should think about how to phrase the question so that it doesn't 'snap' at you. I think curiosity is fine as well, but I think that if you are curious, but not careful...then you are simply foolish and you will get hurt. Curiosity and caution should go together like stars and night or like a leaf to a tree. It should always be there."

"M-My...word..."

"Mother Nature?" I questioned as I held out a worried hand to her, but it never touched anything. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to upset you."

"N-No...you didn't upset me."

I noticed her cheeks were tinted a light pink, and I tilted my head as I climbed up to the step she stood on and I stood next to her, turning to face her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Y-Yes..." Then, without warning, her eyes widened and she started shaking her head. "Don't worry about it. You just caught me of guard that's all...with your explanation."

"Oh, I apologize." I told her honestly but she gave a simple smile and shook her head again.

"Don't be. It was a very good and accurate explanation. It is a very true explanation about curiosity and caution, it's just that usually I'm the one that tells the new spirits the warning of curiosity."

"Ah..." I chuckled out and stepped a slight bit closer to her. "...I apologize for stealing your thunder then."

"I-Is that supposed to be a joke?" She snickered, and for some reason, it made my heart feel warm for a brief second. "...because I'm Mother Nature."

"And if it is?" I asked curiously as her smile grew.

"Well, then it was actually a very good joke." She started chuckling.

"Oh my God!" I heard an amused male voice say above me, but was really just a little further up the stairs. "You got Mother to snicker...to _CHUCKLE!_ She never does that!" The man walked closer and I noticed his hair seemed a bit disheveled, but somehow it worked for him. It was such a dark gray it was almost blue, and his eyes were a storm gray, but they were a darker kind of shade than Mother Nature's, and his clothes somehow fit him well too. He wore decorative robes that layered over each other, and there was a steel gray sash that seemed to wrap around his waist and back, holding the robes together.

"Nimbus!" She scolded, and the pink tint on her face increased slightly.

"Oh..." He looked at her with a surprised, but amused expression before looking back at me. "...are you one of Cupid's? You have somehow caused Mother to blush as well!" He laughed out and dodged a swiping hand from Mother Nature. "Alright, alright!" He chuckled. "My name is Nimbus." He held out his hand to me. "What's your's?" He asked once I took it and shook it.

I let go of his hand and looked to Mother Nature briefly and she nodded her head towards Nimbus, telling me to tell him my name. "My name is Jack Frost, and I'm going to be Mother Nature's Winter General."

"Are you now?" The amusement died from his eyes and gave Mother Nature a questioning and shocked gaze.

"Yes..." I grinned at him and more than anything I wanted that grin to turn back into an amused smile. A serious expression didn't fit the man in front of me. _'He needs...he needs some snow.'_ I looked just above his head, and I don't know what possessed me to know how to do it, but I focused on making him smile and the area above his head, and it started snowing on the stair case, but only where he stood. "...I am." I finished and lowered my hand as he noticed the steady snowfall. I looked at the stairs and noticed that there seemed to be a barrier that the snow would melt through, but it wouldn't turn into water either. It was almost nonexistent as it felt to the invisible barrier. _'Huh...must be the nature proof thing.'_

"Snow? H-How?"

"I'm a winter spirit. At least...that's what Mother Nature has told me."

"No...you don't understand." Nimbus seemed to swallow a lump in his throat as he continued to look at the snow. "You're not supposed to be able to use your powers at all in here. It's so that we don't fight and destroy the castle. So...how are you able to...?"

"That is a good question, actually..." Mother Nature stated as she narrowed her eyes curiously. "...I'm curious, Jack..."

"Ah..." I grinned at her with what I knew to be a mischievous look. "...but we just got done talking about how curiosity can be dangerous if not exercised with caution." After I said the last word I silently and mentally cringed on the inside, because the tone of my voice sounded as if I was trying to flirt with her.

"Y-Yes we did..." She stated with wide eyes. I briefly glanced at Nimbus who stared back and forth at the two of us with wide eyes and a dropped jaw, but before I could ask about it, Mother Nature continued, gaining my full attention. "...but it is a good question none the less. Wh-what did you do to create the snow?"

"Well...he was getting too serious. I liked it better when he smiled, and I just wanted him to be happy again rather than as serious looking as he was. It was like someone blowing out a candle with how he became so serious. Then, I thought about snow and how it would make him happy...and I focused just above his head...I lifted my hand and I felt it rush through me. Then, it started snowing above him, but it didn't seem to make him happy."

"It made me happy." Nimbus stated with a shocked tone in his voice, and when I looked up at him he was still looking back and forth between me and Mother Nature, but this time he had a soft smile. "It did, honest. It was just...surprising, that's all. You see...the only person that is or...was...able to use their powers inside was Mother Nature."

"That's right..." Mother Nature breathed out in astonishment. "...you must be more powerful than we think."

"Well, to my understanding you'll be training me, right?"

"Yes." She answered with a smile.

"Then...I guess we'll find out together." I chuckled out, and quickly noticed out of the corner of my eye that Nimbus seemed to gain the same knowing smile that Abungu had earlier, but I chose to ignore it in favor of allowing myself to let out a tired yawn as I covered my mouth. "Oh...excuse me..." I told her, not meaning to so rudely yawn.

"No, you're tired that's all. Come one, I'll show you the rest of the way to your room."

I gave a short bow and held my arm and hand out, pointing to the top of the stairs. "After you."

"Thank you." She smiled and began walking.

"Oh!" I quickly turned around and looked at Nimbus who again, started staring at us in shock. "It was nice to meet you, Nimbus. I had already met someone named Abungu. I hope I get to meet the rest of you."

"It was...good to meet you too." He nearly whispered out with a slightly astonished smile. He nodded his head at me and made his way down the stairs the rest of the way.

I turned around and quickly caught up to Mother Nature. "So...they call you Mother?"

"Yes, it's like Abungu said...they are like my children."

"Hmm...your children are nice, but..."

"But?" She asked as we finally turned down a large corridor.

"I don't know...it's like they need something, but I can't name it. It's something I know, but don't know...but I want to...never mind...it's so stupid...I only just met them."

She stopped and let out a sigh and leaned close against a wall with her hands clasped in front of her. "What is it, Jack? You needn't be afraid of me judging you."

"Well...like I said...it's like they need something...but actually...it's a lot of somethings. Things I can't quite put a name to yet, but at the same time it's okay that I can't name it. It's almost like I don't need to name it, because...I want to be there for them. The stupid thing about that is...I just met them, and only two of them at that...and...I don't care that they're physically older than me. It's...It's like it doesn't matter that they're physically older than me. I still want to be there for them...but I don't know why, and I don't quite know how to explain it."

"My goodness..." She breathed out as she stood straight up, staring at me with a dumbfounded expression. "...that's quite the feeling to have for my children after you've only just met them." Her blush had deepened and it seemed her breathing had gotten heavier.

"Do you...um...do you happen to know the name for the feeling?"

"I...no...can't say that I do, but I can _understand_ that feeling. It's...somewhat how I feel about them, but my feelings are that of a mother." She looked down to the floor and then towards the end of the hallway, and she continued to walk." Once we reached the end of the hall that seemed to only have five rooms, she pointed to the door at the very end of the hall. "This is my room. If my children need anything they come and knock if I cannot be found anywhere else. This room..." She pointed to the room directly to our right. "...will be your room. Go ahead, touch the doorknob."

"What...what will it do when I touch the doorknob?"

"It will create a space that matches your soul. It's different for everyone, but it makes them feel comfortable. Oh, and it will make itself resistant to your magic and powers."

I nodded my head and grabbed the door knob carefully, and to my surprise the door changed from the very knob I held. Once it fully transformed, I stepped back and quickly took note of how much Mother Nature staggered back, and looked at me with many emotions crossing her eyes. Wonder, confusion, shock, astonishment, curiosity, and there seemed to be a questioning look there as well. "Did I...did I do something wrong?" I asked her as I looked back at the door. It seemed to be made of ice and stone, but in such a way that the two fit perfectly. There were snowflakes that ran along the arch of the door, but in the middle of the door in between the four carved in panels, there stood a flower that I somehow knew. "I...I know this flower...It's...It's a Snowdrop." I smiled as I traced the painted and carved in snowdrop. "It means...I believe it means...and I don't know how I know this...but two of it's meanings are Purity and Rebirth." I turned to face her again and she was still in a state of shock. "Really...did I do something wrong?" I asked as my smile faltered.

"No. It's just...I've seen this door before."

"How is that possible?"

"It's possible if you're kindred spirits, but the person this door belonged to...he's been gone for a very long time..."

"Huh...well...I'm sorry that it upsets you, and don't try and tell me that it doesn't upset you. I can tell it does." I gave her a side glance and she nodded her head at me.

"It...It bothers me a bit, but I'm not angry. It's just...the last time I saw this door...I was visiting a friend of my father's and this belonged to his friend's little brother."

"Oh...I'm sorry." I told her as I looked at my door, and allowed a fond smile to appear on my face. "I hope you don't look at my door and feel sad. I hope...I hope that at some point you can look at the door and think of me, Jack Frost."

"I..." She looked at the door and then at me. "I...think I can do that." She gave me a reassuring smile, and I was overjoyed that she no longer looked at me the way she had earlier.

"Good. Now, shall we take a look inside?"

"Yes, let's..."

"Oh...what if it's the same as it was for the person you knew a long time ago?"

"Then...I will have to admit that the two of you are indeed kindred spirits...in possibly more ways than one."

"What do you mean by that last part?"

"Nothing, just a thought I had. Don't worry about it, please."

"Alright, I won't." I told her with a nod of my head, and then I slowly opened my door.

"Well..." She said as she followed me into my room. "...looks like the two of you are Kindred spirits after all."

I looked in awe at the room before me. It was deceptively a lot larger on the inside than I had previously thought. The walls were made of the same strangely perfectly combined stone and ice, the ceiling was an open skylight that allowed the stars to be seen for the entirety of the ceiling, and the floor was made of lush green grass that held a beautiful tint of light blue at the edges. The bed off the to the left, placed in front of the middle of that wall was much larger than I needed. It looked as if it could fit four or five of me, and there were so many blankets on it I couldn't help but chuckle at it. I looked to my right, and there was a tall dresser that had silver snowflakes on it, accompanied by small paintings of snowdrops. In front of us, there was writing desk with a bookshelf on either side, but the bookshelves were empty. "It's beautiful!" I breathed out. "How is it possible that my room is this large though!?" I laughed out. "It's the size of four of the houses I saw in the village."

"I can't answer that, but I CAN agree with you that it's beautiful. Now, I will let you rest. Oh, and the dresser...it should be enchanted to have various different types of clothes for you. That way you're not always wearing the same thing."

"Wait...you mean I don't have to always wear this?"

"Of course not!"

"Oh...okay then. Thank you, Mother Nature. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jack." She told me as she gave me a warm smile and left the room.

Once I heard the door click close, I walked over to my bed and couldn't help but chuckling at it again. "It's like a nest. A nest of blankets." I was too tired to change clothes for the moment so I just decided to get under the first two layers of blankets, and realized the the bed dipped ever so slightly. I quickly got up and tore at the blankets. "Not _like_ a nest of blankets. It _is_ a nest of blankets." I started laughing as I started counting just how many blankets there were in order for the bed to have dipped only slightly. "Huh...twenty...thick...blankets. And all of it is enough to hold me up, but dip just a little. Yeah...I like this bed." I chuckled out as I got back under the first two layers of blankets and looked up at the stars. "Hmm...I like this room too..." I yawned out just before dozing off to sleep.


	2. The Next Day

When I woke up, it as to the sun shining through my ceiling. I looked up and noticed that there was a large Oak tree hovering slightly over the sky light and mainly on the furthest side of the room. I looked further up and noticed that another tree just barely covered the sky light. I jumped out of bed and got a better look at it, and I'm guessing Mother Nature is right that Manny must've given me knowledge, and for some reason...a lot of plant knowledge, because I the tree that hovered over my bed was a Mahogany tree. "Huh...for some reason the trees make me like the room even more..."

I walked over to the dresser that Mother Nature said would have clothes for me, and I opened the first drawer. "Ah, underwear. That makes sense." I took a pair of undershorts out and placed it to the side where there was a small table. I then opened the first drawer and it seemed to be endless. I noticed that there were shirts that I was familiar with, but I also took note of the other shirts that I've never seen before, but they looked like they would suit me just fine. I pulled out cerulean blue shirt, and examined it. It was long sleeved and had loose sleeves like the shirt I was wearing, but it also had a different type of collar and seemed to have buttons going down the middle that nearly blended in with the shirt. I took my cape, vest, and shirt off, and I slipped on the shirt I was holding. Once I had it on, I was pleased with the fact that the middle of the shirt was loose, but not too much. Then I looked next to where I found the shirt, and noticed there were vests. "I'm used to these...but they also have buttons going down the middle...which means they meet in the middle..." I found one that had the same matching buttons as the shirt, and noticed that it was a beautiful white vest with silver thread forming snowflakes into the pattern of the vest. I put it on and buttoned it up like I did the shirt, and aligned the buttons. "Huh...not bad." I then looked in the third drawer and found pants of different types, but the ones I like the most were the ones that looked similar to the ones I was already wearing, but they were black, and even had the leather that wrapped around the calves. These were newer of course, so they weren't torn at the bottom. I put those on and put my dirty clothes in a basket in the corner of the room, and that's where I noticed a tall mirror. I looked at my reflection and my eyes widened at the sight of me. "Well, I don't look half bad, but these clothes seem to fit me better than my last ones...and my last ones were freezing.

I grabbed my staff that laid against the wall next to the bed, and I headed out of the door. Once I closed the door behind me, I bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry!" I quickly said as I rubbed at my nose.

"Jack?"

I looked up and it was Mother Nature. "Uh...yeah...sorry again for bumping into you. I um...I found the clothes."

"Yes...I can clearly see that." She told me with surprised eyes, and a slight smile. "I must say, these seem to suit you better."

"I thought so too when I looked in the mirror." I smiled up at her and we started walking. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"Well, right now, we are heading down to the dining hall on the first floor. It is where my children and I eat."

"Who cooks the food?"

"Hmm?" She hummed at me as if she were lost in thought, and by the look on her face, I'd say she was.

"I said who cooks the food?"

"Oh, a few of my morning spirits and I cook the food. I just got changed."

"Oh." I said as I took in her appearance. She was wearing a sapphire blue shirt with lace at the end of it that hung just at her thighs, black pants that seemed to hug her legs, and black shoes that I haven't seen before. "This may sound like a ridiculous question...but are some of the clothes from...the future?"

She looked down at her clothes and chuckled lightly. "Yes, some of them are. The outfit I'm wearing right now is. I'm wearing this, because after breakfast I will begin training you or at the very least, see what you're capable of."

"And that would be difficult to do in a dress, I assume."

"You have no idea. So, a long time ago, I was getting tired of training my spirits in a dress, and I noticed how the times were changing and so was the fashion. So, I talked with a man named Father Time and he put little bits of enchantment on the knobs so that whatever dressers or closets are inside, it creates clothes inside for the owner of the room. He didn't mind the idea at all, and found it quite amusing."

"Father Time?"

"You'll meet him someday, I'm sure."

"Alright...so...we're in some sort of...secret place, yeah?"

"It's called a Domain. It's my Domain, and yes."

"When will I be able to go to the outside world?"

"Nothing is stopping you. You can use that staff the same way you did to get you here. Tap it against anything beneath your feet and it will take you back to the pond since that's where you first used it. Eventually I may put the same enchantment in your hand, but not anytime soon. However, I would still like to train you. You may not be able to be seen, but what you do still has an impact on the world."

"Then...I think I should train for now." I sighed out, not wanting my powers and magic to hurt anyone.

"That's a good choice." She commented with what I noticed to be a bit of a proud smile.

We walked down the stairs until we reach the first level, and then we walked until we made it to one a very large set of double doors. "I take it...this is the banquet hall?"

"Well, technically it's the doors to the banquet hall, but yes."

"Are all of your children inside?"

"No, some of them are out doing their jobs. You see, as much as I would like to...we can't all be together in the same day. All of us have our different jobs to do."

"Even you?" I asked carefully, because the way she made it sound, if she could, she would have everyone together everyday, and that even sometimes her children couldn't even see her if they needed to.

"Even me. I look after my children, nature, animals, and though I am no Guardian, I help them look after the children of the Earth."

"Guardian?"

"A much much longer discussion for another time. For now, let's go and eat. Most everyone should be there by now. You can sit by me if you like." She opened the large door with a wave of her hand and when I walked through, my jaw dropped. There were wooden tables that seemed to be made out of coated and polished oak that went on for a good two hundred feet, and there were six of them. At one of the tables, I saw the two men I had met last night, and on the table there was a seemingly endless amount of food. There was what I recognized to be eggs, bacon, biscuits, grapes, strawberries, peaches, bananas, lettuce, cheese, at least ten different types of bread, pork, chicken, butter, and there were large pitchers that I assumed were filled with juice, milk, or water. "Wow..."

My reaction seemed to grab the attention of the two men I had met because they had looked at me with smiles on their faces. "Jack!" Abungu shouted and waved from where he sat. "Good of you to join us!"

"Yes, come! Join us! You can sit by me if you like!"

"Mother Nature already made that offer." I chuckled out as I walked towards the table.

"Awe!" Nimbus seemed to pout. "I wanted you to sit next to me."

If the pout had seemed fake I would've laughed it off, but it seemed real, and just like seriousness, sadness didn't fit his face either. "So, what side of you will I be sitting on?"

His eyes seemed to brighten with joy and for some reason it had me grinning right back at him. I walked towards him and he scooted his chair closer towards me and patted the other side of him. "Sit in between me and Abungu! Some of the others should be waking up soon."

I sat where he asked me too, and as soon as I did, a plate appeared right before my eyes. "Um...I'm going to guess that the chairs are enchanted."

"Good guess, and let me take a good look at you." Abungu said and he seemed to be looking me up and down. "You look much better than before. You don't seem so much like a twig."

"Funny, coming from a forest spirit." I laughed out, and noticed that Abungu's smile grew as did his eyes, but his eyes held a look of joy rather than amusement. I then looked at his and Nimbus's plate and noticed that they already got their food, so I helped myself to some of the fruit and eggs as Mother Nature sat across from me, doing the same. Once my plate was full I reached for one of the pitchers and was pleasantly surprised that I was right about one of them. There was orange juice. I poured some in my glass and set the pitcher back down.

As soon as I sat back in my chair I heard the door open and seven more spirits came through. They all wore various different types of clothes that seemed to come from many different cultures and some seemed to be of the futuristic clothing variety. "Oh..." The one with bright orange hair and glowing red eyes started with an intrigued look. "...it seems we have a new spirit, and by the looks of it, he's met Abungu and Nimbus already."

I got up from my seat and went to meet the other seven. "Hello, I'm Jack Frost. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand to me and I shook it.

"I'm Adara. I'm a fire spirit." She smiled at me and then noticed my white hair. "And from the look of your hair...are you a snow or ice spirit?"

"I'm a winter spirit. Mother Nature said so...I'm also going to be her General of Winter."

"G-General?"

"Okay...what's the big deal about me being the General of Winter? Nimbus had the same reaction."

"Well, it's no surprise no one told you...you must've gotten here just last night. The Generals are the most powerful out of all of us. The reason they sleep and live on the same level as Mother is because their powers are equal to hers. Mother can fully control Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. The Generals are like extensions of her power without actually being a part of her. She sends them out during the specific season to spread that season so that she can tend to other matters. So, when you say that you're going to be her General of Winter, you're basically telling us that despite you being new...your power is on par with Mother's in the winter aspect, and the fact that since you said that...and she hasn't refused your claim...means it was offered to you."

"It...It _was_ offered to me, but I'm not stupid enough to think that my powers are on par with hers. I haven't seen the full extent of her powers and I don't know the full extent of mine yet, so to think I am already on par or even close to...it would make me not only extremely stupid, but arrogant as well."

"Huh...a very intelligent spirit." The one that seemed either the closest to my physical age beamed brightly at me with a surprised risen brow. He had dirty blond hair and sky blue eyes. "My name is Summer. I'm the General of Summer."

"Hey Summer! Adara!" They both looked past me along with the other four along side them and looked to Nimbus. "If you want to know how powerful he is, ask him to make it snow!"

"That's impossible!" Summer laughed out. "No one can use their powers inside the castle. It's stupid to think that he-" He immediately stopped laughing as I made it gently snow above his head, and just like last time it was as if there was a barrier just before his feet where the snow just didn't exist anymore. "Y-You...you made it snow!" He stuttered out with a shocked look on his face. "How?" He asked as he looked at me, and there wasn't any anger in his voice, but more of a determined curiosity.

"Honestly, I don't know. I just can. I remember when I met Nimbus last night, he seemed to get serious when Mother Nature and I mentioned that I would be her General of Winter...and serious wasn't a good look at him...all I wanted was to make him smile a bit and I felt it in my veins almost...then I focused just above his head and it started snowing there."

"Well, I think that's more than enough proof that you're fit to be the General of Winter." A woman with auburn colored hair and orange colored eyes smiled at me as she put a careful hand on Summer's shoulder. "My name is Autumn. I'm the General of Autumn or Fall...depending on what you want to call the season." She held out her hand and I shook it briefly.

I nodded my head, and I suddenly wanted to get off the subject of being the general, and I felt an urge to know the others that stood there patiently waiting. "Alright...so far I know Adara, Summer, and Autumn..." I trailed off after pointing to those the names corresponded with. "...what about the rest of you?"

"My name is Bram, and I'm an animal spirit. I can transform into any type of bird." The man with jet black hair and piercing golden eyes smirked at me, causing me to send a grin as a reply.

"My name is Mesi. I'm a water spirit." A woman with short brown hair and light blue tips at the end, and cerulean colored eyes stepped forward and shook my hand.

"I'm Isla. I'm an Earth spirit." A woman with dark tan skin, long chestnut colored hair, and maple colored eyes stepped forward and shook my hand as well.

I looked to the other, and noticed that she had dark pink hair mixed with a grass green color, and her eyes were a light lavender color. She seemed a bit shy, and for some reason it caused me to smile warmly at her. "And who might you be?" I asked carefully, and for some reason I felt the need to talk to her like a child.

"Would ya look at that." Summer chimed in. "He seemed to guess that her mental and physical age don't match."

"Yeah...it's just a feeling I have..." I admitted. "How old is she mentally?"

"Ten." Mesi answered with a soft smile.

"Right...well..." I looked back to the girl in front of me that didn't look all that much older than myself, but was apparently mentally younger. "...I don't think I'm that scary. Do you mind telling me your name?"

"I-I'm Flora. I'm the General of Spring." At the last sentence she smiled up at me with a wide grin and stepped forward a bit more, earning surprised gasps from the other spirits she stood among.

Ignoring their gasps for now, I simply smiled at her. "There now...that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No...it wasn't. I like you. You're nice."

"Why, thank you, Flora."

"Can...can I sit next to you?"

"How about you sit_ between_ us, Flora?" Nimbus questioned, and the look of delight on her face warmed my heart a bit. I don't know what it was about seeing them smile and be happy that had that affect on my heart, but I wasn't about to complain.

"Okay!" She said excitedly as she practically ran to her new spot which was Nimbus's old spot.

"Let's go eat." Summer said, and we all made our way towards the table, and I sat back in my seat from before. Once we were all seated and the others filled their plates, I felt Summer's gaze on me so I looked up. "You know...she's extremely shy around others...especially new people. It took her at least a full day to talk to any of us...and then she says that she likes you? You're impressive, Jack."

"I don't really think so." I told him as I popped a grape in my mouth. I then slide my gaze in a sideways glance to Flora who had watched me pop it in my mouth. "Hey, Flora, do you want to see a trick?"

"Sure!"

"Alright." I smiled, and I didn't know how I knew I could do it, but from now on, anything I knew how to do I was just going to chalk up to something Manny allowed me to be able to know and other stuff, by instinct. I took three of the largest purple grapes and I held them in my hand. "You ready?" I asked as I turned in my chair to face her.

"Yeah!"

"Okay..." I smiled at her and started juggling the grapes.

"Wow!"

"Yup, now watch this." I told her as I caught all of the grapes in one hand. I then started tossing the grapes in the air and catching them with my mouth, moving to adjust to where the grape was. Once I caught the last one I started eating them. After I swallowed them I smiled at her. "That was good...and fun!"

"Hmm...so my newest General is an entertainer?" Mother Nature questioned as she smiled behind her glass.

"Well, why not? At least you won't be bored."

Mother Nature rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "At least there's that."

I looked around at the others and instantly noticed they're shocked expressions, and they mimicked the look of shock Nimbus had. "What?" I asked them.

"You got her to chuckle...that's...impossible. None of us had ever heard her so much as snicker." Adara stated as her eyes remained widened and fixed on Mother Nature.

"Um, I did, last night." Nimbus commented with a smug grin. "Although...that was also Jack."

I narrowed my eyes in a mischievous manner, and smirked at Mother Nature. "Just how boring were you before I arrived?" I heard some of the others gasp again, but out of the corner of my eye I could see the extremely intrigued looks on their faces while my eyes remained on Mother Nature.

"You may want to watch your words with me, Jack." She smirked back. "I'm still going to be training you after breakfast."

"Well, how are we going to train?"

"A sparring match...in order to test your abilities."

"If I win will you tell me why you seemed to have been boring before I arrived?"

"That's if you win, which you won't, but I'll humor you. IF you win, then I will tell you why I haven't laughed, chuckled, or so much as snickered before you arrived."

"Can't wait." I smiled.

"Oh, I'm not about to miss that!" Nimbus laughed out with excited eyes. "What about the rest of you?"

"Nope, I'm too intrigued." Summer said as he crossed his arms. "No one's ever dared to speak to Mother like that...especially on pretty much their first official day."

"I'd like to see that match as well." Abungu chuckled low. "Should be entertaining if Jack is powerful enough to make it snow in the castle."

"Well then, I suggest you all should eat your breakfast and meet in the training grounds." Mother Nature smirked as she continued to eat her breakfast.

**_oOoOoOoOoOo_**

We all ate quietly after that, and we were now at the training grounds. The others followed behind Mother Nature and I, and I stood across Mother Nature while the others stayed a safe distance away. I rested my staff on my shoulders and held onto it with my fingers tapping at it. "So, are there rules?"

"Hmm...the first one to get the other to fall to the ground three times wins. Not that you will, but if there should be any rules, I'll allow that one."

"When do we start?" I asked, and I felt it almost as an instinct to immediately duck.

"Now, seems like a good time." She smiled at me with mischief in her eyes, and I found myself enjoying that look in her eyes.

"Ah, very well then!" I told her as I flew up into the air and felt the power and magic thrum through my veins. My mind and heart somehow instantly knew how to use a good portion of my magic for more than just snow and frost. I dove down with a joyous laugh and I swung my staff thinking, _'Wind! Knock her off her feet!'_ And it did just that. I landed behind her and she looked up at me from the ground with a stunned expression. "Hmm..." I chuckled out as I heard the shocked gasps from the others, but chose to ignore them. "That's one for me I believe..." She narrowed her eyes at me and tried to send a bolt of lightning at me, but I dodged it immediately by flying back into the air, giving a loud, "Whoa!" I smiled down at her, and she continued to shoot lightning at me. _'Hmm...seems like pure energy more than lightning...'_ I then focused on my staff and started remembering how much I wanted Nimbus to smile, but at the same time I focused on needing to attack my opponent, and as I pointed my staff at her, a pure beam of lightning and ice mixed together shout out and struck the ground next to her. "Alright, that's pretty cool."

"How did you...!?" She asked as she looked at the ground next to her that quickly frosted and just as quickly melted.

"Nah uh..." I laughed out. "That wasn't part of the deal. Now...I have two more hits I need to deal to you, and you need to catch up. You're the one that said _oh so confidently_ that you'd win."

"OH!" She growled out while smiling, and she continued to try and shoot her lightning at me.

"Hmm..." I said as I dodged the lightning. "That doesn't seem to be working!" I teased in a sing song voice. I then dove down to the ground and started running towards her. Once I was next to her I gave her a cocky smile and slammed the butt of my staff on the ground, causing pure ice to form underneath her, and making her slip as she tried to send another lightning bolt at me that I dodged flawlessly as I flew into the air. Once she was on her back I glanced at her children and they were dumbfounded by the match. "Tsk, tsk, tsk..." I told her as I clutched to my staff in mid-air. "I told you it wasn't working. Maybe you should try something else...oh...and that's two for me...zero for you."

She placed a hand on the ice and instantly melted it. "Very well then. You want to play it like then?" She stood up and gave a stance as her legs stood at shoulder length and I watched her stomp her right foot, and to my immediate surprise, vines erupted from the ground and they started whipping at me.

"Whoa!" I laughed out as I bobbed and weaved in and out of them. "Now that's more like it!" I tapped my staff to one of the vines and it froze solid. I then hit my staff against the frozen vine, shattering it to pieces. "But perhaps it's not enough." Right at my words I quickly noticed a wicked smile appear on her face and I felt one of the vines wrap around me tightly, swiftly bringing me to the ground.

She walked up to me and brought her hand up, and therefore, bringing me up to face her on eye level. "Don't get cocky." She told me with a mischievous smirk.

"My lady, I believe you'll find that you were being cocky before I was." I chuckled low as I froze the vines that surrounded me, and focused on the ice energy my staff let out to force it onto the vines. "Or perhaps calling you a lady is a bit of a stretch." I challenged.

"How dare you!?" She asked as she started whipping at me again with her vines, but now she was also shooting lightning at me. "Stay still, you ass!"

"Oh, my...so brash!" I laughed as I continued to freeze and smash her vines while dodging the lightning. "Yeah, Lady was definitely a stretch."

"Oh really!? Then, what do you see when you look at me, if not a lady?"

I quickly headed towards her, and dodged a lightning bolt as I came up behind her and hooked my arms under hers. "I see a woman." I told her as I then pushed her to the ground. "And a fierce one at that." I chuckled out. "Now, that's three for me and one for you." I held out a hand to her and she shook her head with a laugh as she took it.

"You are not just powerful but patient and witty as well. Allow me to see something."

"Alright." I told her and she held a hand up to my mind, and then one to my heart.

"Huh..."

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just you talk older than you are...but there was honesty in your voice."

"Oh? And how old am I?"

"Physically, mentally, and emotionally fourteen, but I can tell that your mental and emotional age is still aging, but it's doing so at an incredibly rapid pace. I suspect you'll be mentally and emotionally eighteen before the year is out with how fast it's increasing...and then with what I sensed...it should stop around twenty by the middle of next year. If anyone asks, just tell them you mentally and emotionally aged normally. That goes for all of you as well. You all know that aging that fast mentally and emotionally is almost unheard of and I would like to keep it that way."

"Yes, Mother!" They all said collectively.

"So...the answers you owe me...do your children know them?"

"Yes, and they've been told not to tell another soul...living or otherwise."

"Okay...so why haven't you snickered, chuckled, or laughed before me?"

"Before I became Mother Nature I was someone else. I had a different name..."

"Mother...are you really going to tell him your name?"

"I might as well. He did defeat me fairly, after all. Besides...all of you know it, and if he's to be my General of Winter, I have to trust him."

"I'm guessing names are important to us spirits."

"Yes, they are. Names can be used against us if our trust is ill placed. There are those that can say a portion of our name and it be fine, but if they use our full name...and our trust is ill placed...it can hurt or even kill us."

"I understand. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

"No, you earned it. Especially since you were able to get me to chuckle and laugh." She smiled at me and continued. "Before I was Mother Nature, I went by the name Emily Jane Pitchiner. My father was the Lord High General of the Galaxies, and he ruled honorably and justly. He loved me and my mother very much...that is...until he was consumed by darkness and became unwillingly corrupt. Now, on earth...he is known as the Boogeyman, but many call him Pitch Black. The loss of my father...the man who could always make me smile or laugh so freely...it hurt me greatly."

"Ah...I apologize."

She tilted her head at me with a confused smile. "What have you got to be sorry for?"

"I'm sorry you went through that. I'm sorry that happened to your father."

"Huh...usually most people aren't sorry for my father's fate."

"Why is that?"

"Because, Jack...the Boogeyman gives fear and nightmares to the people of Earth..."

"Okay and? That's still no reason to not feel sorry for his fate. He didn't choose it, did he?"

"No, but..." Her eyes went wide, but I decided to continue.

"And without fear, you wouldn't know bravery...without nightmares you wouldn't know dreams...isn't that right?"

"That's...exactly right." She breathed out in shock, and I quickly noticed the relieved and somewhat joyous look in her eyes.

"Okay then. Unless he harms me or those I come to care about...like my new friends I've just gained in a matter of hours...I don't see any reason for me to immediately dislike him, but I do feel sorry that he suffered so much. If he loved you as you say he did...I don't believe he would've willingly chosen something he likely knew would've hurt you."

"Thank you." She sighed out as she nodded her head. "I think I've needed to hear someone else say it for a very very long time."

"You're very welcome...my lady."

"Oh!" She chuckled out as she placed her hands on her hips. "So _NOW_ I'm a lady?"

"Yes well...you are when you're not trying to whip at me, and when you're not cussing at me, demanding me to come down. When you're not being a fierce woman, I can see you as a lady."

"What's your definition of a lady then?"

"Calm, patient, understanding, cunning, and intelligent. You are all of these things when you're not fighting. When you're fighting...from what I've seen...you are fierce, brash, still cunning, but also willful, wild, determined, and not someone to mess with that's for sure."

"I-Is that so?" She questioned with widened eyes and surprised smile.

"I wouldn't have said it if it weren't."

"Well..." She breathed out as she looked to her children who were now looking at us with stunned eyes and knowing smiles for some unknown reason. "...why are all of you looking at us like that?"

"No reason." Nimbus commented as he briefly lifted his hand slightly off of his crossed arms.

Mother Nature smirked and shook her head slightly. "For some reason it doesn't make me feel better when that answer comes from you, Nimbus."

"Ah!" He held a dramatic hand to his heart as he dropped his jaw. "Mother, I'm hurt!"

"Yeah, and you go ahead and be as dramatic as you please about it too. Now go on, you have work to do. Europe requires a storm."

"Farewell, Mother. Later, Jack."

"See ya later, Nimbus."

I watched as he went through a portal and vanished, then I noticed Abungu coming towards me. "That was a brilliant battle. I'm impressed, and I'm willing to bet Mother is too."

"I am." She answered calmly. "No one's ever won the first sparring match before."

"Not even the Easter Bunny or the Sandman." Abungu commented as the other spirits went through their portals and went their separate ways.

"Easter Bunny? Sandman?"

"I'll explain another time. Abungu, can you show Jack around? I'm going to go help the others prepare lunch, and then I'm going to be off to speak with the snow and ice spirits. I have to tell them that they have a General."

"Wait...I'm their General too?"

"Jack..." She smiled softly at me. "...when they say you are my General, it means that you rule just under me. When I say that the snow and ice spirits have you as their general, it means that they also follow your orders as well as my own."

"O-Oh! I had no idea."

"Well, now you do. Now, I must hurry to the kitchen and then speak with the snow and ice spirits. Farewell, Jack."

"See ya later, Mother Nature."


	3. 1713

It's been a year and a half since I first sparred with Mother Nature, and I was practicing on one of the practice dummies in the training grounds when I suddenly heard a portal open up behind me, and I heard gasping and grunts of pain. I immediately turned around and saw Abungu coming through, being held up by Nimbus, and they were both bleeding. "Abungu! Nimbus!" I shouted as I made my way towards them. "What happened!?"

"Well, let's just say there was a group of hungry tigers and leave it at that." Nimbus mentioned. "Can you help me get him to the medical wing?"

"Sure, but I refuse to just leave it at that." I hooked Abungu's other arm over my shoulder, and helped Nimbus get him to the medical wing. Once we got there, Nimbus tried to get some medical equipment out, but I noticed he was scratched up pretty bad too. "No, Nimbus. You sit down on one of the beds too."

"What? And who's going to mend Abungu?"

"I am. I'm going to tend to you both. I'll start with Abungu, and then I'll get to you, but you're scratched up too."

"Fine." He groaned out and sat on the bed next to Abungu.

"So..." I started as I looked over Abungu's injuries as he laid on his back on the medical bed. "...what did the two of you do to agitate tigers?"

"What makes you think we agitated them?" Nimbus questioned, and without looking I could tell his arms were crossed.

"Oh? So...tigers just all of a sudden decided that they were hungry and thought that two spirits were their ideal meal?"

"Well...when you put it like that..." Nimbus breathed out. "We got into a fight."

"With each other or another spirit or the animals?"

"With..." Nimbus started in a guilty tone, but then Abungu finished for him.

"...with each other."

"You have some nasty gashes on your open chest and your clothes are ripped at your waist. Your waist is bleeding pretty bad too, and from what I've seen of your legs, they're cut up pretty bad by claws..." I moved to get the proper medical equipment such as the special wound cleaning solution Mother Nature invented, gauze, stitches, thread, and bandages. "...I'm going to have to ask you to remove the rest of your robes..."

"Fine...I'm wearing shorts underneath...but you'll...have to help me."

"I'm okay with that." I told him honestly and helped him get his robes off, which seemed to agitate the wounds even more. Once his robes were completely off I tossed them into a basket under the medical bed, and brought the tray of medical equipment over. "So...what was the fight about?" I asked as I dipped a cloth into the bowl of cleaning solution and started cleaning the blood off of the chest gash first.

"I was...using my powers to thicken the forest grass...for the...tigers...and Nimbus came in...and caused a...lightning storm...and started...a fire. Mesi and Adara...are taking...care of it..."

"Okay, Nimbus, what happened?"

"I...just told...you!" Abungu growled out through the pain.

"Abungu, keep in mind, I am the one with the medical equipment." I let out a sigh and nodded my head slowly as I started to continue cleaning his wound. "I heard your side of the story. There were two people involved in the fight, so I want to hear it from both. So, Nimbus...without any interruption from Abungu, what happened?"

"Well...the area I was flying over...seemed a little dry...even for the tigers and...other creatures...so I started a storm, but I didn't know...Abungu was down there. I didn't...know...my storm...would cause...a fire."

"Nimbus? Are you alright?"

"I'm sore...I got cut up pretty bad too..."

"Go ahead and lay down and try to breath slowly and calmly." He nodded his head and did as I asked, which made me let out a small sigh of relief, but I was still worried about the two of them. "So what else happened?"

"When the...fire...started...I tried to put it out with some rain, but the lightning storm was still going and two more bolts of lightning left my clouds, starting two more fires...and it frightened the tigers while...they were in the middle of...hunting. That's when I noticed Abungu down in the brush, and he...was trying to...get away from the fire. I dove down...and tried to...help him, but he didn't want me to...and...the tigers that were...frightened by my storm...started attacking us while...we were fighting. That's...when...Adara saw us. She...called for Mesi, and had her summon a portal...for us...then we...saw you."

"Huh...sounds a bit different than the ground level version, doesn't it Abungu?" I questioned as I gave him a risen eyebrow look and a thinly lined smile.

"I...apologize..." Abungu said as I started to clean the gash at his hip. "I shouldn't have...blamed you...so quickly..."

"It's alright...I'm sorry too."

"I'm glad that the two of you made up, but perhaps you should let each other know where you'll be from now on. It would also help if either of you should need each other when you get yourself into a situation like this."

"We're supposed to do that..." Nimbus breathed out. "...I was too excited to...get out of the...domain. I didn't tell Abungu...where I was going...and that's why I didn't...know he was...down there."

"It's alright. We...were both...fools. I should've...looked for you...too. I told the others, but...I didn't look for...you."

"Well, at least the two of you learned from this." I told them as I finished cleaning the gash on his legs that I started not too long ago. "Alright...now...if you'll let me...I think I can numb you."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to run my finger along the outside of the gashes and use my magic to numb your muscles where my finger touched."

"Well, I don't...see why not."

"Okay..." I nodded my head at him and did exactly what I said I would do. "Does that feel better?" I asked as I took my finger away from his chest.

"Actually...yes. I don't feel anything there anymore. I think you...did...great."

"Well, I guess we can add...numbing agent to...Jack's list of interesting powers."

"Hey, I'm at least glad I can do this. I know I can do it on an adult, but for some reason I also know that I have no clue how to do this on a child...don't ask me why...I just don't."

"Perhaps it's because a child's wound is smaller and more tender." Nimbus offered.

"I think you may be right." I told him as I started to stitch the gashes on Abungu's chest, and then I repeated the actions on the other wounds. It took about two hours, because I had to restitch the one at his waist, but once I was done he was able to move a little better. "Alright, Nimbus. You're turn. Abungu, how do you feel?" I asked as I changed out the cleaning solution with a fresher one, and got a new wash cloth.

"I feel better than...when I got in here. I will have to tell...Mother..." He groaned out the last part as he started to sit up.

"Well, if you're concerned about that, she's been standing in the doorway for a while now." I chuckled as she started walking in.

"M-Mother?" Nimbus questioned as he propped himself up. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Since Jack put Abungu in his place and got your side of the story."

"Yeah...well...I needed it." Abungu said honestly as he looked at his feet that brushed against the floor. "I should've known better."

"The both of you learned from this. Jack...thank you for getting them to stop arguing. Usually they get along great, but when they argue...well...let's just say the quickest end to an argument I had ever seen with them...it lasted three days. I'm impressed you got them to not only stop arguing, but you got them to admit they were both wrong, and apologize. I could never get them to settle their fights that quickly."

"I just didn't want them fighting, and they both wanted me to just leave it at just a hungry tiger incident. I couldn't do that, and then I heard Abungu's side of the story. It was clear that he instantly blamed Nimbus, and only accepted his help, because he could barely stand. Then, I asked for Nimbus's story...and they both realized they were being childish fools that had no communication." I glared at both of them with my last sentence.

"Yes, thank you, Jack. We understand." Nimbus rolled his eyes as he smiled at me.

"I'm glad you do, because it wasn't one or the other's fault, and it wasn't even the tiger's fault. Both of you hurt each other."

"Glad to see someone else putting them in their place. Remind me to have you as backup for when all of my children fight."

"Nah, don't think so." I chuckled out as I put the equipment away.

"Oh, you seem to think you may have a choice."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to her. "Don't I?" I questioned with a wide smirk, and I took notice at how her eyes gave the slightest glint of mischief, but at the moment, I couldn't fathom why, so I decided to continue. "...Or would you rather we have another sparring match? How many have I won?"

"Mother has won eight, and you have won nine." Nimbus stated confidently and with amusement laced in his voice.

"Huh...I don't quite remember it being those numbers."

"Oh, it was. I was there for every match." Abungu added.

"You are my children, you are supposed to be on my side!" She pouted slightly, but it was dramatic and she tried to bat her eyelashes at them.

"Uh...no." Nimbus laughed out. "Not when Jack is your equal in sparring matches. Besides, the matches between you and Jack are always amusing, fun, entertaining, and interesting. We never know who's going to win until it's over."

"Ah! I'm wounded, Nimbus!" Mother Nature held a dramatic hand over her heart, and I couldn't help the fit of giggles that erupted from me. "Is something funny, Jack?"

"Oh, yes!" I started to laugh. "It's just...I can see the resemblance between you and Nimbus now. Both of you can be so dramatic."

"Huh..." I looked at Nimbus who gave Mother Nature a soft and kind smile. "...never really noticed it before."

"Apparently Jack can see the unseen in everything."

"Not everything." I heard Nimbus snort and I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, honestly it's nothing. C'mon Abungu, let's spar!"

"Oh no you don't!" Mother Nature scolded, and I could hear the thunder in her voice. "Both of you are going to be separated for three weeks, even at the dining table."

"We're...grounded?"

"That's what it sounded like." I told them with a sympathetic smile.

"That's exactly what it is. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to assist the evening spirits with dinner."

As soon as she left I noticed the upset and saddened looks on Abungu's and Nimbus's face. "What's wrong? It's only three weeks."

"Don't worry about it, Jack."

"No can do, Nimbus." I told him as I sat on the medical bed next to him. "Neither of you are happy about it, and I think it's more than just because the two of you got in trouble. C'mon...you can tell me."

Nimbus narrowed his eyes at me and tilted his head slightly. "You...you really want to know." It wasn't a question, but a statement of shock and astonishment.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well...usually all anyone ever sees us as is our name, what type of spirits we are, and what we've done during the current year."

"That's ridiculous!" I scoffed and shook my head. I then ran a hand through my hair, trying to comprehend what I was just told.

"What do you mean?" Abungu questioned with a concerned but patient tone.

"What I mean is...you...all of you...you're more than just your powers and jobs. You're people. You have feelings, wants, needs, fears, dreams, hopes, memories, wishes, and you each have something that is precious to you and some things that upset you. You're more than your powers, magic, and jobs. That's what I mean. It's ridiculous to think otherwise. I mean...it's also condescending and hypocritical. How can one spirit say that about another when it should be the same for them too...and the fact that you're treated like that...and think it's okay...well...it's not!"

"J-Jack?" I looked at Nimbus, who for the first time since I met him, seemed nervous, and there was pure caution and something that looked like a glint of hope in his eyes. "D-Do you want...I mean...it sounds like you...do you actually...want to know us?"

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?" I asked him as I crossed my arms, but they quickly dropped back down to my side as I noticed tears quickly falling from Nimbus's eyes as he stared at me with a dropped jaw and wide eyes. "Nimbus? Are...are you alright? I didn't mean to upset you."

"No!" He told me quickly as he held a hand up to me, and used the other to wipe away his tears. "Y-You d-don't understand..." He started laughing gently as he used both hands to wipe away his tears. "Dammit! They w-won't stop!" He dropped his hands and rested them on his knees in defeat.

My heart ached at seeing him cry, but it didn't ache in the same way it did when I saw Mother Nature cry alone. It was entirely different, but it ached still. I walked forward to Nimbus and let the strong instinct I felt at the moment...take over. I wiped away his tears and he immediately looked at me in shock and let out a shaky breath. I only had to wipe away his tears twice, and then they stopped. "What don't I understand?" I asked once I was sure he was finally calm, and I stood in front of him, patiently waiting for his answer.

Although he was calm, he was still silently sobbing without any tears. So, through small gasps of breath he began to explain, "Y-You...aside from Mother, of course...but you're the only one that...that wants to know us. We've gotten to...gotten to know each other...but...that was mainly...because we had to. We know each others...likes and dislikes...what pushes the other's buttons...but we don't...we never...you're the only one other than Mother Nature that...wants to genuinely know us...completely. At least...that's what it...sounded like when you were saying that we...had our own hopes, wishes, and dreams."

"Yes...that's what I meant." I smiled at him gently and with sympathetic eyes as my heart continued to ache. It ached at the fact that something as simple as getting to know one another meant so much to him that he would cry tears of joy. "But...why does that make you cry?"

"I...I'm happy. Way more than I...probably should be." He gave a short laugh as he looked to the floor. "It...it means more than I can say. Think of all the spirits you've met here...and imagine about a hundred thousand more...and then some...and before you...in all the long years we've existed...Mother was the only one that genuinely wanted to know us...like you're saying you want to know us. It's...almost overwhelming, but I'm overjoyed like you wouldn't believe."

"I'm glad that your happy, but it makes me sad for the reason...so...why did the two of you look so upset at not being able to see each other for three weeks?"

"Well...out of everyone, I am closest to Nimbus." Abungu answered with a heavy sigh.

"And I'm closest with him. We don't like fighting, but we hate being too far away from each other for too long."

"Hmm...well...what if I was like a messenger every now and then? That way you two can hear how the other is doing, and you won't feel completely without each other."

"That would mean a lot to us." Abungu sight gratefully. "We had been punished like this before for much less violent fights and we couldn't see each other for a week. It was awful. Since we've known each other, he has truly become like a brother to me."

"I can see that..." I chuckled out.


	4. 1720

The year is 1720 and I have finally been allowed to leave the domain and explore the outside world. After sparring with the eight spirits I've become close to, and one final sparring match with Mother Nature, they all determined I would be able to defend myself, but they sent Nimbus with me just in case since he's the one I've gotten closest to out of all of them aside from Mother Nature. "So, where to first, Jack?"

"I don't know. Where do you like to go?"

"Hmm...it's winter...but I like to go to Ireland and Scotland every now and then to make it storm. I can still make it storm, it'll just be colder than a normal storm."

"Alright, lead the way!" I told him as we both started flying into the air.

"We'll be going across the ocean, is that alright?"

"I've never seen the ocean in anything but the books in the library so yeah, that's perfectly fine with me." We laughed as we raced together across the ocean which was much more beautiful than I could ever imagine, and then I saw something jump out of the water. "Whoa!" I shouted and floated in place as more of them started jumping. "What are those!?"

"Really? You've never read about dolphins?"

"These are dolphins? They look a little bit different from the books."

"Uh, yeah, because their moving in and out of the water rather than staying on the same page." Nimbus chuckled low and put his hands in his jean pockets. "They're real fun to race with, wanna try?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, now, they can see us...all animals can, but since you might make them cold I'm going to lean down, introduce ourselves and see if they want to race."

"You can speak to dolphins?"

"I can speak to all of the creatures of the ocean. Most of my storms happen above all of the oceans." I watched in awe as Nimbus leaned down and seemed to get the attention of five dolphins. Two of them swam away, seemingly uninterested, but the other three started jumping out of the water in what seemed like excitement. "Alright, these are our competitors. They said they'll race us to the shore which isn't too far now, see? It's over there." I looked to where he was pointing and I nodded my head. "Get ready...get set...GO!" And we were off, and to my immense surprise, one of the dolphins was actually catching up with me, but then the dolphin swam away without warning, and the next thing I heard was, "Jack! Look out!"

I looked down at the left side of my stomach and there was a spear sticking out of it. "Cold ones should not fly so close to the ocean!" A voiced hissed and I felt the spear being yanked out of my body, and I felt warm arms wrap around me in a strong and urgent manner.

"Go back to the deep!" I heard Nimbus cry out, and as I slipped in and out of consciousness, I could see tears falling from his eyes. He looked at me as I heard whatever was behind me swim away, and just above him a raging storm began. There was lightning and thunder everywhere and his tears were falling on my face. I then realized that he was holding my legs in one arm and my torso in another. "I have to get you back! Stay awake, Jack!"

"So...sleepy..." I told him as I put a hand where the spear went through me. When I brought my hand up and we both saw the blood, and his eyes went wide with sharp panic.

"N-No!" He shouted and then we were flying straight into the storm.

"Nimbus...I'm...tired...I...hu..." I couldn't finish the sentence as everything finally went black.

I heard a muffle of something, but the only portion of Nimbus's voice I was able to get was, "...ther!"

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

I heard clanging and people rushing about. Everything was like a dull but loud echo. I blinked my eyes open and was practically blinded by a bright light. "Ni...m...bus?" I questioned, but it wasn't Nimbus who answered.

"Nimbus brought you to me." I heard Mother Nature say as she did something at my left side. "He said an ocean spirit attacked you, and they're not supposed to attack any of my spirits!"

"M-Moth...er...Nature...I...am...fine..."

"YOU ARE NOT FINE!" She shouted, but there was a deep sadness in her tone. "You're barely alive, and poor Nimbus had to leave the room while I get the shards out of your body. The spears the ocean spirits use are enchanted, and can do serious damage to spirits. It can also kill other spirits. It's why they make them...in case they need to defend the ocean from vengeful, dangerous, or reckless spirits and you are NEITHER of those things!"

"Why...did...he...have...to...leave?"

"Because..." She sighed out heavily as she reached for a needle and thread and brought her hands back to my side, but I couldn't feel them. "...he was a mess. He still is."

"He...was...cry...ing..."

"Yes, he was...and is. Abungu is just outside the room with him, trying to console him, but it's not working. Flora is very worried about you too, and we haven't had time to tell the others yet."

"What...exac...tly...are you...going...to...tell...them?"

"That you won't be able to fly or use your powers for two weeks at least..."

"T-Two...weeks!?"

"The enchanted spear did a lot of damage to you, Jack. If you try and fly or use your powers...it may reopen the wound."

"D-Did you...did you tell...Nimbus?"

"...No..." She whispered out as her lips pressed together in a thin line. "He thinks this is all his fault."

"He...asked...if I...wanted...to...try...and...race...the...dolphins. I told...him...yes. So...he...spoke to...them...and...we...started...racing."

"It's still not his fault."

"I...know. It's...the...spirit's...fault."

"Tell him that when I'm done. I will create a portal that will take you straight to your bed, and I will send him up to see you. He will be the only one allowed in your room unless you say otherwise."

"Heh..." I smiled weakly at the thought.

"What?"

"He's...the...only one...out of The...Nine...that...hasn't...been...in...my...room."

"Why do you call them 'The Nine?'"

"Because...they're...the...nine...spirits...I'm...closest to, and...have...been...since...I...arrived."

"Well...I'm almost done, so he'll get to see it soon."

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

I was teleported to my room five minutes ago, and I was even under the covers too. Then, I heard my door be practically knocked down with how fast it swung open. I looked at the door, and saw Nimbus standing in front of the now closed door. His eyes were red and swollen from crying, and there were still tears running down his face. "Nim...bus?"

"F..." His eyes widened for a brief moment, but then he cleared his throat and looked directly at me. "Jack?"

I almost didn't hear the first part of what he said, but I caught it, and I went back to what I heard just before blacking out. _'F...?...Ther...? F...ther? Father!?' _My eyes widened at the word, because I found out right then and there that that was the something they needed, the something I wanted to do, the something I wanted to be, but I knew I had no right so I didn't get my hopes up too high. I was just glad it had a name, and I became content in that knowledge alone. I then became perfectly fine being their close friend, knowing I couldn't be their father. "Are...you...just...gonna...stand...there? There...is enough...room...for five of...me!" I lightly chuckled, but not too much, because I didn't want to feel more pain. He slowly made his way to my bed and sat down to the right of me, but his back was facing towards me. "Nimbus?"

"I'M SORRY!" He sobbed out, and I could see his shoulders shaking. I didn't say anything, because I felt like there was more than just a simple sorry, and there was. "I-I should've...I knew that...I didn't...the ocean spirits...I...I'm sorry!"

"It's...not...your...fault." I told him as I placed a hand against his back.

"YES IT IS! I knew the ocean spirits didn't like winter type spirits. I wasn't thinking! And because of me...you got hurt! I thought...when I saw...and then Mother..."

"You...said...something...when you...were taking...me...towards the storm." He immediately tensed up, and I had never seen him look so small, nervous, and frightened. "What was...it?"

"I-I...said..."

"You...can...tell...me...if I'm...wrong...but was...it...'Father?'"

He started sobbing again, but this time he leaned forward and put his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered out through his sobbing.

"What did...you...say...when...you...took...me...away?" I repeated, needing to know.

"I-I said...no...I _begged_...'Please don't die, Father!' And I...I wasn't...I wasn't thinking when I said it."

"Why...did...you...call...me...that?"

"Just...just forget it, okay?"

"No can...do." I told him as I tried to scoot up on my bed just enough to see him, which seemed to set off the alarms in his head as he instantly looked at me with a panicked and worried expression.

"You shouldn't move!"

Once I was comfortable I let out an irritated sigh. "I'll...agree...to that...if you...tell me...why you...said it."

"I...I said it..." He shook his head and let out what sounded like a defeated sigh. "I said it because that's how I've felt for a while now. You're like a Father to me...just...please...don't be angry or...or upset with me...and please...don't tell Mother!"

_'If I'm to be honest...I see him the same way...'_ I smiled at him, and even though he couldn't see it, there was a tear that ran down my left cheek. "Can I...tell you...a secret?"

"Sure..." He sighed out.

"You...can't...tell...your...Mother...or...the others."

"I...I promise..." He told me with a skeptical brow, but still not looking at me.

"You swear?"

"I swear."

"I...think...of you...like...a son." His eyes immediately started tearing up again as he darted his gaze over at me. "I thought...I had thought...that...it was ridiculous...that I felt like this...towards you and...the others...but I do. I just...didn't know...the name of it...until you...said it. The...weirder...part...is...you're...all...older...than...me...but...I somehow...don't mind either. Weird...I know."

"Y-You...you think of me as a...?"

"I...can't...explain it...real well, but...yeah. Since I...met you...but I knew there...was...something...missing...but I...didn't...know what...it was. I just...knew...I wanted...to...be there for...you."

"I...but I thought...I thought you would think it strange."

"It is...in a way...but I can't...help...how I feel."

"Neither can I." He said in a combination of a laugh and a cry.

"That's...good...to know...but...I don't...want...Mother Nature...knowing...just yet...or the others..."

"The others feel the same."

"What?"

"I-I mean...well...they _do_...and don't worry. We've all kind of agreed not to tell Mother. We don't know how she would react, and we didn't say anything to you, because we didn't know how you might react, and we didn't know how you felt...the others still don't, but I...everyone knows that I'm closest with you, and even Abungu said I've gotten closer to you than I had with him or Mother...and he's fine with it."

"Nimbus...can you...get the other eight?"

"Of course!" He shot up out of the bed and opened the door, and simply smiled. "Well, looks like I don't have to go looking for them. They're all here. Come in, he wanted to see all of you."

Flora was the first one through and she ran for my bed and jumped on it wrapping her arms carefully around my neck. "We were all so scared! Nimbus was the most scared!"

"I won't deny it." I heard him say as he shut the door behind Summer. "Now...everyone knows that the rooms are soundproof...and what is about to be said, needs to remain in this room."

"You've stopped crying, but there are freshly dried tears." Abungu commented. "What is it that will be said?"

"Apparently Jack has felt a similar way about us, that we do him."

"You don't mean..." Mesi gasped and then looked at me.

"For a...while now." I answered.

"So...you know what he's talking about?" Bram asked carefully. "That we've all come to think of you like a..."

"Like a father? Yes." I answered in one sigh. "For a while...since getting...to know...all of you...really know...it's been the...same for...me. I feel like...I've...gained...children...I hope...it's not...too...strange...or awkward...that I...am...physically and spiritually...younger."

"No! Of course not! It's not weird to us at all!" Adara replied excitedly. "We thought that it was a bit strange at first because of the age thing...but we know that you never cared about our ages and scarcely cared about your own!"

"So...for how long have you thought of each of us as your child?" Mesi questioned cautiously.

"As far as a strong feeling goes? Because I didn't realize the word for it until Nimbus just mentioned it moments ago."

"Then, yes." Abungu answered with a small smile. "How long have you had that strong feeling for each of us?"

"For Nimbus, it was the...day I met him. For...Abungu, it was...about a week...after I met...him. For Flora, about two...months after...we met. For Adara, it...was around...the same time...as Flora. For Mesi, it was...about two...years after...we met. For Summer...it was about five...years after...we...met. For Autumn, it...was about...six years...after we met. Then...finally, for Bram...it was about...the same as...Autumn, but a...a bit later...in the year."

"Wow..." Bram breathed out a shaky breath.

"And...how...long have...you...all...been thinking...of...me...as...a...Father?"

Nimbus grinned at me and place a hand over the middle of his chest. "For me, it was when you told me that you really want to know us. The real us, and you said that we were more than just our powers and names."

Abungu stepped forward and crossed his arms with a broad smile. "For me it was when you put me in my place when Nimbus and I got into that fight with the tiger."

Flora let go of my neck and sat calmly on the bed. "For me it was when we met and you were super nice."

Mesi and Adara stepped forward and looked at each other before looking at me, and Mesi spoke. "For us, it was when we were so upset with each other that we were crying, and during the argument we had, you healed our wounds and told us it was going to be okay, and that sometimes it's okay that siblings don't get along, as long as we still love each other."

Isla stepped forward and sat on the bed next to Flora. "For me, it was when I got sick because of one of the disease spirits, and Mother Nature had to take over my duties. You spent the next three months taking care of me until I was better."

Summer came forward with a soft smile. "For me, it was I was feeling down about myself when I told you a little about my past and everything that happened to my wife and kids...and you consoled me about it. I won't say what was said, but it meant a lot, and when you stayed to hear me childishly cry and you didn't say anything until I was done...it reminded me of what my father from my old life did for me as a young child when I would be upset deeply about something."

Autumn came forward and nodded her head at me. "For me, it was the time that you and Mother's sparring match got a bit out of control three years ago, and you injured her. To me...when you helped the other spirits cook the meals when she couldn't AND you took care of her with her injuries and making sure she was happy...and you asked for my help...it was like I was helping my Father make my Mother well again."

Bram came forward but he moved to sit on the other side of me and crossed his legs, facing me. "For me..." He sighed out. "...it was sort of a suspicion when taught me how to carve, when you mended my wing after I got injured as a falcon when that eagle wanted to fight me, when you also made me feel a bit better about my past...and you see...those were merely when I had the suspicion that you may have been like a father to me...the real punch to the gut that made me fully realize it was when I saw Nimbus fly into the domain with tears in his eyes, holding your bloody and limp body. I instantly started crying and followed after Nimbus. I stopped crying after Abungu tried to console me, but Nimbus couldn't stop. It was almost like he wouldn't stop...but I couldn't stop worrying. It was like I was watching you die, because I saw the shards in your side, and knew it was from an ocean spirit. Those spears they use can kill spirits."

"Well then..." I chuckled as I looked at the people in front of me and next to me. "...seems I've...gained a family."

"Truly?" Isla asked with hopeful eyes.

I let out a soft chuckle and nodded my head. "Truly." I told them all, and I noticed quickly how some of them couldn't merely smile, but started crying as well with their smiles. "There is...one thing...though. We can't...tell...Mother Nature. I...don't...know...how she'll react."

"Like I said, we kinda agreed a while back to not tell Mother because of that very reason." Nimbus looked at everyone else in the room and they were all smiling at me. "So...a question for you...one that I think everyone in here is silently asking...are we allowed to call you Father when we're alone with you?"

"You mean...like now?" I asked with a risen brow.

"Yes." Abungu answered.

"Just how...soundproof are...these rooms?"

"Completely, and they are also resistant to Mother Nature's ability to read minds." Bram answered with a wide and grateful smile.

"Then, as long as...we're in one...of the rooms...I don't see any...reason why not...wow...I gained...nine children."

"And we've gained a Father." Nimbus said as he moved to hug me as tight as he could without agitating the stitches. Soon, I was wrapped by everyone in a very large and careful group hug.

Just as the hug was ending, we heard a knock at the door. "May I come in?" Mother Nature questioned.

"She asks that in case we're discussing something serious."

"Good thing...too." I chuckled. "How do I...tell her...yes?"

"I'll go get the door." Nimbus said as he got up from the bed and moved to the door. Once he opened it he made a hand motion to allow Mother Nature to come into the room.

When she did, and quickly noticed her children's faces she covered her hand over her mouth with a gasp. "My goodness..._all of you_ are in here. Were all of you that worried about Jack?"

"They...apparently...were."

"And they all show evidence of crying." Her eyes became remorseful and I was reminded that I couldn't use my powers.

"Oh...everyone...there's something...I forgot to...tell you."

"What is it?" Bram asked me with a concerned look in his eyes.

"I can't use my...powers for..._at least_ two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS!?" They all chorused together, and I let out an amused laugh.

"Yes, _at least_."

"We'll help you through it, won't we, everyone?" Summer asked with determination laced in his voice.

"Yeah!" They all said together.

"Quite the little following you've gained, Jack." Mother Nature smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Apparently." I said as I gave my 'children' a broad and appreciative smile.


	5. 1726

"Do my eyes deceive me, or could that possibly be Jack Frost walking into my kitchen!? Someone grab me a calendar! On this day, July 10th, 1726, Jack Frost has walked into a kitchen!" Mother Nature was spinning around dramatically as I walked into the large kitchen. She was wearing a yellow sundress that had green butterflies on it, no shoes, her hair was up in a beautiful double braid, and the apron she wore was as black as her hair, or would be, if it didn't have flour all over it. "Bram...Nimbus...do you see him, or is it merely an apparition!?"

"I believe it must be an apparition, Mother, but then why am I seeing it too!?" Bram joked.

"Perhaps he's lost." Nimbus commented with a sly smirk as he kneaded some dough.

"You know...I can leave." I laughed out as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, c'mon, don't be like that, Jack." Nimbus commented. "What brings you to the kitchen?"

"I...I wanted to learn how to cook. Well...I wanted to learn how to cook more than just soup..."

"I must be ill...or my ears need to be checked." Mother Nature said in an honestly shocked tone as she stared at me with wide storm gray eyes that looked like pure silver in the light she stood in while in front of the kitchen window. "You want to learn how to cook?"

"Is that alright?"

"Y-Yes!" She shouted in excitement. "Um...let's see...Nimbus just got done forming the bread and right now he's working on the three different types of pasta we'll be having...um...Bram is working on the cheeses and fruits. Oh! I know what you can help me with! I need to cut and cook the steak and chicken. It'll be a lot, but with your help, it shouldn't be an issue."

"Alright, tell me what to do." I walked over towards where she was at, and I noticed she was standing in front of a cutting board. She taught me which way to cut it, and how to hold my other hand, but when I went to try I nicked my thumb. "Shit!" I shouted as I held onto my thumb and went to the small water well that was built into the kitchen. I pulled up some water and grabbed a rag, and started slowly washing the blood off while applying pressure every now and then. "Sorry..."

"No...it's alright...I just didn't know you could or would ever cuss." She threw away the steak I bled on, and wiped her hands on her apron.

"Not cuss? You should hear him when we're sparring!" Bram threw his head back as he belted out a laugh. "The man has a fouler mouth than Isla!"

"Yeah, no kidding." Nimbus agreed with a slight chuckle.

"Alright, now...you didn't have to mention that." I laughed out. I looked at my thumb and it was still bleeding. "Ugh! It's never going to stop at this rate." I touched two fingers to the cut and created a patch of ice, but what happened underneath the ice left me gaping in shock.

"Jack, are you alright?" Mother Nature asked with pure concern in her voice, and I briefly looked up at her before looking at my hand again.

"I um...I'm healing...look." I moved my thumb to Mother Nature and her eyes went even wider than my own.

"Remarkable. It's regenerative ice!"

"_What_ ice?" I blinked at her in shock as she still looked at my hand.

"Regenerative...Adara has the same ability with her fire, and her body is naturally resistant so rather than getting burned she can sear a wound close and it won't leave so much as a mark on her, but it will leave a VERY faint scar. It only works on her though. It must be the same for you."

"Okay, that would've been nice to know when that ocean spirit decided to impale me."

"It would've, but you would've still had to wait for me to get all of the shards out and reverse the enchantments that were going through your bloodstream." She quickly moved back to the counter to grab something, but slipped and I caught her, with her face landing in my chest.

"Uh..." I dumbly started as I felt my cheeks begin to warm. I helped her up, and noticed her cheeks were a bit pink. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I slipped on some of the water that spilled." I was still holding her elbows to try and keep her steady, but my hands felt so warm where they were at, I didn't want to let go.

Once I thought she was steady I slowly moved my hands to hers and helped her to where she was trying to go. "Better now?"

"M-Much...thank you." She told me as she tucked a stray hair back behind her ear.

"You're quite welcome." I told her as I allowed my hands to fall from hers. I looked over to Bram and Nimbus who were smirking at each other. "Oh, and what is that look for you two?" I asked as I grabbed my staff. "Don't make me freeze your faces like that."

"Oh, no reason. We um..." Nimbus started with an amused expression. "...didn't know...Mother would still be so clumsy. She's usually very graceful in the kitchen, but she used to be very clumsy."

"Is that so?" I asked in a mischievous tone as I gave a side glance to Mother Nature who was then glaring at Nimbus.

"Oh, you...! just hurry up with the bread and pasta."

As I saw the tinge of pink on her face I let out a quick chuckle before quickly tapping Nimbus and Bram and pointing at Mother Nature. "Do my eyes deceive me, or could that possibly be a blush on the ever powerful Mother Nature! Bram...Nimbus...do you see it, or is it merely a mirage!?"

Bram gave a wicked smile with mischievous eyes, and I had to stifle a laugh that wanted to escape. "I believe it must be a mirage, Jack, but then why am I seeing it too!?"

"Perhaps she is feverish!" Nimbus feigned concern as he started to laugh while kneading the dough some more.

"I swear! The three of you are so childish!" She growled out as she grabbed another piece of steak and placed it on the cutting board she just cleaned off.

"HA!" I shouted. "Says the woman who had a VERY similar conversation with Nimbus and Bram before I cut my finger!"

"Seems like your words came to bite you on the ass huh, Mother?" Nimbus chuckled out.

She rolled her eyes with the corner of her mouth turning up into a half smile as she shook her head. Then, she turned to look at me, and I found myself giving her a soft smile. "Care to try again?"

"Yes, actually. Maybe this time I can avoid my hand."

"Maybe..." She hummed and showed me how to do it once again, and I actually managed to get it right. "Good! Now you're going to do that to the rest of the steak. There's four more. I'll cut up the chicken. Sound fair?"

"Yeah, that sounds fair." I gave her a quick smile before finishing up the steak I was already working on. We worked on our separate things in silence for the next two hours, and I heard Nimbus let out a sigh. "You alright there, Nimbus?"

"Yeah, I finally finished making the different types of pasta, now all that's left is to cook it."

"Huh...well, I just finished the last steak. Perhaps we can help each other."

"You go help Nimbus, I got the steaks." Mother Nature told me and she grabbed my cutting board.

"Okay." I walked over to where a flour covered Nimbus was standing. "So what do we do?"

"Well, first...I've already got everything prepared pretty much...all that's left is putting it in hot water. To do that, we're going to need to get the fireplace going or you'll need to find Adara..."

"I heard my name." Adara chimed as she walked through the door, and I heard a bellowing laugh come from Nimbus and Bram.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear!" Bram cackled out.

"Don't make me roast your wings." She told him as she sent a false scowl at him, placing her hands on her hips. "I was coming down here anyway. What can I help with? I hear we're going to have a special guest joining us this evening."

"We are!" Mother Nature beamed. "Oh, and you can help Nimbus and Jack with the pasta. They need boiling water."

"Oh, it's a good thing I wasn't far behind then." Mesi giggled as she walked in.

"And I find myself ever thankful this is the biggest kitchen in existence." Nimbus grinned. "We need you to be water into three large pots, and we'll need Adara to heat them up to boiling level. It's a good thing there's three ovens, and six fire places."

"Yes, well...for a castle as large as mine and for how many I feed...it's necessary." Mother Nature commented as she finished up the last of the chicken.

I watched as Mesi moved over to the three pots Nimbus had ready and she placed her hands on either side of the pot, and I smirked as it filled up with water. "You know, there are so many pranks we could play with that power of yours."

"Ah, Jack is feeling childish today." Mesi hummed with an amused smile as she moved to the next pot while Nimbus took the first one to the fire place, and she repeated the action on the second and third ones, and afterwards, Nimbus would move them to the different fireplaces.

"Just for a little bit." I told her as I watched Adara heat up the pots.

"Alright, Jack...you have to be careful in putting the pasta in. Adara made it boiling."

"Got it." I told him as I picked up a plate of pasta and headed for the second pot while he went for the first. "So how do I do this?"

"You're going to pour it in carefully but at the same time your going to try and rake it in there."

"Okay...like this?" I asked him as I tipped the plate and used my fingers to pull the pasta into the pot.

"Exactly! Now, there's two large plates of pasta for each pot, and then we wait by and stir them every now and then so it doesn't stick to the bottom."

"What about the bread?" I asked carefully as I looked at the six large loaves of bread.

"I'll get that." Mesi piped up and went to grab the first two loaves of bread. "Adara, can you start the logs in the oven?"

"Sure!" Adara lit the logs to an almost full blaze and Mesi pushed the pan into the oven, but then quickly pulled her hand back when the pan was a little more than half way through.

"What's wrong!?" I asked as I rushed to her while Adara push the pan the rest of the way through.

"I burned my wrist."

"Oh..." I breathed out, and by pure instinct I grabbed her arm just behind the quickly reddening wrist and I had to admit, the burn was pretty bad. I hovered my hand over it, and focused on how I healed myself earlier, and I felt my magic come into contact with her wrist. Once I was satisfied that I did something I pulled my hands away from her arm and watched her examine her wrist with widened eyes. "Is it alright now?"

"Y-Yeah! It's...the burn is disappearing!"

"I'd let that stay on there until it's gone." Mother Nature mentioned as she got the last of the chicken into one of the other ovens. "Turns out Jack has regenerative ice, but I think the one he can use for others is limited to burns."

"Wow! That's amazing!" Adara squealed as she helped get the rest of the pasta into the third pot.

"Thank you. So, who's the special guest?" I asked as I walked over to Mother Nature.

"I think I've told you a little bit about him. He's called the Sandman, but most everyone calls him Sandy. I've known him a long time, and every now and then he'll stop for a visit. Today is one such day. Oh...is this going to be your first time meeting him?"

"Should be...I've never met him before...isn't he one of the Guardians?"

"Yes, he is, but while he's here we don't talk about him being a Guardian. He comes to visit and take a break from being a Guardian. When he takes breaks like this, Manny takes over and gives the children sweet dreams in his stead."

"Got it...so don't ask about him being a Guardian."

"No...but if he brings it up to you...it should be okay."

"Huh...when will he get here?"

"More than likely once we set the table. He's a pretty punctual person. Has to be if he's to deliver dreams to children."

"That makes sense I suppose."

"Good, now help me prepare the rest of dinner."

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

It was me, Mother Nature, Nimbus, Bram, Adara, Isla, Mesi, Abungu, Summer, Autumn, and Flora in the dining hall as usual, and we had just set the last plate of food onto the large dining table, and sure enough Mother Nature was right, and there was a knock at the door. "Alright everyone, he's here." Mother Nature said with a pleasant smile as she went to the door and opened it. I followed them all and was the last to the door, but I made it just in time to see a man just under four feet tall walk in wearing a robe that seemed to be made of sand and he had sunset colored eyes, and had spiky golden hair that seemed to glitter almost. "Good to see you, Sandy." Mother Nature told him, and he summoned a cloud that I'm assuming was made of sand by the way it looked, and he floated up to wrap his arms around her.

"How have ya been, Sandy?" Nimbus asked as he crossed his arms with a polite smile.

Sandy immediately conjured symbols, but I could also hear a voice seep into my mind. _"I've been great, I've delivered a lot of dreams, and there was even a child that dreamed about me! It was nice to see, but I kind of wish I was taller in the child's dream."_

Nimbus let out a sigh and shook his head. "One day, Sandy...one day I'll understand those symbols of yours."

"Um...how could you _not_ understand that?" I asked, and immediately gained the stairs of everyone, including Sandy's.

His eyes widened and he seemed to nearly stagger back. He then quickly conjured a sand cloud and floated towards me and looked me in the eyes. Then, without symbols, I heard his voice again. '_You look awfully familiar to me...'_

"I don't see how I would look familiar. This is the first time I'm meeting you."

Apparently I had something wrong, because his sand cloud vanished underneath him and he landed on his butt, staring up at me in complete and utter shock. "SANDY!?" Mother Nature shouted with a tone of worry.

He quickly turned around to Mother Nature and the symbols went flying again. _"He can understand me! He can hear my thoughts, and he can understand me! I merely thought that he looked familiar and he answered me saying that this is the first time he's meeting me! He understands me!"_

"J-Jack? Can you come here?" Mother Nature questioned carefully with a curious gaze. I did as I asked and walked up to her. "Okay...I want you to face the dining room door, and I'm going to whisper questions into Sandy's ear and have him answer them using only his thoughts...I want you to say what you hear, okay? No one else is allowed to speak or so much as even gasp."

"Yes, Mother." The others agreed.

"As you wish." I told her as I faced the door.

She must've asked her question to him, because I heard his voice. _'Ugh! Elves!'_

I couldn't help the giggle that left my lips. "Ugh! Elves!" I repeated, still facing the door.

_'G-Gold obviously...'_

"Gold Obviously..." I cleared my throat and held up a hand. "However...he stuttered a bit at the word Gold."

_'Manta rays.'_

"Manta rays."

_'Googies.'_

"Googies."

_'Jane.'_

"Jane."

"A-Alright, J-Jack...you can turn around now." I did as she asked and quickly noticed everyone's extremely confused and astounded expressions.

"Um...I take it...not everyone can hear his voice..."

"Y-You hear his voice!?" Mother Nature questioned as her eyes seemed to grow wider.

"Well, yeah. That's why I didn't know how they didn't know what he said earlier. Sounded clear as day to me."

"What did he say?" Nimbus inquired with a curiously risen brow.

"He said, 'I've been great, I've delivered a lot of dreams, and there was even a child that dreamed about me! It was nice to see, but I kind of wish I was taller in the child's dream.' And then you told him you would understand his symbols someday."

_"Th-That's exactly r-right."_

"Yeah, I know it's right, because I heard it...so can someone tell me the answer to my question?"

"Well..." Mother Nature started. "No..." She answered with a slight tilt of her head. "No one else can understand him like you were just able to."

After taking in her words, I walked up to Sandy who seemed to still be staring at me in shock. "I'm sorry if I bothered you any. I hadn't meant to."

His eyes widened even further if possible and he conjured his sand cloud again and met my eyes once more. _"You didn't upset me...but you DO look familiar..."_

"Trust me, we haven't met. I think you would remember me rudely reading your mind." I let out a light chuckle and he seemed to relax.

_"You're right. Never mind then."_

"Oh, before I forget. My name is Jack Frost. I'm Mother Nature's General of Winter."

_"Ah...and I'll keep that information completely to myself and if anyone asks, I don't know."_

"What? Why?"

"Well..." Summer started. "...typically Mother is the one that introduces us. Until then...it's up to everyone to either assume, or for them to just not know."

I crossed my arms and gave Mother Nature a mischievous glance to the side. "Is that so?" I smirked and turned to face her. "Fourteen years of being your General and I had no idea. I think that deserves another sparring match. Hey, Nimbus?" I looked over to Nimbus who was giving a wicked grin at the three of us.

"The score of sparring match is Jack thirty-seven and Mother thirty-three."

"Ooo...perhaps not then. Wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your friend." I turned around and noticed that Sandy was looking back and forth between us, but I chose to ignore it for now as she rolled her eyes at me with an honest and amused smile. "Say, what were those questions you asked him anyway?"

She gave a slight chuckle and waved for the others to sit where they wanted to. "In order they were, 'What is your least favorite helper creature?' Then, 'What's you're favorite color?' After that was, 'What is your favorite animal?' Then, 'What does Bunny call the eggs he paints?' And Finally, 'What is my middle name?'

"Your middle name is Jane?"

Everyone's eyes widened again, and I was starting to feel uncomfortable with all of the eye widening, but then I heard Sandy's voice. _'Don't react, but they're reacting that way because you were able to say her middle name without any repercussions, which means she trusts you a great deal. I'll explain later if you like.'_

"You were able to say Mother's middle name." Bram stated in shock.

"I'm sorry...is that a bad thing?" I then turned to face Sandy and noticed a knowing if not amused smile.

_'Clever way to directly ask me to continue.'_ He told me with his thoughts, which sounded like an echo of his voice. Then, his symbols started floating. _"Names are important. You can always say a portion of a spirits name...like they can all call me Sandman or Sandy, but it's not my name. You can call Nimbus by his name, but it's not his full name. You see...we can only give our names to those we trust absolutely everything with, and that's ALWAYS including trusting them with our life. Now, don't take any offense that the other spirits haven't given you their name, because if it's given and is later used against them...it can kill both spirits. Names are extremely important. They are who we are and they hold what we feel, our life, our wishes, hopes, dreams, and memories. If someone knows your name, it means you've entrusted all of that to them, trusting them to never harm it or use it against you."_

"Oh...I think I understand now." I turned to face Mother Nature and gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I won't ever use it unless you trust me with your name."

"Thank you, but I can't give you my permission for my name right now."

"I understand. Now, to get off this _wonderful_ topic. Let's eat."

_"I'd like to sit next to Jack if that's alright, Mother Nature. It'll be nice to have another person to talk to."_

She smiled and nodded her head as she stood to gather food onto her plate. "Sit wherever you you like, Sandy."

We all sat down and filled our plates. On my side it was Flora, Adara, Abungu, Nimbus, me, and then Sandy. On Mother Natures side, it was Isla, Mesi, Bram, Summer, Mother Nature, and Autumn. "So, Sandy...I think it's unfair that I got to know some things about you, but you didn't get to learn anything about me."

_"Is that so? Does this mean you'll let me ask you questions?"_ He asked as he finished a strawberry, and I noticed he stopped using his symbols around me. I looked over to the others and they sent amused smiles as they could somehow tell that we were having a conversation, and quickly accepted it as the new normal.

"Whatever you like."

_"Careful with your words, Jack..."_ He sent a mischievous glance my way. _"...I may think you mean that."_

"Ask me whatever you like." I repeated with my own mischievous expression.

To anyone else he would've silently chuckled, but to me it was a deep and highly amused chuckle. _"Very well then...let's start with a simple one. What's your favorite color?"_

"Sapphire blue, but I also really like ice blue."

_"Hmm, I can see it. What's your favorite food?"_

"Hmm...I think I would have to say Nimbus's cooked beef mixed with carrots, potatoes, and cabbage. He mixes it in one pot and leaves it in there for practically forever, but it tastes really good when it's done."

"Why, thank you, Jack. Now I have something to hold over your head."

I rolled my eyes and looked at his smug grin. "Uh huh...and just how many things do I have over you?"

His eyes widened briefly and he instantly smiled and put an arm around me. "Jack! Buddy! My best friend! Ya know I was kidding, right?"

"Uh huh..." I nodded my head with a smirk. "Sure you were." I turned back to Sandy who was even more amused at this point while everyone was laughing at Nimbus's reaction. "What else?"

_"Hmm..."_ He chuckled out. _"...so...you've told me your name and by the look of you, you can use winter magic. What all can you do?"_

"What all can I do with my powers?" I asked carefully, and then I heard Summer chuckle slightly.

"Kick Mother's ass and make her look like a fool in a sparring match for one." Summer laughed out, but then I summoned heavy snow that built itself on his head and shoulders. He placed his knife and fork on his plate and let out a sigh as he crossed his arms. "Not funny."

"Neither was what you said. That was wrong, and hurtful. Apologize to her, and I'll remove the snow."

He looked at me and then at Mother Nature and nodded his head. "It was very wrong of me. I'm truly sorry, Mother."

"It's alright. It is the truth after all. Especially with the first sparring match." She smiled and looked at me. "Jack, remove the snow."

I waved my staff and the snow lifted off of his body and faded into the invisible barrier on the floor. "Summer, you shouldn't talk about her like that. You're even further behind in sparring matches against _her _than she is with _me_. Sparring isn't about making someone look foolish, it's about learning and getting better with your skills and powers."

"I understand...I'm sorry, Jack."

"It's alright, just as long as you don't say anything like that again." I turned back to Sandy and he looked at me with a stunned expression, and then at Mother Nature. I looked at her and noticed the slight smile on her face as she continued eating.

"Yeah..." She started after taking a bite of some pasta. "...he can make it snow in the castle. I still haven't figured that one out, but at moments like that, I can't say that I mind."

_"Well, that's certainly surprising. Hmm...well, as a sort of meeting present and congratulations on being able to somehow keep up with Mother Nature...AND thoroughly scold one of her children..."_ I looked at him and he let out a stream of dream sand.

"Whoa! Sandy are you serious!?" Mesi questioned, and from behind me I heard her stand up and place her hands on the table.

_"Very."_

"What will it do?'

_"Well, when you touch it I'll tell you. Mostly it shows dreams, but sometimes it can show what someone considers to be their most important memory."_

I nodded my head and stood from my chair. The sand followed me and was now level with my chest. I reached out to touch it, and dolphins erupted from it. "Dolphins." I instantly looked at Nimbus when I heard him drop his fork and watched as he covered his hand over his mouth and tears began to form.

_"A memory...AND a dream. How unique. What's this a memory of?"_

"It was my first time out of the domain, and Nimbus was taking me, showing me the world...we crossed the ocean, and I noticed the dolphins in the water. He convinced some of them to race with us, but I was apparently too close to the ocean water, and one of the spirits of the ocean speared me in the side."

_"I fail to see how this is an important memory or a good dream."_ He told me with a worried expression as the dolphin continued to swim around me.

"Well, Nimbus, Abungu, Isla, Mesi, Adara, Bram, Autumn, Summer, Flora, and I were all in my room afterwards and they were all worried about me. We um...agreed to look after one another. They were all incredibly worried about me. It was one of my best memories since being here, and I sometimes dream about the conversation happening again." I turned around to face Nimbus and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's a good memory, Nimbus."

He dropped his hand slowly and gave a small appreciative smile as he quickly nodded his head. "It is."

"I'd say." Abungu chimed in with a smile.

_"Well, I'd say that's a good memory and dream indeed. You treasure these nine spirits, don't you?"_ He asked me as the sand disappeared and we made our way back to our chairs.

I looked at them and nodded my head. "I do."

_"Hmm...you're a good person Jack Frost."_

"I try to be."

_"If you had to try you wouldn't have this many people care for you. You're naturally good. After this, if you ever see me, and feel up for a race or a game, I'd love to be part of it."_ He smiled at me just before going back to his plate.

"You're on, Sandy." I laughed out before going back to my own plate.


	6. 1732

"Father..." I rolled over in my bed as I heard Bram's voice near me, but last night left me with a hangover, and I really didn't want to talk to anyone. The light was stinging my eyes, and even though his voice was amused and soft, it was like pots clanging against my head.

"No..." I groaned out as I moved the covers over my head.

I then felt the side of my bed dip and knew Bram had decided to get on the bed. I soon felt his hand on my shoulder. "Father, you need to get up. It's two in the afternoon, and you're worrying Mother."

"Yes, well...it's Nimbus's fault that he challenged me to a drinking competition."

"That you won."

"And now I'm paying for it! I don't want to get up! Sound hurts! Light hurts!"

"Oh-ho! You have a hangover!" He laughed and I turned over under the covers just enough to glare at him. "Let me go mark it on the Calendar shall I? January 1st, 1732...Jack Frost, General of Winter, secret Father to nine spirits...has a hangover!"

"And you're not exactly helping, Bram." I laughed out as I sat up in my bed, and allowed the covers to fall off of me. "Alright, I'm up..." I groaned as I held my head. "Oh..." I looked at him, and noticed he had a glass of some sort of liquid purple and yellow. "Nimbus said you might have a hangover, and I already had to give him his. This should help almost instantly."

"Hmm...the drink was Nimbus's idea?"

"Yes." He chuckled out as I took the glass from his hand.

"Then he can live." I laughed out dryly before downing the entire glass. It took about two minutes and he was right. My headache was gone so fast it was almost as if it wasn't there in the first place. "What's in that?"

"You don't want to know, trust me."

"Alright...now, may I ask why you've woken me up?"

"It's two in the afternoon, Father. You never sleep in this late, and Mother asked me to go check on you since everyone else is out. Well...Autumn and Flora are here, but they're sparring in the training yard."

I looked down at the covers and then noticed that I was shirtless. I lifted the covers quickly and was glad to see I was still wearing undershorts. "Um...who undressed me?"

"Well...you and Nimbus decided to have a wrestling match after you won the drinking competition, and both of you tore off a good amount of clothes."

I groaned as I pinched the bridge of my nose with a wry smile. "Well, if that isn't the most embarrassing thing I've heard...who else saw?"

"Mother saw. She helped Nimbus to his room, and grabbed his clothes that you tore off in the wrestling match, and I did the same for you. It was quite entertaining."

I let out a frustrated sigh and shook my head slowly. "Well, at least it's nothing none of you haven't seen before. Especially with how many times I've ended up in the medical wing for making even the strangest of spirits pissed off."

"True...very true. So...are you going to get dressed?"

"Yeah...I'll get dressed, but you have to leave my room and tell Mother Nature that I'm up and getting dressed."

"As long as you do _actually_ get up."

"Well, my hangover is gone, so I don't see why not."

"Fine then."

"Hey...where's my staff?" I asked as I looked to the left side of my bed, and all too quickly noticed the lack of presence of my wooden companion.

"Mother confiscated it from you before your wrestling match." He got up and started moving towards the door. "She still has it." He said as he opened and closed the door behind him.

I got up from my nest of blankets and moved towards my dresser, feeling the cool grass beneath my feet. I don't know what it is about the grass, but it always calms me, but wakes me up at the same time, and I haven't seen this kind of grass anywhere in the world. Once I made it to the dresser, I pulled out clean undershorts and quickly put them on. Then, I decided that I would go for a look I haven't worn for a while. I grabbed one of the futuristic shirts that had long sleeves and a strange collar that folds down onto the base of my neck, touching the nape of it. The one I pulled out was plain white, but the buttons were silver colored. I looked for a vest with matching buttons, and I was glad to see a sapphire blue vest with white swirls and frost looking patterns sewn into the fabric, and it had the matching silver buttons. I then pulled out the usual pair of pants that I usually wear, but this one was a sapphire color as well, and the leather straps were a beautiful mixture of silver and white. "Alright, this should be good." I quickly got dressed and made my way out the door.

Once I was out of my room, I quickly noticed that Mother Nature was waiting to the side of my door with my staff. She was wearing a medium length light blue dress with a sash in the middle that draped in front of her, and it had short sleeves. I looked down and noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes. I took my staff from her and smiled up at her. "You look beautiful." I told her and as the blush quickly appeared on her face and her eyes widened, my expression mimicked her's. _'Why had I said that!? It's true...but why had I said it!?'_

"Thank you. You're looking rather handsome yourself."

_'And why does that make my heart and face feel warm!?'_ I nodded my head and remembered what Bram had said and immediately face palmed myself. "Sorry about the...um...wrestling match last night..."

"Oh, don't be." She smiled. "I found it very entertaining."

"I'm sure you did." I rolled my eyes with a slight smile. "So uh...any chance you can tell me who won the wrestling match?"

"Nimbus did...well...if the removing of clothes was the object of the match, but as far as pinning down goes, you won. I was rooting for Nimbus while Bram was rooting for you. We both won and lost."

"Yeah, and I ended up drinking some kind of liquid that got rid of my hangover in two minutes. What was in it?"

"You don't want to know."

"That's what Bram said." I shook my head. "Can't you just tell me?"

"You sure you want to know?"

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have asked."

"You drank beet and pineapple juice."

"UGH!" I shuddered violently at the thought that I drank anything with beets in it. "I HATE BEETS! I think I preferred having a hangover."

"We know, and that's why we told you that you wouldn't want to know." She started giggling lightly at my disgusted reaction, but it soon turned into full laughter. "Your face was amazing though!"

"And the drink...was Nimbus's idea." She nodded her head as she calmed her laughing. "I've changed my mind...I'm gonna kill him."

"Well, although I won't let you kill him, you can certainly spar with him..._after_ we help Bram."

"What does he need help with?" I asked curiously as I clutched my staff, still recovering from the fact that I drank beet juice.

"Well, as you know, Bram is a bird animal spirit. Apparently some spirits have agitated the Swallow birds in Ireland, and they're not acting they're usual self. We're supposed to go see what's wrong, help him with situation, and then he's going to talk to the Swallows and tell them that the coast is clear."

"A spirit...has been harassing...Swallows?"

"That's what Bram says." She answered with a shrug as we made our way down the stairs. "As a bird animal spirit it's his job to make sure they are safe, happy, and well...he senses these things as I'm sure he's told you."

"Yes, he's told me." I sighed out, and noticed that we were nearing the end of the stairs. "How are we already almost at the end of the stairs?"

"Well, you were quiet for quite some time before answering me."

"Huh...I hadn't realized."

She rolled her eyes with a half smile as she shook her head. "Obviously."

"Do we know what type of spirit it is?" I questioned cautiously as we walked out the front door of the castle. However, before she answered, I looked to my left and got sight of Nimbus returning to the castle grounds. "Nimbus!" I growled in what my 'children' have come to call my scolding tone.

"Oh..." He chuckled nervously and started trying to tip toe around Mother Nature and eye in order to get to the door of the castle. "I um...see you're all better, Jack."

"Beets. You made Bram give me beets!"

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" He lifted his hands up in a defensive way, but that only seemed to tick me off even more.

"Sparring match as soon as I get back."

"Yeah..." He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded his head. "...that's fair."

"Good." I smiled at him, which caused him to smile briefly before running towards the castle.

"You know..." Mother Nature giggled lightly as she looked at the door of her castle with a soft and warm smile. "...I swear, you scold them just like I do, if not better."

"I don't like beets. He knew that. He told Bram to give me beets. It wasn't fair."

"However...it _did_ work, didn't it?"

I let out a sigh and nodded my head. "Yes, it worked. Now come on...we have to go help Bram, and you didn't answer my question earlier."

"Bram thinks it's Wendigo."

"Wendigo? Why would they be targeting Swallows? More over...why would they be out and about and in that area!?"

"They might not be Wendigo. They might be just what's agitating them, but either way, we have to deal with them. As for why they're there...that's a good question that we'll likely never get the answer to...and either way, he needs our help."

"You're right." I gave a short nod and watched as she activated the portal we needed to go through. Once we were through we were in a thickly forested area, and the sun was setting. "Where's Bram?"

"I'm right here!" He shouted right above us. I turned around to face where his voice was coming from and noticed that he was in a Swallow form. "I was right! There's three Wendigo."

"Great!" I shouted as I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Do you know where they...are?" As I finished my sentence I heard dangerous growls come up behind me.

"Get ready, Jack!" Mother Nature shouted, and we both immediately started going after the three Wendigo with our own powers.

I shot electric ice at the Wendigo I was facing, and Mother Nature was using her vine whips against her's but then there was one that went after Bram, and Bram was having a difficult time getting away. With a pure protective instinct that I have come to realize I only feel towards the nine spirits that I consider to be my children, I flew up above the Wendigo I was fighting and I slammed the but of my staff down on his head, and then quickly created ice shards beneath my staff, killing the Wendigo faster than I have ever done before, and I rushed to Bram's side to attack the Wendigo that was after him. "Leave him alone!" I growled out as I repeated the action on his Wendigo and then froze him solid before using my staff to smash him to pieces.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, can you turn into a hawk? We need to help Mother Nature."

"Of course I can turn into a hawk!" He scoffed out as he transformed, and once he turned into a hawk he immediately went after the Wendigo and started clawing at his ears and nose to make him go deaf and to disorient his sense of smell. Meanwhile I ran to Mother Nature's side and she gave me a brief glance before taking away her whips and started using lightning at her opponent, but this one was bigger than the others.

"Mother Nature, I think we may need to combine our powers."

"Oh? And how do you...propose...we do...that!?" She asked between lightning throws, and a storm was beginning to brew overhead. "Nimbus?" She asked, and sure enough she was right, because he came rushing in and called lightning to strike down on the Wendigo, but he missed.

The wind began to pick up to dangerous levels, but nothing birds couldn't handle, just something that would force them to go for cover. "Good idea, Nimbus!" Bram shouted with a proud tone.

"Yeah! Figured you would want the birds to go for cover, and I overheard Mother say the word Wendigo, and I wasn't about to let you guys have all the fun!"

"Nimbus, make it rain! If they it can't smell us, we'll have an even bigger advantage!"

"You got it, Jack!" He laughed out and the rain instantly started to downpour.

As the snow fell, I focused my energy and turned the raindrops on the Wendigo into ice until he was completely covered in ice droplets, and his limbs started slowing down. "Mother Nature, summon your vine whips!"

Without questioning me, she did as I asked, and I touched my staff to the vine, and I created icy thorns all along the vines. "Remarkable, Jack!" She laughed out and started whipping at the Wendigo, and because at this point he couldn't go anywhere, we finished him no time, and thanks to Nimbus, the clouds cleared to reveal a beautiful night sky.

Bram left briefly to let the Swallows know that it was okay now, and that they were safe and asked for them to spread the word to the other birds. He was gone for about fifteen minutes, but when he finally landed next to the three of us and transformed into a human form, we started hearing music. There were flutes, drums, clapping, and stringed instruments playing. "Who would be playing in the middle of the night?"

"Druids!" Mother Nature squealed in delight.

"What are druids?"

"They're spiritual beings that can cross planes. They're mostly of the spiritual plane and have been since the early to mid 1500's, but sometimes they can cross into the human plane. Right now, we're on both, but mostly on the spiritual plane because we just face Wendigo. So, at the moment, they're fellow spirits. C'mon!" She laughed out freely as she pulled my hand and we rushed towards the sound.

"Why do you like the druids so much?"

"Because, they're people of Nature and magic! And they're always so lively. Perhaps we can ask them why they've decided to play music."

I looked back at Bram and Nimbus who were wearing sympathetic expressions as they ran after us. Once we stopped, I looked in front of us, and was amazed by the sight. There were so man colors of ribbons, cloth, banners, and tents. There was a large fire, and there were children as well as adults dancing to the music that was being played. Mother Nature started walking towards them, and a few of the children looked at her and rushed towards her. "Mother Nature joins us!" A child shouted in delight and the music stopped. Then, the people around the camp started bowing.

"Thank you, but you may stand. I was brought here by the sound of your music. Will you please play some more?"

An older gentleman came forward with a broad smile, and he seemed to be wearing blue silk robes with a hood on the back. "It would be our pleasure, but could you introduce us to your friends?"

"Ah, this is Jack Frost." She motioned to me and my eyes widened.

"They can see me?"

"Of course I can see you, spirit." The man laughed and shook his head.

"Right, and this is Bram, he's a..."

"He's an animal spirit, and Jack here is a spirit of winter." The man commented with a sly grin.

"Exactly, and this is Nimbus, he's one of my storm spirits."

"We witnessed your heroic battle. The Wendigo have harmed many of our people, and have even begun to agitate the animals in the area. We play to celebrate their demise. Won't you join us in the celebrations?"

"I would love to!"

As we walked further into the camp I noticed the man that approached us was looking at me. "Are you alright?" He asked me, and I nodded my head. "You don't fool me."

"It's just...you all look very human..."

"And so do you." He commented with his thick Irish accent.

"Right...but Mother Nature said that you're spirits...but you can cross planes..."

"Ah, that is very true. We are spirits and it is why we can see you, but we are also mortals as well. We can cross both planes and live in both planes. We are not what you would call believers, because we are _born_ of the _spiritual_ and _magical_ plane rather than born on the _mortal_ plane. I am sorry if this upsets you."

"It was confusing before, but I think you just cleared it up."

"Glad to be of help, and I must say, the way you were fighting by Mother Nature's side...you two are truly a force to be reckoned with when together."

"Yes, so I've heard." I laughed out.

"Come, join the celebrations with us and your friends."

I followed him closer into the camp and listened to the music. It was joyful, upbeat, and practically filled with laughter. "Bram! Dance with me!" Mother Nature cried out with a wide smile as the music picked up pace.

"No, sorry, I was going to ask Nimbus. Nimbus...would you like to dance?"

"Don't mind if I do, dear brother!" He laughed out joyously and I watched as Bram and Nimbus linked arms and danced in their own way.

Seeing the disappointed but understanding look on her face, I moved forward and tapped her on the shoulder. Once I got her attention, I bowed low with my hand across my chest. "May I have this dance, my lady?" I asked as I leaned back up and extended my left hand as I put my right behind my back.

"Y-You may." She answered and took my hand while clutching her dress with her other hand. I placed a hand on her hip, and started dancing to the upbeat music, and I was extremely grateful that there was more than enough room, because we ended up jumping and spinning around to the fast paced beat of the drums. As we danced I watched her expression and my heart sang. I knew she was beautiful before, but she was absolutely stunning under the full moon and starlight. As she laughed, I remembered every time I've heard it and how much I've always wanted to hear it even more. As she held my hand I was reminded how my heart felt when she would be kind or when we would spar with one another. She was beautiful in both looks and personality...she was always magnificent, fierce in battle _and_ with words, kind to an alarming degree, strict with her rules and with her love of her children but not overly so. She was loving of all plants and animals, but especially her children, and when she opened her eyes to me during the dance, she became a thief that stole my heart. As the song came to a close, my heart was pounding and I realized, that I had more than likely been in love with her since the beginning, but with one joyful, laughing, dancing, look from her beautiful eyes, the only thing that remained of my heart in my chest was its steady beat, because she now owned it.

Once the song played its last note, she let go of me and gave a polite curtsy, and I gave her a slight bow, feeling breathless from more than just the dance. "Thank you for such a wonderful dance, Jack!"

"It was my pleasure, my lady."

"R-Right..." She giggled out with a soft and breathless smile. "...we should um...get going. You have a sparring match with Nimbus to attend."

"That's right!" I whispered out mischievously as I glanced at Nimbus who then glared at Mother Nature.

"You had to remind him, didn't you."

"Oh, but I did." She laughed out, and that sound alone made my chest feel warm and joyful. She then turned to the man who spoke with me earlier. "Thank you for allowing us to dance, but we cannot stay."

"I understand. Thank you for honoring us with your presence."

She gave them a nod of her head, and summoned the portal. We walked through without hesitation. First it was Bram, then Nimbus, then me, and then Mother Nature. I turned around to face Mother Nature and she was holding a hand to her heart and was smiling widely. "Is everything alright, Mother Nature?"

"Hmm?" She asked as she quickly looked up at me with new kind of light in her eyes that I couldn't name, because I hadn't seen it before, but then she quickly shook her head. "Yes, it's just been a very long time since I've danced with anyone. I'm really glad you asked me to dance. Now, if the three of you don't mind, I'm going to try and get some rest before I go to the Rain Forest tomorrow. I'm supposed to help Abungu with creating more plants in some areas." She summoned a smaller portal and this one was blue. We all knew it was a portal she only used if she was really tired or if she wanted to get to her room as quick as possible.

Once she was through and the portal was gone, I felt a hand on both my shoulders. On my right was Bram and on my left was Nimbus. "I think we should postpone our little sparring match, and have a talk."

"I agree with Nimbus." Bram stated with a sly smile.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Once we were in my room, and we were all sitting on what Bram calls my nest. It was just the three of us and I was sitting at the middle of the head of the nest, Nimbus was sitting on the left foot of the bed, and Bram was sitting at the bottom right foot of the bed. "Okay, what is it?"

"Oh, this is too good. He really doesn't know." Nimbus chuckled out and I was getting more agitated.

"Nimbus!" Bram scolded lightly, before turning back to face me. "Father, we saw how you looked at Mother while you danced with her, and we saw you were after. We had our suspicions for quite some time, but..."

"The dance..." I interrupted with a smile as I held a hand to my heart. "...wait, what...what suspicions have you had?"

"That you're in love with Mother, and were just too blind to see it." Bram answered with a slight shrug of his shoulders, accompanied with a slight smirk.

"I...well...you're not wrong." I beamed at them. "During the dance...I found out that I've more than likely been in love with her for a long time...but I haven't noticed. Then, when she looked at me...she stole my heart in that second."

"YES!" Nimbus shouted as he jumped off the bed. "YES! YES! YES!" He continued to shout as he jumped about the room. Once he made it back to the bed with an overjoyed expression he tried to catch his breath, but seemed almost too excited. "I knew...I mean I suspected...but the others...they too..."

"What Nimbus is trying to say, is that he's known since he met you on the stairs...or rather...that he had a sneaky suspicion that you would never see Mother as we saw her, and then we all kind of collectively knew when you two first sparred, and the way you spoke to her. However, nothing will be quite as obvious as when the two of you danced together. You should have seen yourself, Father. There was a brief look of realization, and then you danced with her with a look of pure love in your eyes."

"Oh..." Nimbus sighed out with a content expression that also held relief for some reason. "...and the way the two of you danced...you both were having fun and the two of you looked so free as you jumped and spun about to the drums. If I'm going to be honest...I've never seen Mother so happy."

"That's true..." Bram nodded at him and then turned his gaze back to me. "...and we've never seen you so happy either."

"S-So..." I stuttered out in a stunned sort of daze, because if I didn't know any better, they've been wanting me to admit it for a long time. "...you all knew since the sparring match?"

"Oh yes!" Bram chuckled low. "Especially when Mother asked you what you saw when you looked at her, and you came up behind her and said, 'A woman' and pushed her to the ground, gaining your point. There was also the fact that you said everything you saw in her when she fights and when she doesn't and you had only known her what...sixteen hours? That _had_ to be love at first sight."

"I...I think you may be right." I smiled at them.

"So...what are you going to do about it?" Nimbus asked excitedly as he bounced up and down on my bed while he was still sitting.

"I have no idea, but can I ask something?"

"Sure!" They chorused together.

"If I...If I _do_ ever confess...then if anyone asks...I didn't admit it until then."

"So...you _do_ plan on confessing to _Mother Nature_?" Bram questioned with an amused smirk.

"Yeah, no pressure." I laughed out. "But...yeah, eventually."

"So...if your story someday gets told...how you met all of us and Mother Nature...you want us to say that you admitted your feelings...when you confessed to her?"

"Yes, and there's a reason for that. I promise."

"It's because you don't want her knowing that you told someone else before her, isn't it?" Nimbus questioned with a curious expression.

"That's exactly it."

"What about Abungu, Isla, Flora, Mesi, Adara, Autumn, and Summer?"

"They can know, but let me talk to them. It will be the same for them. If I ever do confess..."

"What are you going to do if Mother reciprocates your feelings?" Nimbus asked carefully.

"HA! Now that's funny! There's no way someone as wonderful as her could ever love me."

"Y-You don't really think that...do you?" Bram asked with a dismayed expression.

"Bram..." I told him as I sat up straight in the bed with my staff laying across my crossed legs. "...look at me. I'm physically fourteen...forever. Not only that, but I'm childish. I play pranks, I make jokes, I'm troublesome, and..."

"And what if she likes those things about you?" Nimbus inquired with the same expression Bram held.

"Hmm...do you remember the three times I pranked her while she was cooking? I highly doubt it. The point is...I'll look like this forever...and she deserves...well...a man...not a teenager."

"You're mentally and emotionally twenty...and since when have you cared about physical age!?" Nimbus pouted as he crossed his arms.

"I don't, but..."

"...but you want her to be happy." Bram nodded his head, but then he gave me a questioning look. "...and you don't think you can do that?"

"She deserves far more than I can give."

"Oh man..." Nimbus chuckled out while still wearing a saddened expression, but now it was mixed with pity. "...you're to the moon with how far gone you are."

"I know!" I groaned out as I flopped back on my many pillows.

"So can I throw a hypothetical situation at you?" Bram questioned, and there was curiosity as well as amusement in his voice.

"Sure." I breathed out in defeat as I looked up at my sky light.

"Say...you confess to her one day. She also confesses to you on the same day. You two become a couple. She finds out we knew, but is perfectly fine with the fact that we knew and even finds it sweet and amusing...now...I wanna ask three questions for this. One, do we keep the relationship a secret from other spirits? Two, do we still tell other spirits that you two danced around each other until you actually danced and then neither of you would admit it was love until you both confessed? Three, would you want to marry Mother?"

"U-Um..." I stuttered out with a shaky breath from his last question, and I slowly brought myself up to stare at the two men on my bed, who both held patient but amused looks in their eyes. "One, it might be best, that way everyone stays safe and no one gets gotten after to get to the other. Two, I like the way that's phrased...so yes...that. Th-Three...I um...w-would...m-marry? I...I would like that v-very much...but that would be impossible..."

"Alright...so with all of that...my scenario is...perhaps...the two of you were meant to be."

"It would be nice to think that...but I can't see how she would feel the same for me. I know I'm her closest friend aside from Sandy...she's told me as much, but I don't think that would be an accurate scenario."

"Would you still confess anyway?" Nimbus asked with a slight smile on his face and hopeful eyes.

"I will...someday." I told them both with an honest smile. "I think I'll have to eventually, but as it stands...that won't be anytime soon."

"Can we be there when you do confess?"

"We'll talk about that day when it comes. Now...I'm getting tired..."

"Alright, alright." Bram laughed. "We know when we're being kicked out of Father's room. We'll keep our word, and wait for you to tell the others, and we'll act like none of us know...we've been doing that since the beginning anyway." I smirked and threw a pillow at him, causing him to erupt into laughter.

"C'mon..." Nimbus chuckled out. "...let's let Father rest before we start a pillow fight."

"You're right." Bram nodded at Nimbus. "Sleep well, Father."

"Sweet dreams to both of you. Goodnight." I told them and put myself under the covers without changing my clothes. I was too tired to.


	7. 1748

I was walking along one of the roofs in the same village my pond was in, and I looked around, noticing how it's not so small of a village anymore. _'Hmm...1748 and the village is still growing. I wonder if it'll ever stop. Probably not.' _I saw the familiar golden strands of sand slip into the houses, and I looked up. "Sandy." I whispered out, and made my way up towards him.

Once I made it up to his sand cloud, he gave me a mischievous glance. _"Well if it isn't Jack Frost!?"_ He feigned shock as he spoke with me through the one way telepathic connection.

"The one and only!" I laughed out. "How has your night been, Sandy?"

_"Descent so far, and yours?"_ I let out a sigh and shrugged my shoulders as I watched the sand go back into his sand cloud. He must've noticed the look of reluctance on my face, because I heard him let out a sigh of his own. _"Are you done with your winter duties here?"_

"Yes..." I drawled out as I gave him a skeptical look. _'What is he up to?'_

_"Fly with me."_ He said with a grin that didn't reach his eyes, but I followed him anyway. _"Jack, something is bothering you. What is it?"_

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine."

_"You're a worse liar about your feelings than Bunny."_ I watched as he rolled his eyes in irritation and my eyes widened at the reaction, because I can't remember the last time I've seen him react like that to anything. _"Now, I'm going to ask you again, Jack. What is bothering you?"_

"You promise you wont' tell anyone?"

His sand cloud stopped abruptly and he crossed his arms at me and tapped his foot. _"Oh really, and who am I going to 'tell' Jack?"_ He asked as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why does it matter so much to you that something's bothering me? I've never seen you like this before."

He let out a sigh and continued to fly so I continued to follow him. _"Because...you're my friend, and I know you, Jack. You're usually either being mischievous with the nine spirits that cling to you like moss to a tree, pranking Mother Nature or the poor mortals below, or you're filled with laughter and joy as you make it snow. Right now, you're none of those things. Not only that, but you ALWAYS answer my questions. Just a few moments ago, you shrugged, and that's not an answer."_

I nodded my head as I watched the ground beneath us fly behind us while we flew above it. "It's just...I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

_"What do you mean?"_ He asked as we stopped in another village, and for that matter another part of the country.

While he let out his dream sand, happily jumping here and there with a pleased smile on his face I let out a sigh. "This...you...the Guardians...you're all seen, well...maybe not so much you, because the kids are asleep when you're out...but I want to be seen."

_"You want to be believed in?"_ He asked me carefully as he continued to give dreams.

"Yes, I do. I've tried frosting windows, making it snow, creating ice beneath people's feet, but no one ever sees me."

_"Strange..."_ He hummed.

"What's strange?"

_"Usually Mother Nature's spirits don't care about being seen or not."_

"Ah well...about that..." I said as his dream sand started going back into his cloud. "I'm not _exactly_ Mother Nature's spirit..."

_"What do you mean? You told me about what kind of spirit you were to her and...didn't she turn you into a spirit?"_

"Um...no. She did not." I answered as I narrowed my eyes at him in confusion.

_"Th-Then who did!?"_ He shouted with a perplexed and concerned expression.

"The moon." I told him with a concerned tilt of my head. However, what happened right after my words had me even more concerned, because almost immediately his sand cloud disappeared and I rushed forward to catch him. "You alright!?" I asked and watched as he held out a shaky hand to create another dream cloud beneath himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm his breathing. "Sandy?"

He snapped his gaze up at me, but then turned it to the moon and held his hands out in a motion of agitated disbelief. _"REALLY!?"_ He then looked at me and let out a frustrated sigh. _"The moon created you. Are you certain?"_

"You want the truth?"

_"Absolutely!"_ He growled out as he glared at the moon.

I nodded my head and let out a sigh. "Fine...I was in the pond, underneath the ice...it was dark, it was cold, and I was scared...but then I saw the moon. It was so big and so bright. It seemed to chase the darkness away, and when it did...I wasn't scared anymore. A moon beam lifted me up into the air, and I was practically face to face with the moon. The moon beam then set me down and I heard a soft and kind voice speak into my head. He said, 'Hello, I am the Man in the Moon. Your name is Jack Frost.' And then he hasn't said anything to me since."

_"And you want to be believed in."_ He sighed out with a nod of his head and his tone held an air of understanding as if everything I said suddenly made sense.

"Yes, but mostly by the children. The adults...I like to prank, but I want the children to see me. I want to play with them. I want to make them smile and...I want them to have fun. These times can be difficult, I know that...and I just want to help them see the joy in winter rather than the bad."

He let out another sigh and continued to fly with a frustrated look on his face. _"Jack, I can't give you the answers you want. I know it hurts to hear me say that, but I just can't. I'm not you. I can't tell you what to do to get believed in, but if you're truly that determined to get believed in by the children, I will be there for you every time it fails and makes you sad, and on the day or night it finally works...I will be there NO MATTER WHAT! Do you understand me?"_

"I...I understand...but why?"

_"Because Jack...belief is very important, and since The Man in the Moon is the one who created you..."_ He bit his lip as if he had to stop himself from saying something he wasn't supposed to, but continued anyway. _"...since he created you it means that someday you're meant to be believed in someday. You have to gain your own belief. I can't help you and neither can anyone else. You have to get believed in all on your own."_

"Does the Man in the Moon do this often?"

_"Only for those he believes will be believed in someday, but no. Whether it be by children or adults...if he believes the spirit will be believed in someday, he will make them into a spirit. He's done it for spirits before, yes, but they never had the WANT to be believed in that you do."_

"What difference does it make that I want to be believed in?"

_"I wish I could tell you. I really do, but I can't. It's hard to say what you'll become, but I believe you'll be an excellent spirit. Just keep doing what you've been doing and never lose yourself, and I will keep to my promise."_

Before I even realized it we were in another part of the country again. "I promise...and you'll be there for when it finally works?"

_"Yes."_ He smiled joyfully as he delivered more dreams. _"I tell you what...I will make it the biggest and grandest celebration I can with my dream sand."_

"Like what?"

_"I don't know yet, but it will most certainly involve sand-snowflakes falling from the sky, dolphins, and my favorite animal, Manta rays."_

"Sounds good!" I told him with a short laugh.

_"Glad to hear it. So, I'll ask you again...How's your night going, Jack?"_

"Much better." I told him honestly as I floated next to him. I then noticed a sly smirk on his face and suddenly I saw a strand of dream sand in front of me.

_"Go on, have fun with it. This is my last stop for the night. I go back to work in three hours."_

"HA HA!" I shouted as I reached towards the sand and allowed the sand dolphins to wrap around me. "Hey, Sandy, will they follow me?"

_"As long as you're holding onto some dream sand in your hand."_ He grinned as the sand he was using to give dreams returned to his cloud and he decided to sit there and watch me play with the dolphins.

"Awesome!" I told him as I grabbed some of the dream sand and dove down with the dolphins following me, and when I went up into the sky one of them got ahead of me. "Sandy!" I laughed out in a joyfully scolding manner. "No fair!"

_"Never said I was fair."_ He shrugged with a smirk. _"Now...how about this, Jack. You've sparred with Mother Nature and her children, but you haven't sparred with me. Would you like to try?"_

"What!?" I laughed out as I rushed back to his dream cloud where he was confidently standing now, rather than sitting. "Are you serious?"

My eyes widened as I watched sand whips appear in his hands. _"Depends...you think you can take me?"_

"Oh you are so on!" Right when I said that, a raven perched itself on my shoulder and I noticed storm clouds but there wasn't any rain. Just thunder and lightning. I looked at the raven on my shoulder and rolled my eyes with a slight smirk. "Bram, get off my shoulder."

"Awe! But you're so comfy!" He bellowed out in laughter as he flew off of my shoulder and transformed to float in the air by my side.

"Nimbus, I know that's you brewing over there, come here."

The storm disappeared and started to shrink as it formed itself into Nimbus's form until Nimbus was a solid body that also came to float by my side. "We didn't see you at the pond. We got worried."

"Awe how sweet!" I drawled out sarcastically with a dramatic hand over my heart. "You were worried about my safety!"

"HA! More like worried you would be getting into trouble!" Bram grinned widely as he ruffled my hair.

"Bah!" I told him as I playfully slapped away his hand. "I was just about to spar with Sandy."

"Oh, I have got to see this!" Nimbus shouted in excitement with widened eyes as he put his hands into his pockets.

"Good, you two can be the judges." I told them and they immediately flew back quite a ways to watch the match. "Ready, Sandy?" As soon as I asked that I watched how his smirk grew in a dangerous manner and he went after me with his whips. He actually got me in the back at one point. It was difficult to avoid the whips, and as they cracked, I realized that they might be able to curl around my staff, and if I let it, and then had Sandy pull me...

_"C'mon Jack! I thought you would be more of a challenge!"_ I heard him laugh out, and I went straight to my plan I got as close as I could and waited for the whip to come towards me. Once it did, I allowed the whip to wrap around my staff, and Sandy unwittingly pulled me towards him. The whip loosened on my staff and I sent electrical ice energy onto his dream cloud, causing the dream cloud to disappear, but he made another one reappear just as quickly. _"Oh-ho! Using my own whips against me! Now that was very intelligent! I only know of one person that was able to do that, and he shall remain nameless. Now, you said a while back when I was visiting that sparring is about learning and honing your skills. So, tell me how you'll do that with me? We're in the air, not on the ground like you typically spar. What do you have at your disposal with everything you are?" _

"Everything I am?" I asked as I continued to dodge his whips.

_"Yes! What can you do, what rushes through you when you use your powers, what do you have control over, even the smallest of things can make a difference in a fight."_

I thought about it while dodging his attacks, which was not easy with how accurate they were getting once again, but as I thought about it, I remembered all of the times I sparred on the ground. I would mostly go up into the air and deal a final blow, but now I was constantly in the air. _'I have to lift myself higher...but that's not enough...I AM winter...SNOW!'_ I thought with a wicked smirk and I flew higher up into the sky and summoned the wind, but as I looked up at the sky, it was clear, and I needed it to be cloudy to pull snow. I closed my eyes and ignored Sandy's cracking whips as I felt the pleasant rush of not just my powers as it usually was, but I felt magic as well, and I could feel it pulsing in my core and in my staff. When I opened my eyes I looked up again and noticed large snow storm clouds had formed overhead. I looked down and saw three completely baffled expressions. I gave an evil smirk and summoned a small blizzard. Once it started steady and got stronger, I dove in and out of it, carrying the wind with me until I was in front of Sandy once more and I allowed the wind to drop me just slightly and I put myself underneath Sandy's cloud and combined the wind and blizzard to make a blizzard tornado underneath his sand cloud. The blizzard tornado sent him high up into the sky, and evidently making him lose balance as well as his sand cloud. Thankfully he made another sand cloud before he fell too far down. Once it was formed I heard him laughing as he floated up to meet me. "Is that what you meant?"

_"Oh, yes! That is! I can't believe you summoned a snow storm!"_ He continued to laugh and the mirth that was in his laugh left me giving a wide and open smile. _"Oh..."_ He breathed out as he calmed his laughter. _"I am soundly beaten in this sparring match, but make no mistake. I will win the next one."_

"Wait...did I see those symbols correctly?" Nimbus questioned with his jaw dropped. "Did he...did he say that you won?" Sandy turned to Nimbus and nodded his head. "Holy...I can't wait to tell Mother!" He laughed out as he ran a hand through his hair quickly, allowing it to rest on the back of his head.

"SHIT!" I shouted as I remembered what I was supposed to do tomorrow morning. "That woman is gonna kill me! I'm supposed to be cooking breakfast tomorrow so she can look for the person she wanted to turn into the next animal spirit! It's supposed to be another wolf spirit!"

"Ah, remembered that did ya?" Nimbus sent a sympathetic smile. "Yeah, that may or may not be the real reason we came looking for you."

"Sandy, I have to go! Thanks for the talk...and for the sparring match. It helped a lot."

_"You're very welcome. Now go. I know more than anyone that she's not someone you want to mess with."_

"Right!"

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Once we made it back we were immediately met with Mother Nature and she had her arms crossed. "Why is it always you three!?"

"Ah well..." Nimbus started as he scratched the back of his head with a guilty expression. "...we went to go get him, but he wasn't at his pond, so we went looking for him in the only way we could. I went as a storm cloud, and Bram went as a raven. He knew it was us immediately, though."

"Well, the two of you spend enough time with each other, it's no surprise. So, Jack, if not at your pond, where were you?"

"Oh you should've seen it!" Nimbus shouted as he he slapped his hand onto my shoulder with an excited expression. "He sparred with Sandy!"

"Is that so?" He earlier furious frown quickly upturned into an amused smirk, and I found myself flushing with some slight embarrassment. "A quick match then?"

"Oh it was, but not like you'd think." Bram snickered and I sent a disapproving look his way, but as usual, he ignored it and sent me a toothy smile. "Sandy relented. He admitted to being soundly beaten in a sparring match."

"S-Sandy...admitted to...What!?" She asked as her arms immediately dropped at her sides, and she stared at me in shock with her beautiful eyes that, since realizing I was in love with her, still made my heart pound despite her being the carrier of it.

"Yeah!" Nimbus exclaimed. "Jack used Sandy's own whips against him, and got Sandy to wrap the whip around his staff, which ended up yanking Jack towards him, and Jack sent his ice energy directly into Sandy's sand cloud. Then, Sandy gave him some kind of advice involving everything Jack is...and Jack SUMMONED a STORM! HE Summoned a snow storm and created a blizzard!"

"But it didn't end there!" Bram said with pure delight in his eyes, and I knew my cheeks were getting redder by the second, because of her shocked, but impressed gaze.

"No, it didn't." Nimbus chuckled low. "Jack then created a blizzard tornado underneath Sandy's cloud, knocking Sandy off balance! That's when Sandy started laughing and admitted to being defeated in the sparring match."

"That's...that's very impressive, Jack."

I tilted my head at her in confusion. "How?"

"Because...well...let's just say that Sandy is a very fierce combatant. There's a very good reason why he's not just a deliverer of dreams, but a Guardian as well. Now, you better get to the kitchen. I'm off to get the new spirit."

"What will her name be?"

"Wolfina." She told me with a confident smile.


	8. 1800

"Ah...a new year means new promises!" I heard Abungu shout cheerfully. "So, Jack, what is your new promise this year in the beginning of a new century? It's 1800, it must be a big and bold promise!" Abungu took a large swig of his drink as we all sat at the dining table, enjoying one of the biggest feasts we've ever had, and nearly everyone was here this time.

"Yes, Jack, tell us!" I heard the tiger spirit, Tiana, request as she took a bite of steak. "What promise will you make this year?"

"Hmm...I hadn't really thought about it." I told them honestly as I drank the last of the ale in my mug. "How about you tell me some of yours, and it may give me an idea."

"Oh, fine!" Tiana giggled after taking a gulp of her drink. "My promise this year...is to hunt alongside as many tigers as I can. I want to hunt alongside at least twenty tigers."

"That's a good one, but I can't exactly hunt." I gave a small, but appreciative smile. "Who's next?"

"Oh! Me! Me!"

I looked to my immediate left and smiled down at her fondly and let out a warm chuckle. "Alright, Flora, what's your New Year's Promise?"

"I promise to make as many flowers grow as possible! Especially the chrysanthemums! I love the chrysanthemums! Oh, and to dance with the trees when the wind blows through them!"

"Hmm...I bet I can help you with the dancing part. I'm sure Wendy won't mind, but it still doesn't strike a chord with me..." I patted her head lightly. "...but that's okay. Alright, any other ideas?"

"Mine is to spend more time outside the domain." Isla answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hmm...that one might be a good one, but at the same time...not. There's still something missing..."

"Hey, I know!" Summer piped up. "What about spending more time with one another?"

"Ah! That's it!" I shouted as I quickly stood from my chair and pointed at Summer all the way at the other end of the table, and I refilled my mug. I made my way towards him with it in my hand, and gave him a wide and confident smile. "My New Year's Promise is to spend as much time with everyone as I possibly can, and if I can't do it this year, then I'll continue onto the next."

He held his mug up to mine and we clashed them together. "Sounds like a plan!" He laughed out and I made my way back to my chair.

"How is that a big and bold promise?" Abungu asked me with an amused risen brow.

"Are you kidding me!?" I laughed out. "Do you see how many of you there are!?" I asked him as I gestured to the entire table.

"Alright..." He relented with a low chuckle. "...fair enough, but how are you gonna do it?"

"Ah, but if I told you, then I wouldn't be able to do it, now would I."

"I suppose not." He nodded. "What of the rest of you?"

"Mine is to create a large storm, but keep the thunder going for longer than ten minutes...and if I strike an ocean spirit in the process then it's a win-win." Nimbus took a large bite out the chicken leg he had on his plate and smirked confidently as he ate.

"Still mad at them are you?" I asked Nimbus with a curious brow.

"I will always be mad at them." He growled out after he swallowed his food.

"You shouldn't hold onto that. Besides, if it wasn't for that spirit we wouldn't have had the conversation we had."

He let out a heavy sigh and nodded his head. "Yeah...you're right. Well...then I guess I'll have to make my thunder go for thirty full minutes to make up for it."

"Sounds like a plan." I laughed out lightly.

"Oh, mine is to try and get people to dance and celebrate around the biggest bonfire." Adara chimed in with delight.

"Mine is to create a new waterfall in Scotland." Mesi mentioned as she tossed a piece of an orange into her mouth.

"My, now that is a bold one." Abungu commented with a hearty laugh. "I wish you the best, Mesi."

"Thank you, Abungu."

"Oh, my turn!" Bram shouted with amusement after he finished his second bowl of vegetable beef soup. "I'm gonna fly higher than any bird has before."

"Good luck with that, Bram." I told him with an honest smile. "Tell me how the view is."

"Oh, what are you talking about!? You're coming with me!"

"I am? I didn't know." I chuckled out as I took a bite of my turkey, cheese, lettuce, and tomato sandwich.

"Well now you do."

I swallowed my bite and grabbed a cube of yellow and white cheese. "I guess I do."

It went on and on like that for about two hours due to how many spirits were there, and then it got to Mother Nature. "So, Mother, what's your New Year's Promise?" I asked, and everyone stopped talking instantly. "What?" I asked them all.

"No one's asked her that before." Abungu breathed out as if he just realized something important.

"Hmm...well...now someone has." I smirked, and turned my gaze back to her as she sat in front of me, like she always does. "So, what's your New Year's Promise?"

She looked up at me with a small but soft smile that sent my heart into a frenzy as she glanced up at me with her head still tilted down slightly. "Same as yours actually."

"Really?" I asked her as I took a bite of my bread to try and distract myself from how was looking at me.

"Yes, I want to try and spend more time with my children...and you."

"Wh-What!?" I asked as I coughed, choking on my bread. Once I was able to swallow it down, I blinked at her with wide eyes. "What!?" I asked again.

"Oh, come now...I know you don't think of me as a Mother like the rest do. We're good friends you and I, and you're still one of my spirits. I want to spend more time with everyone at this table."

"I'll drink to that!" Nimbus said as he stood with his mug.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted as they stood and lifted their mugs.

"Heh..." I chuckled out. "...To friends and family, then?" I asked them all as I stood and raised my own mug.

"To friends and family." Mother Nature agreed as she too stood with her mug.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

"Oh...I'm gonna...haves another hangovers tomorrows" I told Nimbus and Bram in a slur as they helped me to my nest.

"You're not the only one, Father." Bram groaned out.

"Nimbush..." I started as they finally poured me onto my nest. "...if yous gives me beets and pineapples juicy agains, I will be the next shtorm you shee."

"I promise I won't. I learned my lesson the second time I did that, and you froze my legs to the ground." I saw him roll his eyes but then he sat on the bed and flopped on his back. "Can I just stay here? I'm too drunk to move."

"Then whys did the twos of yous helps me to bed?" I asked as I got under my covers.

"Because, no one else was going to, and those that would've were passed out on the floor. Besides, Mother is putting the rest of them to bed." Bram answered then he too flopped onto my bed. "Ugh...I drank AND ate too much. Can I stay here too, Father?"

"Oh...fine!" I groaned out and they got themselves situated in respectable distances, which the bed was more than large enough for. Nimbus moved to the far right of me and Bram to the far left, and they both slept on top of the covers. "I'm too tireds and drunks to shay no."

"Especially to your favorites, right, Father?" Nimbus asked in a sleepy tone.

"I don't haves favorites-ies, Nimbush. You knows better than thats. Now, go to shleep."

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

When I woke up, I had a splitting migraine and I could already tell that Nimbus and Bram were still asleep, so in favor of my migraine I didn't bother to get up, and tried to go back to sleep. I would've been successful too if it wasn't for the fact that someone just opened my door. "Three shirtless men in the same bed." I heard Mother Nature chuckle out.

I leaned up just enough to look at her. Then, her words had me curious. I remember taking my shirt off in the dining hall, but when I went to bed Bram and Nimbus were still fully clothed. I looked over at Nimbus and he was only in his long black pants that he wore last night. I then looked at Bram and he was in his charcoal gray shorts. I whacked Bram on the side of the head, causing him to topple off the bed in surprise. "Wha-!? What's going on!? Oh...my head!"

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Hey, Nimbus ain't either...and did ya really have to hit me?"

"Yes, because I want you to answer me."

"We were both burning up from the alcohol, so we took off our shirts...we were still drunk..."

"Okay...so not only is there three shirtless men in the same bed, but _KNOWINGLY_ so." She snickered, then chuckled, and then she was doubled over laughing.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" I desperately shouted, even though raising my voice sent a searing pain behind my eyes.

"Oh, I know! It's just hilarious!"

I rolled my eyes with a groan of irritation, and I moved to hit Nimbus much in the same way I did to Bram. "Nimbus, get up!"

"NO!" He whined out, and for a second he really did sound like a child, and he quickly got under the covers and covered his head with my blanket.

"Do NOT make me freeze your nose!"

"UGH! I'm up..." He pouted as he shoved the rest of the blanket off of him.

"No you're not, and there's someone here to see you."

Nimbus quickly sat up and his jaw dropped as he saw the wicked grin on Mother Nature's face. "I...I...Mother, it's not what it looks like!"

"Like I told Jack, I know. The three of you are as straight as an arrow, but that doesn't make it any less hilarious. Especially when the lot of you wake up assuming that I think that the three of you _'slept'_ together. Oh this is the most hilarious thing to date! When Abungu told me that Bram and Nimbus hadn't come out of your room, Jack...I was instantly amused, and I was going to summon cold water on all of you to get back at the prank you pulled on me while I was watering the garden, but this is even better!" She took a moment to catch her breath and started shaking her breath. "Really...I know I already asked this once, but why...why is it when something happens, it's always you three? You're inseparable! I thought I had problems with how linked to the hip Nimbus was to Abungu, but this is almost worse!" She began to laugh again, and I just groaned back into my pillows, not amused in the slightest. "Oh...okay, okay...I'm done now. Jack, Nimbus, Bram...the three of you need to get dressed and meet us downstairs."

"What time is it?" I asked as I placed my arm across my face.

"Nearly noon." She answered. "C'mon, hurry up."

"Alright, you two...you better do as she asks, and Nimbus...this will be the one and only time that I willingly ask for the beet and pineapple juice."

"I already have it right here." Mother Nature said as a small portal appeared in her hand and out came a glass of the horrid and cursed juice. "I have two more for Bram and Nimbus as well."

We all reluctantly took our glasses and down them. She then summoned a portal again to take them away, likely to the kitchen sink. "Alright, let's go." I told the two of them and they got off my bed, grabbed their shirts, and left my room. Without Mother Nature. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but why are you still here?"

She moved to close the door, and once it was she came to sit on my bed which had my heart pounding so hard I was pretty sure it settled into my throat. "You know, it seems my children are spending more and more time in your room than in their own rooms. Care to answer as to why?"

"I-I-I...I don't know...I mean...we've gotten close, and I-I s-spend a lot of t-time with them, but uh...I can't...I can't really say why." It was the honest truth. I made a promise, and I couldn't break a promise like that. "Perhaps...I mean...Flora and Mesi said I h-have the largest bed...well...second largest bed, and that yours w-was the largest."

"That's very true."

"Is it...is it really upsetting you that much?"

"N-No...but I..."

"Oh my...you're jealous!" I laughed out, but the hurt look she gave me made the laughter instantly die in my throat and caused my heart to twist in a sharp and painful way.

"Honestly? I kind of am. I...they trust you so much...those that you've called _The Nine..._" She chuckled a little at the nickname I gave them. "...and well..." She started as her slight smile faltered back into a frown. "...since they trust you so much, I was wondering..."

"Wait...you don't think you did anything wrong do you?" I asked as I got up out of my bed and made my way to the dresser to grab some clothes to change into, and now more than ever, I was glad there was a bathroom attached to my large room.

"I-I...w-well..."

"Do my ears deceive me? Is Mother Nature stuttering?"

"OH! I don't know why I bothered!" She shouted and was about to leave, but I grabbed her arm and she immediately stopped and looked back and forth at my hand and my eyes in a state of shock.

"Stay...tell me what's wrong. I won't make fun again, I promise." I looked up at her eyes and though my heart was moving at the speed of lightning against my chest, I repeated myself. "Stay...please. I want to help."

"A-Alright..." She nodded her head and I slowly let go of her arm, and made my way back to my dresser to pick out a shirt.

"Do you mind if I get changed first?"

"I what? Oh, no..."

At first I wondered why she seemed so flustered, but then I remembered that I just grabbed her arm without her permission, and I mentally berated myself for my rudeness as I grabbed a loose white shirt that was apparently now known as colonial shirts, a pair of brown pants, and an opened brown vest. I went into the bathroom, got changed, and looked in the mirror. "Huh...this is what I was wearing when I came here." I smiled despite myself and I walked out of the bathroom. "Alright..." I started as I noticed my staff against the side of my dresser. I grabbed it and moved back to my bed to sit down. "...now, what's wrong?"

"I well...I...was wondering if you knew if I perhaps angered them or hurt them in some way."

I snorted and gave a light shrug of my shoulders while I shook my head. "Far from it. They mostly talk about you when they come to me. They say what their grand plans are for when they spend time with you, how their days went with you, and what they would like to do for you and ask for my advice. Why they ask my advice, I have no idea, but they do. Other than that, they sometimes come in here to sit in silence, or to tell what's bothering them, or how their day went regardless."

"Wait...to sit in silence?"

"Yeah...I'll be in here reading sometimes and if they don't want to be bothered they come in here and sometimes just sit on my bed, or they lay in the grass that my floor is made out of. They simply tell me they don't want to be bothered and I get up, lock the door, and go back to reading."

"So...your room is pretty much their refuge."

"I guess." I shrugged.

"And you let them sit in here for as long as they need...just...doing nothing?"

"Sometimes nothing is exactly what someone needs. No words, no questions, no answers, no cuddling, or touching...just someone's presence and pure silence. Well...as much as they can get when I'm reading."

"And...you've consoled them a number of times...I've seen it. You've also scolded them for their rude behavior towards their siblings or towards me..."

"I w-well..."

"You know..." She interrupted with a soft smile and for some reason, reassured eyes. "...that kind of sounds like you're acting like their Father."

My eyes widened in shock and I felt an anxious chill run up my spine. "I-I'm sorry..."

"No, don't be." She shook her head and smiled. "It's fine, really. I'm not angry. It's cute. It also explains quite a bit."

"Uh...wh-what do you mean?"

"It explains why they seem happier. Why they seem to smile more, and just...have more fun. Some of those in your group of The Nine, I have had for almost a thousand years, but never I ever seen them as happy as they are now. They also seem to want to help more around the castle, and even though they spend a lot of time in your room, they have started checking up on me more frequently since your arrival. Well, to be more precise...they all REALLY started helping and and caring after your spearing incident in 1720."

"Wait...so what are you trying to say?"

"I think you know what I'm trying to say, Jack."

"N-No...I really don't..."

"My children have come to think of you like a Father...and you know that...don't you? Now, before you answer, keep in mind I could make a truth serum and shove it down your throat, but I'm trusting you to tell me the truth."

There was no way out of answering her. I looked in her eyes, and there were a mixture of emotions in them, but mostly there was doubt, anxiousness, and curiosity. I looked down at the floor as I clutched my staff tightly and nodded my head as I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Yes...I know they think of me as a Father."

"Why haven't you told them to stop?" I flinched at her words and I looked towards the head of my bed as I felt my heart clench in pain, thinking that she was asking me to tell them to stop. Then, I heard her gasp, but I didn't turn to face her. "You...you feel the same for them...don't you? You...you've come to think of them as your children too. Oh my...that...that truly does make so much more sense. How you play with them, prank them, teach them, console them, scold them, spar with them, cook with them, and how you look out for them." I turned to look at her and her face held a dumbfounded expression of realization. "Oh..." She whispered out. "...and the fact that it's mutual...explains why they come into your room so often..."

"I...I gotta go..." As I got up I felt the ground of my floor wrap around me and I fell over.

"I-I'm sorry, but I need to..._we_...need to finish this conversation."

I felt the thin vines leave my ankles and I slowly got back up, and walked to my bed. "Alright. Let me say this...you can do whatever you want with me, just don't tell them you know, and don't be angry with them."

"I..."

I didn't even bother to look at her before I was up off the bed again pacing the length of my bed. "Look, I know that you're probably mad or...or may even hate me, but I couldn't help it. So, just...I don't care what you do to me, just don't be upset with them, because they couldn't help it either. So...what's it to be? Will you take away my powers? Is that even possible? Will you get a new General of Winter? That's fine...I don't think I'm one for titles...Will you tell me to leave and never come back? Will I be banished?"

"J-Jack!" Whatever I was going to say next stopped in the form of a lump in my throat, and my heart shattering to pieces at the sound of a choked out sob coming from her. I slowly turned to face her and if it wasn't for the fact that I had a bed to sit on, I would've collapsed to my knees from the ache the sight caused. As I sat on the bed I saw the pure hurt and pain on her face as tears that should never be there, rolled down her face. "I-I couldn't...I would never..." There was pure heartbreak in her eyes and more than anything I wanted to go search for the ocean spirit that speared me, because nothing could ever be as painful as seeing her tears...and me being the cause of them. "I...I would never take away your powers, or...or get a new General of Winter...and by the stars...I could never banish you!"

"I'm sorry!" I immediately said, willing to do anything to dry those tears. "I...I just thought...well...you're MOTHER Nature...and I...what I was doing...what I was feeling...what I let them feel, because I didn't deny them...it all seemed...well...wrong...and taboo in a way. We all agreed not to tell you, because we weren't sure how you'd react, but I...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You...I...Oh, Jack..." She sighed out as she placed her head in her hands. "Starshine, you fool!" She practically screamed out, but she was still crying out. "I...How could you think I could do any of that to you? What...oh my...what have I done to make you think I would or _COULD_ ever do that to you?"

"I...I'm sorry. I..."

"NO! You answer me! What have I done to make you think I could...banish you or...get rid of you so easily!?"

"I...well...nothing. I just thought...I...I assumed that if you found out...that you'd be angry, or that you'd ask me to stop, or that you would tell them to stop, or that you would separate us, and...well...they're your children...I don't really have any right to feel like I...but I do. I...I understand if you can't ever trust me again, because I haven't told you, and it all came about eighty years ago...but I..."

"Jack Frost..." She started in a calmer voice as she wiped away her tears. "...you listen to me, and you hang on every word I say."

"I always do." I admitted as I felt my heart soar with the fact that she was drying her tears.

"A-And d-don't interrupt." She told me with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Alright, I apologize."

"Good...now...I could never banish you. I could never get rid of you, nor would I ever want to. You've pranked me enough times now, you'd think I would've done it by now, but I just can't, and I've never even thought about it. I would never ever do that to you, Jack. I'm also not mad or upset that they think of you as a Father and you think of them as your children too. They already think each other as siblings...they created their own family, and you're no exception. The only difference is...those you call The Nine, have come to know you as a Father. So, no, I'm not mad, and after I leave this room, I will continue to act as if I don't know until you want them to know that I know."

"I...would appreciate that."

"Good...and as far as trusting you goes..." She turned her body just slightly to face me more and she held her hands out to me. I took them, and I gave her a slightly confused smile. "...Jack Frost. I'm giving you something only two other people have...three if you count Manny. I'm giving you the trust of my name."

"Y-Your n-name!? B-But S-Sandy said..."

"Yes, and I trust you that much."

"I...but why?"

"Because I do. You've been there, not only for my children, but for me as well. You're always where you're most needed if it's not where you may want to be. You've proven your worthiness by your kindness, joyfulness, patience, stubbornness, playfulness, loyalty, and how you speak your mind no matter what...you've earned the trust of my name for far more many reasons than just those, but those are the ones I'm comfortable saying right now. So...Jack Frost..." She gave me a slightly nervous grin and squeezed my hands a little tighter. "I trust you with my true name. My true name is Emily Jane Pitchiner, and I give you permission to use my name, but only in the domain for now."

"Wow..." I told her as I felt a calm yet surging warmth envelope my entire body.

"Try saying my name."

"Try?"

"Yes, if my trust was ill placed or will ever be ill placed, it'll harm both of us, but I don't think it was ill placed."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"A-Alright." I squeezed her hands a little tighter and I looked her in the eyes and started as calmly as I could. "Your true name is...Emily Jane Pitchiner."

"You said my name." She breathed out with joyful tears falling from her eyes, but before I could say or do anything I heard footsteps just outside my room and quickly let go of her hand.

As soon as my hands were back in my own lap, Nimbus came in with a panicked expression. "Mother! Are you alright!? It's pouring outside!" I looked up at my skylight and wouldn't you know it, he was right, and then wind was blowing against the trees hard.

"I'm fine, Nimbus." She chuckled out in between her tears.

"Jack...what have you done?"

"I-I...!"

"Nimbus, come here and close the door." She waved a hand, and I looked up. _'Huh...it stopped with a wave of her hand. Why am I not surprised.'_

"Alright, I've closed the door. Now, Jack...you and Mother are alone in a room together, and I go outside to spar with Flora...and I find it's pouring! Absolutely pouring! Mother's domain runs off of her emotions! What did you do!"

"Speak to him like that again, and I'll be the one you spar with!" She growled out and he snapped his jaw shut, but then he looked back over at me.

"I'm sorry...it was wrong of me to speak to you like that, Jack. I shouldn't have...I _really_ shouldn't have acted like that...but I was worried..."

"That's fine. I can understand why you were worried. I forgive you." I beamed at him, and he seemed to physically relax.

"Now that you're done apologizing...I will tell the other of what Jack calls...The Nine..."

"Oh, told you of his nickname for us, did he?"

"Yes, he did, now shush and let me finish. I will tell the others of The Nine, but since you're here and you're closest to Jack, I will tell you. I just entrusted Jack with my true name, and permission to use it in the domain."

His eyes instantly went wide and looked at me, searching for me to deny it, or possibly for answers, but I had none to give because I don't know which question he wants to ask out of the many that are swimming behind his eyes. "I...you..." He then looked to Mother Nature and let out as calm of a breath he could before speaking again. "Not that I'm jealous or anything, but why have you entrusted your name to Jack?"

"I believe he's more than earned it. He cares for all of you, he scolds you, he spars with you, he helps around the castle, he listens to all of you, he defends all of you, he is patient with all of you, which is a miracle if I'm to be honest, he's been there for you all, and for me...There's also the fact that he's proven his worth of it by showing his endless kindness, joyfulness, patience, stubbornness, playfulness, loyalty, and how he speaks his mind no matter what."

Nimbus beamed brightly as he crossed his arms as he looked back and forth at the two of us. "My, my...isn't that something."

"Yes, I think so too." I told him as looked at Mother Na-Emily with a broad smile. Then, I turned my gaze back to him. "However, I'm not entirely innocent. I did make her cry, and after seeing it once, I know I'm going to do everything I can to never see it again." I returned my gaze to Emily, and her eyes were wide, but so was her smile, so it was worth the truthful words.

"W-Well then...I must go and prepare everything for tonight."

"What's tonight?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at her while she got up from my bed.

"Think, Jack." I heard Nimbus chuckle out. "Last night was New Year's Eve...which makes day?"

"My birthday!" I face palmed myself as I remembered. "And I'll be eighty-eight."

"Ooo...Getting up there in age, Jack."

"Not as far up as you. I'm not the one turning two hundred years old this year."

"You got my age wrong!" He gasped. "I'll be a hundred and seventy!"

"Not if I'm including your human age, I'm not."

"Huh...then I suppose...you'd be correct."

"I'm off to prepare. I will see you both at Jack's party."

"See you later, Mother." Nimbus said as she walked away.

"I'll see you there, Emily." I tested, and saying her name alone left me practically dizzy, but apparently not as much as her, because she instantly turned around and her face was flushed.

"I...I'll see you there, Jack." She nodded her head with a surprised smile and walked out my door, gently closing it behind her.

Once it was closed, Nimbus rushed towards my bed and tackled me back onto it. "Did you tell her!?"

"Did I tell her what?" I grunted out as I pushed him off of me.

"Did you confess your feelings for her!?" He said as he gave me a shove to the right side of my arm as he laid on his back laughing freely. "I mean, that was the perfect time! She trusted you with her name! Do you realize how big of a deal that is!? She has so many of us, her children, and she's never given us her name. We only accidentally heard her middle name one time, but we all knew better to never say it..."

"I didn't."

"Hmm?"

"I didn't tell her."

"WHAT!? Why on earth wouldn't you!?"

"I...I made her cry. I didn't want to confess to her, and at some point...at ANY point...I didn't want her to think that I confessed to her because I wanted her to stop crying. I didn't want her to think it was a pity confession. It has to be right, and I have to prepare myself for rejection."

"Oh, not this again! Do you honestly believe Mother has no feelings for you?"

"I..."

"SHE. TRUSTED. YOU. WITH. HER. NAME!" He articulated every word, his voice like the thunder he creates.

I let out a sigh and put my hands behind my head. "Yeah, but she said three others are trusted with her name."

"Okay, who are they?"

"I don't know...well...I know of the Sandman and Manny, but I don't know the third."

"Jack, can I tell you something, and you not freak out?"

"Sure...?"

"I know Mother likes you."

"Of course she likes me. Otherwise, she wouldn't have given me her name."

"No, ya damn hard headed..." He fumed, but quickly relaxed himself. "...She romantically likes you."

"Did she tell you this!?" I asked as I quickly leaned up on my elbow to look at him.

"No, but I'm not blind...nor is anyone else in the domain. Well...aside from you."

"Well...I won't believe it based on rumor and hearsay. I won't believe it unless she says it. I'm sorry."

"Why won't you believe me!?"

"Because, believing it is far crueler than rejection. I can't allow myself to believe that she feels the same...and then it turns out she doesn't."

"Alright...that sounds fair...but...you have to promise me something, because I simply can't take it anymore, and if you DON'T do it...I will tell Mother myself that you have feelings for her!"

"Alright Alright! Fine! What is it!?"

"You tell her before 1850. If you haven't told her by 1850 New Year's Day, then I will tell her your feelings myself."

"Wha-WHY!?"

"Sixty-eight years, Jack. For sixty-eight years, I've watched you hopelessly and endlessly pine after Mother, and every time you're near her...I'm gonna be honest...it reminds me of a man and his wife."

"W-Wife!?"

"You're the one that said you'd like to marry her someday."

He wasn't wrong. About any of it. With all of his words, and the threat of him telling her, because I know very well he would, I let out a heavy sigh and nodded my head. "Alright. It's a deal. I'll tell her before 1850, and if I don't...you can tell her."


	9. 1812

_Where am I?' I said, but it sounded more like a thought as it echoed the strange area. The field I was in was covered in the same grass in my room, and there were even strange looking flowers that glowed that I'd never seen before. I looked up and noticed there were two moons and I could see another planet that was colored a mixture of gold and purple. 'Alright...definitely a dream...' As soon as I said it was a dream, I heard people talking. I walked over towards the sound, but as soon as I made it to a very large oak tree, there was someone there, and if I'm going to be honest, he kind of looked like the Easter Bunny, but he was taller. He also had fur as white as snow, almost whiter than my hair, and on his arms as well as his forehead he had silver snowflakes for markings in his fur. 'Hello?'_

_Once I spoke, he opened his eyes and smiled at me, and to my great surprise, his eyes were very similar to my own. "You've kept me waiting!" His voice was somewhat familiar, but it wasn't at the same time. It was like I was supposed to know it as sure as I know myself, but I couldn't place it._

_"Kept you waiting?"_

_"Yeah, I've been waiting for one hundred years inside your soul."_

_"Um...I'm sorry?"_

_"Not your fault." He shrugged with a friendly smile._

_"So...why were you waiting? And..." I looked up and around me. "...where are we?"_

_"This is a different planet. It doesn't exist anymore, unfortunately, but it was once a joyful, fun, wondrous, and beautiful planet."_

_"Okay...I should've been able to guess different planet by seeing TWO moons, but why were you waiting?"_

_"That..." He breathed in with a thoughtful look that seemed to make him look a bit older than he seemed, and he seemed to be twenty years old. "...is a good question."_

_"And I take it you can't answer."_

_"That I can't."_

_"Okay...then can you tell me who you are?"_

_"My name is..." I watched his mouth form words, but there was no sound, and I couldn't read his lips for the name. It was almost as if I was prevented from being able to tell what he said._

_"Say that again?"_

_"My name is..." And it happened again. Apparently able to tell I couldn't hear his name he chuckled through his nose, and looked down to the floor with a slight grin. "You can't hear my name can you?"_

_"No, I can't."_

_"Then you truly don't know who I am."_

_"If I did, I wouldn't have asked for your name."_

_"Hmm...well, you'll have to call me something. What about...well...since I'm technically in your dreams...how about Conscience?"_

_"Really, that's the name you wanna go with?"_

_"As good a name as any at this point."_

_"Alright, Conscience, why am I here?"_

_"Another good question I can't answer."_

_"How do you know what questions you can or can't answer?"_

_"Because, I'm part of you. I know what you can or can't know yet."_

_"Why can't I know?"_

_"Because it's safer that way, and certain things need to happen before you know. So, how are your children?"_

_"You know about my children!?"_

_"Of course I do! I'm a part of you."_

_"Right...and why does a part of me look like the Easter Bunny...just taller...and white as snow?"_

_"Another question I can't answer."_ He told me with a knowing smirk.

_"Are there any questions you CAN answer?"_

_"I've answered a few already."_

_"Okay, fine." I rolled my eyes at him and he smirked at me. "Can you tell me why I'm seeing you now, and not in the beginning?"_

_"Ah, that I CAN answer! You see, I'm a part of you, and therefore as you become more yourself, the more I am you."_

_"You're not making any sense."_

_"Let's just say I'm one half of a whole and you are the other half. Actually, that's very accurate. Now, the older and older you get, the more you become yourself and comfortable around others, and the half of me that was...starts to become a half that IS. One day, we will be whole, and then you will know everything."_

_"Did...did the Man in the Moon send you to me?"_

_The rabbit in front of me chuckled low with a wide smile and mirthful eyes. "In a way...but before you ask, no...I can't tell you what he has planned for you, because not even I know that yet. Now, I do think it's time for you to wake up."_

**_oOoOoOoOoOo_**

At his words, I felt reality slip into focus and onto my senses. "Father!" I heard a deep and joyous voice next to me.

"Father, wake up." Another voice called out in a much softer tone, but there was excitement in it.

I groaned as I slowly stretched. Once I was done stretching I sat up and looked at everyone in the room. "Okay...what are you all doing in my room?" I asked with a groggy voice as I looked at the smiling faces of my nine children.

"It's your birthday!" Bram laughed out joyously.

"Okay..." I grinned at them as I narrowed my eyes in a mischievous manner. "...but you all haven't gathered together in my room before for my birthday. What's going on?"

"Father...you're one hundred years old today!" Bram answered as he rolled his eyes. "It's January 1st, 1812."

_'I've been waiting for one hundred years.'_ The voice from my dream repeated, but I shook it off. "Nah, couldn't be! I'm still ninety-nine!"

"HA! Perhaps yesterday!" Abungu bellowed. "But today, Father, you are one hundred years old!"

"Okay, so what happens when a spirit turns one hundred years old around here?"

"Lots of things!" Isla piped up with excitement.

"Yeah!" Adara started. "They'll be games..."

"...and food! Lots of food!" Mesi continued for Adara, as usual.

"Oh, and there will be colorful decorations!" Flora shouted happily as she bounced onto my bed. She was then followed by the others and I found myself wrong. The bed isn't big enough for five of me. It's big enough for ten...comfortably.

"There will be music!" Summer added.

"And dancing!" Autumn mentioned as she briefly mimicked dancing with a partner while sitting next to Summer on my bed.

"Oh! And Mother always gets the first dance with the birthday spirit!" Nimbus cheered, and I knew he was hinting at a repeat of 1732.

"Not to mention..." Bram trailed off with a mischievous smile. "...she gives the birthday spirit a kiss."

"Sh-She WHAT!?" I shouted in shock as I felt my cheeks go impossibly red and warm.

"Okay, my bad, that was a joke! Please don't freeze me to the floor." He laughed out as he held his stomach.

"Just for today I won't freeze anyone. However, tomorrow is a different story." I grinned at him. "What else is there? So far we have music, dancing, games, food, and spending time with one another."

"Oh! How could we forget! You get to invite one spirit that doesn't live in the domain."

"I get to invite one spirit to my birthday? Any spirit?"

"Yes!" They all cheered with slight laughter in their voices.

"How do I invite them? How will they know they're invited?"

"As soon as you say the words, 'I, Jack Frost, invite you...whoever you want to attend...to my one hundredth birthday in Mother Nature's domain.' They will have an invitation appear right before them, and you should know almost instantly if they accept the request or not."

"Well...does it matter what variation of their name that I use?"

"As long as you know who it is in your mind and heart, no, it shouldn't matter." Isla answered.

"How will I know they if accepted it?"

"One of two things will happen..." Nimbus started with a confident smile. "...One, you will have a return letter appear in front of you saying they accept, or two, they will know to press the bottom of the letter and appear in front of you."

"A-And it can be anyone?"

"Anyone." They answered together.

"Alright...I'm guessing you're gonna stay in here until I invite them, huh?"

"Oh, we can go, but we wanted to be the first people you saw today."

"Thank you. That means a lot. I love all of you, but I think I want to do the invitation in private and after I get dressed."

"Alright, we'll see you downstairs then." Abungu said and made his way for the door, followed by everyone else. Flora was the last to leave, if a bit reluctantly, and she closed the door shut behind her.

I walked over to my dresser, and I grabbed a simple blue colonial shirt with sleeves that stopped at my elbows, a pair of brown pants, and after I got dressed, I clutched my staff tightly to try and clam my nerves, but it didn't work. So, I tried to breathe in, then out, then I repeated that one more time just in case before saying anything. Once I felt a bit more relaxed I loosened the grip on my staff and looked at the foot of my bed. "I, Jack Frost, invite you, Sandman, to my one hundredth birthday in Mother Nature's domain."

After about five minutes, I started to think he wasn't going to show, but then a bright golden tornado looking thing made of sand appeared in my room, and Sandy appeared, but he was facing my bed, and looking around in what seemed to be shock. _"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE!? More importantly...HOW am I here!?" _His voice almost sounded panicked and confused.

"Uh...Sandy?"

He slowly turned to face me, and his eyes widened when he saw me, and he took another look around the room. _"Jack...is this...is this your room!?"_

"Yeah, sorry...um...wait...how did you get here?"

_"You sent me an invitation..."_ He drawled off in a whisper as he continued to look around. _"...I received one from Mother Nature before, but it wasn't for a birthday...but...um...I knew to press the bottom of the invitation...did Mother Nature say anything to you about this room?"_

"Just that she knew the person that had my door and room once. She said that we were kindred spirits."

_"I should say so."_ He laughed out as he continued to look around the room.

"I take it...you've been in this room too? Not as mine, but as the other person's?"

_"Yes, I have. Too many times to count, but that's not a discussion for now. Right now...I'm curious."_ He told me as he summoned a dream cloud and floated up to meet me eye to eye. _"Any spirit out of the entire world, and you chose me, why?"_

"I'll tell you, if you tell me how long it took you to accept the invitation?"

_"Oh, as soon as I saw that it was from you, I didn't hesitate to accept it, but I had to make sure dreams would be delivered. So, now I'm here."_

"Huh...alright...well...I invited you, because...I like you the most out of the other spirits. The other spirits that don't belong to Mother Nature...they're...well...let's just say they don't think too highly of me and my existing. Especially the Easter Bunny."

_"You've met Bunny? And he was unkind?"_

"Yeah...but I guess that's what happens when you're a winter spirit and The Guardian of Hope thinks you're a danger to children just because you're a winter spirit, and winter does nothing but kill, hurt, make ill, and keep children inside...yeah, he gave me a whole riot act..." As I trailed off, I noticed the look of horror in Sandy's eyes. "What?"

_"He truly said those things to you?"_

"And then some, but it doesn't bother me too much...what really bothered me was when he said that the children will never believe in me...that hurt...a lot." Before I could say anything else, Sandy was wrapping his arms around me and he started to cry. I wrapped my arms around him in a worried manner. "Sandy?"

_"I'm sorry he said that to you! He never should've said any of those things, especially the last one! I'll deal with him after this! I promise!"_

At that, I pushed him away and placed him down onto the grass. "No."

_"No?"_

"No." I repeated. "What good will it do? I can't change how he feels about me. Not by getting back at him at least. Besides, what he said about winter is true. I know that. However, I also know the better side of winter. It can be magnificent, beautiful, pure, glowing, fun, joyful, a reason for people to get together and snuggle or cuddle, and it leads way for spring."

_"But what he said about you never getting believed in..."_ He shook his head in massive disappointment. _"...it should've never been said."_

"Maybe not, but it was still said. Do you still believe I'll get believed in someday?"

_"I believe you will, Jack. I believe you'll get believed in by children, and at the very least I believe in you and everything you are and everything you do. I believe in your good, fierce, and stubborn heart."_

"Then that's all I need as far as belief goes...and then some."

_"Hmm...well..."_

"Hey, can I ask you something before we go downstairs?"

_"I don't see why not, birthday boy."_ He tried to tease, but I wasn't in the mood for it at the moment.

"This may sound ridiculous, but did Bunny always look like Bunny, or was he once human like some of the other spirits?"

_"No, he was born the way he was...why do you ask?"_

"No reason...just a strange dream I had."

_"Do you want to tell me about it? I'm the best person to be able to help."_

"Well...never mind...it's too strange."

_"Jack, you can't afford to be distracted today. There are those that care about you getting ready for a very important day for you. They deserve your undivided attention. Let me help, please?"_

"Well...first...could you...um...tell me what the person looked like that shared this room?"

_"Why do you want to know that?"_ He questioned as he gave me a skeptical eyebrow.

"Because I think he may have been in my dream."

_"Y-You think he what!?"_

"It's why I asked if Bunny was always Bunny...there was someone that looked like him in my dream, but not at the same time."

_"Jack...I need you to tell me what he looked like."_

"Okay..." I told him with my own skeptical expression. "...He looked like Bunny, but he was taller, which is weird, because Bunny is a GIANT rabbit...but instead of gray fur, his fur was whiter than my hair, and he had silver snowflakes on his arms and forehead."

_"That's...but...I mean...you're the right age for it now, but he..."_

"Right age for what?"

_"Well...if a spirit has a kindred spirit in someone else, they can often times share dreams and interact with one another. It's like dream walking, but on a much more personal level, because the soul is involved. Once a spirit turns one hundred years old, that's when the kindred spirit dreams start...but...it doesn't make sense..."_

"Why not?"

_"The one you spoke of...there is a good reason he looks similar to Bunny. He is what is called a Pooka."_

"And I'm gonna take a wild guess and say he's from a different planet and that planet just so happens to have two moons?"

_"I...yes...that is very true...um...anyway...he had a um...the kindred spirit you apparently share..."_ At his last two words he gestured to the whole room with a risen brow. _"...he was once Bunny's little brother."_

"Bunny had a family?"

_"Yes...he is the last though, because of Pitch."_

"Oh...okay...but why is it impossible that I had a conversation with my kindred spirit?"

_"Y-You had a c-conversation!?"_

"Yeah..."

_"W-Wow...um...well...it's impossible because...well...like I said, Bunny is the last. His little brother died. The only way you would be able to dream and even carry a conversation with your kindred spirit...is if they were alive or if a part of them was...alive...somewhere..."_ His eyes widened as he slowly finished the sentence. _"A part of him must be alive somewhere..."_

"That's good, right?"

_"Yes and no. If he survived it wasn't as a Pooka, because Bunny went back to his burrow and found his brother dead. There were no wounds...just dead. He likely died from fright...but sometimes...Pooka can be reincarnated. Whoever Bunny's little brother was reincarnated to...wouldn't remember being a Pooka, but the soul can still reach out to it's kindred spirit."_

"Whoa...can you um...explain a Kindred spirit to me?"

_"Right, of course! A kindred spirit can mean different things. It can mean one's soulmate...either in the platonic sense or romantic sense, or it can be a sort of similar but vastly different situation like..."_

"Like two halves of a whole?"

_"Exactly! Wait...HE told you that...didn't he?"_

"He did." I told him as I rested my head against the crook of my staff. "Oh...this is a lot to take in..."

_"I know, but listen...if you dream of him again, listen to what he has to say, because anything Kindred spirits say to one another in the dream world is the truth. In the dream world you CANNOT lie."_

"What about keeping secrets."

_"That shouldn't be possible."_

"Huh...because I asked him some questions and he said he couldn't answer them yet."

_"Strange...but...I'm sure you'll figure it out. Now...I do think we need to get downstairs."_

"RIGHT!"

**_oOoOoOoOoOo_**

"Ah the birthday boy decides to join his party!" Bram cried out and started looking around. "So where's your special guest...who is it?"

"I would like to know as well." Emily agreed with a curious smile. I looked at the door and knocked on it, telling Sandy to come in. He came in with a wide grin and immediately heard Emily get up from her chair. "Jack...may I ask why you chose a Guardian?"

"You must be mistaken, he's not a Guardian." I told her with a bright smile, but then she scowled at me.

"Yes he is and you...!"

Sandy flew up on a sand cloud to get in between me and Emily, tapping his foot as he crossed his arms. _"Not today, I'm not...and you, Emily, just broke your promise to me that you made seven centuries ago."_

"I...I what?"

_"You promised me that whenever I'm here I am not treated as a Guardian. I am treated as you once knew me...before I became a Guardian. I will ALWAYS be a Guardian, and that will never change, but you know that even North, Bunny, and Tooth require breaks or they run themselves into the ground. It's why they have their helpers. North has his elves and yeti, Bunny has his Googies and Golemns, Tooth has her fairies, and what do I have?"_

"Nothing." She sighed out in what seemed to be shame.

_"That's correct, and you know for a FACT that when I come here...Manny takes over for me while I'm gone, but that's only when I come here, and that's not often AT ALL! Now...you called me a Guardian not once, but almost twice, and you broke your promise."_

"I...I'm sorry, Sandy." At her apology my eyes went wide and I lightly jumped back a bit.

_"I know you, child. There's a 'but' at the end of that."_

"Wait, child?" I asked quickly

_"I'm older than her by eighteen years, so yeah...child."_ He huffed out while still glaring at Emily. _"Answer me, Emily."_

"And...that's twice you've used her name..."

"I trusted him with my name a VERY long time ago...and he usually uses it when he's upset with me, but only in my domain." She turned back to face Sandy and sighed. "I apologize, but may I ask why you accepted his invitation? And Jack...why did you invite Sandy?"

"I invited him because he's the only spirit outside of your domain that's nice to me. He listens to me, plays with me, races me, talks to me, and he treats me like I'm more than..." I looked at my 'children' and remembered their words to me when we agreed to be a family and I couldn't help the wide smile that came across my face. "He treats me like I'm more than my powers and name. You know..." I looked at him and noticed his slightly stunned expression as his body still face Emily, but his head had turned towards me. "...you actually kind of remind me of what a fun, weird, and patient uncle would be like."

At my words, Emily's shame immediately vanished as she snorted, covering her face as she looked at Sandy with highly amused eyes. Then, her snort turned into a fit of giggles which soon turned into a fit of laughter, and in all that while, Sandy was looking at me dumbfounded. _"You...got her to laugh."_

"He does that more than you think." Nimbus told him honestly. "Mother had changed for the better since Jack arrived."

"Oh...it's true. I have." She sighed out as she calmed her laughter and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh...Jack...if you only knew how hilarious that was. Okay..." She cleared her throat and tried to compose herself, but she was still grinning with heavy amusement. "Sandy, why did you accept his invitation?"

_"Because of many reasons. He also listens to me for one, and not just my voice either, but he has taken the time to try and learn the symbols despite being able to hear me. He listens to me vent, he listens to my advice when he asks me advice, he listens to me when I say something isn't a good idea, or when he needs to figure it out for himself. Two, he's patient. When he asks me a question, he waits for me to get done with delivering dreams before I answer him. He sometimes waits for me to arrive in Burgess before he comes to speak with me, and sometimes he'll just sit on my dream cloud. Three, and Jack...don't take this wrong...but...he's childish. He's emotionally and mentally twenty, yet he's able to still have such a hold on a childish side. Four, he's headstrong, but always willing to learn from either his mistakes or someone else's. All of that together...hmm...and when you involve the fact that I've come to trust him and the fact that I enjoy his company..."_ He rubbed the bottom of his chin as he looked back at me. _"I guess he's...well...no...I know that he's become like a second best friend to me. Bunny being the first, obviously...but yeah. So...I took it as accepting my beat friend's invitation to his birthday, and I'm glad I did."_

"Well...thank you, Sandy." I told him with an honest smile as my fingers lightly curled around the bottom crook of my staff.

_"You're very welcome, Jack, and thank YOU for your kind words earlier."_

"Alright, now that we have that out of the way, Mother, will you show Jack and HIS guest some mercy?" Nimbus questioned with a quirked brow.

"Yes, of course. I apologize to you both. It was just unexpected."

"That's alright." I told her honestly. "So what's first?"

"Food!" Mesi shouted.

"Then cake..." Adara added.

"Oh! Don't forget the presents!" Flora squealed in excitement.

"After that, there will be music and dancing." Bram commented with a small knowing smile.

"And anytime during all of the music and the dancing, there will be games we can all play either inside or outside. If we want to use our powers it has to be inside." Isla explained carefully.

"Well then...let's eat!" I told them as we made our way to the table. Emily had decided to sit on my left this time and Sandy sat on my right.

After we ate, and thoroughly enjoyed the cake, it was time for presents. "Open mine, Jack!" Flora bounced up and down as she held what looked to be a small hat box.

"Alright." I chuckled low as I took the box wrapped in green wrapping paper with a yellow ribbon. I took off the ribbon and started tearing into the paper. Once it was all on the floor in a designated pile, I opened the box and smiled widely at what I saw. "My, what's this?" I asked as I pulled out what looked like an Aster flower crown mixed in with snowdrops, and it was seemingly encased in silver, or she had it made that way somehow.

"It's a crown! You said your favorite flower was an Aster, and your door has a snowdrop! Put it on!"

I glanced at Emily first and she was leaned forward looking at Sandy with a questioning look. I then looked to where Sandy was sitting and he was doing the same thing. Chalking it down to them communicating through telepathy, because apparently they could do that, I cleared my throat and looked at the both of them again, getting their attention. I got up from the table and moved a little ways away from it, and gently placed the, definitely made of silver, crown on my head. "Alright, how do I look?"

"You look like a prince!" Autumn jumped in delight. "Doesn't he Mother?"

"I believe he does." She hummed and nodded her head. Then, she turned to face Sandy who was looking at me with widened eyes. "What do you think, Sandy?"

_"I would have to agree."_

"And for those NOT fluent in Sandy...he said he agrees." I told the others as I started to take my crown off.

"No!" I heard Abungu shout merrily. "Leave it on, Jack. It suits you."

"It does, doesn't it." Nimbus chuckled in agreement.

"Prince Jack, General of Winter, and close friend to the one and only Guardian of Dream, the Sandman." Bram stated with a dramatic flail of his arms.

"Well, I guess I'll leave it on then. Alright, who's next?"

"Open mine, Jack." Abungu said as he walked over to my seat and handed me a long rectangle wrapped in brown wrapping paper and had a green ribbon that was clearly made from vines.

"Okay..." I told him as I tapped the ribbon and it snapped immediately. After removing the wrapping paper I found in my hands a hand carved rectangular box that had a carving of all of us. It had Emily on the far left side, me on the far right, and The Nine in the middle. From left to right it was Emily, Abungu, Adara, Mesi, Isla, Flora, Autumn, Summer, Nimbus, Bram, and then me. "How long did it take you to carve this out?" I asked him as I showed Emily.

"This is impressive, Abungu." Emily told him as she used her finger to trace the incredibly accurate carvings of us, and I marveled at the paint he applied. I also noticed the outfits that were worn.

"These are the outfits you all wore when I met you all a hundred years ago."

"I knew you would catch on." Abungu grinned proudly. "Open the box, Jack."

I did as he asked, and a bright smile was immediately brought to my face. In neatly carved slots, were intricately made carving tools. "I've been needing a new set for years, but I didn't..."

"I told him." Summer admitted, and I sent him an eye roll accompanied with a small smirk.

"Of course you did. Thank you, very much, Abungu. I'll treat them kindly."

_"You carve, Jack?"_ I heard Sandy ask.

"Yeah, mostly during quiet days, or when one of them just want company, but no words. I either read, or I carve."

_"Huh...you learn something new everyday."_

"Yup, now who's next?" I asked as I carefully put the box on the table.

"Oh! Mine!" Mesi jumped up and down and handed me was seemed to be a tall but wide vile. I could still hold it with one hand, but just in case, I held it with two.

"What's in it?" I asked as I slowly undid the wrapping.

"It's a special kind of water that I had Flora and Adara help me make."

"Okay, now I'm a bit worried." I chuckled as I uncorked it and smelled it. "Huh...it smells like...lemon and...mint."

"That's because I helped make it smell good!" Flora chimed in proudly.

"Well, thank you, but what is it for?"

"We thought you might not want to drink Beet Pineapple juice for a hangover cure anymore, so we created our own for you."

I grinned wickedly as I turned my head to give a mischievous and evil glare to Nimbus. "HA! You can no longer poison me with beet juice!"

_"Hold up! Jack...you drink?"_

"Does he!?" Nimbus bellowed out a laugh. "Trust me, Sandy, he is not someone you want to challenge to a drinking competition."

"Not unless you want to lose." Emily mentioned with a slight snicker.

_"You too!?" _The look on his face was priceless an amazing. His jaw was completely dropped as he stared at Emily, gobsmacked by her words.

"You know I drink, Sandy. Rarely, but you know that I do."

_"Yeah, but...did he beat you in a drinking competition?"_

"Yes. It was a drinking competition between the eleven of us. The winner got to ask for anything they wanted, and the loser had to face BOTH me and Jack in a sparring match. Imagine my surprise when the loser was me. The sparring match that happened the next day was particularly interesting, because we had to agree on a two on two battle. Jack chose Nimbus, and I chose Isla. We lost the sparring match too."

_"Wait...if he was the winner, what did he ask for?"_

"That we all take at least twelve hours off from work and have a snowball fight in the training yard. He said he would play judge while we split up into teams of five. It was the best day off I ever had."

"Mother Nature won the snowball fight." I told him with a proud smile.

_"So...you really drink?"_

"Yes, I just don't do it often. Once a year...MAYBE."

"Oh, but when he does..." Bram laughed out in pure amusement. "...he makes sure he'll feel it the next day, and he makes sure he has fun. The stakes are always high when he suggests a drinking competition, and no one has ever refused a competition he's suggested."

"However, the time he didn't suggest one, and I found you and Nimbus in his room..." Emily drawled out with an amused smirk.

"Mother! You said you would never speak of that again!" Nimbus shouted as an embarrassed shade of red crept up on his features.

She placed a hand over her heart and feigned shock. "Why, I never!"

"It _was_ funny though." I told him. "C'mon, let her tell it!"

"Fine." He grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Good!" She chuckled out and looked at Sandy who seemed to still be completely baffled by everything he just heard. "So, it was most of my spirits gathered together for New Year's and it was the year 1800, and Abungu started in on Jack about asking what his New Year's promise was. He didn't have one yet, so we all shared our ideas until he settled on Summer's idea of spending more time with each other, and after that, any idea we agreed was a good idea, we drank to. I tended to my other spirits while Nimbus and Bram...because their the closest to Jack out of The Nine here..."

_"Wait...and...the rest of you are okay with Jack being closest with Bram and Nimbus?" _I told them what he said and they all smiled at him. I translated the question to the others, and they all softly smiled.

"Why would we not be?" Abungu asked as he put a piece of cheese in his mouth. "The three of them are inseparable. It used to be Nimbus and I attached to the hip, but since Jack arrived, he started spending more time with both of them equally, and then Nimbus grew a bit more attached to Bram, and then they both grew attached to Jack. Whenever something happens around the castle it's usually the three of them at the center of it all."

_"Like what?"_ Sandy asked with an amused smile.

"Well, sometimes it's good." Mesi answered. "Sometimes they'll rush to the kitchen before Mother has the chance to, and they cook so she doesn't have to, or they'll help clean the dining hall, or they'll try and get Mother to not feel as stressed...little things like that."

"Yes, but there are also the mischievous things." Adara chuckled low and sent me an amused glare. "Like all the times Jack has pranked Mother in the kitchen."

_"You...pranked...Mother Nature!?"_ He asked me with a shocked expression.

"Yes, many times, and they keep getting more and more creative." Emily explained with a small smile.

_"You are a brave one, Jack."_ He chuckled out lightly.

"Why, thank you. Now, Mother Nature will you continue the story?"

"Oh! Yes! So, Bram and Nimbus took him up to his room, and they didn't come out. Now, Jack has a funny habit when he drinks. He starts to take off his clothes."

Before Sandy could ask, I just simply shrugged my shoulders with an innocent smile. "Alcohol makes me warm."

"Whatever..." She rolled her eyes. "...anyway, so...Jack went to bed shirtless. What I found the next day was more amusing than words can say. I found the three of them in the same bed, neither of them wearing tops of any kind. Jack woke up and I told him my amusement, and he reached over and whacked Bram on the back of the head asking why he wasn't wearing a shirt...and then Nimbus woke up and saw me, and tried to tell me that it wasn't what it looked like. Oh, it was all so amusing, because I know them very well. I know it would never be what it looked like, but both Bram and Nimbus were flustered and Jack seemed to just want to go back to sleep. Alright...now I think we've done enough sharing...who's next to give Jack his present?"

"This one is from both of us." Summer said as he and Autumn came towards my seat with a maple leaf.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes, it's the biggest Maple leaf we could find, and together we casted a spell on it to keep it in it's transition from Summer to Fall."

"Oh, but I meant that as a joke." I told them with a gentle but appreciative smile as I carefully took the leaf from them. "Will it..."

"No, it won't break easily. It'll stay like that forever."

"Thank you!" I told them as I carefully set the leaf next to the box and the vile. "Okay, so who's next?"

"Oh, well you know how you said that sometimes you get cold the higher up you go?" Adara questioned. with excitement in her tone.

"Yeah...it get's nearly colder than my snow the higher up I go." She then handed me a thin rectangular box that wasn't wrapped.

"I'm sorry it wasn't wrapped, I just finished it two hours ago."

I opened the box and in it was a beautiful necklace. The chain was white, and sturdy, but the small pendent was incredible. It was a snowflake, but the colors actually physically swirled on the inside similar to a fire. "Wow, this is incredible!"

"Thank you! Mother helped with enchanting it."

I put it on and I instantly felt warm, but not overly so like when I would drink alcohol. It was a comfortable warmth that almost seemed to be just right for what would've been a normal body temperature at the moment, but it wasn't having a negative affect on me. "Does this regulate my body temp or something?"

"No, it just makes your body the necessary amount of warmth it needs depending on how hot or cold a room is. That's why there's also a snowflake, because if it gets to hot, then it'll cool you down. So...yeah...it does regulate..."

"That's brilliant! Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"Mine next, Jack!" Isla called out. She leaned across the table and handed me a medium sized pouch made of a purple velvety material, and it was surprisingly heavy. She also had a second pouch to go with it, but it was bigger than the first one. "Don't open it, because I don't want it to get everywhere, but in that pouch is one seed for every flower on earth."

"Wow! I'm guessing...for my room?"

"YES!" She cheered. "I was hoping you would understand. I just thought it was interesting that your room floor was pure earth.

"Thank you! I will plant some of them when I get up to my room later."

"Okay." She nodded her head.

"Alright, now who..."

"Us!" Nimbus said excitedly, as he and Bram made their way towards me. "Sorry...we didn't wrap it...but we didn't really know how. You know how terrible at wrapping we are." They both held out a sleeve of what looked to be a blue jacket of some sort. It had a large pocket on the from that seemed like I could place my hands inside, and it had a hood on the back. "I got the idea from one of Bram's coats. It looked like this, but I thought, you know...you could use some warmth in the skies, kind of like Adara's present..."

"I love it!" I told him as I quickly leapt up and I put it on. As soon as I got my head through, after putting my arms through, I noticed that the shoulders and collar of it were starting to frost, but not in the normal way my frost usually spreads.

I looked up at them with a questioning look and they both smiled at each other and then at me. "It looks good on you!" Bram stated with pride.

"Thank you, but why is my frost moving differently on it?"

"Oh! Right...we almost forgot. Well, that coat is storm proof. It doesn't matter what kind of storm either. When you wear this coat you will still be able to see perfectly fine during the storms. It'll keep you warm or cool depending...and not even lightning can strike you down. Now, the reason why your frost moves in a different way, is because I used lightning storm magic on the fabric."

"Alright...how is it also from you, Bram?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Because I put in a little bit of magic that I learned as a human. The pockets should be able to hold anything no matter how fast and hard you're flying. Also, when you DO fly, you'll be able to fly a little faster and smoother, and the wind will glide along your body like it does mine when I fly as a bird, and you won't have to worry about messing up your clothes because of the wind."

"This is amazing, and with the necklace, it all feels so comfortable. Thank you! Now, with that, the only other person left would be Mother Nature. You didn't get me anything..._did you?_" I asked her with a curious brow.

"Actually, yes, I did." She smiled at me. "Come here." I did as she asked and she stood from her chair. She then placed the palm of her hand on my chest, and almost immediately there was a bright glowing white light that came from my chest, but then it went away. "Hold out the palm of your hand, and look inside yourself...and think of a name. Once you have it, say it, and you'll see my gift to you."

"A name? Like...someone I know?"

"No, you're going to create this name."

"Okay..." I drawled out with a questioning look and as I closed my eyes, I could hear Bram and Nimbus move back to their seats. I breathed in slowly and felt a name in my chest. I opened my eyes with a bright smile and I held out my palm. "Klaina."

My eyes widened as a small woman appeared in the palm of my hand. She had white hair like me, but her's was tied into a pony tail. She also had blue eyes like mine, but just a slight shade darker, and her skin was as pale as mine if not paler. She wore a light blue sweater, black leggings, and she had no shoes like me. I then noticed that she had wings like what most would think a fairies wings would look like. They were smoothly curved, but came to a sharp point in four different directions. Her wings were nearly translucent, but they held the faintest of rainbow coloring. "Hello!"

"She speaks!" I laughed out in delight. "May I ask what you are?"

"Of course!" She said as she flew up to meet my eyes. "I'm your sprite!"

"My what?" I asked as I then looked at Emily.

"Once I believe my generals are powerful enough to handle one or more...I give them the ability to have sprites for allies in their season."

"What do you mean powerful enough?"

"Well, let's just put it this way..." Summer started. "...when Mother gave me my sprites at one hundred years old, the amount of energy it took to say my first sprites name caused me to need to sit for a few hours. I was powerful, and even powerful enough to conjure the sprite, but I had to sit for a while. The same was true for Flora and Autumn. The fact that you're not even a little bit phased...means you're more than powerful enough to have a sprite. It takes a lot of energy to conjure one, and USUALLY needs some practice, but like with all things...you are apparently the exception."

"Summer is right." Emily stated.

"Okay, but...MY sprite? And what's a sprite?" I questioned as Klaina sat patiently and happily in my hand with her legs crossed over one another.

Sandy came up to me and patted my leg. _"A sprite is somewhat similar to Tooth's fairies, but there's also a vast difference. Your's will have names, and they can do anything and everything you can do. They can be good companions to have if a season gets to be too much or if you just want to wrap up your day. You should also be able to communicate with them telepathically. There's a bunch of other things, but that's what I can say for right now. I think you should figure out the rest on your own, and before you ask, Flora is the one that told me about sprites."_

"Huh..." I said as I looked at the sprite in my hand. "...you seem a bit small to help...but I'm assuming you're still powerful."

"Oh, yes!" She replied in delight. "Like the Sandman said, I can do anything and everything you can do, I can even do it with as much power as you use to do it."

"That's amazing!"

"Thank you, Jack!"

"And you know my name!"

"Of course I do! I'm your sprite!"

"Can I ask you something, and you not take offense?"

"Of course!" She shouted as she stood up in the palm of my hand.

"Are you able to make yourself bigger? Like say...my height?"

She grinned at me flew out of my hand, and in an instant there was a bright blue light and then it was gone. What stood in it's place was the same sprite, but she was my height and though she was slightly thicker than me, she was obviously what I would consider normal size. "I can, in fact. I can do anything you ask of me."

I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her. I was glad when she happily returned the hug. Once I was done with my hug I let go and looked at her grinning face. "It's good to meet you Klaina, but since it is the beginning of January, would you be terribly upset if I sent you to North America to spread winter? Just snow, nothing too crazy."

"Of course! It's my purpose after all!" She lifted a hand and vanished into thin air.

"Uh...where did she go?"

"She went to North America, like you asked her to." Flora answered with a pleased smile. "Yay! Jack has a sprite now too!"

_"Apparently."_ I heard Sandy hum with a tone of pride and wonder. He then drifted over to my gifts and took the pouch. _"Jack, can you ask Isla if she minds if I use this pouch for my present to you?"_

"You have a present for me, Sandy? Really?"

_"Yes, but I need to know if I can use the pouch first."_

"Right...um...Isla, Sandy says he has a present for me, but he needs the spare pouch to give it to me. Is that okay?"

"It's your pouch now. Use it for whatever you wish." She smiled.

When I moved to tell him what she said, he shook his head with a slight chuckle._ "Jack, I'm old, not deaf."_ Then, he held the pouch with one hand, while he held his other hand out.

"No way!" I heard Nimbus whisper in awe as he, along with everyone else including Emily, stood in surprise at whatever Sandy was giving me.

My eyes then caught on to their surprise as they widened greatly from seeing Sandy pour his dream sand into the pouch until it was nearly filled to the brim. He tied the string tight on the pouch and handed it to me. _"Happy Birthday, and sweet dreams, Jack."_

"I-I...th-thank you." I stuttered out as I slowly and carefully took the sand pouch from him.

_"All you have to do is sprinkle just a little. Even a few grains should do. Technically...if you only ever sprinkle a little, which should work, then this pouch will last you about another two hundred years give or take."_

"H-How many o-others have you done this for?"

Sandy smiled at me and shook his head. _"No one. Not even Mother Nature or the other Guardians. I sprinkle dream sand on them sometimes, but no one has ever been given and TRUSTED with a bag of my dream sand. I assume you'll protect it and only use it if you need to."_

"I-I p-promise! Thank you, Sandy! Thank you so much!" I held tightly to the pouch and wrapped my arms around him.

_"You're very welcome, Jack."_ He whispered as he hugged me back, and then we both let go of the hug.

"Oh! Now it's time for the dancing!" Bram cheered in delight.

"Yes, and you'll never guess who I came across a month ago, and they said they'd be delighted to play for your birthday."

"No way..." I smiled brightly and she looked just behind me. I turned around and saw the druids that played their music for us the first time we danced. I had visited them every now and then, but there wasn't any dancing on my part. One of the visits was when they decided to let me in on the fact that they can leave to be two hundred and fifty, and that's why some of them didn't age normally. "Eratin!"

"Jack!" He smiled at me as he held his arms wide open. I ran to them and gave him a wrap around hug. "It's good to see you!"

"Not as good as it is to see you!" I looked at Sandy who was grinning wildly at my interaction with the druid. "Sandy, this is Eratin, he's a druid! He's a good friend, not as good as you of course, because you're one of my closest friends, but yeah, he's a good friend."

_"Wait..."_ Sandy said as his grin faltered slightly from shock at my words. _"...I'm a close friend? Not just a simple friend?"_

"Yeah! Of course you're a close friend!" I beamed at him, and everyone else did too.

_"Wow...I...didn't know."_

"Oh, well now you do." I turned to face Eratin who was giving all of us a soft smile. "Mother Nature says you wanted to play music for my birthday?"

"Of course! You know how much we love to play music and dance." He moved over to where four other druids sat patiently with their instruments. "Besides, you're a good friend to us. It's the least we could do."

"Thank you!" I turned to Emily and smiled. "Are you going to make the other tables disappear so there's room to dance?"

"Right!" She grinned and waved her hand, making the tables disappear in an instant as if they weren't there, leaving plenty of room for dancing.

"Sandy, come sit down with us!" Flora called out, and without saying anything, Sandy floated over to the table and sat down with a questioning look.

"Oh, you're gonna love this!" Nimbus told him with pure wonder and excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah, when he and Mother dance...it's something else." Bram commented as he turned all the way around in his chair to look at me and Emily.

_"Is it now?"_ He questioned with widening eyes, but I ignored it for now.

I turned to face her and I straightened my posture. I put my right hand behind my back and held out my hand to her, and then I gave a slight bow. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

She smiled at me as she took my hand, and I stood straighter as I brought my hand to her hip while her other hand gripped her dress. It was a simple light blue dress with fern frost patterns lining the bottom, and it held a sapphire blue sash that wrapped snugly around her waist, and the dress stopped at her knees. I could also tell she was wearing black pants that stopped just below her knees. "You most certainly may." She told me with joyful eyes and a growing smile.

The music started playing, and I immediately recognized it. "Huh, the first song we ever danced to."

"Seems like." She chuckled out.

The song started out slow, just for a bit and we swayed for a bit as she held her hand in mine and as I held her hip while her other hand held her dress, and then the music picked up and so did I. I held her hand tightly as I guided her swiftly to the fast paced beat of the drums, my eyes never leaving her's. I spun us around a few times as I skipped us across the dance floor. We skipped in perfect time with each other while spinning around and moving across the dance floor flawlessly. I then took the time at one point in the song to take her hand and lift it up, twirling her, and then we went back to dancing like we were. I twirled her a few more times at different points in the song, and during all of it, she was smiling and laughing, keeping up with me perfectly. "Well, at least you can keep up with me." I told her with a smug smirk.

"Oh, really?" She chuckled as I spun us around. "If you'll allow me, my good sir, I could lead you in a dance for once, and see if YOU can keep up with ME."

"Sounds exciting. Take the reins whenever you wish, my lady." She smiled at me, and the song slowed to a lovely melody that required slow dancing. She then let go of her dress and placed that hand on my shoulder, while still holding onto my other hand with the other, and she led me through the next song perfectly. She still played the part of the woman, but she did so by her rules and it made my heart pound against my chest wildly and joyfully. We spun around in a slower manner, and she would lift my hand when she wished to twirl, and I would do as she asked. Then, out of the corner of my eye I saw a wink from Eratin, and a dangerous glint in his eyes for a brief second before the song picked up paced again, and I looked at Emily, who then held a mischievous glance in her eyes as she led us through the fast paced dance.

The sound of her laughter was more music to my ears than the actual music was, and somehow I was able to keep up with her spinning and skipping while I marveled at the smile on her face. Once the song ended, so did our dance. She slowly let go of me and stood in front of me with her hands clasped in front of her. "You may need a little more practice, but perhaps someday, you can keep up with me. I was surprised you followed me as well as you did though." She told my with a sly smirk.

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it, keeping my gaze fixed on her. "I'd follow you anywhere...even in a dance." As I tried to hide my blush, I noticed hers had appeared, and I slowly let go of her hand and made my way back to the table. "Alright, who will be my next dance partner!?" I laughed out, and noticed Sandy's surprised gaze, but I'm almost certain it was due to the fact that I kept up with Emily and she was joyously laughing the entire time.

"You two were dancing together perfectly." Sandy told me in a tone that sounded like awe.

"Don't they?" Adara sighed. "It's always so wonderful watching him and Mother dance."

"Alright, alright." I laughed out. "Now really, who's next?"


	10. 1832

I walked in to my room with my 'children' and once the last one was in, I closed the door and motioned for them to follow me to the bed. Once we all sat down on it, it was Bram who broke the silence. "Father, you seemed to be lost in thought through breakfast and lunch...and then at Dinner, you seemed to be so far lost in thought, I thought someone was going to need to give you a map. Then, you ask us to meet you in your room. What's going on?"

"I have decided on something very important, and I'm not exactly sure how to go about it. I made the decision while I was helping Emily cook breakfast and we ended up dancing in the kitchen without music...and through lunch and dinner...I had tried to..."

"Wait..." Nimbus interrupted with hopeful eyes. "...are you finally going to confess to Mother?"

I gave him a wide and tooth smile as I nodded my head. "Yes, I am."

"That's great!" Mesi and Adara chimed together with pure excitement.

"It's about time!" Abungu laughed out.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Summer nodded his head with a proud look in his eyes.

"Wait...you came to a decision...what was the deciding factor? What finally did it?" Autumn questioned as she crossed her arms with patient eyes.

"Well, it was just the two of us in the kitchen and I was cutting the tops off of the strawberries while she was working on eggs. She was humming a song we danced to a couple years ago and she was swaying to the the upbeat tune, and as I heard her hum it, I realized I had never heard her sing or hum before...and it was such a beautiful sound...I couldn't do anything. Well, at the very least, I couldn't focus on cutting fruit. I watched her sway a little longer, and listened to her hum the melody some more. When she finished the eggs, I took her hands and I started dancing with her. I didn't ask, I didn't bow, I didn't...well, I didn't do anything I usually do. I just grabbed her hands and began to dance with her, and she didn't mind at all. In fact, it was almost as if she wanted to do the same. It wasn't fast paced or anything, but there was no music, and somehow it was more than perfect. It was just the two of us...and the kitchen was our ballroom. She took the lead for a bit and turned around to where her back was facing my front, and she made my arms wrap around her as she continued to sway some more. My breath was caught in my throat. I was speechless, but I continued to dance with her. She then twirled herself back around to face me and we continued like that for a bit, but when we ended the dance...I almost said it, because we were alone and she was so beautiful and her laughter filled the air in the best way...but...I was about to say, 'I love you' and then I changed it to, 'I love...it when we dance together.' She agreed, and didn't catch my almost slip up, but it also had me thinking...if I was that close to saying it, I really need to tell her soon. Then, I started thinking on how I was going to tell her. After that, I fought my own nerves, and my self consciousness until I decided to ask for your help."

"Oh my goodness." Mesi started with a gasp as she placed her hands over her smiling face.

"Father is really and truly in love with Mother." Adara commented.

"How long have you had feelings for her again?" Isla questioned with a slight smirk and narrowing eyes.

"She's had my heart since 1732." I answered as I remembered our first dance and I couldn't help but grin stupidly at the memory.

"Right, and you would think he would've confessed years ago." Nimbus smirked. "Now, it's been exactly one hundred years since they first danced."

"So, we knew you've been in love for a hundred years now, but why _haven't_ you confessed?" Autumn questioned with a furrowed brow.

"I...she's just...she's just so perfect and wonderful and beautiful and...she's kind, graceful, funny, intelligent, fierce, wild, and when we dance together...I fall in love all over again every time...but also...I fall even further in love. We've danced a lot since then, and this last dance...it almost got me to blurt it out. I...she deserves so much better than me. She deserves the world and then some...but she already pretty much has the world...she's MOTHER NATURE!"

"Then perhaps..." Abungu started with a comforting smile. "...you are the 'and then some' part."

"I don't know..." I told him as I ran my hand through the side of my hair before rubbing the back of my neck. "...but either way...I know I won't be able to hold back saying it for much longer. I just don't know how to say it and I..." A knock at my door interrupted my words, and we all looked at each other with confused looks.

"May I come in?" Emily questioned politely.

I got up to open the door for her. "Are you alright, Emily?" I asked her cautiously. "You never come to my room this late..." I opened the door open just a bit more to allow her to walk in.

She leaned in and looked at my bed, and leaned back to where she was. "Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you, but you have company so..."

"We were just leaving." Nimbus and Bram chorused together in an all too innocent way, which usually meant they had nothing innocent planned. Then, apparently everyone agreed with him and they got up and walked out of the room. I looked outside my door and watched them go down the stairs without another word.

"Well then...I guess come in." I chuckled nervously, and made my way towards the bed once more. Once I sat down, I noticed Emily had done the same. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just wanted to ask you if you were alright...but I'm sure the others have taken care of that question."

"Hmm..." I trailed off as I clutched my staff tightly, and let out a heavy sigh, knowing they probably left us like this on purpose, and they were basically telling me that now was a perfect time and that I had to figure it out on my own. "Well, they did and didn't help. You see...I'm a bit worried and nervous about something. Perhaps you could help me. They didn't really get the chance to."

"Oh, of course. What's troubling you."

"Well, there's this spirit I really like...no, that's not quite right. I've fallen in love with them."

"You have?" She asked, and not looking at her, I could hear something that sounded like worry mixed with concern.

"I have." I lightly scoffed. "The worst part is...I've been in love with them for a little over ninety years."

"What um...what do you need advice on?"

"I want to tell her how much I love her, but I'm not sure how."

"Why not?"

"Well...because she deserves someone...that's more than what I am."

I looked up at her and noticed her heavily confused expression. "And what do you mean by what you are?"

"Well, I mean...look at me!" I scoffed as I stood up from my bed and gestured to all of me. "I look like a fourteen year old, and I'll ALWAYS look like this. Not to mention I'm trouble. I play pranks, I'm mischievous, I make a mess of things most of the time, I'm childish, and I have nothing to offer her. The only thing I can give her is my heart, and she's had that for a very long time."

"My..." She started and her voice cracked slightly, and I wasn't entirely sure why, but I was hoping it was because she thought I was talking about someone else. "...you are truly in love with this person, but...those things you think are negative about you...if she loved you as much as you say you love her, then she wouldn't care about any of those things. In fact, she should actually enjoy those things about you."

"A-And if she doesn't?" I asked, because my heart did a back flip in my chest with her words, because I hoped they were true for her.

"Then she doesn't deserve you, Jack. Tell me..." She trailed off with a thoughtful, but saddened expression, and the way she was sitting, I knew she was trying to hold back tears. It gave me a flicker of hope, but I wasn't going to dare it yet. "...what do you truly think of her?"

_'Now or never.'_ I thought quickly, knowing she can't read my thoughts in here. I sat back down on my bed next to her, and found the grass very interesting while I spoke. "She's magnificent..." I told her with a small smile that she couldn't see with how low my head was. "...she's wonderful, beautiful, wild, fierce, remarkable...she's strong, hard headed, and when she laughs or even so much as chuckles it makes my legs feel weak. However, when she cries, it twists my heart in ugly ways, and I want nothing more than to be there for her, but sometimes I can't, and there was one time where _I_ was the reason for her tears, and it broke my heart. Oh, and the way her hair moves in the wind...there's no words for how beautiful it looks. Then, there's the fact that I almost told her 'I love you', but I didn't, and now I'm not sure what to do, because my self control is breaking. I want to tell her so bad, but I want to know the right moment when, and I want to know the right way to tell her..." I looked up at her, and saw how wide her eyes were, and for once, I couldn't tell what was behind them. So, I continued. "...and the only way I could think of telling her just how in love I am with her...was to explain it as if I was talking about someone else, and as she sits next to me right now, I'm wondering with a pounding heart what her answer might be to my feelings."

I heard her gasp and she quickly placed her hands over her mouth in shock while her eyes widened a great deal. "J-Jack...I..."

"So...you don't feel the same?"

"N-No...I..."

And that was all I needed to hear, because without hearing what else she had to say I ran out the door, ignoring her calls of my name as I ran towards the stairs, but I was stopped by Nimbus. "What happened?"

"I was right...there was no way she'd feel the same. I told her, but...look, I gotta go!" I ran past him and quickly made my way further down the stairs, but then I was stopped by Bram. "Move, Bram."

"Humor me, Jack." He requested, and with how serious he looked at the moment, I couldn't deny him. "Look, Nimbus just went into your room, and he left the door cracked slightly. C'mon."

We quietly rushed up the stairs and I stood against the wall, listening to what was going to be said, and was grateful that I could see a little too, but at the same time I wasn't, because I could see and hear her crying. "Mother, are you alright?" I heard Nimbus ask as he sat next to her on my bed.

"N-No...I-I'm not. J-Jack he...and I couldn't...but I..."

"Mother, please...breathe and tell me what happened. Jack just ran down the stairs and he told me that he told you something...but then he ran further down the stairs."

"H-He...said he was i-in love w-with me."

"And I'm guessing this upset you, and you told him you couldn't return his feelings, and now your both upset."

"I-I..."

"Mother, can I ask you...how did the conversation go exactly? I want to help, so can you please tell me?"

"I...he..." She breathed in and out slowly, trying to catch her breath. "He told me he tried to get your advice along with the others, but that you all didn't get the chance to help...and he started talking about a woman he was in love with. He then said that she deserved someone more than he was, and that alone seemed ridiculous to me I mean he's...anyway, I asked him to tell me about her...and I knew what I was asking, but I wasn't expecting it to hurt so much with everything he said about her. As I listened to him talk about her, all I could think was, 'Wow...he really does love her. He really is in love.' It hurt so much hearing it...and then he said that the woman he was talking about was me, and I...I couldn't believe it. He asked me, 'So...you don't feel the same?' And I tried to tell him 'No I do!' but I didn't get the last word out, and I wanted to tell him that I felt the same, but I only ended up ruining everything. I was overjoyed and I nearly cried tears of joy from his words, but I..."

My ears stopped hearing, my heart stopped beating, my breath stopped breathing, and in all the happiness I felt, my sight was the last thing to go along with my consciousness as I fell backwards.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

As my consciousness returned slowly, I realized I was in my nest. My head was pounding, my ears were ringing, and when I tried to open my eyes briefly, the light made the headache that much worse. "Oh..." I groaned out, and almost immediately I could hear footsteps coming towards me, and someone had shifted on my nest next to me.

"Jack?" I heard Bram question, and he was apparently the one sitting on the bed next to me.

I struggled to open my eyes, but once I did, I pushed past the pain, and lifted a hand to my head. I focused some of my magic on my headache, and surprisingly enough it worked, and the light didn't hurt as much. I then took a good look around my room, and I noticed that Nimbus had walked forward, Bram was sitting next to me, but Emily was standing closer to the door with tears streaming down her face, despite her attempts at holding her composure. "Wh-What happened?"

"You fainted." Bram answered with a half frown. "When you fell to the floor, you got a concussion. You were awake for a bit, but you weren't exactly all there."

"Bram...Nimbus...can you leave the room so I can talk to Emily, please?"

"Of course. We'll be just outside if you need anything." He patted me lightly on the shoulder and left the room with Nimbus.

Once the door clicked behind them I looked at Emily and gave her a small smile. "Can you come here, please?"

"I...I'm not sure if I..."

"Please, Emily." At my words, she nodded her head and with her arms hugging her tightly she walked over and sat on the right side of my nest-bed. "Did Bram tell you why I fainted?"

"No...he just busted through the door with you limp in his arms and he said you fainted and hit your head hard. I was so worried, and then when you woke up briefly...the three of us could easily determine that you had a concussion, but we couldn't keep you awake. You were out for an hour."

"Alright...well...after I ran from you..."

"Jack I..."

"Let me finish please..." She nodded her head and looked at her hands that were now in her lap rather than wrapped around her. "Good. Now, after I ran from you, I was stopped by Nimbus, I told him that I was right...that there was no way you could feel the same, that I told you how I felt, and I told him I had to go..." At my words she held a hand to her mouth and gently sobbed as she looked down at the grass, and even though I wanted to tell her it was okay, I had to continue. "...then as I was running down the stairs Bram stopped me. He showed me that Nimbus was going into my room, and he asked me to humor him and to go listen in on your conversation, because Nimbus left the door cracked open a bit. I heard you say that you felt the same for me, and that I left before you could tell me. I need to know...how long have you felt the same? Because for me...you stole my heart when we first danced together."

"I-It was the same for me." She whispered out as she dried her tears. "I...I don't know how much of our conversation you heard before Bram brought you in, but I told Nimbus that I didn't think you could ever love someone like me."

"WHAT!?" I questioned, completely dumbfounded by her words. I sat up straight in my nest and I stared at her wide eyed. "Why would you think that?"

"Because...because I'm too wild, too brash, I'm loud, I'm dangerous because of everything I can do, I don't socialize much other than with those of my domain, and I'm Mother Nature for crying out loud."

"Okay, first off, I love it all. I love your wild side, your brashness and bluntness, I love that you're loud, and yes you are dangerous and fierce, but you do it for the people of the world and for your children, which actually makes you selflessly kind, brave, and strong. Then there's also the fact about the socializing...you don't exactly have time for it sometimes, but you always had time for me and the others, and that means more than you think, but um...you're gonna have to explain that last one to me." As my head started to ache, I repeated my earlier action and basically put a magical ice pack around the head, which was invisible to everyone, but hey, it worked.

"Jack..." She rolled her eyes with a saddened expression in her eyes, but she had a slight smile on her face, and for now that was good enough. "...I'm from another planet, which...isn't exactly common knowledge, but I told you once, so that counts in this conversation...anyway, and I have children...a lot of them! Then there's..."

I quickly shook my head and placed my hand over her's, catching her attention. "Emily...I love all of it. I love _you_."

She looked at me with wide eyes and an even wider smile. "I love you too."

I felt her words all over my body and it left me feeling incredibly warm all over, and it made my heart ache with happiness, which I didn't know was possible. At her words, I forgot all about my concussion and thankfully she was just close enough that I could do it. I placed my hand on the right side of her cheek and I leaned forward, capturing her lips with my own, which instantly made me dizzy, and I knew it wasn't from the concussion. I heard her sigh as she wrapped her arms around my neck, and I put my hand on the back of her head, threading her silky ebony hair through my fingers. I ran my tongue along the bottom of her lip, and as she gasped I let myself in, and I couldn't help the moan that left me as her tongue touched mine and I found out quickly that she tasted of mint and lavender. She then returned the kiss with her own tongue exploring my mouth and I moaned again at the feel of her. I desperately didn't want it to end, but I knew if we both kept it up, it would end with a lot less clothes, or at the very least, that's what it felt like at the moment.

I ended the kiss and when my eyes opened to see her, her entire face was red, and she was having to catch her breath. "That...that was..." She started as she held the tips of her fingers to her lips. "That was incredible."

"I'd have to agree." I chuckled low as I could still feel her on my lips despite no longer being attached to them. I leaned back and sat on my bed where I was, and I smiled at her. "Considering that was my first kiss...I hope I didn't disappoint."

"Not at all." She breathed out with a wide grin on her face. "That was...if we kept going like that...I don't think I would've been able to stop."

"I felt the same." I took in how I felt during the kiss, the fact that she now knew that I loved her, and I remembered that it took a full century just to decide to tell her. With that being said, I didn't want to risk waiting another century for what was in my heart, and since I had the courage to do it, I was going to use what I had while it was there. I got out of my bed, and I moved to stand in front of her. She gave me a questioning look, but I ignored it. I knelt down on one knee and I placed my hands on the knee that was pointing up, and I looked into her shocked eyes. "I know it may be incredibly sudden, but I don't want to risk waiting another century to gather up the courage to do this, and I know I may be asking for far more than I deserve, but you've already given me more than words can say. I...no one should be allotted this much happiness, but if you...if you answer like I hope you'll answer, I vow to make you happy. I vow to dance with you in the kitchen when there's no music." I laughed lightly and so did she as tears started to fall from her eyes, giving me her answer, but I truly wanted to finish. "I vow that even though I don't have much I will love you with all that I have. I vow that...i-if you sh-should accept...I vow that I would love your children as my own. I vow to be anything and everything you need for however long you need me. I vow to do all these things if...if you would marry me. So, please allow me to ask...will you marry me?"

"YES!" She shouted in shock, and I immediately got up and kissed her again. When I left the kiss, I realized I was crying. She stood up and wiped away my tears. "Yes." She repeated and wrapped her arms around me.

"We should tell Nimbus and Bram."

"No, tell them to gather the other seven of your nine."

"_My_ nine?"

"They stick to you like sap to a tree, Jack. They're as much yours as they are mine."

"Then that would make them our nine."

"Either way..." She rolled her eyes with a smile. "...go tell them."

I nodded my head and opened the door, and immediately noticed I didn't have to worry about getting the others. "Come in everyone." They all came in after I walked away, and it was Bram who was the last one in.

He closed the door behind him and looked at Emily and I. "Is everything alright?"

"Better than alright." Emily answered and I sat on the bed next to her and held her hand in mine with the biggest smile I've ever had.

"Y-You told her!?" Abungu questioned with a smile threatening to cross his features.

"Oh, he did, and so did I, but now that raises a more interesting question. How long have the nine of you known?"

"Oh...you know...only one hundred years." Nimbus answered.

"Yeah, Adara and I saw how you were when the three of you came back, so we went to talk with Bram and Nimbus when they were done with Jack, and they told us what they saw. That's when we came to talk to you, and even though we didn't tell you what we knew you told us how you felt during the dance."

"Wait, you two knew how she felt?"

"Yes, and so did everyone else before you set your icy glare on just us. We told them. Nimbus, Bram, Adara, and I got together and talked to the other five so that were all on the same secret page."

"Nimbus?"

He shrugged his shoulders with a proud smirk. "It was why I told you that if you didn't tell her before 1850 I was going to do it for you. I couldn't watch it much longer."

"Okay, now that makes much more sense."

"Yes, it certainly does." Emily smiled. "But there's something we need to tell you."

"Okay...what is it?" Isla asked with a curious tone.

"Jack did more than just confess to me. He proposed...he asked me to marry him and I said yes."

There was a stunned but joyful silence for a moment then Nimbus came flying at me, tackling me to the nest. "Father!"

"NIMBUS!" The rest of them shouted in shock and worry.

"They're getting married! It should be okay now! Oh this is so great!"

"Wait a minute, we had a discussion about this once. You admitted that they treated you like a Father to them, and you saw them as your children, but you didn't tell me they called you Father."

"For a long while now. Is it um...is it okay that they say it openly now? Well, at least in the domain?"

"Yes, it's fine with me." She chuckled lightly as I sat back up. "I enjoy it." She told me as she intertwined our fingers.

"S-So...Mother and Father are really going to get married?" I heard Flora ask as carefully as she could.

"Yes." Emily answered joyfully. "The only thing is, neither Jack or myself can wear rings. It would cause people to ask questions or even assume...and though they may assume correctly, it would put others in danger."

"This is so great!" Bram shouted and then everyone started cheering and hugging us.

"So...when is the wedding?" Summer asked.

"Oh! Decorations!" Isla shouted.

"Food!" Mesi and Adara chimed together.

"Music and dancing!" Autumn commented happily.

"Seriously, when is the wedding?" Summer asked again as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at Emily and smiled brightly. "When do you want to get married?"

"Oh! As soon as possible I hope!" Autumn squealed. "The two of you have been in love for longer than a century you know."

Emily then turned her smiling face to me and her eyes gave me a soft and loving look. "We have, haven't we?"

"Since the day I met you." I confirmed. "...but I think the real thing that made me realize it was..."

"...our first dance." She finished.

"Oh, the two of you have no idea how happy we are that you've finally admitted and confessed your feelings for one another!" Nimbus cheered as he gave me a tight hug. "Can we help with the wedding? Oh, who's going to be your best man!? Can it be me!?"

"Well, aren't you excited!?" I bellowed out a laugh and nodded my head. "Yes, you can be my best man Nimbus."

"Oh, are we picking that now? Hmm...we'll have an uneven number..."

"No we won't..." I grinned and patted Flora on the shoulder. "Flora, would you like to be the flower girl? I can't think of anyone better."

"YES!" She shouted in excitement.

"Good." I chuckled and looked back at Emily. "And that just leaves the order of things. Who'll be your made of honor?"

"Hmm...well...Mesi and Adara both came to me asking me questions, but it was Mesi who asked me why I was blushing...so I'll have Mesi as my made of honor...if you don't mind that is."

"Of course I don't mind!" Mesi answered with a wide grin.

"Okay, so we've got Nimbus as my best man and Mesi as your made of honor...let's see...Next for me would be Bram, then Abungu, and then finally Summer."

"That sounds like a good line up. Mine will be Mesi as my made of honor...then Adara, then Isla, and finally Autumn."

"Sounds perfect." I told her with an honest smile.

"We need to start planning!" Nimbus cheered with pure excitement in his eyes. "Father, you and I will discuss everything that involves you at the wedding, and Mesi will do the same for Mother, but there are some rules."

"Oh?"

"Yes!" Abungu grinned. "You cannot know of anything involving Mother. You cannot know of her dress, her looks, and most importantly, you cannot see her the night before the wedding."

"The same goes for Mother." Summer mentioned

"Oh! I can't wait!" Flora jumped up and down in excitement and quickly wrapped her arms around Emily.


	11. Wedding!

It's been two months since I proposed and today was the day. The ceremony was going to be held in the dining hall, and the tables were going to be removed until it was time to eat. Emily had told me that she spoke with Manny, and to my surprise he spoke back, but I'm guessing that's because she's who she is, but it did piss me off quite a bit, because he wasn't telling me anything. However, since he will be doing the ceremony I supposed I shouldn't complain.

I looked down at my clothes once Nimbus put the crown I got from Flora on my head. "There, now you look like a prince ready to marry the Queen of Nature."

I moved over to the mirror and took a better look at myself. I was wearing no shoes, as usual. I was also wearing my usual pants, but these were black with leather straps that were painted black. I wore a pure white shirt that had frost ferns stitched on the loose sleeves that hugged my wrists and the pattern was also along the collar. Then, over the shirt I was wearing a black vest that also had frost ferns stitched with white thread all along the front of the vest. The next thing I was wearing was something Nimbus and Bram insisted on. I was wearing a white cape with light blue clasps that hooked onto the shoulders of my vest, and the length of it stopped just behind my knees. Finally, the crown that Flora gave me for my birthday in 1812. "You're right." I told him with a look of shock on my face. "I do look like a prince. How in the world did you manage that!?"

"Ah!" Nimbus placed a dramatic hand over his heart and gasped. "Father! I'm wounded! Truly! Don't you trust my sense of fashion?"

I chuckled and gave him a half smirk as I turned to look at him. "Well, with how you sometimes dress in the morning, it can be questionable."

"Ouch! You're lucky it's your wedding day, otherwise we'd have to settle that in a sparring match!" He laughed as he adjusted my crown.

"A sparring match huh? Our score I believe is me a hundred and three, while yours is a hundred and two. I'm still ahead."

"By one point!" He laughed out and let go of my crown. "Alright, the others are waiting for us downstairs, we have to get there before Mother."

"Lead the way, Nimbus."

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

We had been standing at the alter for about ten minutes, when I suddenly heard the doors open. There was no music, because we were going to save that for when we first danced as husband and wife. Nimbus tapped me on the shoulder, telling me it was okay to turn around, but when I did, I lost the ability to breathe. In front of her I saw Flora spreading flower petals, but the most amazing sight was Emily herself. She was wearing a crown similar to mine, but her's was made of the purest gold, her eyes shone with pure happiness, her hair was beautifully braided behind her, and there were snowdrops in her hair. She wore a beautiful golden pendent that had a snowflake on it, and the dress...it didn't touch the floor, but it was close, and it was pure white. It had long but loose sleeves that drooped down from her wrists as she walked forward. There was a white sash that wrapped around her waist and cascaded down her front. The collar actually rested along the sides of her shoulders, and crossed her chest beautifully. "Beautiful." I whispered out as she finally came to stand next to me. The moon shined down on us, and it only added to her beauty

**_"Jackson Overland Frost..."_**

"That's my name? Truly?"

**_"Yes..."_** Manny chuckled lightly. **_"Now let me finish for this is the only time I will speak with anyone in a very long time. Jackson Overland Frost, take hold of Emily Jane Pitchiner's left wrist with your left hand. Emily Jane Pitchiner, take hold of Jackson Overland Frost's left wrist with your left hand at the same time." _**We did as he asked, and then I noticed an emerald green sash being lifted off of the alter. Once it was fully levitated, I could tell there was a sapphire blue at the other end. It moved towards my left arm and the green started wrapping around my wrist while the blue wrapped around her's, and it started to glow. **_"Do you, Jackson Overland Frost, General of Winter, Spirit of Winter, and Embodiment of Winter take Emily Jane Pitchiner, Queen of Nature, Mother to all of Nature, and embodiment of Nature as your wife by the moon, the stars, and everything that exists in this or any universe? Do you take her for better for worse? For ill or well? Do you swear to protect her hopes, her wishes, and her dreams for as long as either of you shall live?"_**

"I do!"

**_"Do you, Emily Jane Pitchiner, Queen of Nature, Mother to all of Nature, and Embodiment of Nature take Jackson Overland Frost, General of Winter, Spirit of Winter, and Embodiment of Winter as you husband by the moon, the stars, and everything that exists in this or any universe? Do you take him for better of for worse? For ill or well? Do you swear to protect his hopes, his wishes, and his dreams for as long as either of you shall live?"_**

"I do!"

**_"Then, on this day, March 1st 1832, I pronounce you husband and wife."_** At his words the ribbon glowed brighter and started to disappear, but in it's place just below the palm of my hand and a centimeter below the top of my wrist a tattoo was placed. It looked like a bracer, and the top as well as the bottom of it had golden bands wrapping around my arm, but in the middle there was a leafy vine pattern also wrapping around my arm. I looked on Emily's arm and it was the same for her, but her's was silver, and in the middle it had a light blue frost fern wrapping around her arm. **_"These will be known as your wedding bands. They will only be visible in Mother Nature's domain unless you tell other spirits you're married. Jackson Overland Frost, I have combined Nature magic with the magic you already possess, but you will have to learn about it on your own. Mother Nature, I have given you the ability to sense Jack's emotions. So should he ever be in danger and The Nine can't get to him, you will know, and with this you will know him better than anyone else. Jackson Overland Frost...you may now kiss the bride, and I say farewell to you all and good luck."_**

Without needing to be told twice I wrapped my left arm around her waist while my right hand held the back of her neck, and I pulled her closer to me so my lips could meet her's. Once I kissed her, my knees felt weak and I sighed into the kiss that mimicked our first. When I ended the kiss she was grinning at me and her eyes sparkled with joy and love. "I love you, Emily Jane Pitchiner."

"I love you too, Jack..."

"Emily Jane Pitchiner, I entrust my name to you. My true name is Jackson Overland Frost."

"I...thank you, but my name is no longer the same. I am now Emily Jane Frost."

As a few tears escaped my eyes I nodded my head. "You're right. Then, Emily Jane Frost, I trust you with my true name. My name is Jackson Overland Frost. Would you like to say my name?"

She nodded her head as she held my hands. "Your name is Jackson Overland Frost." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips once more, but it didn't last nearly as long as I would've like it to. Once she ended it, she looked into my eyes with a fond smile. "And you're my husband."

"And you're my wife." I told her and then took her hand out to the middle and I was about to dance with her, but then she let go of my hand. "Emily?"

She sent me a smirk and looked back at the others who stood by our side. "Alright, now!"

Suddenly they all rushed towards me, and the one thing I heard the most was, "He's really our Father now!" and "Father!"

I couldn't help the joyous laughter that escaped my lips as I tried to hug them all. "I love you all so much!"

"We love you too!" They all said together, but somewhat at different times.

Once they were all done hugging me, Nimbus enchanted a drum to sound like thunder and made it play, Flora made the strings on fiddle play by using many thin but strong blades of grass that were combined with a thin vine, and Bram worked with Isla and Mesi to make a flute. They had all enchanted their instruments so that they would play while we all danced. "Mother, Father...would you please do the honors of taking the first dance?" Nimbus asked with a polite bow as he and the others moved to the side.

"We would be delighted." I told him as I held Emily's hand, and we immediately started dancing to the soft melody that played. It wasn't too slow, but it wasn't too fast either. It was just right for me to sway with her, spin her, and twirl her in a gentle motion that allowed me to marvel some more at her beauty.

We danced for the whole of the song, and I never got tired of the loving gaze in her eyes as she looked up at me. I'm not much taller than her, but just enough to where she looked up, and placed a chaste kiss on her lips as the song came to an end. She then looked at the others and grinned. "Alright, all of you. Your turn to dance with one another!" She laughed out, and guided me to stand with her by the instruments that were playing themselves.

Nimbus danced with Mesi, Bram danced with Adara, Abungu danced with Isla, and Summer danced with Autumn. Emily and I stood back and watched them dance their own way to the music, and once the dancing was done, or once they were tired, Isla suggested food, and with a wave of her hand, Emily made the tables appear, and the already had a lot of food on them.

Emily and I ate our food, but when we were done, we were practically shooed out of the dining hall and told to go get some rest, because we deserved it. Once the doors closed behind us, I looked at her with a furrowed brow and an amused smile. "Huh, our children kicked us out of our own celebration."

"I love hearing you say 'our children.' It always reminds me that we're married now."

"Yeah..." I looked at my arm where my wedding band was placed. "A shame Manny didn't want to tell me what my purpose as a spirit is."

"You'll find out someday, but for now, shall we heed our children's advice?"

"I think we should." I told her with an appreciative and loving smile as the warmth of her being my wife filled my heart. "The only question is...your room or mine? And which room will I be sleeping in for the rest of our lives?"

"I've grown to like your room a lot more than mine."

"Then my room it is."

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Once we made it inside my room, my heart was pounding in my chest with the same fierceness Nimbus's thunder held. She started heading for my bed, but my heart and nerves wanted something a bit more than sleep. I grabbed her hand and gently held it. She turned around to face me and I grabbed her other hand, pulling both of them to rest on my chest as I leaned in to kiss her. I felt her move her hands up until her arms wrapped around my neck, and I stepped closer to her as I placed my left hand on the small of her back, and my right just below the middle of her shoulders.

I took a chance and started trailing my kisses down her jaw line and I felt her hand grip tighten on my shirt. _'I guess that's a yes...'_

"It most certainly is." She sighed out.

"Wait..." I said as I stopped kissing her. "...I thought you couldn't read minds in other people's rooms."

"It's not just your room anymore. It's _our_ room, husband."

"I like the sound of that..." I whispered out as I went back to kissing her jawline. I then started going down her neck, and I could taste the vanilla that she once told me she put in her baths. I felt for the string that tied behind her back as I started to kiss her right shoulder, earning soft gasps with every kiss, and the noises she made sent a small pulse of pleasure through me with every gasp. Once I found the tie, I slowly untied it, and allowed the string to fall slack. "...I know we just got married, but you're going to need to tell me to stop now if you don't want this, because if you don't, I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"I don't want you to stop. I know where this is going to lead."

"Good!" I whispered in relief as I started kissing her lips once more while I slid the dresses sleeves down her arms, removing the top of the dress. Thankfully, she took her arms out for me. I placed my hands on her bare back and noticed there was another article of clothing left on her torso. "You're going to have to remove this..." I gave her a mischievous smirk as I tugged on the fabric that hugged her breasts.

"Only if you remove your belt and pants." She grinned at me as she tugged at the rim of my pants, sending a rush of pleasure through my entire body.

"Closer to the bed then..." I smirked as I held her hand and brought her closer to the bed, where I took off both my belt and pants while she finished taking off her dress and started removing what Adara had told me long ago was called a bra.

"You're wearing more than me..." She grinned, but I couldn't speak. I looked at her, and if possible, my heart pounded harder and faster against my chest. She was stunning, and her curves were beautiful. I moved forward and placed my hands on her waist, and the feeling of her skin underneath my hands had me feeling like I was on fire from my chest and to my arms. She let out a gasp as I slid my hands up and caressed her breasts gently. The feeling of them alone was enough to cause a reaction in my lower region. "Jack, you're...still...wearing...more than...me." She whispered out in between gasps.

I immediately solved the problem by taking off my shirt, and I noticed how wide her eyes got. "Emily, you've seen me shirtless before..."

"Oh, yes, I have, but I've never seen you like this..." She trailed off as she placed a hand on my hardening member, and I couldn't help but instantly grab her shoulders and moan from the touch.

"No..." I moaned out. "You haven't."

"You're not even fully hard yet..." She purred as she moved her hands to my hips and started kissing my chest, and I never thought in my wildest dreams that she would be this mischievous in bed, but I was loving and thoroughly enjoying every second of it. "...you'll be a full seven inches by the time you're fully hard." She brushed her tongue across my right nipple and I let out a loud moan, which apparently encouraged her, because she repeated the action on the other side.

Unable to take much more, I guided her the rest of the way to the bed, and she happily laid down underneath the covers. Once we were both under the covers I took off my underwear, tossed it, and then I took off hers slowly, and also tossed her underwear somewhere. We both took the chance to look at each other, and by the stars she was gorgeous everywhere. "You're gorgeous."

"So are you." She replied with an impressed tone. "This...will be my first time."

"You certainly don't act like it." I chuckled. "But I know. It's mine too." I started massaging her breasts again, causing her to moan lightly. I decided that I would do something similar that she did to me, but instead of just licking, I took her nipple into my mouth and started licking while sucking at the same time. As soon as I started that, she moaned loudly, and though it was said in between moans and gasps, I could hear her repeating my name.

I switched to the other breast, but she caught me by surprise before I could get there. She wrapped her hand around my now thick member, and started sliding her hand up and down. "E-Emily!" I moaned out in surprise, and what she was doing to me, the pleasure she was giving me, caused me to lose my grip on her breast.

She stopped sliding her hand up and down and returned her hand to my chest, where we both noticed how ragged my breathing got from her actions. "I wanted to see if you would actually like it. Turns out I was right."

I chuckled low as I shook my head. "You're filled with mischief today!" I laughed out as I scooted down the bed slightly, and motioned for her to lay on her back. Once she was flat on her back, my breathing hitched as I could see all of her much more clearly. I swallowed the pleasure filled lump in my throat and trailed my hand from her breast, down her stomach, until I found her entrance. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah..." She sighed out. "...keep going." I did as she asked and I used my middle finger to enter her, which quickly earned me a light moan from her. I then started thrusting my finger in and out of her at a steady pace, and I watched as she gripped the blanket beneath her and continued to moan and gasp. After a while, I added another finger, which caused a similar reaction but this time her noises were louder and slightly higher in tone. I tried to stretch her a little so that she wouldn't hurt, because even though I've never done this, I knew it may hurt her. Once my member started silently begging and aching for friction I slowly stopped and gave Emily a loving kiss on the lips. "Jack...please!"

"Please what? I'm yours." I moved up slightly to kiss her gently on the lips, and as I started trailing my kiss down her neck again I lovingly told her, "I'll do anything you ask."

"I need you..." She grabbed my aching member with a pleading look in her eyes as her breathing was ragged, and there was the purest desire and love in her eyes. "...all of you."

I nodded my head and moved myself into position until I was hovering over her. I moved my tip to her entrance and slowly started to enter her. I heard a wince of pain and stopped. "Emily?" I questioned carefully.

"I'm fine...I just have to adjust."

I nodded my head, and kept still, no matter how much I wanted to go further in. Soon she told me I could move, so I did, but then I had to stop again. Once I got the okay from her in the form of a sigh, I started slowly thrusting in and out of her, earning pure pleasure filled moans from her, and as she brought a hand to grip at my arm the other was clutching the sheets and blankets beneath her. "Emily..." I moaned as I felt the smooth and warm friction against me.

"Jack, faster, please!"

Not needing to be told twice, I did as she requested, and the sounds that came next brought me even closer to the edge. She wrapped her arms around my back and I took the opportunity to take one of her nipples into my mouth briefly, causing a combination of my name and a moan. I continued to thrust for a while, growing closer and closer to my end, and I felt it all in my hips and my lower region. "Emily...I'm gonna..."

"Oh, please!" The pleading sound she made as she said that was my undoing. I released inside of her, and she released at the same time. "J-Jack!" She moaned out as she gripped my shoulders.

Once I finished, I got up to get us each something to wipe off with and I went to wash my hands real quick. Once we both wiped ourselves off, I put those, and our clothes in the dirty clothes hamper, and made my way back to the bed where my wife sighed happily into the pillow beneath her head. I got under the covers and scooted closer to her, placing my hand on her cheek. "I love you, Emily."

"I love you too, Jack."

"Can you open your eyes for me, love?" She did as I asked and gave me a content smile. "I'm afraid I'm going to wake up, and this will all have been an amazing dream."

"Oh?" She chuckled lightly. "Did you often dream of me in your bed?"

I smiled at her and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Would you be upset if I said yes?"

She hummed and pressed her cheek against my hand while she placed her hand over mine. "Only as long as you're not mad at me for dreaming about you. Specifically in situations like the one we just got through with."

"You mean...you've dreamed of making love with me?"

"Since our first dance, yes, a little. Then, after we confessed to each other, the dreams happened a lot more."

"I'm flattered!" I laughed as I snuggled into my pillow.

"You really shouldn't be. What we just did was far better than anything I've ever dreamed of."

"Oh, now I'm really flattered." I told her with a slight chuckle. "Oh...I love you."

"I love you too. I believe I've said that." She smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Like I said, I'm afraid this is all just an amazing dream."

"You won't know until you actually go to..." She let out a yawn and pulled the covered over her some more. "...sleep."

"I'll see you in the morning, then." I whispered as I gave her a kiss on her head, and allowed sleep to take me.

**_oOoOoOoOoOo_**

It's been a month and a half since our wedding, and everything was wonderful, but as I looked at Emily sitting next to me, I noticed there was something off. She took a bite of her food, but then started to look ill. "Emily, are you alright?" She quickly shook her head and ran out of the dining hall. "Excuse me! I'm going to go see what's wrong." I told our children, and I immediately ran after her, following her into the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet and I quickly, but gently grabbed her hair, so that it wouldn't get dirty, and rubbed circles in her back as she threw up everything she ate.

Once she was done I grabbed her a small wash cloth and dampened it, then I handed it to her. "Thank you." She groaned out as she held it to her mouth and started wiping off what was there.

"You're welcome. What happened? I've never seen you sick like that before."

"I...It's nothing..."

"It's not nothing. Please tell me. You're my wife and I love you, I want to be there for you, but you have to let me."

She looked up at me from the floor and started to slowly stand up. She walked towards the sink and placed her hands on the counter of it. "I have life inside me." She muttered, but I heard it.

"Come again?" I blinked at her as I walked over to her side with a pounding heart and shaky breath at what she was telling me.

"Jack, I...I'm pregnant. I'm with child." The fact that she thought that kind of news was nothing hurt my heart a great deal, and she felt it instantly thanks to Manny's gift to her. "I-I'm sorry..." She turned around and quickly tried to say in a panicked state.

I shook my head and gently placed my hands on her shoulders. "The only thing you have to be sorry for is saying that it was nothing." I smiled reassuringly at her as I rubbed my hands up and down her upper arms. "I-Is it...is it true?"

"Yes. I...I can sense it. Not like how others can sense it, or come to know about it. I sense the life in all things. Every living breathing creature, and I can even sense how many pups are in a wolf...I am no exception it seems, because I can feel the life inside me. I'm really and truly pregnant, and I'm having morning sickness it seems."

My heart pounded with joy, and she let out a sigh of relief at the feeling of it due to her connection. I knelt down in front of her and I placed my hands on her hips. "I can't wait to meet you, little one." I kissed her belly and I stood back up. "A-Are you able to sense the gender?"

"No, as much as I would like to, I can't. Besides, it would be way too early to tell or even guess anyway."

"Okay..." I tried to tell her with a straight face, but the amount of joy that was in my chest caused me to let out a giggle as I looked at her belly. "I'm gonna have a kid of my own. They'll be half of me and half of you. I know I'm already a Father, because of our children in the dining hall, but...I helped create it."

"That is very true." She sighed with an understanding smile.

"We have to tell the others. They're worried about you." I kissed her on the cheek briefly. "You know they'll start to ask a million questions anyway."

"I know...you're right."

Once we made it back to the dining hall we were immediately greeted by our children as they carefully rushed towards us. "Is everything alright, Mother?" Adara questioned with pure worry in her eyes. "You've never rushed out like that before."

"Yes, well...nothing like this has never happened before." She answered with a slight smile.

"What do you mean?" Abungu asked with a questioning brow.

"Everyone, I need you to carefully listen to everything she's about to tell you." I told them as calmly as I could despite the pure and utter joy that coursed through my entire body at this point. "It is very important, and I have a felling we're going to need your help. Okay, Emily, go ahead and tell them."

"Everyone..." She breathed in deeply before saying it out in one breath. "...I'm pregnant. I'm with child." She smiled at them all as she continued. "I'm pregnant with _Jack's_ child."

"Are you serious?" Bram questioned with a wide smile.

"Yes, very. I can sense it just as I can sense life inside other animals. I'm really and truly pregnant."

To mine and everyone's surprise, Nimbus came forward and immediately knelt in front of Emily. "Nimbus?" I questioned with concern, because he wasn't kneeling like I was to her in the bathroom, he was kneeling like one would to a Queen.

"I, Nimbus, Spirit of Thunderstorms, Lightning, and Rain, vow now and forever to love and protect Father's child that currently rests in your womb, Mother. I vow to guide them and rescue them from the harshest of storms. I vow to teach what I can to them, and if I should ever betray my vow, I state here in this moment that I willingly forfeit my powers and my life." The others soon followed after him while he stayed on his knee.

Abungu was next to speak. "I, Abungu, Spirit of the Forests of Earth and trees, vow now and forever to love and protect Father's child that currently rests in your womb, Mother. I vow to use my forests to protect them and strengthen their defenses. I vow to teach what I can to them, and if I should ever betray my vow, I state here in this moment that I willingly forfeit my powers and my life."

"I, Bram, Animal Spirit of Birds, vow now and forever to love and protect Father's child that currently rests in your womb, Mother. I vow to be their wings in order to lift their spirit and their heart should the need arise. I vow to be their bird's eye view of the world so they may know it better. I vow to teach what I can to them, and if I should ever betray my vow, I state here in this moment that I willingly forfeit my powers and my life."

"I, Adara, Spirit of Fire, Flame, Wildfire, and heat, vow now and forever to love and protect Father's child that currently rests in your womb, Mother. I vow to always help keep them warm both physically and emotionally. I vow that I will keep the flame of courage bright in their heart. I vow to teach what I can to them, and if I should ever betray my vow, I state here in this moment that I willingly forfeit my powers and my life."

"I, Mesi, Spirit of Water, Rivers, Lakes, and Ponds, vow now and forever to love and protect Father's child that currently rests in your womb, Mother. I vow to always be a steady stream of kindness and reassurance when I'm needed. I vow to teach what I can to them, and if I should ever betray my vow, I state here in this moment that I willingly forfeit my powers and my life."

"I, Isla, Spirit of the Earth, Mountains, and Valleys, vow now and forever to love and protect Father's child that currently rests in your womb, Mother. I vow to keep them grounded when their emotions may get to be too much. I vow to help them gain the emotional and mental strength of the strongest boulder and highest mountain. I vow to teach what I can to them, and if I should ever betray my vow, I state here in this moment that I willingly forfeit my powers and my life."

I, Summer, General of Summer, vow now and forever to love and protect Father's child that currently rests in your womb, Mother. I vow to protect them from the harshness of Summer, and I vow to be the reason they enjoy it. I vow to give them as many bright and shining days as I can while keeping the balance of Nature. I vow to teach what I can to them, and if I should ever betray my vow, I state here in this moment that I willingly forfeit my powers and my life."

I, Autumn, General of Autumn and Fall, vow now and forever to love and protect Father's child that currently rests in your womb, Mother. I vow to help them through whatever change they may go through, I vow to be a clear and crisp voice of reason if need be. I vow to teach what I can to them, and if I should ever betray my vow, I state here in this moment that I willingly forfeit my powers and my life."

I, Flora, General of Spring, vow now and forever to love and protect Father's child that currently rests in your womb, Mother. I vow to show them all the lovely and magical new things that come with spring. I vow to be bright and colorful for them should their days become dark and gray. I vow to teach what I can to them, and if I should ever betray my vow, I state here in this moment that I willingly forfeit my powers and my life."

"My goodness...all of you..." Emily breathed out in pure astonishment, and I felt the same as she did.

"Mother...Father...do you accept our oath and vow?" Nimbus questioned, and though seriousness never suited him, just this once, it fit him a great deal.

I looked at Emily and she looked at me, and we smiled at each other before looking at our children. "We accept your oath and vow." My eyes instantly widened as they started to glow brightly. Nimbus glowed with a royal purple light, Bram glowed with a black light and I didn't even know that was possible, Abungu glowed with an emerald green light, Adara glowed with a ruby red light, Mesi glowed with a sapphire blue light, Isla glowed with a maple brown light, Summer glowed with such an orange hue of light it resembled a sunrise, Autumn glowed in a similar way, but the light was almost the opposite of Summer's. Almost as if he was the sunrise, and she was the sunset. Then finally, Flora glowed with a green and white light. Their lights grew brighter for a moment, and then they were gone.

They all stood once more and each one came to hug Emily and then me before moving back to where they each had knelt, and they patiently waited for us to say something. "Why did you do that?" I asked with a pleased smile on my face.

"Because, Father, you and Mother are having a child together." Nimbus explained with gentle tears falling from his eyes. "It's one thing for us to consider one another siblings, and to consider you and Mother the way we do, but now you and Mother will have _your own_ child. Your child will be _biologically_ yours."

I took a good look at my children and noticed they all shared the same expression. They were glad for us, but there was also something akin to self doubt and sadness mixed together deep in their eyes. I scoffed out a laugh and shook my head. "All of you, come here..." I walked towards the tables and away from Emily until I thought there was enough room. "All of you stand together like you were over there." They did as I asked and nodded my head. I then knelt down to them, clutching my staff tightly, and I heard them gasp in shock. "I, Jackson Overland Frost, vow on my true name to always love, cherish, protect, and be there for each and every one of you. You are my children, and nothing will ever change that. I will love my biological child with the same amount of love that I have for all of you, which is endless. Nothing will keep me from loving you, and I vow on my true name to still be there when you need silence as deafening as a thick blanket of snow. I vow to be your sparring partner so you can hone your skills, I vow to listen to your complaints, desires, and about your days. I vow to be there for every dark day you may have. I vow to dry every last tear. I vow to scold you when you need it, and praise you when you deserve it. I vow to be your Father, no matter what! Do you accept my oath and vow?"

"YES!" They all shouted at the same time, and just as I finally stood back up, they all rushed to hug me with tears falling freely from their eyes. While they hugged me, I was glowing a brilliant white, silver, and light blue for a brief moment, and then it disappeared when they stopped hugging me.

"Are you all alright?" I asked them while they wiped their tears.

"Yeah..." Bram chuckled out through his tears. "...it's as usual, Father. You know exactly what's wrong with us, and you tell us what we need to hear the most."

"I'm glad to hear it." I then walked over to Emily and smiled at her teary face. I gently placed my hand on her belly and looked at Mesi and Adara. "Mesi, Adara, you were both mid-wives once. Could I ask you to..."

"OF COURSE!" They chorused in excitement, interrupting me.

"Well, I'm glad to have such a wonderful family!" Emily laughed out. "This is certainly going to be interesting, but all of you need to understand, this isn't going to be a normal pregnancy. Jack and I are both spirits. This will be an adventure for us all."

"We'll get through it together!" Flora piped up with pure joy in her eyes.


	12. Gender Reveal

It's been seven months since she told all of us she was pregnant, which according to her, makes her eight months pregnant, and I can never get enough of her pregnant belly. She looks so gorgeous, and through the months I had felt the baby kick on the inside, and my heart melted instantly. Many good things happened during her pregnancy so far, but there was a time when she got violently ill. She was three months pregnant and she couldn't keep anything down except broth made with chicken broth, hot water, garlic, onions, and melted butter. She was sick for two weeks, but she recovered. However, as I hold her hand while she sweats out a fever, I realize this illness may be worse than the last. She has had a fever for three days, she hasn't been coherent, her powers aren't working, and nothing seemed to be working on her. Mesi and Adara had done everything they know to do, and for some reason, I had a gut instinct of what would work. I just somehow knew it would work, but I needed to ask them first. "Adara...I know...I don't know how I know, but I know what will help."

"What is it?" She asked as she wiped some of the sweat from Emily's brow.

"I...I'm going to use the portion of Nature magic Manny gave me, and my winter magic...and infuse it into her womb by placing my hands on her belly, focusing on the child with all my heart and soul."

"Jack, that's...that's very dangerous. You could hurt the child." Mesi explained with a guilty expression.

"Please, it's...it's almost like an instinct inside me. I just...I know I can do it. Please, let me. You've tried everything else."

Mesi and Adara looked at each other and sighed together. "Alright." They agreed at the same time and stepped away from Emily.

I stood from my seat and moved to her belly and I gently placed the palms of my hands on the skin of her belly that was exposed to try and help her fever, and I closed my eyes. I focused on my magic and willed it to go inside of Emily as carefully as possible, and as I felt my powers flow from my heart and soul, I instantly knew not only that I had to say something, but I knew _WHAT_ to say. _'Little one, I'm your Father. I love you so much, and I love your Mother too, but she's sick. We need to work together. You are special and unique and you can help her on the inside while I help her on the out. Grab tight to my magic little one and feel it and use it with your own that I somehow know you have.' _I felt a tug on my magic, and somehow I felt it envelop the infant entirely, causing my heart to instantly pick up pace as I felt my magic take shape and fuse into the infant. When it wrapped around and infused into the infant I knew the gender instantly. Then, I felt the infant use both nature and winter magic, somehow spreading it through Emily's body and back into me. I slowly released my hands and fell back into my chair, feeling weak from the energy I just exhausted.

"Father!" Adara and Mesi shouted in worry, but then all three of us heard Emily groan.

I looked at her, and noticed her fever was completely gone. Her face was no longer flushed and her breathing was quickly returning to normal. Her muscles also eased. They were no longer as tense as they once were. I happily placed my hand on Emily's belly and laughed out joyfully. "We did it!"

"We? Father, we didn't help you." Mesi tilted her head in confusion.

"No, but she did..." I told them as I looked at where my hand rested.

"Mother did?"

"No, not Emily...the baby helped. The baby has powers, it was a perfect combination of mine and Emily's powers, and I don't know how I knew what to do, but I did...and I knew what to tell her...telepathically...it was strange, but amazing. I told her to grab tight to my to my magic and use it with her own. I didn't know how I knew she had magic, but I knew...and it was all so amazing, and now it's worked."

"W-Wait...you know the gender?" Adara blinked in surprise.

"And she has powers?" Mesi wondered as she looked at Emily's belly.

"And she was able to take hold of your powers and use it with her's?" Adara stared at me with pure fascination in her eyes.

"Yes, yes, and yes!" I laughed out.

"Were you able to determine if the baby was healthy?"

"Oh, well...actually, yes. She's healthy, but small." He chuckled lightly as I looked at Emily. "She's small...but powerful."

"It's...a...she?" I heard Emily groan out.

"Emily!" I whispered out and moved my hand to hold her's.

"H-How...did you...find that...out?"

"I...I couldn't stand by and watch you be in pain so I...well, it was strange...I didn't know how I knew to do it, or what to do, or how to do it, but I was able to combine the nature magic Manny gave me and my winter magic...and I sent it to her. I told her to hold tight to my magic and use it with her own to help make you better, because you were sick...I don't know how I knew that she had powers, but she does. She has powers and magic, and...anyway, I felt a tug on my magic, and it wrapped around and enveloped her. That's how I found out she was a girl...and then I could somehow feel that it spread through you, and I felt it spread through me, so I slowly moved away, and you already started to look better, and now you're awake."

She opened her eyes and looked at me with a soft knowing smile as she held onto my hand tighter. "Fatherly instinct. You have a very strong fatherly instinct, and it's as much a part of your heart and soul as your magic and powers are."

With an overjoyed warmth in my heart, I gently took her hand and gave it gentle kiss. "We're having a girl." I giggled.

"Yes, and she has powers and magic."

"Oh! I didn't even ask! How are you feeling?"

"Better now. How long have I been out and how long have you been by my side."

"Not long..." I trailed off with a slightly embarrassed expression.

"You've been out for three days..." Mesi snitched. "...and he hasn't gotten an ounce of sleep. He's also not eaten. He's been next to you this entire time."

Her eyes widened as she looked at me with a worried look. "Jack, why haven't you eaten or slept?"

"I...I was scared. I didn't want to wake up, and...and you not be there. I was scared that I would lose you and our child, and it would be all my fault, because I got you pregnant...and...I didn't want to wake up and have lost you both. I wanted to be here in case anything happened. I love you so much...more than you know, and I..."

"Shh..." She tried to calm me as she took her hand out of mine to lightly grab my arm and gently moved her thumb back and forth. "...I'm here now, it's okay, but you need sleep, and afterwards you need a meal."

"Mother, you should stay in bed for another day just in case." Mesi warned with a gentle smile. "If you want, we can bring you and Father your meals. Nimbus is out right now causing a bunch of storms, because of how worried he is about not just you, but Father as well."

"Yes, and Abungu is brooding in the forest while Summer and Autumn help keep Flora calm and distracted. Meanwhile, Isla and Bram are currently cooking lunch."

"We would appreciate the meals very much, but I feel bad that you have to bring it all the way up here..."

"Don't feel bad, Mother." Adara interrupted her. "We all love you, and worry about you. We all just want to take care of you..._and_ Father." At her last words she sent me a challenging look.

I laughed out a scoff and shook my head as I stood and made my way to my dresser. I picked up the bag of dream sand and brought it over to the bed. I got comfortable next to my pregnant wife and underneath the covers before I turned to Adara and handed her the bag. "Here, I admit defeat."

"Good!" Adara sternly nodded her head as she carefully took the dream sand bag and sprinkled some over my eyes. I briefly saw snowflakes and snowdrops float above my head before everything went black.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_When I opened my eyes I was in the same place I dreamed about twenty years ago, and again I heard talking, but when I made it up the hill, whoever else was talking with the rabbit who calls himself my conscience was gone. "Why am I here?"_

_"Good question." He hummed as he laid on his back with his arms behind his head. "Come and look at the stars with me."_

_I shrugged my shoulders and did as he asked. I laid on my back like he did and placed my arms behind my head. "Hey, the last time I was here...it was twenty years ago, and I heard you talking to someone, and again this time...but both times when I come up the hill...you're alone. Who were you talking to?"_

_"What you heard was a memory. My memory. You see, just as much as I'm a part of you and you a part of me...so are my memories and your memories...but you can't see them yet."_

_"Yet? So I eventually will?"_

_"I hope."_

_"Do you have any idea how ironic it is that you look a little like the Easter Bunny, and you say you hope?"_

_"Yes, I am well aware that the Easter Bunny is the Guardian of Hope. I'm a part of you, remember?"_

_"Yeah, but you haven't said what you fully mean by that. The explanation you gave me...is still a bit confusing."_

_"You'll know eventually, but until then, I can't tell you anything...I'm sorry."_

_"No, I'm sure you have a good reason."_

_"I do, and it's simply that you're not ready yet. So, to get off the topic...you're having a girl, huh?"_

_I immediately propped myself up on my elbow to turn and look at him. "How did you...?" He simply turned his head to me and raised an eyebrow at me, and I got the message. I went back to looking up at the stars and let out a frustrated sigh. "Right...we're a part of each other. You knew already."_

_"Yes, and I've got to say, she's quite beautiful."_

_My eyes widened as I turned my head. "You...but how?"_

_"I'm a part of your soul, Jack. I'm closer to your magic and your powers than you are"_

_"I told Sandy about the last time I saw you...he said that we were kindred spirits, but it would be impossible because you were dead."_

_"He did say that. I remember. He also told you that a part of me lives on somewhere."_

_"Yeah...in a reincarnation...but that was a long time ago, and he said that the only likely explanation would be if you lived on in your reincarnation, and that your reincarnation would be out there somewhere. He said that they would've had to be born as such."_

_"He's right, and that is true."_

_"Do you know who your reincarnation is?"_

_"I do."_

_"Do I know them?"_

_"No, I'm afraid. You don't know him, but perhaps the two of you will meet someday."_

_"How? Aren't they mortal?"_

_"Oh, reincarnations aren't limited to mortals, but he was...once. However, he had been turned into an immortal."_

_"What? When?"_

_"I can't tell you that."_

_I rolled my eyes and laid on my back again with a groaning sigh. "You can't tell me anything useful!"_

_"I can. It just won't be what you want to know right away."_

_"Hmm...so...can you tell me what you were like?"_

_"What I was like?"_

_"Yeah, I want to know, considering I don't think I'll be able to learn much else. Sandy told me that the Easter Bunny was your older brother."_

_"He was, and is." He grinned proudly before letting out a sigh. "Very well...I guess now's the time." He grunted out as he got up._

_I quickly stood and walked next to him. "Now's the time for what?"_

_"That I show you. You asked one of the right questions."_

_"ONE OF!? There's MORE right Questions!?"_

_"Oh, yes. Many more. Now, c'mon."_

_Without saying another word I followed him down the other side of the hill, and quickly noticed another hill at the very bottom of the one we were on, which seemed to be about two hundred feet above the one at the bottom. I then saw that there were windows, doors, a chimney, five different gardens, and on the furthest end of the hill there was an oak and maple tree hovering over the middle of it. I looked a bit closer, and saw a sky light at the top of that part of the hill. "This...this was your home, wasn't it?"_

_"We called it a burrow, but yes. It was considerably large, but that's what happens when you live with your mother, father, and five other siblings."_

_"FIVE!?"_

_"Yes, and Sandy was right. Bunny was the oldest, and I was the youngest." I continued to follow him until we made it inside the burrow. "This used to be my home."_

_"Wow! It's beautiful!" I breathed out as I noticed all of the nature made furniture that seemed to meld in perfectly with the earth, and the fireplace seemed to be made of polished purple marble. The chairs were made of wood, but had layers upon layers of moss on them, and the table in front of the fireplace was a perfect oval, and it shined a beautiful maple color._

_"My mother would've greatly appreciated your words. She never thought the house was clean enough. Come, I want to show you something."_

_"Alright." I followed him down the long hallway until we made it to a door that looked EXACTLY like mine._

_"Now, when we go in here, I want you to remember what your room looks like. Even the most minuscule of things can make a great difference. Can you do that?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good." He opened the door and we walked through, and my breath caught in my throat, because it didn't just look like my room. It WAS my room. However, there were some differences. "What differences do you see?"_

_"There are snowdrops everywhere." I chuckled lightly as I continued to look around. "The grass is a bit different though. In my room it has blue tips like outside of the burrow, but in here, the tips are white. There's also paintings...but the images are blurred...except this one." I told him as I walked over to a large rectangular painting of him. "Who painted this?"_

_"Bunny did. He was an excellent painter. The best, in fact."_

_"Okay...that makes sense." I rolled my eyes. "Let's see..." I looked up and noticed that the skylight was more intricate than the one in my room. The frame of the skylight was the same, but there were etchings in a language I didn't know. The language was written in a combination of curves, swirls, lines, and portions of different flowers as well as dots in some areas. "What language is that?" I asked as I pointed up to the skylight._

_"That's Pookan language." He sighed out. "It says, 'Though the stars above me shine brightly, I shall close my eyes and tonight I shall dream sweetly and lightly. Though I am of ice and snow, I hold the knowledge that all Pooka know. I know of bravery, fear, love, hate, life, death, the other seasons that I am not born of such as Spring, Summer, and Fall, yes, I know them all. However, as I look up to the stars tonight I know another more beautiful thing, and I know it down to my every bone. What I know is...that I am never alone.'"_

_"That's a beautiful poem. Did you write that?"_

_"No, I did not."_

_"Your mother?"_

_"No."_

_"Your father?"_

_"No."_

_"Bunny?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Your sib-wait! BUNNY WROTE THAT!?"_

_"Yes, he did. It's a spell."_

_"A-A spell!? He...he knew magic originally!?"_

_"Yes, he was a painter, warrior, scholar, brother, son, best friend, and sorcerer. The spell was a protection spell. It protected me from nightmares, the dark, and my own self doubt."_

_"And...what were you?" I asked, trying to get my mind off of the fact that I likely learned more about Bunny than Bunny wanted me to know._

_"I was a sorcerer, scholar, brother, son, mate, and I had been told, a good friend."_

_"What type of magic did you use?"_

_"Winter magic. Same as you. You see...although Spring, Summer, and Fall Pooka were entirely common...the one that was extremely rare was me. The winter or Snow Pooka. We were very rare. So much so, in fact, that my mother and father had to look up everything that I would need growing up."_

_"Were you trouble like me?"_

_"Oh, you have no idea." He laughed out and I found myself grinning like a fool. "I used to play pranks on Bunny constantly! Not to mention my mother and father. Not only that, but often times Bunny and I would race, and if you asked him...that is...if he would be willing to tell you...he would say that I cheated, but really, I just used what I've been given...winter magic, and if that helped me get a bit ahead..." He shrugged and gave me a knowing look, and I couldn't help but double over laughing._

_"Yeah, we're alike you and I."_

_"Yes we are." He sighed out. "There's a reason why I brought you here. Do you remember when I told you that the older you get and the more you become yourself, the more we become each other in a way?"  
_

_"Yeah...but that also confuses me...because if what Sandy said was true...that shouldn't make sense. If you're part of your reincarnation...you can't become a part of me."_

_"I know it's confusing, and honestly, it's not that entirely easy for me to understand either, but I REALLY need you to trust me that you will know someday, and not bring up the connection again."_

_"O-Okay...I promise."_

_"Good, and thank you. Now, where was I...oh yes! Well, you know how Mother Nature told you that your room is connected to your heart and soul?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well, I am too...and we're...kindred spirits..." He smiled at the term and then started to continue. "...so, the more and more yourself you become, the more you'll be able to see in here...such as the blurred paintings, and more things will appear. Not only that, but your room will change as well, because your soul will grow slightly."_

_"I think I understand."_

_"I'm glad, because it's time for you to wake up. Until we speak again, Jack."_

**_oOoOoOoOoOo_**

"...ther?" Bram questioned with concern.

"Is he sick?" I heard Flora questioned worriedly.

"I'm not sure, Flora."

I slowly blinked my eyes open and I heard a relieved sigh next to me. "Oh! Thank goodness!" I looked to who spoke, and saw an extremely relieved Emily.

"What happened?"

"Well, um...your room changed slightly..." She told me as she looked at the ground. "...and you've been asleep for three days."

I looked down to the ground and noticed the tips of the grass had changed to white. I looked up and noticed the engraving on my skylight, and somehow, I could understand the language. It wasn't merely just remembering what he had said, I knew which symbol combinations made certain letters or words. "Weird..."

"I'd say, but hey, it's an improvement."

"Did the others' rooms change like this?"

"Sometimes. If they lost themselves at some point, and found themselves again, their room would change. That's the only explanation we've ever gotten." Emily explained to me. "So, what was it you figured out?"

"Um...honestly? I'm not entirely sure."

"What do you mean?"

"I...hmm..." I looked to Flora and Bram and smiled at them. "I know the two of you want to know too, but I think...for now...this is something I have to speak with Emily about."

"Okay! I'm glad you're better, Father."

"Thank you, Flora."

"I'll bring you something to eat in an hour."

"Greatly appreciated, Bram." Once they left and closed the door, I sunk myself further into the pillows. "Okay...so where do I even start!?" I groaned out.

"How about the beginning? I have come to find that the beginning is usually the best start to anything."

I let out a snort as I rolled my eyes. "That's not much better. Okay...so...on my one hundredth birthday...or rather...the night before...I dreamed of a strange land I had never been to. It had two moons and another planet in the sky. The grass looked like the grass from my room, and I heard people talking. I walked up a hill towards the sound and saw someone who kind of looked like Bunny, but he wasn't for obvious reasons. His fur was white as snow, his markings were snowflakes, and he was taller than Bunny. He also didn't have an Australian accent."

"That's..."

"Yeah...I figured you would know him...Sandy explained a bit...he said that we really must be kindred spirits, but that it was impossible, because he had died. Then, he seemed to come to a realization or a conclusion or...something! Either way, he said that the only way that was possible is if a part of him lived on somewhere like in a reincarnation. I thought that was a good thing, but apparently not, because whoever he's reincarnated into, they don't know it. So, in the first dream...we had a conversation and he tried to tell me he was a part of me, and that he had been waiting for me for one hundred years...the night before I turned one hundred years old. It was weird...anyway, he also told me that there were things he couldn't answer and things that he could. I asked him why I had seen him then and not in the beginning and he told me that he was one half of a whole...and I was the other."

"Sounds rather interesting. So...what happened during this one?"

"Well...he took me to the burrow he and Bunny used to live in...oh yeah...he also admitted to being Bunny's brother...anyway, he took me to the burrow they used to live in, and it was so beautiful on the inside. Then, he took me to his room, and you and Sandy were right. His room and mine are very similar. He asked me to look around for differences though, and I noticed three immediate differences. One, a painting done by Bunny apparently, the grass tips, and the poem on the ceiling."

"Wait...you know what that says?" She asked me with a surprised expression on her face as she pointed up to the skylight.

"Yeah...do you?"

"I know every language ever created."

"Wow..." I blinked at her several times. "...well okay then." I chuckled lightly with an amused smile. "Anyway, he told me what it read, and he told me that it was a protection spell placed by Bunny. He then told me that the more 'myself' I become, the more I would be able to see in the burrow, and the more my room will change. He also said that someday I'll know everything that involves him...it's very strange." I looked up at the ceiling and let out a confused sigh as I pursed my lips. "Not as strange as actually being able to read it now."

"You're able to do what?"

I looked at her, and noticed she seemed surprise, but what type of surprise was the question running around in my head. I could see her eyes were widened, but her smile didn't show any hints to me. I looked down to my hands briefly and then I looked to her with a concerned expression. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's just...there are only...well, if what you're saying is true...there WERE only four people who could read the Pookan language, which is what that's written in. The four people were myself, Pitch Black, Sandy, and Bunny. Tell me..." She trailed off as she leaned over to her side of the bed to grab a notepad and pencil, and she started scratching away at the paper with the pencil. "...what does this say?"

I narrowed my eyes at the curves, flower petals, dots, and squiggles, and I knew what it read as if she had written it in English. "It says 'I love you, Jack Frost.' It says that right?"

"That's exactly right."

"Emily..." I sighed out in mild frustration. I reached for her and wrapped my arms around her. "What's happening to me, Emily?"

She held me close to her, well...as close as she could with her belly being the way it was...and she rubbed circles into my back. "Whatever it is, I don't think it's bad. I also think that if he can't tell you certain things, heed his warnings, but stay vigilant on every word and every movement he makes. Don't do so in a way that's rude or distrusting, but do so in a way that you would try and understand a friend."

"Can you tell me his name?"

"I cannot."

"What!?" I questioned a little too loudly, but in here it didn't matter all that much, and I pulled away from her. "Why!?"

"I..." As I looked into her beautiful eyes, searching for my answer, I suddenly found it.

"You were told not to by Manny...weren't you?"

"I-I was." She answered, but then she quickly yet gently took my hands into her's. "But you have to understand, I want to tell you. I've wanted you to know, but he explained a few things to me, and I understood why he didn't tell you. It's not that he wants to keep you in the dark about this...it's that he has to. You can't figure this out by being told. It's...it's like one of my enchantments...unless everything is exactly correct, and unless everything happens in the way it's supposed to, then the enchantment won't take hold. I love you, and nothing will change that. I may not know your true purpose or why he created you the way he did...and I have a strong feeling that there's a greater purpose than winter...but either way...I may not know all that, but I do know one thing. The Pooka in your dreams...he was a good person, and I believe still is, but he also knows that if he tells you why he's there, his name, who he is, who he was, and anything in between...before the time is right...then what he's there for and what he's meant to do...will never happen."

"I...I understand I think." I turned my hands so that I could hold her hands as well, and I gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have snapped. It's just...it's all so frustrating."

She gave me a sympathetic grin and moved my hands to her belly. "I understand, but maybe for now, you can focus on our daughter. She needs you after all. We both do, and so do your other children."

"You're right. I'll try my best, I promise, but I can't promise that I won't be frustrated still, but I can try my best."

"I'm not asking you to not be upset at your situation." She grinned as she shook her head. "I'm asking that you distract yourself with your family first, and be frustrated later."

"Hmm..." I chuckled lightly. "...the word 'later' coming out of your mouth has proven to be quite the relative term."

"Smart mouth."

"All day every day." I smiled at her softly. "So...while I was out...did Adara and Mesi happen to give you a time frame when you may go into labor?"

"They said I will likely go into labor when I'm nine and a half months along."

"That far away?" I pouted and rested my hand on her belly. "Can't you come a bit sooner?"

"Don't you dare!" She laughed out brilliantly as she playfully swatted my hand away. "You know it's going to be extremely painful for me!"

"And I promise you..." I kissed her on the cheek with a wide grin on my face. "...I'll be there for it all."

"You better, or you'll face something far more dangerous than Mother Nature."

"Oh, and what could that be?" I asked curiously with a tilt of my head.

"Your wife." She gave me a wicked smirk as she gently placed her hand on the left side of my face. "And the mother of your child."

"Yup." I quickly agreed as I smiled at her lovingly. "That is definitely scarier than Mother Nature."

"Glad to know that you recognize power." She gave me a quick kiss on the lips, and it affected me as it always did. It left me wanting more, and feeling a bit dizzy.

I rushed forward and threaded her hair through my fingers as I grabbed the back of her neck while the other hand grabbed her shoulder. Knowing I would always have permission, I dove my tongue into her mouth and kissed her with as much passion as I could without melting at the feeling of her lips on mine, or the feeling of her tongue quickly gaining dominance. I then gently tugged on her hair, causing her to gasp and moan, which gave me back control of the kiss. Once I decided the kiss was over, I slowly backed away, panting slightly from the feeling of it all, but her appearance afterwards was beautiful. She was panting as well, and her eyes were dilated as she looked into mine. I smirked at her and gave a slight chuckle. "Judging by your reaction, you recognize power as well."

"Oh, just you wait until after the baby is born and after I'm healed. I'll get you back."

"Oh promises promises." I teased as I gave her a quick chaste kiss.

"We shall see." She giggled and kissed me back.


	13. IT'S TIME!

"Alright, and in the meantime, Nimbus, if you could go and cause a thunderstorm in..." I was walking alongside Nimbus, Bram, Adara, and Emily when suddenly she started clutching her stomach, groaning and grunting in pain. Then we all heard liquid falling to the floor.

"Her water just broke! Get her to her room at once!" Adara told me, and quickly shooed away Nimbus and Bram, who were both extremely worried in that moment.

"Is she going to be alright!?" I heard Nimbus ask as I started getting Emily back up the stairs, and thankfully we were only one level down from our room.

"She will be fine, but the only ones allowed in the room will be myself, Mesi, and Jack. Now, please, will the two of you go find Mesi...QUICKLY!"

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

"Alright, Emily, one more push and she'll be out!" Mesi shouted with determination and excitement.

"I can't...I'm so tired, and I hurt so much." Her brow was sweating, her face was flushed, her eyes were drooping, and there were tears falling from her face, because of the pain. It hurt me so much to see her like this, but _I_ had to try and convince _her_ to try.

I kissed the side of her head with as much love that I could muster and I touched my forehead to where I kissed her. "You have to try. If not for me, then try for our daughter."

She nodded her head, and gathered what little strength she had and pushed just as she was asked to. I saw Mesi crouch down and look as if she caught something in her hands, and my heart began to pound fiercely against my chest. Then, I heard it. I heard our baby's first cry, and I instantly began to cry as my heart became so full in that instant. "A beautiful baby girl! Jack, you were right, and my oh my...so much hair, just like her mother." Mesi took her to clean her off while Adara came forward and finished what she needed to do with Emily.

Once they were both clean, and Adara was done with what she needed to do, Mesi brought over our baby girl and carefully placed her in Emily's arms. "I assume you remember what we told you about feeding her?" Adara questioned carefully.

"Yes, I remember." Emily sighed joyfully as she looked at our daughter. "My goodness, she does have so much hair, and it's ebony like my own hair. She'll need a name..." She looked up at me and I nodded my head.

"Her name should be Eira Olivia Frost." I told her as I gently ran my hand through my daughter's soft hair.

"What a beautiful name." She beamed at me, just before she turned to Eira. "Your name is Eira Olivia Frost." The second Emily told her what her name was, she opened her eyes, and they looked just like mine. "My goodness, she has my hair and skin color, but she most certainly has your eyes, Jack."

"I can see that." I whispered out in awe at the small baby in my wife's arms as she started to breastfeed our daughter. "She's so beautiful, Emily...but I do have to ask...are you still in pain?"

"No, I think my nature and healing magic kicked in once Adara was done with everything else. I don't have anymore pain, and even if I did..." She looked down at Eira who was thankfully latching correctly, and she smiled softly as she continued. "...it would've been worth the extra pain."

"When do you want to let the others in?"

"After she's done eating, and after I've burped her."

We did as she asked, and she had just burped Eira. I got up from my seat and moved to the door to go and look for everyone else, because Mesi and Adara were still in the room with us, and they had just come back from getting rid of all the medical equipment, and after they gave us many clean blankets and sheets in order to keep my nest as a nest like it's supposed to be. However, when I opened the door, I noticed seven other worried faces sitting along the wall. I cleared my throat and they all looked up at me with even more worried expressions. "Is Mother alright!?" Nimbus asked quickly as he stood, and the others started to stand as well.

"What about the baby?" Abungu asked, his usually calm demeanor taking on a concerned and worried expression.

"What color is the baby's hair?" Bram asked with genuine curiosity in his eyes.

"What gender is it?" Isla wondered as she seemed to try and put away the worried look in her eyes.

"What color is the baby's eyes?" Autumn questioned curiously as she tried to stand up straighter, but I could tell that she was just as worried as the others.

"What's the baby's name?" Summer asked as calmly as he could.

"Can we see them?" Flora questioned carefully as she tugged on my shirt.

"Whoa!" I laughed out, and my laughter seemed to calm them a bit. "Okay...in order of your questions...Emily is fine, she's just very tired, the baby is perfectly healthy, but she's rather small. Adara said that she weighs five pounds and nine ounces, but other than that, she's perfectly healthy. Now, what else...oh yes! Her hair is as black as ebony just like Emily's, the baby is a she, it's a little girl...her eye color is the same as mine in a very eerily similar way, her name is Eira Olivia Frost, and yes, you can all go in and see them, just be mindful of space, okay? Eira is new to the world."

They slowly followed me into the room, and I moved to sit on the bed next to Emily as she held Eira comfortingly in her arms. I looked at the others, and noticed that they all started gently crying with joyful smiles on their faces. "Mother...I...you don't have to say I can if you don't want to...but may I hold her?" Nimbus carefully asked with a shaking voice. Emily smiled brightly as she handed Nimbus our daughter, and he took her in his arms perfectly as he supported her head. I watched with proud fascination as Nimbus gently moved some of the blanket away from her face, and I saw her open his eyes to him. Then, she smiled at him with a toothless smile. "Oh...oh my." He sighed out as he seemed to hold her a bit tighter and the tears started flowing from his eyes again. "Mother...d-do you remember that oath and vow I gave to you and Father?"

"Yes." She answered simply with a proud and content smile on her face.

"Well, that oath and vow...my determination just increased a hundred fold. I will do everything in my power to love my little sister with all my heart and soul, and I will protect her from anything and everything I can."

"That's quite a promise." Bram mentioned with surprised eyes.

"Hold her, Bram and you'll see...and _feel_ what I mean." He quickly turned to Emily and gave her a questioning look. "Is it alright, Mother?"

"You can all hold her, just mind her head, and be careful."

Nimbus nodded his head and handed her over to Bram, who took her as carefully as he could while keeping her head popped in the crook of his arm. He moved the blanket out of her face like Nimbus did, but she was able to squirm her arm out of her swaddle and she loosely grabbed his finger. "S-Someone...someone take her..." He stuttered out as tears began to fall from his eyes again.

Abungu took her into his arms next, and I was growing increasingly worried, because as soon as Bram saw that Abungu had her securely in his arms, giving him a concerned look as well, Bram collapsed to the floor on his knees. "Bram? What's wrong?" I asked quickly.

"She...she's perfect, and I...when she grabbed my finger...I...oh...my heart. I..." He swallowed what seemed to be a thick lump in his throat as he saw Abungu smiling down at her with a singular tear running down his cheek. "I...she..." Nimbus held out his hand to Bram, and he took it while looking at Eira in Abungu's arms, allowing Nimbus to help him up. "Oh...heaven help the creature that dares to hurt her. I understand Nimbus, and my determination has also increased a hundred fold."

"I'd have to agree." Abungu beamed brightly as he handed Eira over to Summer.

"I got her..." Summer whispered and he started bouncing her lightly in his arms as he smiled down at her. "Oh, you are quite beautiful, aren't you?" He whispered out, but it was loud enough for us to hear. "I must agree with your other brothers...I will love and protect you no matter what." He smiled down at her as he handed her to Autumn.

Once Autumn held her in her arms, she gasped in shock and held her a bit tighter. "My goodness...you're as stunning as both of your parents. However..." She trailed off as she smirked at me. "I do believe you look very much like your father, just with black hair. Father?"

"Yes?" I asked as I felt a sudden burst of pride in my chest at her words.

"She's going to be a Daddy's girl, I can tell."

"Oh, won't that be interesting." I laughed out as I noticed that displeased glare from Emily. "Calm down, Emily. We still have plenty of time to see who she'll favor."

"She shouldn't favor...she should love us equally."

"I-Is that a pout I see?" I asked with an amused smirk.

"Yeah yeah." She let out a giggle followed by a sigh. "For some reason I think I would have to agree with Autumn on this one. She looks like she'll be a Daddy's girl, and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the two of you working together to make me well again."

"We will see." I told her as I gently rubbed circles on her back.

Autumn handed her to Isla, and the reaction was wonderful. As soon as Isla took her into her arms, her eyes widened and softened at the same time. "My goodness...how can you be small yet have so much beauty?"

Isla then carefully handed Eira to Flora. "Alright, you have to hold her head up with your arm just like we did, okay?"

"Alright!" Flora agreed with excitement and wonder in her eyes. She carefully took her from Isla, and held her just like Isla had, and her eyes seemed to light up even more. "Wow! She looks like Father, and wow...my heart...Eira, I promise to always be there for you when I can. I'll be the best big sister ever."

"Hey now!" Adara, Mesi, Isla, and Autumn all collectively scolded with amused smirks on their faces.

"Oh..." Flora giggled. "...well...I promise to be a good big sister at the very least."

Flora then walked over to me with Eira in her arms. "This will be the first time I hold her." I told her honestly.

"We held her before you did?" Nimbus questioned with a guilty expression.

"Yes, but it's alright. I kind of suspected that was going to happen." I took Eira from her and held her in my arms. She slowly drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face and she let out a noise that sounded like a sigh. The longer I held her, the more I loved her. I then turned my gaze to my other children in the room briefly before looking back at her. "You have such wonderful and brave big brothers and sisters. I believe you'll be one of the safest children on the planet."

"There's no doubt about that. She practically has her own little army, and considering I'm the Queen of Nature, that would make her the Princess of Nature...so having her own little small army is not only accurate, but amusing."

"And with the powers I sensed from her and possibly indirectly gave her...she'll be just as fierce as any army."

"She'll be as powerful as Father." Bram mentioned.

"She'll be as kind as Mother and Father." Isla smiled.

"She'll be as patient as Mother." Abungu grinned as he crossed his arms.

"She'll be as stubborn as Mother and Father." Mesi giggled out.

"She'll be as wild as Mother." Adara chuckled low.

"She'll be filled with as much laughter as Father...if not More." Summer hummed.

"She'll be a trickster child and adult just like Father." Autumn smirked with pride, because she too was a bit of a trickster.

"She'll be really smart like Mother and Father." Flora mentioned as she rocked back and forth on her heels with her hands behind her back.

"And she'll be as loving to others as Father was to us since the beginning and now." Nimbus smiled brightly as he looked down at Eira in my arms.

"How do you all know this?" Emily questioned before I could.

"I believe..." Nimbus started. "...it was the feeling we gained when each of us held her. It was almost like it seared itself into our heart what kind of person she'll be. It's a bit hard to explain..."

"...but that's exactly it, isn't it?" Bram finished as he looked at the others and they all nodded their heads.

"And she'll be well looked after." Abungu stated with pride, but then a look of concern crossed his features.

"What's wrong Abungu?"

"I am wondering...and I know this may sound selfish and horrible...but she is just an infant and there are so many evil spirits and those who would wish Mother harm...perhaps until she is old enough and strong enough to defend herself...perhaps others should not know about her."

"Not even our other brothers and sisters?"

"Not even them, and it's not like they've seen mother since eleven months ago. We're the only ones that keep coming back. The others have built their own homes over the years." Abungu stepped forward and rubbed the back of his neck. "The reason I am saying this...I do not want any harm to come to her. I know I am out of line, but if others knew of who she was and who her parents and siblings were...well, I can't imagine the uproar..."

"I'd have to agree with Abungu on this one." Isla sighed as she tilted her head sympathetically. "At least until she can defend herself. As she is right now, she is way to vulnerable."

I looked at Emily with a worried expression and I breathed out through my nose as I handed Eira to her. Once she took hold of our sleeping baby, I gently brushed the back of my finger against her forehead, getting a lock of hair out of her face. "Emily, I'm afraid they have a very good point."

"I know...but what of outings? What of the world? What of...?"

"We can figure all of that out as she grows." I told her as I gently kissed her head. "Our nine children in this room know of her and have vowed to protect her, so perhaps when other spirits are visiting she can go with them on an outing where the other spirits aren't, and when the other spirits aren't here, she can run around as much as she pleases, and be taught about the world until she's old enough to go see it. Once she's old enough and strong enough to look after herself, and to where people assume she's just a new spirit, then we won't have to worry about it, because before then, she will know more about the earth, the elements, the people, the animals, and the other spirits that exist. You and I will train her as well as her loyal and devoted brothers and sisters."

"But even then..." Emily gazed down at Eira with a saddened, but understanding expression. "...even when she's old enough, she will need to be her own spirit. Only a very select few will be allowed to know who she really is, but other than that...she cannot be known as our daughter outside of this room or domain. If anyone should know, it would have to be people that are close enough to be family, and even then...it'll be a while before I'm ready for anyone to know."

"So...she has to remain a secret?" I questioned remorsefully.

"Yes and no. She'll be a spirit of Nature, I can sense that much, and she'll affect the world like all spirits do, it's just...she can't be known as our biological daughter. They may use her to get to us and her siblings or the other way around." She looked up at Abungu and Flora with an apologetic smile. "Can I ask the two of you to work together to see something for me, since I know you've done it before on Nimbus and Bram?"

"You want us to look into her future?"

"Yes. Abungu, you were a village healer and seer once..."

"Flora, would you like to help me?"

"I will!"

"Remember, only show me what I ask for, nothing more."

"We know, Mother." Flora said as she got onto the bed as carefully as she could, followed by Abungu. She placed her right hand over Eira's right side of her head, and Abungu did the same with his left hand on the left side of her head. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know three things. One, will she understand about the need for her being a secret? Two, will she be upset about it? Three, will there be other spirits that I trust enough someday to know of who she really is?"

"Father, what three things would you like to know?" Abungu asked, and I was honestly a bit dumbfounded that I would be allowed to know something in the future as well.

"Um...Oh! Okay, so I only really have two, but um...One, what kind of spirit will she be, and what I mean is...what type of magic will she have...like I have winter magic, you have forest magic and so on. Two, what special or unique powers will she be able to use? I want to know in case she can use them before she can control them." I looked to them all and they grinned at my request. "So, how does this work?"

"Well, we're going to put our hands on your heads, and start with Mother's request first, then yours, and it will be shown like a vision, but it will be very real. It will be her future in regards to the requests and only the requests. It will be like you're there, but you won't be seen or heard or touched."

"No different than usual then." I rolled my eyes with a half smirk.

"Basically...sorry." Flora gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I'ts alright, I'm ready."

"Me too."

"Okay then..." Flora touched her free hand to the side of my head while Abungu did the same for Emily and everything went white.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

_The white light dimmed and it settled on Emily and I talking with a beautiful young girl that had to at least be seven or eight years old, and my heart pounded hard against my chest, because that's my little girl! She sat on the bed, holding a pink stuffed rabbit that was well taken care of, and she looked like she had been crying._

_"So do you understand, Eira? That's why others can't know about you being my biological daughter." Emily tried to soothe her._

_"And why you can't be known as mine either." I offered._

_"But that's not fair!"_

_"Honey..." Future me started. "...believe me, I know how unfair that is, but it's to keep you safe."_

_"No, I mean it's unfair to You and Mama!" She pouted and wiped away her tears._

_"What do you mean?" I asked._

_"I'm proud to be your daughter, and everyone should know that my Mama and Daddy love each other as much as they do, and so much so that they got married and had me! It's not fair! They should know! You both have to keep me a secret because of who I am, and I know it's to keep me and my siblings safe, but...I wish others knew."_

_"Oh, so that's what that fit about going outside was about." Emily scolded with a smirk as she crossed her arms._

_"I'm sorry, Mama. It's just...it hurt. It didn't hurt me, I love staying in the domain and I don't want to leave until I'm strong enough, but it hurt when Nimbus told me I couldn't tell others who I am."_

_"I know, but trust me, someday you will be known. Someday we will tell a VERY trusted person or people about you. We may even tell them about your Mother and I." I told her as I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, I understand."_

_"Are you upset?" I asked carefully._

_"No...I guess not. I understand why, and as long as someday stays a possibility...I'm okay with it."_

_"Good."_

_The vision shifted to a very grown Eira, Emily, Bunny, and someone I could only assume was Sandy standing by my side. 'Well, this is strange...Bunny's standing at my side...' I thought quickly._

_'Perhaps someday.' Emily thought towards me._

_"My name is Eira. I am known as the Snow Queen." Eira then gave a polite curtsy. "Pleasure to meet you, Tooth Fairy."_

_"My goodness...there's no need for that." She giggled lightly. "So...I've heard of the Snow Queen, but never seen you. Why is that?"_

_"Tell me what you've heard and I'll tell you why." She gave Tooth a mischievous grin that resembled mine almost perfectly._

_"Well...I've heard that you're Mother Nature's General of Winter and..."_

_"And you're already wrong." She chuckled out. "I'm not the General of Winter."_

_"O-Okay...well...I've heard that you can do some of the same things Jack can. You can control and cause winter phenomena, but that you can also communicate with Nature."_

_"Those are both true. Now...to tell you why you haven't seen me. I am usually traveling with the General of Winter, but I have a unique power." She snapped her fingers and she immediately became completely invisible._

_"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" I groaned out and immediately took off after her. "Get back here!" I shouted as I flew towards her, and it was almost as if I was chasing nothing, but when I finally grabbed her, I caught the faintest glimpse of her translucent form that seemed to only be visible to me. "Make yourself visible again, now!"_

_"Jack!" Tooth squeaked in dismay at how I spoke to Eira. "That's no way to speak to a lady!"_

_"Alright." She chuckled out and made herself visible again. "Although, maybe you should listen to the Tooth fairy. That really IS no way to speak to a lady."_

_"Show me a lady, and I'll speak to her like one." I bellowed out a laugh as we landed back to where we were standing before._

_"Jack!" Tooth shouted again. "Show her some respect!"_

_"Yeah, JACK...show me some respect." Eira stated with a laugh desperately hiding away behind her smirk as she crossed her arms._

_"Not in this, or any lifetime." I shot back with a defiant expression. "Not with that attitude anyway._

_"Jack, are you alright, son?" North questioned carefully._

_'SON!? WHAT IN THE HELL!?'_

_'It's a part of your future too, love. You'll find out someday.'_

_'Why are they being so nice to me!? Why is Bunny by my side and not angry with me!?'_

_'Again, you'll find out someday, now shush and watch!'_

_"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"_

_"Because..." He started, but was quickly interrupted by Tooth._

_"Because you're speaking to her like you're her...like...well...like..."_

_"Like her Father?" Emily stepped forward, faking a pissed off expression, but I could tell from the look in her eyes she was trying not to laugh._

_"Well...yes! It's not right! That's no way to speak to another spirit! Especially a lady!" Tooth then hovered over to Eira and gave an apologetic expression. "I'm so sorry for his behavior. He's like a son to me, but apparently doesn't have enough manners!" She glared at me, and if I didn't know any better, it seemed as if Bunny was having to hold in his laughter at the situation, which only made the vision even weirder. "May I ask you...if you're not the General of Winter...then who is?"_

_"Jack Frost, of course." She beamed up at Tooth brightly, and both Tooth and North staggered back in shock._

_"J-Jack...when were you going to tell us you've been the General of Winter!?" She shrieked in equal measures of delight and shock._

_"Now seems like a good time." I shrugged with a slight smile._

_"I'm sorry we never told you about his being my General of Winter." Emily apologized, but she still had to hold in her laughter._

_"It's...it's alright." She replied in a calmer manner, but it quickly snapped again. "But Jack...you're behavior was not alright! Jack, you need to show her some respect! And then you chased after her and demanded that she return to being visible...that's no way to speak to a lady!"_

_I then turned to Eira while I rolled my eyes. "Not a WORD, Eira!"_

_"There you go again! Jack! I want you to apologize to her! She deserves your respect not your rudeness."_

_"I will not!" I shouted back as if she asked me to do the most ridiculous thing in the world, and honestly she did, because Eira is my daughter._

_Suddenly Eira was doubled over, laughing, clutching her sides as she tried to breathe in between laughs. "Oh, by the moon! I can't! This is all too good!" She leaned up just enough to look at Tooth with tears of laughter in her eyes as she quickly laughed out, "Please! Say more! Tell him more!"_

_"Wh-Why are you laughing?" North questioned curiously. "Toothy is right. Jack was in the wrong. He should've spoken to you in a kinder way."_

_"Oh my!" Eira laughed out as she straightened herself as much as she could. Once she calmed her laughter, and wiped away her tears. "You have no idea how hilarious all of that was just now!" She chuckled out as she continued to try and catch her breath. She looked to me and started giggling some more, but quickly stopped herself. "Can I please!? I don't think I can take much more! Can I tell them?"_

_"Tell us what?"_

_I walked over to her and shook my head in a fond manner. Once I was facing North and Tooth I let out a heavy sigh. "Go ahead. I don't think I can take much more either."_

_"Wait...are the two of you...are you two romantically involved." North questioned cautiously._

_"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Both Eira and I shouted together in disgust at their words and that's when Emily started doubling over in laughter._

_"Mother Nature is...she is laughing." North stated. "She never laughs..."_

_"Oh, but for this I do. Eira, go ahead and explain, please! They need to know if we are to help the children."_

_Eira gave a highly amused smile and nodded her head. "My name is Eira, I am known as the Snow Queen, and I..." She looked at Emily and I with an even further amused expression if possible, and cleared her throat. "...I am the biological daughter of Jack Frost and Mother Nature." Their reactions were almost immediate. Tooth stopped flying immediately and landed on her rear end, and North staggered back quite a ways. "Huh...I think I broke them, Father..."_

_"I think we all did." I smiled mischievously. "North...Tooth...I would like you to meet my daughter, Eira Olivia Frost..." I then motioned to Emily with a broad smile. "...and my wife, Mother Nature. However, I'm pretty sure you already know her."_

_The vision changed and this time it was a younger version of Eira. This one seemed to be about twelve or thirteen. "Alright, let's see what you've got!" I challenged her in the sparring area._

_"Are you sure, Father?" She questioned with a risen brow and a mischievous smirk._

_"Of course I'm sure!" I laughed. "Start!" _ _At my word she immediately started making the ground frost with a stomp of her foot, and she ran around me in a circle. "Oh, my sweet daughter, I am the General of Winter, and you think you'll make me slip?"_

_"Never said I was going to make you slip." She chuckled low and went back to her starting position. She then clapped her hands together and suddenly my future self was surrounded with ice vines that came out of the frost she created, and it formed a prison._

_'Winter...AND Nature Magic.' I heard Emily whisper out in awe, and I felt a swell of pride in my chest._

_"Very good!" I cheered as I looked around my prison. I spun my staff and slammed the butt of it down directly in front of me on the ground, causing the frost from me and the staff to spread a much whiter and colder frost that ended up shattering the vines like glass. "But not good enough!"_

_"Oh, I'll get you at some point."_

_"In your dreams, Eira. In your dreams." I laughed out as I sent a wave of frost to her feet, causing her to lose balance._

_Once she gained her balance again she looked furious with me, and she used her hands and her arms as if she was conducting and Orchestra, and suddenly it started snowing. She started to dance, and it turned into a blizzard, but only in the sparring part of the domain. I groaned and lifted my hand up to the sky, and flicked my wrist, making the blizzard not only stop, but lift back up until it formed a giant snowstorm cloud. I then brought up my staff, and forced the snow that had fallen, into the storm cloud. Once all traces of snow were gone, I used my staff again and waved it at the storm cloud, making it vanish. It always took a bit to do that, but I had a rough idea where future me had sent the storm, and it was always the same place I sent all of the snowstorms that weren't supposed to happen in certain places. Antarctica. "No fair!"_

_"If you should ever face a real opponent...not me, your mother, or your siblings, but someone who wishes to genuinely hurt you or anything you believe in...they will not be fair. However, it's good to know that you can do more than just frost things and make ice sculptures. When you're allowed out of the domain, I'll take you with me, and you can help me spread winter if you like."_

_Her eyes lit up and she rushed towards me, wrapping me in a tight hug. "YES YES YES!"_

_"Alright..." I chuckled out as I returned the hug._

_The vision shifted again and we were out in the sparring area again, but she was younger than the previous Eira. She seemed to be about five here. "Alright, sweetie, what did you want to show us?" Emily asked carefully, clearly noticing the look of fear on our daughter._

_"I can do strange things...I haven't seen anyone do it before...and it's scary." She wrung her hands and fingers as she looked down to the ground._

_"Like what, Eira?" I asked._

_"Like this!" She said and suddenly there was a bright green and blue flash of light shined, and she was gone. "Over here!" She shouted from at least a hundred feet away, coming out of a similar flash of light._

_'SHE'LL BE ABLE TO TELEPORT!?' I ran my hands through my hair. 'I can already tell that she's going to be trouble with that.'_

_"That's amazing!" I shouted in excitement. "Come back over here." She did as I asked, but she still looked rather upset. "Is there something else?"_

_"Yeah...I can do this too." This time without a flash, she disappeared, but it was extremely similar to the vision where she disappeared in North's workshop. I could see a barely translucent form._

_"Eira! Eira! Where are you!"_

_"Can you not see her?"_

_"No, she was there, and now she's gone!"_

_"She's barely visible...right here." I said as I grabbed her shoulder._

_"You're not holding onto anything." Emily told me with a vastly confused gaze._

_"Yes I am, I swear to you...I guess...I guess I can see it, because we're both winter spirits, and I'm her Father...huh...Eira, can you make yourself visible again?"_

_She did as I asked, and I watched as Emily's eyes widened in realization. "Only you can see her...and she can turn invisible!"_

_"Just barely, and yeah...it looks like it. Is there anything else?" I asked as I looked down at her._

_"Oh yeah!" She then lifted herself up into the air flawlessly and kept perfect balance as she floated in the air looking down at us. "I can fly too!"_

_"Oh my..." I blinked at her with a wide smile. "...this is going to be interesting...and troublesome...but I am so proud of you!"_

**_oOoOoOoOoOo_**

The vision went white again, and suddenly we were back in our room, and Eira was still sleeping in Emily's arms. "What did you see?" Nimbus asked curiously.

"That she's gonna be trouble." I laughed. "She will be an expert at a combination of Winter AND Nature magic. She will also be able to turn invisible, and teleport."

"What about Mother's request?" Bram asked with his arms crossed.

"That..." I breathed in deeply as I furrowed my brow, and then I breathed out. "...is the strange part, because it seemed to greatly involve _my_ future...first off, she understood why, and she was upset, but she soon let it go and understood even further and wasn't upset anymore...but the people that were trusted with her identity...they were the Guardians."

"The Guardians!?" The Nine collectively asked in shock.

"Yeah, and you won't believe this...but Bunny and I are apparently friends in the future and although it wasn't uncommon compared to now, I had Sandy by my side. The other weird thing was...apparently North becomes like a Father figure to me, and calls me son...and I don't mind. There's also the Tooth Fairy who apparently also treats me like I'm her son. They were being nice to me...it was weird...and we were talking as if we spoke together often."

"So...let me get this straight..." Bram started as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "The Easter Bunny...who calls you just about every name in the book...becomes your friend...North becomes like a father to you, and the Tooth Fairy...like a Mother?"

"It seemed that way. It was...it was strange..."

"I bet." Abungu agreed. "Now, there's a thing about the memories...once the day that the memory is supposed to happen comes, you will forget seeing the memory as if you've never seen it. The events will unfold like they did, and you will have no previous memories of viewing them. It's so that you don't try and repeat or change anything."

"I understand." I told him with a grateful smile.

"Good. Now, we will leave you two alone with your new infant. Come everyone. She is new to the world, and Mother and Father are new with her."

"Alright." Nimbus and Bram chorused together as they, along with the others, followed Abungu out of the room.


	14. 1851

_**AN: To anyone who read the companion piece and then read this, or vice versa...I couldn't find if I had mentioned when her birthday was, so I made up one. If it's found in the companion piece I will change it, but please don't read the companion piece JUST to find the mistake. Thank you, and enjoy!**_

* * *

"Father!" I heard Eira shout next to me as she jumped on the bed. "C'mon Father! Wake up!" She giggled as she shook me awake.

"Alright, alright!" I laughed as I slowly sat up. "What is it?"

"You promised you'd take me out into the real world on my eighteenth birthday! Well...today is the day! December 15th, 1851! C'mon! You promised to show me North America!"

"Ah, how could I forget!?" I chuckled low. "Today is the day your Mother said your physical age would stop! So, for today..." I got up from my bed and walked over to my dresser, opened up the first drawer and pulled out a blue and green box. "Happy Birthday, Eira." I smiled at her and watched as she carefully took the box from me.

She opened it slowly and nearly dropped the gift I gave her if I hadn't caught it from beneath her hands. "Father?"

I gave a deep chuckle as I lifted the box back up to her. "I had Flora and my Sprites work together to make it for you. Turns out your invisibility talent is a type of winter magic my sprites possess. They told me about it when you were fifteen, and I knew exactly what I wanted to do with that knowledge when you turned eighteen, and today is that day. It will be visible to everyone, but all you have to do is merely wish it to be invisible, and it will be invisible to everyone...well, everyone but me, of course. Your brothers Nimbus, Bram, and Summer had already come to nickname you the Snow Queen anyway, and every Queen deserves a crown." I placed the box on top of the dresser and took out the the crown that was similar to my own, but instead of the flowers, it had snowflakes and frost patterns that weaved in and out of each other, and it was made of such pure silver it was nearly tinted blue, but it was just the silver they made it into. There were four small beautiful diamonds on the crown. Two on the left and two on the right, and they rested inside small snowflakes, but in the middle, on the biggest snowflake, there was a beautiful circular Topaz gem. I carefully tucked her hair behind her ears on both sides before placing her crown on her head. "There..." I told her as I backed away. "My goodness! You do look like a Queen. Won't your Mother be pleased! Come, look in the mirror! The Topaz gem matches your dress perfectly and the snowflakes at the bottom of your dress match it too! Come look!" I excitedly moved her to the mirror as she began to giggle.

Once she saw herself in the mirror, however, all of her giggling stopped and she stared at her reflection in awe. "Oh my! It's beautiful!"

"_You're_ beautiful, my sweet daughter. I consulted your other brothers and sisters about the idea, and they thought it was brilliant. All I had to was recruit my sprites and Flora to make it." I watched as she clasped hands to her mouth, causing a smirk to appear on my face. "Do you like it?"

"I love it! So...I'm the Snow Queen for real now, huh?"

"Yes, you are. It also keeps anyone from assuming that you're mine and Emily's biological child."

"True." She agreed as she tilted her head a bit, admiring the crown on her head. "It's beautiful, Father! Thank you!" She wrapped me in her arms and I couldn't help but return the hug with a slight laugh.

"You are most welcome. Now...if you'll let me get dressed, we can have you out of the domain in no time and into my favorite little, but ever growing town called Burgess."

"Okay!"

She left my room, and as I remembered her reaction at the gift I gave her, I chuckled once more and I noticed I started to cry. "She's grown up...but still my little girl." I wiped the sad yet joyful tears from my face and started gathering clothes together. I grabbed a solid white long-sleeved shirt that had a loose V-neck that I laced and tied, but kept it just a tad loose, a pair of brown pants without the leather straps this time, but still similar to my original ones, and finally, my blue hoodie. Once I was fully dressed, I grabbed my staff and met Eira out in the hallway, and that's when I noticed Emily was there too. "Oh! Hello, Emily."

"I was just about to come up and wake you to remind you of our daughters promise that you made to her, but not only does she tell me you're currently getting dressed, but I see that she now has a crown atop her head, and looks every bit like the Snow Queen her brothers have nicknamed her to be."

"I know, and I told her it would also keep others from finding out that she's our biological daughter."

"That's a very good point." She hummed and brought a gently hand underneath Eira's chin as she let out a sigh. "By the stars...you've grown so much, and to think...this is now how you'll always look!" She took her hand away, leaving a grinning Eira and I couldn't help but smile along with them. "You'd better get going. Burgess needs snow after all."

"RIGHT!" She shouted and immediately started heading down the stairs. "We'll be back, Mother, don't worry! Father! C'mon!"

Emily chuckled lightly, and as always, she made my heart feel warm with just a sound. "You better go."

"Yeah...She's all grown up, Emily..."

"I know, but she's just like you and clings to a childish side. Go on, and tell me how it goes. I'm supposed to help Nimbus out with a storm for the next few days. He thinks he caught a cold, and every time he sneezes it thunders...you know this..."

"I know and it's always hilarious! Alright, I'll go. We'll be back later."

"As long as you're back before dinner, I don't care."

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

"Alright, now what do ya say we give them a nice good foot of snow. Just one foot of snow for now, okay?" I asked her and she quickly nodded her head and took flight, and I followed her briefly before separating just enough to wear we could work on opposite sides of the town, but to where I could still see her. "Remember, just a foot of snow."

"But Jack, how will I know when I've reached a foot of snow?"

"You'll feel it in your heart, just trust and believe in yourself...and have fun! And good job on saying my name!"

"Thank you! I'll try!" I only caused a small amount of snow while I watched her carefully, and she was dancing as well as Orchestrating the snow she created. It piled gently and beautifully. It had some very small hills in some areas, in other areas it was flat, and on the trees it rested perfectly without falling off of the evergreen leaves. Once she was finished I noticed how her eyes lit up and she gave me a brilliant smile that I quickly returned. "Jack! I felt it!" She shouted with pure enthusiasm.

I let out a soft laugh and nodded my head. "Good job! You did it beautifully as well. So, take a good look at the town that's now covered in snow."

I watched as she looked around and noticed the pure sense of wonder and awe appear on her face. "Wow! The houses! There's so many! The farms with all the animals! Oh my goodness! It's all so beautiful!"

"Yes, and comparatively to the whole world, this is a blade of grass in the middle of a meadow."

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes, it's much bigger than we've been able to describe to you, and much much bigger than in your books. You'll see. Come on, fly higher with me until I stop, okay?"

"Alright." She did as I asked and flew with me higher into the sky until I stopped. "This...is just one small area in a country. It's not big in any comparison. This is what...maybe two or three villages? That's nothing compared to the rest of the world, and I, along with your Mother and siblings, will show you the world."

"You promise?"

"Yes, of course!"

She was about to say something, but we both suddenly heard a scream, and it was a child's scream. "Do we find out what that is?"

"Absolutely!" I growled out and dove towards the sound with her following behind me. Once we found the source of the sound, Eira quickly altered the snow around the boy's surroundings that was running from something, and she began to strategically guide him back to the village. Once the boy ran inside, and Eira was by my side once more I nodded my head at her. "That was a very smart move. I'm proud of you, but that little boy wasn't scared for no reason. Let's find out what it..." Before I could finish, I heard two deep animalistic growls. I turned my head to the right, and I saw a woman riding on top of an overly sized wolf. There was no way that the wolf she was on was born purely by Nature's laws. She had done something to it and the other one for that matter. "Who are you, and why was that boy running from you?"

"My name is Wolfina, and how rude! You should show me some respect! I'm one of Mother Nature's creatures!"

"Funny, I don't remember seeing you in the domain."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, we're her winter spirits. I'm Jack Frost, and this is the Snow Queen. We live in the castle in the domain. So, why haven't we seen you there?"

"Mother Nature told me I would be better fit at being outside of the domain with the wolves since I'm an animal spirit and I'm one of the spirits of wolves. My name is Wolfina."

"Ah, yes, I believe I remember her mentioning you once. She had to leave the domain so that she could go get you. Well, nice to meet you, but considering that you just sent a child screaming in fear, I think I'll hold off on giving you any respect, thank you very much. Now, what did you do to him?" As I asked my question I noticed that there was blood around the other wolf's mouth, and considering how terrified the child was, I put two and two together, and I instantly pointed my staff at her. "Who has your wolf eaten!?"

"EATEN!?" Eira shouted in shock.

"She only had a small meal!"

I leaned over to Eira and as quietly as I could I whispered. "Go get your, Mother...quickly!"

"What are you whispering about!?" There was a flash of green and blue, and Eira was gone. Wolfina sat upon her wolf with her arms crossed. "Awe, she's afraid, well that's fine...or is it you sent her away?"

The flash returned, but this time it was both Eira and Emily, and Emily was seething with rage as she took in the sight before her. "Wolfina! What have you done to them!?"

"I only gave a couple of ordinary wolves my blood. It wasn't much."

"She had one of her wolves eat something that sent a child running, scared for his life." I told her as I glared at Wolfina on her wolf, my staff still pointed at her.

Emily moved towards the wolf I had mentioned and I could see that Wolfina grew a bit tense. "Akini, growl!" She commanded which instantly angered Eira, because Wolfina was telling the wolf to growl at her mother, and I lowered my staff, knowing what she was about to do. Eira instantly summoned ice vines, and used them to grab her and slam her against the ground.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Eira shouted, and she used the vines to pick Wolfina back up.

"How dare you!? You insolent...!"

"Insolent!?" Emily growled out. "Them!? No! They are loyal to me, follow my rules, they use their powers for good, and they certainly have never intentionally harmed or scared anyone! YOU, however, are vastly in the wrong! The blood on your wolf is a child's blood!" I watched as Emily drew a circle in the snow, placed her hand on the blood on the wolf, and allowed it to drip off of her hand and into the snow circle. "Show me the history of the past hour of this blood!" I watched as an image started to appear in the circle, and I had no idea that she could do that, but judging from what it was doing to her arm, I never wanted her to do it again. It was almost as if the blood was glowing and crawling up her arm in what HAD to be a painful manner, but she was keeping a calm face, so I ignored it and watched the vision.

_The two children had snuck out of the house, and ran off into the woods and that's when they met Wolfina and her wolves. "James...we should go back..."_

_"You're right! We need to tell the others about the wolves! These are bad wolves!"_

_"Oh, I think not!" Wolfina grinned wickedly. "You will NOT be sending hunters after my precious wolves! Akini...eat!" The wolf in the vision went to bite at the small little girl, but Emily used her foot to shoo away the vision before we saw any of it. _

"YOU MURDERED A CHILD!" She shrieked, and Eira's vines tightened even more. "Snow Queen, leave just enough room for her to breath, but not enough to talk!" Emily conjured whips of her own, but these had thorns as sharp as the sharpest blade, and she whipped at the wolves, killing them almost instantly. She dispersed her whips, and waved a hand at the creatures, causing them to dissolve like snow in spring. It was as if they weren't there, and there wasn't any blood either. "There, I've gotten rid of your abominations!" Emily growled out with a fury I have never seen on her before.

Wolfina's screams were physical, but not audible as Eira kept her vines gripped against her. "Scream all you like, but no one will hear you!" Eira roared out with the same amount of fury as her Mother, and I honestly felt a bit proud of her, but a bit terrified of Emily. Not in a bad way though, it was strange.

"Snow Queen, loosen your grip enough for her to talk and if she starts to scream or say anything other than the answer to my question, tighten them as much as you like!"

"Yes, Mother Nature!"

I could tell she did as she was asked, and I watched as pure rage crossed Wolfina's face while Emily stomped up to her. "Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't strip you of your powers and your life right this very second!"

"I am a wolf spirit! You need me! I have to keep the wolves in line! I'm responsible for them! I..."

"YOU...are _replaceable!_ A CHILD is _NOT!_ You are merely a SPIRIT! I can dispose of you whenever and however I please! There are plenty who would make fine wolf spirits! You think too highly of yourself!" I watched her place a hand on Wolfina's mind, and a hand at her core. They both started to shine a brilliant green and brown light, and then the light was gone.

"Wh-What have you done?" Wolfina questioned as she was out of breath from whatever Emily had done.

"I stripped you of rank and power. Now, you will merely be accepted by wolves, but you will have no control over them, nor will you ever be able to become their Alpha. You will remain like this for fifteen years. We'll see if you've learned your lesson by then! Snow Queen, release her!"

Eira did just that, but she lifted her up and slammed her down once before doing so, and it took all I had not to chuckle or smirk at that. "You can't do this to me! I'm the best wolf spirit you have! There's only three of us!"

"Again, thinking too highly of yourself. You are not the best wolf spirit I have, and you never will be at this rate. Either accept your punishment or forfeit your life. Your choice, but I will not have disobedient children that MURDER INNOCENTS!"

"THEY WERE GOING TO SEND HUNTERS AFTER MY WOLVES!"

"THEY WERE _NOT_ YOUR'S BUT _MINE!_ THEY WERE YOUR _ABOMINATIONS_, BUT THEY WERE _MY_ WOLVES AS I AM QUEEN AND MOTHER OF NATURE! DON'T YOU DARE ARGUE WITH ME, CHILD!" The thunder started, and with a flash of lightning, Nimbus appeared with fury lighting his eyes like one of Adara's wild fires.

"You summoned me, Mother?" Nimbus growled out as he glared at Wolfina.

"Yes, I did! I may need you, should she continue to argue with my decision and rule."

Nimbus nodded and spread his arms as he made his eyes and hands glow while crackling lighting surrounded his hands. "Just give the word, Mother."

"This is your one and ONLY chance at the moment, Wolfina. Life or death?"

Wolfina fell to her knees and started to cry. "I...I choose life. I submit to your punishment."

"Very well. You will start by going up North and away from here. If you do not go this instant, I will take that as a forfeit of life."

Wolfina immediately got up, transformed into a wolf, and started running as fast as she could going North. Once she was out of all of our sights, Nimbus calmed down a bit and was no longer glowing. I rushed towards Emily and carefully grabbed her arm. "What did you do with that blood spell?"

"I did exactly what it looked like. I made it show me the life of an hour to who the blood belonged to. It's alike to a thing called soul magic, but it's also very different."

I tilted my head at her in confusion as something struck a strange chord with me at the name of the other Magic. "Soul Magic?"

"Yes, although it's..."

"Forbidden..." I shook my head as I quickly held a hand to it. "...but I...shouldn't know that..."

"No..." Emily trailed off with a concerned whisper. "...you really shouldn't. C'mon, let's all go home, eat, and try our best to forget about today...other than the beautiful show you put on Snow Queen."

"You saw that!?"

"Of course I did, sweetie." Emily beamed as she held onto my arm.

"Ah, so outside the domain she'll be called Snow Queen?"

"For now, yes." I answered as I tried to do as she asked and worked on forgetting the whole situation and the strange knowledge that popped into my head.

"What about Wolfina? What if when her punishment is over...she tries to attack again?" Eira questioned with a concerned look in her eyes, and I couldn't blame her. It was s good question after all.

"We'll worry about that when we get there. For now, let's go and not worry about it for now. I will be alerted by the wolves if she acts out, and if she does before her punishment is up, then she has forfeited her life."

"Alright then."


	15. 1866

"Whoa!" Nimbus shouted as he avoided an ice vine from Eira in the sparring area. Meanwhile, I was sitting in a chair reading, glancing up at them every now and then with an amused look on my face. "Father, did you see that!? That's cheating!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must've missed it." I chuckled sarcastically as I went back to my book. I saw it alright, she had not only used the vine whip, but she also caused frost to form so that he couldn't dodge it as easily, but he had somehow successfully dodged it anyway.

"Oh! Now you're just playing favorites!"

I rolled my eyes as I let out a combination of a sigh and a groan, and I grabbed my staff, pointed it at him, and shot electrical ice at him, knocking him off his feet and directly onto his backside. I placed my book in the chair, saving my place, and I walked over to Nimbus as he got back up. "Nimbus, I don't play favorites. You know that your opponent won't be fair, and you challenged your sister to a sparring match. Am I wrong?"

"No." He groaned out. "You're right, as always."

"Um no, I'm not always right. That would be your Mother." I smirked slightly.

He returned the smirk and shook his head. "She's not always right either. Her first sparring match with you proved that much."

"Hmm...let's see...the year is 1866...that means our first sparring match was...YIKES! That was a hundred and fifty-four years ago! I can't believe it's really been that long..."

"Yes, well, you certainly knew how to make a fool out of me in front of my children." I turned around and saw Emily gracefully walk towards us, and I couldn't help but grin at her words. "That wasn't me, love. That was all you. You're the one that got too cocky and confident."

"I don't quite remember it that way."

"Of course you don't." I chuckled low and kissed her cheek. "Is lunch ready?"

"Yes, I came out to get the three of you."

"What are we having?" Eira asked as she walked over to us.

"Some fruit, cheese, veggies, bread, and lots of spaghetti."

"OH! My favorite!" Eira jumped up and down as she ran back to the castle. "C'mon Father! C'mon Nimbus!"

"Well, isn't she excited?" I laughed out as I held Emily's hand in mine, and we started to walk towards the castle with Nimbus following behind us.

"Well, it is her favorite after all. I didn't think anyone could put away as much food as you or me, and then we introduced her to spaghetti."

"That's very true."

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

"And that's the last dish!" I sighed as I put away the last dried plate.

"Thank you for helping with the dishes, Jack."

"You know I'm always happy to spend more time with you. Even if it is washing twenty plates, twenty cups, forty forks, and twenty spoons."

"Yes, well...we had more spirits at dinner than usual."

"I know, and none of them other than The Nine, suspect or know about the Snow Queen."

"Yes, and I'm just thankful they stopped by for a quick meal. I don't see my other children nearly enough. It was nice."

"Speaking of which...it's been fifteen years since you punished Wolfina...to the day in fact." I told her as I turned around, dried my hands on my apron, and leaned up against the counter.

"I'm surprised you remembered." She dried her hands with a dry wash cloth as she too leaned her lower back against the counter, but it was the counter to my left and adjacent to my counter, and she was facing me.

"Well, I married you, which makes your children my children too. I didn't just mean it for The Nine. I meant it for ALL of your children. Although, I know for a fact I had never seen you as fierce as you were that day. It was almost frightening, and would've likely scared me half to death if I didn't know you."

"I'm sorry..." She whispered out as her eyes became downcast as she looked at the dried wash cloth in her hands.

"Don't be. She deserved every amount of fierceness from you. She had one of her abominations murder a child."

"You're not really being convincing if you're trying to get me to go release her from her punishment."

"I shouldn't have to be convincing." I told her with an upside down smirk. "You told her that she would be released in fifteen years, and that's today."

She placed the dry wash cloth on the counter while looking up to me with her head still tilted downward. "I know, but...it was a child...If someone had done that to my children..."

"Your children know how to fight."

"EXACTLY!" She turned around and placed her hands on the counter, clearly upset with having to release Wolfina today. I walked over to her and placed my left hand on her back, trying to convince her to continue, and she let out a sigh, letting me know she was going to do just that. "Jack, what if I extended her punishment?"

"Then that would be unfair. She had accepted and put up with her punishment for fifteen years. You haven't heard any word from any of the wolves, which must mean she hasn't been up to anything."

"You're right...but it was a child! There was so much blood! That little girl..."

I pulled on her arm lightly to turn her to face me and I wrapped my arms around her. Now more than ever, I was thankful that I was a few inches taller than her. I petted her hair as she clutched the back of my shirt. "I know, but perhaps...perhaps she needs a chance to grow into her new powers. She obviously didn't know how to properly deal with it, and for that, a little girl suffered. She needs to grow, Emily, and to do that, you have to let her out of her punishment."

She pulled away from the hug and nodded her head. "Will you go with me?"

"Of course, and if she acts up again...perhaps banish her to the rain forest where she can grow and hone her skills rather than taking it all away. She has to learn, Emily, and at least there...she has a far less likelihood of hurting innocents, because she will be banished into the wild."

"That's a good idea. Let's go."

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Emily teleported us to where she sensed Wolfina's life source and we were surrounded by wolves once we got there. "Ah, Mother and her mate." I heard one of the wolves speak in a reverent tone. "What brings you to our pack?" I looked to where the voice came from and it was the wolf directly next to me, and he was looking up at me. He had ash gray fur with some white here and there, and his eyes were a golden brown.

"You're the Alpha, correct?"

"That is correct."

"Wait, how can I understand him?"

"It must be part of Manny's gift to you, you haven't been directly spoken to by the animals until today. Interesting...anyway, the spirit I had sent here, her name is Wolfina...where is she?"

"She should be returning from a hunt now."

"Kinro, who are our...guests?" The familiar voice came from behind and she had a rabbit in her mouth, which promptly dropped once she saw us. "Mother? Jack Frost!?"

"Your fifteen years are up, Wolfina." Emily waved her hand and a golden wave of light surrounded Wolfina in her wolf form, and it transformed her back into a human spirit.

She patted at her clothes and then looked back up at us. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Don't ruin this chance you've been given. Banishment is next. This was just a power dip. If I have to punish you again, you'll be alone in the rain forest."

"I understand." At her tone, I felt something severely off, but I put it away as being around wolves, and being able to understand them, along with the fact that Wolfina was now in human form again.

"Good. Let's go, Jack."

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

"Alright...alright..." I laughed out as I was on my backside from sparring with Eira. "You win this match."

"HA! I finally won one!"

"Yes, but remember...that's ONE."

"Oh, don't worry Father, I will eventually catch up to you, and I'm sure Mother will console you."

"And you're being a smart mouth." I chuckled out as I got up from the ground. I was about to say something else, but I soon saw a wolf rushing towards me, and I recognized him. It was the wolf that spoke with us three months ago. "What's wrong?"

"It's been three months since you and Mother released Wolfina from her punishment, but she's acting up again! She's worse now! She's turned three of my pack members into giant wolves, and I saw her commanding a Wendigo! She's going after humans! Small humans...what is it you call them...CHILDREN! She's going after Children!"

"Thank you for telling me, but why tell me and not Mother Nature?"

"Because, you are her Alpha."

"I am, huh?" I couldn't help the small satisfied smirk that appeared on my face, and honestly I didn't care if anyone saw it.

"Yes, and the two of you gave birth to an Alpha pup!" The wolf walked up to Eira and nudged his head against her side in a knowing manner. "She is strong in both spirit and heart. She is a determined one, stubborn, kind, patient, strategic, and a warrior. She's an Alpha pup!"

"But she's physically eighteen and mentally twenty..."

"She is still your pup and will always be so. Now, come, show me to Mother so that I may tell her as well."

"No need. I'm here. Tell me, why did you not come to me before Jack?"

"Jack is your Alpha. I had to tell him first."

"He's my..." Her eyes became wide as she stared at me with a surprised expression and she blinked a few times as a blush started to appear on her face. "Well...that certainly explains a few things..." She shook her head and looked at the wolf with a concerned expression. "What is it you have to tell me?"

"Wolfina is apparently acting up." I answered with a disappointed expression. "He says that she's transformed some of his wolves from his pack, and he saw her commanding a Wendigo."

"Wendigo!? Where! And how on earth is she controlling them!?"

"Last I heard, she was heading south." The wolf answered apologetically. "I don't know where she is now, but she's still in North America. As for the how...I don't know that either."

"Thank you, I will create a portal for you to return to your pack. They need you." She waved her hand, created a portal made of green and gold, and the wolf gave her a brief nod before running through.

Once he was gone I wasted no time. I held out my palm and conjured four sprites. "Klaina, Keelo, L'teal, Aelro!"

"Yes Jack?" They chorused together with worried expressions.

"I need all of you to search for Wolfina and tell me where she is. Klaina, I need you to go to the South East of North America. Keelo, I need you to go to the South Center of North America. L'Teal, I need you to go the South West of North America, and Aelro...you're the fastest...I need you to look along the center of North America. Fly as fast as all of you can and search for any gigantic wolves, Wolfina, and Wendigo showing strange behavior. Go!"

"Right away, Jack!" They shouted and vanished, teleporting to the locations I gave them.

We waited for about an hour in anticipation, and they all returned. L'teal shook her head, as did Keelo and Aelro. Klaina floated forward and nodded her head. "She's in Burgess."

"Again!?"

"Well, it was where I made her a spirit..." Emily admitted. "...but usually spirits don't hang around where they were made..."

"I do."

"You are an exception, believe me. Alright, let's go before she hurts anyone."

I tapped my staff to the ground, and I made a portal appear. "Eira, come on. You'll be a great help."

"Okay!" She walked through the portal and was then followed by Emily and then myself.

Once we walked through, I immediately noticed men, women, and children running away screaming. "Seems like she's already started causing trouble." I sighed regretfully, but then I heard a sickening, yet familiar growl behind me. I turned around and there was a Wendigo that stood about eight feet tall. "Snow Queen, don't let it scratch or bite you!"

"Understood!"

We all backed away from it, and started attacking from a distance. It didn't take long to take it down. Eira wrapped it up in sharp ice vines, I froze it's entire body using frost on the pond, and had it crawl up his body, and Emily used her vines and sliced at him, and then she used her own fire elemental power to burn him, briefly melting the pond, but he was soon turned to ash, and I froze the pond once more. "One down..." I heard Emily breathe out. "...who knows how many more to go."

"Oh, that was my only one for now." We turned around and saw Wolfina coming towards us with a wolf on either side of her as she rode atop of her own giant wolf. "As you can tell, I've gotten stronger, but perhaps I need to pick my Wendigo more carefully."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why do you think!? It's your fault I'm like this! I was content in accepting my punishment, but then I learned about Jack and the Snow Queen living in the domain with you, and that pissed me off, but as I was a wolf, I learned from the other wolves and other animals that all of the spirits have a place in your domain in your castle...but not ME! You told me to stay out of the domain! Why!?"

"That is NOT true, and you know it!" She spat out. "I said you could be in the domain! I told you that I would prefer if you were out in the real world with the wolves, but I still made the offer just as I do for all of my spirits!"

"All I heard was that you would prefer if I stayed out here, and I listened to you. Then, one of the wolves I was watching noticed I got a cut on my leg, they tried to lick it, and they grew to be like these giant wolves! I made another one, and then another. I can do this! _ME!_"

"Just because we _can _do something, doesn't mean we _should!_" Eira snapped as she had her palms at her sides, facing Wolfina, creating an aura of ice magic around her hands.

"Well said, Snow Queen." Emily praised, but her gaze was fixed dangerously on Wolfina. "Wolfina, I warned you. I told you if you acted up again, that I would banish you."

"HA! I would like to see you try! From this day forth, you are my enemy!"

"So be it! Jack, Snow Queen! You have your opponent! Weaken her as much as you can, I'm going to see if there's any that need rescuing while you battle!"

"Yes, Mother Nature!" Eira and I said together, and as Emily left us, and went behind Wolfina, we immediately started attacking her. I flew up into the air, and used my electrical ice beams from my staff to knock her off of her wolves, while Eira apparently took a page out of my book and sent small sharp shards of hail towards her wolves, effectively killing them in the process, and scratching up Wolfina once she landed on the ground.

"Stay down!" Eira growled as she wrapped Wolfina in vines.

Emily came back with pure fury and rage in her eyes as she glared down at Wolfina. "FIVE CHILDREN!? WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING CHILDREN!?"

"Because, the adults that _CAN_ hunt _will_ listen to their fears and concerns if they see _wolves_ in the forest. I can't have that!"

"Yes, well, I warned you, and now you face banishment. You will be banished to the rain forest either until I decide you've learned your lesson, or until something kills you." She waved her hand and caused a portal to float up in the sky, and she had it slam down on Wolfina, causing her to disappear entirely.

"Are you sure?" Eira questioned cautiously.

"This was Jack's ruling. Not mine." Emily huffed out with frustration in her eyes. She then turned her gaze at me, and I could still see the fury in her eyes. "Jack, although I can't do much if she attacks other spirits, because we can face off with her in battle, but...if she starts to go after innocents again...innocent mortals and children...I will have to dispose of her. I hope you understand."

"As long as you don't ask _me_ to kill, I understand perfectly well." I admitted as I looked into her eyes.

At my words, she seemed to relax as she let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Let's go home."


	16. 1912

"Father..." I heard Eira whisper in my ear.

"Father..." I then heard Nimbus trail off with a hint of mischief.

"Wake up, Father." I heard Bram sigh out in an impatient tone.

I groaned as I felt a throbbing headache. "What is it, children?"

"Wait...do you have another hangover?"

"Another?" I heard Eira ask. "I've seen Father drink before, but I don't think he's ever had a hangover before."

"Oh, he's had them. It was before you were born."

"Yes..." I groaned out. "...I have a hangover."

"Father, can I try something?" I heard Eira question carefully.

"Have at it." I told her with a slow wave of my hand. I felt her hands on the sides of my head, and there was a brief warmth, and then it disappeared along with the headache. When she got off of my bed, I leapt up and stared at her with an astounded expression. "How did you do that?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I just knew I could...somehow."

"It seems Eira is still growing." Nimbus commented with a proud smile. Then, he turned towards me and crossed his arms. "Now, it's time for you to get up Father. The date is January 1st, 1912. You still have your special guest to invite."

"Wait, who are you all talking about? On any of Father's birthdays I have never heard about him inviting someone."

"Every one hundred years we're allowed to invite one spirit for our birthday. It can be any spirit." Bram answered with a wide smile.

"Why has no one told me that!"

Bram let out a soft chuckle as he smirked at her. "We were going to wait until Father turned two hundred years old. Now, come on, let's go and let him get dressed. He'll probably invite his guest while we're gone."

"But I've met almost every spirit...even the ocean spirits...although, they weren't very nice, and you still refuse to tell me why you despise them so much, Nimbus."

"I'll probably tell you at lunch once Father's guest arrives. Oh, and remember, we all call him Jack." Nimbus answered with a saddened expression, and I can't really blame him.

Eira crossed her arms and furrowed her brow together. "That's my point! I have met almost every spirit! How is it someone I haven't met!?"

"You'll see." Nimbus chuckled. "Now c'mon. Stop acting like a child, and let's go downstairs."

"Fine!" She pouted as Bram led her out of my room.

"We'll see you downstairs, Father."

"We'll meet you there." I told them with a wide smile, and watched them leave. Once the door was closed, I got up from my bed, and went to my dresser, pulled out my clothes, and got dressed. Once I was dressed I looked in the mirror and was proud of my selection. I was wearing a light blue dress shirt that had sleeves that stopped at my wrists, and were buttoned. I was also wearing a dark blue vest that had a light blue trim around the edges, and light blue embroidered frost patterns. I decided to wear black Dark blue pants to match the vest, and as per Flora's request, I put on my crown she made for me all those years ago. Once I was satisfied that I was dressed for the occasion, I turned to face my bed, and I smiled at the empty space. "I, Jack Frost, invite you, Sandman, to my Two hundredth birthday in Mother Nature's domain."

It took about five minutes, but soon there was a brilliant golden glow in my room, and once it was gone, it revealed Sandy. _"Jack! Happy Birthday!"_ He shouted and immediately floated up to me and wrapped his arms around me. _"How have you been?"_ He asked me as he floated back down to the ground.

"I've been great. We got a new spirit back in 1833, I'm not sure if you've heard of her, but she goes by the name Snow Queen. However, we all just call her Eira."

_"Ah, I've heard of her, but have yet to meet her."_

"Well, you'll get your chance, oh...and fair warning...she sometimes clings to me more than Flora does. She's sweet, feisty, stubborn, funny, mischievous, and very intelligent...but she doesn't know that I've invited you. The others are keeping it a secret from her."

_"Oh..."_ He trailed off with a mischievous grin, causing me to grin as well. _"...won't she be surprised that you've invited a Guardian to your birthday."_

"Or that a Guardian accepted my request, considering we've told her that the Tooth Fairy only knows me by name, I've been kicked out of North's shop, because...because of trying to bust in, and I've told her how much the Easter Bunny dislikes me."

_"What have you told her of me?"_

"That you're kind, and we've met a few times, even sparred a couple times."

_"But you didn't tell her I'm your friend?"_

"No, I wanted to wait for my birthday."

_"How are the other spirits in Mother Nature's domain treating you?"_

"Oh, well...they treat me like family, I suppose." I told him, silently hoping and praying he doesn't ask how.

_"That's good."_

_'THANK YOU!' _I nodded my head and walked towards my door. "Shall we?"

_"After you, birthday boy."_

I snorted out a laugh and rolled my eyes. "I'm two hundred years old, Sandy."

_"And compared to how old I am? You're a toddler."_ He grinned with a smirk in his eyes as he started to push me towards the door._ "Come on! Come on!"_

"Alright alright!" I laughed out as I left my room with him closing the door behind us.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Once we made it down here I smirked at him as we finally approached the dining hall doors, and I motioned for him to wait, but before I opened the door I whispered to him, "You know you're my best friend right?"

_"What!? I thought Nimbus was!"_

"It's...a bit different. Either way...you're my best friend...is that okay?"

_"I-I'm honored!"_ There was pure honesty in his eyes and he had the widest smile I had ever seen on him.

"Good. I don't have many friends." I told him honestly and motioned for him to wait again until I said he was here, and I walked through the doors. I noticed the looks The Nine were giving me, plus my wife and daughter, and they seemed a bit confused.

"Where's your guest, Jack?" Eira asked carefully.

"I'm sorry everyone...he couldn't make it."

"AWE!" Everyone but Eira pouted, while Eira just looked confused at their disappointment.

"NAH!" I laughed out as I waved a hand at them. "I'm just kidding. Of course he's here! He's my best friend! Come on in!" I told him, and when he did, I watched Eira's reaction closely.

"SANDY!" The Nine shouted, and Emily got up from her seat, shaking her head with a small smile.

Once she made it to Sandy, she gave him a quick hug. "It's so good to see you, Sandy."

"Um..." Eira spoke up and we all looked at her. The Nine smiled at her with knowing grins as they still sat at the dining table filled with all kinds of food.

Sandy let out a slight chuckle that only Mother Nature and I could hear, and he floated over to Eira, holding up symbols. _"I'm known as the Sandman, but everyone calls me Sandy. I'm the Guardian of Dreams."_

"Y-You're a Guardian!? But I thought they all _hated_ Jack!"

Sandy blinked in surprise, and I did too. I looked at Eira with widened eyes, and she looked back. "Can you understand him?" I cautiously asked.

"What like...hear him? No...it's...it's strange...It's like I understand what the symbols are saying, and their translating full sentences in my head, but there's no voice...I just know."

"Well...that _is_ interesting." I told her. "Either way...no, they don't ALL hate me. Sandy and I have been friends for a very long time. He was there for my one hundredth birthday too. Now, come on...he introduced himself." I told her, hoping I didn't sound too much like a father, but it was hard not to when I was so used to it.

"Right!" She exclaimed and looked at Sandy with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Sandy. My name is Eira. I'm also known as the Snow Queen, but you can call me Eira. I'm a Winter spirit."

_"Another one?"_ Sandy smirked with widened eyes and looked back at Emily. _"Really, Mother Nature?"_

"Yes, well...Eira, Sandy is also the only one that knows that Jack is the General of Winter, and that information is not to leave this room, understood?"

"Yes, Mother." She nodded her head and looked back to Sandy who's eyes widened. "What? Everyone else calls her Mother." I breathed out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, and silently congratulated her for the nice save. "Anyway, I can do some of the things Jack can, and some different stuff...and he can do almost all of the same stuff I can, except vine conjuring...but mine aren't like Mother's...they're ice vines. I can also communicate with Nature."

_"Huh..."_ Sandy blinked at her with a surprised smile._ "So...you're both a Winter and a Nature spirit."_

"Yes she is, but she prefers to spend time with Jack rather than me." Emily answered quickly before Eira could say anything. "She was born with the talent...and she only grew from there."

_'Um...Emily? That's a bit much for information...don't you think?'_

_'No, not really, just watch.'_

_"Huh...fascinating, well, it's nice to meet you."_ Sandy told her and held out his small hand.

She smiled and nodded her head. "It's nice to meet you too, Sandy. I'm glad you're nice to Jack."

"Me too." I chuckled and made my way to my seat next to Eira, and Sandy sat on the other side of me.

_"So, what have I missed since I was here last?"_

"Oh! I finally got ahead of Jack in sparring matches!" Emily grinned victoriously, and I noticed a knowing smirk grow on Sandy's face.

"Oh really? By how much?"

"By...one point..." She pouted, but then she smiled. "No fair!" She chuckled.

_"You're only ahead by one point, Mother Nature, and you act like you're ahead by thirty!"_ Sandy laughed out, and I immediately heard Eira start busting out laughing.

"He's got you there, Mother! Oh! Jack! You should invite him more often! He sasses Mother more than you do!"

_"No, trust me, I've seen him sass her. I could never hope to compare."_ Sandy told her with a smirk.

"HA! I'm the Sass KING!"

Sandy then turned at me with narrowed eyes, a sideways glance, and a mischievous smirk. _"Well, you have the crown...and you certainly have a big enough ego for it."_

At that, everyone started laughing except me, but I was smiling and nodding my head. "Very funny, Sandy."

"I certainly thought so!" Nimbus shouted.

"Oh, and since when have you all been able to understand his symbols?"

"Since he would teach us whenever he saw us." Adara answered. "He figured out that we were closest to you, and he decided to teach us little by little whenever he saw us."

_"Yes...but that also begs the question..."_ Sandy trailed off as he furrowed his brow to Eira. _"If you're so glued to Jack's hip...how come I haven't seen you?"_

"Oh! That's easy!" She giggled, and snapped her fingers, turning herself invisible. "I can become invisible, and I typically do this while I'm out with him. Oddly enough, he's the only one that can see me. There's also other reasons for that. I haven't met or seen you before either. Sometimes, well, since he's my General, he sends me to certain areas to help him spread Winter, and I do so invisibly."

_"Truly?"_ Sandy questioned with astonishment lacing his tone. _"And he's the only one that can see you?"_

She made herself reappear and nodded her head. "Truly."

"Yes and yes. We're not entirely sure why he can, but we think it has something to do with him being as powerful as he is and the fact that he is also a winter spirit." Emily explained.

_"Yes, well, he's no mere winter spirit, is he?"_ Sandy questioned with a proud smile. _"He's the spirit of Winter...the Embodiment of winter."_

"Very true, Sandy." Emily commented.

_"What else has happened?"_ He asked as he looked back and forth at me and Emily.

"Oh, nothing much. We've spent time with each other, cooked, cleaned, done our jobs, kept each other company, sparred, and pretty much annoy Mother Nature to no end."

_"Well, if that's not the truth, I don't know what is!"_ Emily laughed out joyfully.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

We all talked, drank, and ate until we couldn't do so anymore, and although I nor Sandy were drunk, we both decided, along with Mother Nature, to just leave those that were clearly drunk and passed out, be. Meanwhile, Sandy and I went up to my room, and Emily went to help Flora with dishes since they were the only other two who hadn't gotten drunk, and I sat on my bed with a heavy sigh. "Oh, that was a good birthday!"

_"I'd say!"_ Sandy shouted as he sat himself on my bed next to me._ "Can I ask you something?"_

"Sure, Sandy."

_"Have you dreamed about that Pooka again?"_

"I have...off and on." I admitted and slightly gripped my blankets.

_"Has he told you anything?"_

"Nothing useful, but I did learn a little more about Bunny..." I looked up to my sky light and the etchings and pointed at them. "...and apparently I can read Pookan now."

When I looked back at him to see his reaction his eyes went wide and he actually feel off of my bed. _"YOU CAN WHAT!?"_

"Yeah...and those markings...they weren't there before my dream that I saw him in, and if you notice...the grass is a different color."

_"Jack...I'm going to make symbols appear, and I want you to tell me what they say...I'll do it for ten words..."_

"Alright." I told him, understanding how upsetting this must be for him. The first set of symbols appeared and I smiled. "Blue." I told him.

_"Correct."_ He whispered out in his mind, but I heard it due to the strange connection we had.

Another set of symbols. "Sky."

_"Correct."_

Another set. "Bird."

_"Correct."_

And he just kept going with the symbols. "Library."

_"Correct."_

"Fruit."

_"Correct. Now let's see if I can make it a little harder for you...I'm going to form sentences...just to test if you can TRULY read the language, and it wasn't just something you picked up. The next sentences I'm going to form...the symbols will be similar to what's on your ceiling, and they will be more complex."_

"I understand."

_"Good..."_

The symbols appeared above his head, and it was lengthy, but I understood it. "That one says, 'I enjoy the snow, but I like to be out and about with Nature.' Huh...that's true for me."

_"C-Correct."_

The next one popped up, and I couldn't help but smile at it. "This one says, 'My name is Jack Frost, and I'm the Spirit of Winter.' Interesting that you would choose that."

_"Correct. Let's keep going...but this time...just one more."_

The next set of symbols appeared and for some reason they looked rather familiar, but I couldn't read the middle part. "Uh...Sandy...why did you blur out the middle of it?"

_"I...I haven't."_ He made the symbols float down into his hand and shook his head. _"It's there as clear as day."_

"Wait...the first portion says...'My name is...' Then it blurs, but then the part after that says, '...and I used to be the Easter Bunny's youngest brother.' Sandy...I don't think I'm allowed to know the name...as in...something's preventing me from knowing it. I asked him in a dream once what his name was, and although he moved his mouth to say his name...and did so twice...I never actually heard any sound come out. It's the name of the Pooka in my dream right?"

_"Y-Yes...and this is all very strange."_

"Hey, can I write something to you in that language?"

_"S-Sure."_

I moved over to my nightstand and pulled out a notebook and pen, and started writing. Once I handed it to him, I started nervously clutching my staff that laid across my lap. "What does it say, or is it only scribbles?"

_"It...It's not scribbles...you truly do know the language..."_

"Can you tell me what it says?"

_"First, tell me where this came from?"_

"It...It was something that the Pooka in my dreams said to me. I think I'm going crazy Sandy...but it's what my skylight says. Look! It appeared after my dream with him."

Sandy did, and he properly looked up this time. Last time he didn't look up, he just stared at me. After his eyes widened even further he stared at me with an astonished and confused look in his eyes. _"He told you what that said!? Are you sure!? And that appeared after your dream!?"_

"Yes, yes, and yes...so, you _can_ read it?"

_"Yes, of course I can read it! I was Bunny's best friend after all."_

"Oh...I didn't mean to be rude about the best friend thing. I..."

_"You didn't upset me. Like I said, I feel honored. I know how trust is a big thing to you. You've told me so once. So, the fact that you consider me your best friend...means quite a great deal to me, and as far as this goes...I don't think you're crazy. If he gives you advice of any kind I think you should listen to him."_

"Yeah...that's what Mother Nature told me too, well not exactly, but around the same thing."

_"D-Does she know of your dreams? Does she know you can read the language?"_

"Yes. I told her when I woke up."

_"Whoa...back up a second..."_

"Hmm?"

_"Explain something to me...did you go to her when you woke up, or was she by your side when you woke up?"_

"She was by my side. She seemed worried and mentioned the changes to my room while I was asleep."

_"My goodness...I never thought I'd hear the day that she'd be worried about someone and be by their bedside."_

"She's done it for the others before." I shrugged my shoulders.

_"Really? Did anyone tell you when that started picking up? Because as far as I know, she was caring of her children, sure, but not as much as she has been since you arrived."_

"Well, I don't really consider myself her child."

_"Why not?"_

"I just don't." I smirked. "I really can't see myself like that with her, and don't ask me why. I just can't. So, can you tell me what it says so that I know we're on the same page?"

_"It says, 'Though the stars above me shine brightly, I shall close my eyes and tonight I shall dream sweetly and lightly. Though I am of ice and snow, I hold the knowledge that all Pooka know. I know of bravery, fear, love, hate, life, death, the other seasons that I am not born of such as Spring, Summer, and Fall, yes, I know them all. However, as I look up to the stars tonight I know another more beautiful thing, and I know it down to my every bone. What I know is...that I am never alone.' It's a protection spell. Bunny put it..."_

"Bunny placed it in the other Pooka's burrow to protect him from nightmares, the dark, and his own self doubt."

_"By the stars! You really have been talking to him!"_

"That's what I've been trying to tell you...and HEY! If you didn't think I had been talking to him, why would you advise me to listen to his advice!?"

_"Well, I thought it was just a kindred spirit thing, but it's apparently more than that...I'm not sure what it could possibly be, but it's something more than simply kindred spirits. It still holds true obviously..."_ He let out a wry laugh as he gestured to the room. _"But it's somehow more than that too. You've really been talking to him...not just his reincarnations deep subconscious of him, but he's searching you out to speak with you...this is all so strange! I can't believe it..._"

"Yeah, well...believe it, because it's real. So real that when I'm there, I can feel the air, smell the grass, hear the wind through the oak and maple trees, taste the sweet but bitter air on my tongue, and I can see as clearly as I'm seeing you now. Do you have any idea why this is all happening?"

_"I haven't a clue, Jack, and believe me, I wish I did."_

"Well, I guess I'll have to trust him..."

_"Trust him with what?"_

"He said that someday I would know."

_"He did?"_

"Yeah..."

_"This is all so strange...can you promise me something?"_

"What is it?"

_"Tell me if he pops up in anymore dreams, and I'll come to help."_

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

_"Hmm...Since it's your birthday, you can consider this my birthday present to you..."_ Sandy floated over to my dresser where the bag of dream sand still sat and he smiled at it. _"I see you've used it sparingly."_

"I didn't want to waste it."

_"I'm proud of you, and it only strengthens my resolve to give this to you."_ He opened the bag and pulled out dream sand. _"Unbutton your sleeve and roll it up."_

"Uh..." My eyes went wide and I quickly covered my left wrist, quickly remembering that my wedding band shows on my left wrist in the domain. "...Is it okay if it's my right wrist?"

He gave me a skeptical and worried look as he pursed his lips together. _"It shouldn't really matter what wrist it is..."_

"Okay, then the right it is. I um...I just don't like anything on my left wrist."

_"Alright..."_ I unbuttoned the sleeve around my right wrist and did as he asked. I pulled it up to my elbow and gave him a questioning look, which earned me a soft smile for some reason. I watched as he then made the dream sand come closer to my wrist. He hadn't turned it into anything, and soon, the sand was going _into_ my wrist. Once he was done, and the rest of the sand entered my wrist, which was surprisingly warm and relaxing, he put the pouch back on the dresser and came back to me with a wide smile. He then took my wrist and closed his eyes. I looked down at my wrist, and it started glowing a brilliant gold. Once he took his hands away the glow vanished and was replaced with a golden tattoo that had stars, moons, and what looked to be tribal markings of some kind, and it was similar to my wedding band, but not. It wrapped around my whole wrist, and it felt warm. _"There. If you should dream of him again, simply press your hand to the tattoo and I'll appear in the dream with you, and then we can all talk together."_

"Are you sure?"

_"Positive."_

"Have you given anyone one of these before?"

_"Hmm...once...a very long time ago._"

"Was it Bunny?"

_"No. I did it for Mother Nature."_

"How long is a very long time ago?"

_"When she was a child. She's much older than you think she is."_

"She told me once that she was older than the Earth itself."

_"My goodness she trusts you with a lot of information."_ Sandy scoffed out in surprise with a wide smile on her face. _"I'm glad she found someone she can trust...but yes, she's older than the Earth, and I'm older than her. I did it for her to ease some of the bad dreams she would have, and sometimes just to speak with her when her father and I were out helping others."_

"Oh, that makes sense."

_"Does it now?"_

"Yeah, it's kind of how Mother Nature tells us telepathically what she wants us to do, what time we need to be back by, asks us yes or no questions that are enchanted so that we can answer her back telepathically, and she let's us know if anything is wrong."

_"Very similar, but somewhat different."_ Sandy smirked. _"Anyway, who knows...maybe you'll see him tonight."_

"I think I might. I don't know how I know, but I think I might."

_"Well, it's getting rather late, so I'll let you sleep and I'll go deliver dreams, oh and, Jack?"_

"Hmm?" I asked him as I set my staff against the wall while I walked over to my dresser to pick out a pair of pajama pants.

_"That Eira spirit...the Snow Queen?"_

"What about her?" I asked carefully, feeling worried that he may have caught on to the secret.

_"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you something that I didn't want to ask in front of the others."_

"Okay...?" I drawled out with a tilt of my head as I faked a smirk while I was growing even more worried on the inside.

_"Well, she truly is attached to you, I can tell that much from how much she talked about you more than Mother Nature, and I was wondering...because I know that Adara had a great deal to do with getting Mesi to become a spirit, because..._"

"Because in their old lives they were born twin sisters, it's just they aged slightly differently as spirits."

_"Th-They told you?"_

"Uh huh. So...what's your question?"

_"I was wondering..."_ His eyes blinked wide and I couldn't help but let a real smirk shine through. He was almost speechless. Almost. _"...if...you um...did you have something to do with her being here?"_

_'And he had to phrase it like that!?'_ I bellowed out a laugh in my mind, but let out a soft amused chuckle for him to hear instead. _"You could say that."_ I answered.

"How?"

_'Oh by the MOON! Why did ya have to ask that!?'_ I ran a hand through my hair and pursed my lips to the side. "Well, it was...it was a decision that both Mother Nature and I made together. We both thought it was a good idea at the time, and still is to this day. Neither of regret the decision." I looked up at him silently begging, _'Please let that be enough of an explanation!'_

_"Did either of you decide on her powers?"_

"No, she um...she had a natural talent for her powers. They just came to her naturally, kind of like mine did."

_"Interesting. Well, I'm glad you found someone you love."_

"Excuse me?" I chuckled out in disbelief.

_"You do love her, do you not? As in...romantically?"_

"NO! BY THE MOON NO! I could never!"

_"Whoa! That's a bit harsh don't you think!?"_

"I'm sorry, but no, and I promise you, she would say the same thing! Just...no! We don't see each other like that! We get along great, and we spend time with each other, but no! No romantic feelings towards her! Besides, I already have someone that I..." I quickly clamped my hands over my mouth, but that didn't stop the extremely amused look I was getting from Sandy at that moment as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at me.

_"You already have someone that you...what, Jack?"_

"That I..." I felt the blush creep onto my face and Sandy's eyes widened with pure amusement.

_"Oh my...You have someone you like romantically, don't you!?"_

"N-Not like...I...I love her."

_"Y-You...oh my goodness, that is quite something. Does she know?"_

"Yes." I answered simply.

_"And does she return your feelings?"_

"Yes."

_"Are the two of you together?"_

"Yes." I answered and then I looked at my wrist and I realized that it was the tattoo causing me to tell him the truth. _"Sandy, why is the tattoo causing me to tell you the truth?"_

_"Oh, it um...it's like when you're really dreaming...you can't lie in your dreams. The truth is always revealed at one point or another...this just reveals it by questions...well...questions that I ask anyway. In time you'll learn how to avoid my questions, I'm sure, but until then...if I ask you something...you'll tell me the truth."_

"Okay...can I ask you to promise me something then?"

_"Yes, of course."_

"Please don't mention to Mother Nature or the others that I have someone I love. It um...was supposed to be a secret until we were BOTH ready to tell others, and please, don't ask anymore about her."

_"Okay. I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude."_ Guilt appeared on his features, and it didn't belong there.

"You weren't. I would've told you if you were..."

_"That's what it kind of felt like."_ He rolled his eyes with a smirk returning to his face.

"Well, I say you weren't. You were just curious as a good best friend would be, and though you have more information than other spirits, I trust you not to say anything about it."

_"I promise I won't say anything until I either ACCIDENTALLY figure it out or until you tell me."_

"Thank you, and at least now you know that I'm not romantically involved with Eira. I'm sorry, but the idea...it's a bit laughable where I stand."

_"After your explanations, I can see why."_ He nodded his head, and made his way towards the door. _"Goodnight, Jack, and happy birthday."_

"Thank you, Sandy...for both the gift and being here. I know how busy you are."

_"I'm never too busy for you, Jack."_

"Thank you." I nodded gently with an appreciative smile. "Goodnight." Once I put a change of pants on, took off my shirt, and vest, I immediately went to my nest, and fell asleep quicker than I had expected as I relaxed into the layers of covers.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

_When I opened my eyes I looked up and knew where I was, and I made my way up the hill. "Well, funny seeing you here. Sandy I were just talking about you."_

_"So I heard." The Pooka grinned as he leaned against the large tree with amusement in his eyes. "How about you call him here. I'd like to talk to him too. It's been far too long...well...for him I'm sure."_

_"O-Okay..." I told him and I touched my wrist, doing what Sandy told me, and soon, in front of both of us, there was a brief glow, and Sandy appeared, but he didn't look like Sandy. "Uh...Sandy!?"_

_He looked down in shock at his form and then back and forth at us. "I...wow...I never thought I would look like this again."_

_"You looked like this once?" I questioned as I was completely dumbfounded by his appearance. He wore what looked to be a uniform, and although his last form looked human enough, this one looked even more human, and except for the eyes and hair color, he looked completely different. He was taller for one, and for another, he seemed younger almost, but yet...he was still the same._

_"Oh yes." The Pooka answered. "This was his original form, Jack." Sandy shot his gaze towards the Pooka and his jaw dropped. "Hey there, Sandy." He waved with a smirk._

_"I...Jack...you weren't lying."_

_"Well, now that's just rude." I commented as I crossed my arms with an amused smirk of my own._

_"Oh come now, Jack, you have to give him SOME credit. To him I've been dead for what...how long have I been dead to you?"_

_"I...we...that is...Aster, Emily, and I...we thought...we thought that you've been dead for millions of years...billions in fact."_

_"Ah, yes...I believe the year is 1912 right now isn't it? Happy Birthday by the way, Jack."_

_"Thank you."_

_"You're welcome." He nodded his head once towards me before he turned his gaze back to Sandy. "Surprised to see me?"_

_"Considering I thought you were dead...yeah. So...do you know who your reincarnation is?"_

_"Of course I do."_

_"Is he mortal or immortal?"_

_"He was mortal once, but he's been immortal for quite some time."_

_"Can you tell me his name so that I may find him?"_

_"I cannot."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because, then he won't figure out what he needs to figure out."_

_"Is it not frustrating to you that he doesn't know you!?"_

_"You have know fucking clue how frustrating it is, but I am content in waiting." _ _We both blinked at him in surprise at his vulgarity, but he simply let out a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry...yes, it's frustrating, but it is something that requires time...didn't the two of you have this conversation a hundred years ago? Or at least something similar to it?"_

_"You were there?"_

_"In a way. I'm a part of him, and as odd as it may seem...what he senses, I do too."_

_"Wait wait wait!" I butted in shaking my hands wildly with a flushed expression. "So...the one that you know I'm in love with...you..."_

_"Oh yes...I love her too. More than you know...and I've felt everything the two of you have done."_

_"Y-You what!?" I shouted as my blush increased down my neck and chest._

_"I'm somewhat lost...Jack, I know that you didn't want me to ask any further...but um...h-how far have the two of you gone?"_

_"You almost sound like you don't want to know." The Pooka smirked mischievously._

_"I don't! It's the dream I swear. If I want to know something I ask it...it's like you telling the truth. You can't help it...but can you answer me anyway?"_

_"We..."_

_"They..." The Pooka answered with an amused glint in his eyes as he sent a sideways glance at me. "...have gone all the way."_

_"WH-WHAT!?" Sandy shouted in disbelief and shock, but there was no anger, which I suppose was a good thing._

_"I...we...yeah...we um...we had..."_

_"Sex, Jack." The Pooka grinned mischievously. "The word you're looking for is sex. Actually from where I stood, the two of you made love more than just had sex. It was romantic in a way."_

_"OKAY! This is SO awkward! Can we PLEASE get off the subject!?" I begged, and Sandy nodded as a blush crept onto his face as well._

_The Pooka bellowed out a laugh, but nodded his head. "As you wish, Jack. So...any other questions for me, Sandy?"_

_"Yeah, only about a thousand."_

_"Well, let's see how many you can get in before Jack's...family come to wake him up."_

_"Oh yeah...all the others are kind of like a family huh." Sandy hummed as if it was something he just remembered._

_"I'd say." The Pooka grinned, and I elbowed him in the side, causing him to let out a loud "Oof." Which was then followed by a laugh. "Alright, alright."_

_"I'm not even gonna ask." He waved a hand at our antics and continued onto his question. "Can you tell me just how you're a part of Jack?"_

_"No."_

_"Is there anything you CAN tell me!? I mean...are you really really here, or are you some sort of consciousness from your reincarnation that has very real and important conversations with Jack? I mean...I can tell you're real, but are you really here?"_

_"Ah, now that's a question I can answer. Yes, I'm here. I'm here as physically as I am able. However, I can only be here when my reincarnation and Jack are asleep. When Jack is awake...I feel both Jack and my reincarnations human side at the same time. Let me tell you, it's a bit strange, but not too difficult to handle."_

_"When you say your reincarnation...are you meaning the mortal version of him?"_

_"Yes. Oh, you should come more often. You're asking more correct questions than Jack does!"_

_"Hey! I try! It's not my fault you're so damn cryptic!"_

_"Actually, it kind of is. If you would ask the right questions I would be able to answer you more."_

_"Fine!"_

_"Wow...the two of you are truly alike. You used to talk to Aster in the same way."_

_"Aster being my brother has a small amount to do with this...I'll admit that, considering it won't make sense until...oh...I suspect...at least another hundred years."_

_"Wait, you think I'll figure everything out in one hundred years!?"_

_"Give or take, but yeah, that's what I suspect."_

_"But I thought you couldn't answer that question before." I scratched my head in confusion._

_"I can now. You see, some of the questions you ask...I can't answer at that point in time, but as time moves on, so does my inability to answer the question."_

_"So, I basically have to repeat myself?"_

_"Basically." He shrugged, but gave me a look of sympathy at the same time. "Sorry, Jack."_

_"No, it's alright. Just um...when I find out what I'm meant to find out...will I know your name THEN?"_

_"AH! At last! Another correct question! Yes, you will definitely know it then."_

_"May I ask a question?" Sandy asked carefully._

_"You've asked a few already, so I don't see why not."_

_"Why haven't you told Jack to tell Bunny that the two of you speak in his dreams?"_

_"Sandy, of all the foolish questions you could've asked..." He sighed and shook his head. "...do you have any idea how painful that would be for Aster?"_

_"Wait! You're calling him Aster now? Not Bunny!?"_

_"Yes...we're getting closer to when you'll find everything out...and with that, the more you're allowed to know, but you can never use it unless he says, understand me?"_

_"Yes...I understand."_

_"Good...now where was I...oh yeah...it would be extremely painful for him, Sandy, and it would only increase his strong dislike for Jack."_

_I gave Sandy a guilty look, and he gazed at me with a concerned stare. "I...I saw...well, I was shown, and I'm sorry Sandy, but I can't tell you, or rather...I don't want you to ask why or how I was shown, but two people worked together to show me a bit of my future and in it...well...first off...when the day comes for that future to be a reality, I won't remember ever being shown it...so for now...you'll know...anyway...in the future...Bunny and I are apparently friends."_

_"Y-You're what!?"_

_"Yeah. He's standing at my side...at the North Pole."_

_"I...he...you...the North Pole...are you certain!?"_

_"Yeah...we were there to speak with the other Guardians...you were with us...and North...he treated me like a son, and Tooth treated me the same. It...It's still strange to think about..."_

_"It's strange to hear about! I...are you certain!?"_

_"Absolutely. I was told of one of the things I was shown, because I forgot it, and they wanted me to know it was something they showed me...and it happened. So, I really don't have any reason to believe that it won't happen...I just don't know when or how...I know the why, but I don't want to talk about that."_

_"..." I watched Sandy's mouth move as he looked at the Pooka, but nothing came out, so I assumed he called him by name. "...is he telling the truth? I mean...will it happen?"_

_"It was an absolute future, so yeah...it will someday. Now, if you don't mind, someone has walked into Jack's room, and they're about to wake him up...which means you need to go, Sandy."_

_"Right. Well, this was fascinating and left me with a lot to think about...and I promise not to tell Bunny anything."_

_"Good, and I highly thank you...Captain."_

_Sandy jumped a little at the title and he gave him the brightest smile I had ever seen and he nodded his head before vanishing. Once he was gone, everything faded to a brilliant green and white, and I knew I was waking up._

**_oOoOoOoOoOo_**

"Father!" I not only heard, but felt Eira jump onto me. "Wake up, Father!"

"Okay, I'm up!" I laughed out as I petted her hair. "What is it, sweetie?"

"You said you'd take me to Europe with you today. You told me so yesterday."

"Then Europe it is. Let me get dressed, and we'll go."

"Okay!" She ran out of the room with pure joy in her eyes, and closed the door behind her.

"Oh..." I groaned as I sat up and placed a hand on my head. "...How is it I got more answers than ever, but I'm still just as lost and with many more questions!?"


	17. 2012

_**AN: BIG TIME JUMP TO AFTER EASTER OF 2012 WHEN JACK MEETS UP WITH PITCH AGAIN! SORRY FOR THE MASSIVE TIME JUMP, AND THANK YOU FOR READING THE AN! :)**_

* * *

"Alright...now let her go!" I demanded in a low growl as I held out my hand after JUST handing Pitch my staff in exchange for Baby Tooth.

He rubbed his finger up and down my staff with an expression I couldn't quite read, as he told me, "No. You said you wanted to be alone...THEN BE ALONE!" Baby Tooth squeaked defiantly and pecked hard against Pitch's thumb. "AH!" He shouted and threw her against the ice wall behind me.

"NO!" I shouted and then I turned around to see him snapping my staff in two, and I immediately felt a searing pain in my core and my chest. It felt like something important was ripped from me, and I couldn't breath. Then, he used his nightmare sand to toss me against the same wall, and for a brief moment, I felt myself lose consciousness.

Once I woke up, I noticed Baby Tooth and rushed towards her. "BABY TOOTH!" I tried to cover her up, but she squeaked and then sneezed. "Sorry, all I can do is keep you cold. Pitch was right...I make a mess of everything." She then crawled off of my hand, towards my pocket and went in. "Hey!" I shouted, but she ignored me. Then, I noticed glowing. I opened my eyes and noticed it was coming from my pockets. "WHOA!" I shouted as I quickly backed up against the wall. I pulled out the memory box, and Baby Tooth placed her hand on it, telling me to view it and I did. When I touched it, I saw flashes of a life I had, and as I saw it, the rest of my mortal life swam into my head. Once it was all done, and I was mentally caught up with the rest of my memories, it landed on the memory of me and my sister on the ice, and I watched as I saved her by playing a game of hopscotch. Once it vanished I immediately looked at Baby Tooth in shock and astonishment. "Did...did you see that!?" She shook her head, and with renewed hope and joy I picked her up and started telling her about it. "I had a family! I had a sister! I saved her! I..." Then as the realization dawned on my I looked up at the full moon and whispered out in surprise. "That's why you chose me. I'm...I'm a Guardian!" I got up and looked around. "We gotta get out of here!" I told her as I put her on my shoulder. Then, I looked to my staff, and slid towards it.

I picked it up and tried to put it back together, not knowing how I knew to do that, but I tried anyway, and it didn't work. I tried again, and focused on everything that the Guardians represented, everything I felt in my mortal life, everything I felt in this life, and all of the Joy and Fun I could muster. Once I did that, the pieces started glowing, and more memories started flooding into my head, but it wasn't like the memory box. It was as if seeing the glow caused me to INSTANTLY remember another life I had, and to my IMMENSE surprise, it wasn't a human life...but a Pookan life, and I finally knew the Pooka's name from my dream...it was _my_ name a long time ago, and as I realized all of this, I couldn't help but grin like a fool as I stared at the light. I could hear Baby Tooth on my shoulder squeaking out, "ALRIGHT!"

Once it was put together, I whooped and hollered into the air while laughing with an overjoyed feeling in my chest. "C'MON BABY TOOTH! I OWE YOU ONE!" I told her, but mentally I was thinking, _'I owe you way more than that!'_

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

I had rushed out of Jamie's house, after getting him to believe in me, and I met up with Tooth and North, and they didn't look good at all. "Jack! Jack!" I heard Tooth shout, and she tried to fly towards me, but fell to her knees. I helped her up and checked her quickly for injuries.

"Are you alright?" I asked, and she tucked her feathers behind her with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" North asked me, and I couldn't help the smile on my face as I answered, "Same as you." I turned to face Jamie, sensing he was coming out of the house, and it seemed that I had my Pooka hearing capabilities back.

"It's you! I mean...It IS you! I knew it wasn't a dream!" He shouted and then looked directly at me, and if I'm gonna be honest, I don't think I would ever get tired of a mortal child seeing and believing in me.

"Jack...he sees you!" North whispered out in awe and wonder.

I wanted to celebrate with him, but I noticed someone very important missing. "...but wait...where's Bunny?"

"Easter...took its tole on all of us. Bunny...most of all."

North moved to reveal a small Bunny with the Easter Bunny's markings and I instantly knew what he meant. "Oh no..." I groaned out as guilt made its ugly way into my chest. _'That's my fault...'_

"That's the Easter Bunny? What happened to him? He used to be cool, and now he's...cute."

"Bah!" He shouted after seemingly enjoying it, and then he turned to glare at me. "Did you tell him to say that!?" He shouted and hopped off of the sleigh so that he could come and kick my legs, and that's when he almost proved me right about him being a Kangaroo...almost.

"No, actually, he got me to believe you were real...just when I was starting to think that maybe you weren't."

"He made you believe...in me!?"

Jamie nodded and Bunny looked at me and all I could think was, _'There is so much I want to tell you...'_

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

The battle with Pitch was difficult, but we won, and not only Jamie believed in me, but his friends did too! The other Guardians and I were celebrating back at the North Pole, and I had my fill of food while I enjoyed Bunny's company and his new attitude towards me...or rather...Jack's side of me. I knew I became one full person and being once I remembered everything, but it was still going to take some adjusting. I'm both...my past is my past...I just have an extra, much longer past than my mortal or spiritual form. "Jack, are ya there?" I heard Bunny question while I sat on one of the windowsills.

"Hmm?" I looked up at him and noticed the concerned look. "Ah, you know me, Bunny, I'm just planning my next bit of mischief. Should be interesting now that I have believers."

"Uh huh..." He stated sarcastically in a tone I knew all too well as his, 'I don't believe ya' tone, and I couldn't help but smirk as I turned to look out the window again. "Why don't I believe ya?"

"You never do." I accidentally said with a small smile, but there was no taking it back now.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, Bunny." I told him with a sigh. "It's just...after everything...my memories and...well...it's just been a lot."

"I can't say I understand, but I'm here for ya if ya need me, ya know that don't ya?"

"Well, now you are."

"Yeah...Look, I'm sorry for what I said to ya when ya were named Guardian."

"Don't worry about it, and yeah...I know. You don't know how much that means to me at the moment." I told him, while mentally thinking, _'Especially with what I know.'_

"Good, I'm glad ya know."

"Ah, there you are, Jack!" I heard North bellow out.

I got up from the windowsill and walked up towards him, and noticed that Tooth and Sandy were with him. "What's up?'

"What is up?" He questioned with a risen brow. "What is up is that you are guest of honor, and you are not enjoying your own party!"

"I enjoyed it!" I laughed out. "I ate more than I usually do."

"About that..." Tooth started. "...Jack, I wanted to ask you...I...well, I noticed you don't have a home."

"Um, no. I have a home." I snorted out a laugh as I propped my staff on my shoulder.

"You told us the pond was your home." Bunny stated, and I glanced at Sandy who was trying desperately to hide an amused grin on his face, because he knew more than they did.

"I have a home." I repeated, but before I could say more, a portal was conjured right next to us, and Emily stepped through with Nimbus and Bram.

"Mother Nature? What brings you here?" Tooth questioned with an intrigued expression.

"I've come for Jack." She answered plainly and I noticed there was the smallest hint of doubt behind her smile as she looked at North.

"Why, Jack? He's not one of yours." Tooth stated with a confused expression.

Nimbus snorted out a laugh as he shook his head. "Oh man...are you ever wrong. Jack here..."

"Nimbus!" I growled out, and he immediately became quiet, but he still held an amused smile.

"What does..._Nimbus_...mean?" Tooth asked as she stopped floating and stood next to North.

"What he means..." Emily started. "...is that Jack _is_ one of mine."

"He can't be." Bunny argued in a slightly offended tone. "Manny made him and chose him."

"Yes, I know very well what Manny has done." She answered as she rolled her eyes. "I also know what Jack has successfully done when he fought my Father, and just so we're clear..." Her voice started to get bitter and all I could do was think, _'Oh shit...now they've done it. Angry wife mode activated.'_ The thought alone earned me a quick glare from my wife, and I simply smiled at her and gave her a quick wink that only she saw, because everyone else was focused on each other. "...he is still one of mine, because Manny charged me with his care. Now, Jack, if you're done celebrating here..." She trailed off as the glare slipped away.

"We have a huge party for you!" Bram interrupted.

"Do you now?" I asked as I placed my hands in my hoodie pocket with a mischievous smirk on my face, because I knew what a 'huge party' meant coming from my children.

"Yeah!" Nimbus shouted and immediately came to wrap an arm around him. "And I want a rematch in a drinking contest!"

I couldn't help, but double over laughing when I noticed the looks of astonishment from the other Guardians. Well, all but Sandy of course, who was grinning with amusement at the moment. "As I recall Nimbus, you have NEVER beaten me in a drinking contest."

"Ah, but you see...I win more than you do in the morning."

"What? Just because I get a hangover?" I asked as I crossed my arms with my staff still resting in the crook of my arm.

"Exactly!"

"You know I can always get some of the others to help me with that. Especially after your _first_ attempt to give me pineapple and BEET juice."

"That's cheating!"

"No, that's called being smart." I remarked with a slightly victorious grin.

"Either way..." Emily grinned and Nimbus walked back over to her side. "...Jack, not to be rude to the other Guardians, but are you done here for now?"

I looked at them and they seemed a bit stunned, but North nodded at me even though he had a slightly confused and concerned look. "Yes, I think I am. I'll come back, North, I promise."

"Good." North stated with a wide appreciative smile.

"Good..." Emily agreed. "...now, come home, Jack."

I winced slightly as the others heard her directly say that I lived there. I turned to face Tooth, who's jaw had dropped at that point, and shrugged my shoulders. "I told you I have a home. The pond is just the gate for me." I smiled, and looked back at Emily. "Now, I would say after you, but I know how these portals work."

"Awe, look at Jack trying to be a gentleman!" Bram crowed with sarcasm and amusement.

"What are you talking about?" Emily smirked. "Jack is always a gentleman, unlike the two of you."

"Awe! C'mon!" Nimbus whined as he walked through the portal with a slight chuckle, followed by Bram, and then I followed the two of them. Once we were through, Emily quickly followed us, and we all made our way to the dining hall despite how full I already was.

When we finally made it to the dining hall, I notice that it was more decorative than usual, and the rest of The Nine, along with my biological daughter sat at the table with wide and proud smiles on their faces. "FATHER!" They all shouted and immediately started crowding me and hugging me.

I laughed joyously as I felt them ruffling my hair and holding me close. "Emily!" I giggled out. "Save me!"

"You're on your own, my love."

"Traitor! No!" I dramatized as I pretended to collapse in between them all.

I heard her beautiful giggle from the distance and for a brief moment, I felt a pang in my heart, because now I know who I really am, and I wasn't sure how she would react if she didn't already know. So, for just today, I'm going to love her as if it'll be the last day I get to do so. I broke free of my cage that children were hugging me in, and I rushed towards her. Once I was in front of her, my heart hammered against my chest and I quickly leaned forward and captured her lips with my own. When she dove her tongue into my mouth, I couldn't help the small moan at the sensation and I pressed my right hand against the small of her back, pulling her closer to me, and placed my left hand on the side of her face. When the kiss ended, I watched as she looked up at me with a pleased expression. "Well, had I known that's what I would get for not saving you from our children, I would've let them tackle you like that a lot sooner."

"Oh, I love you so much, Emily." I sighed out as I gave her another quick kiss.

"I love you too, Jack." She told me with pure honesty, but her brow was furrowed in worry. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you after the party. It may be tomorrow...but I promise I'll tell you."

"Alright then. Now, I know you ate a lot at North's, but the rest of us haven't, and who knows, perhaps you'll be hungry in an hour or so."

"Well, I wouldn't want to miss out on my own celebration now, would I?"

"Absolutely not." She grinned at me, and we made our way to the dining table, and enjoyed each other's company, and I told them how what was supposed to be a calm night turned into me becoming a Guardian. I told them everything including when I encountered Pitch, but I left out me being a Pooka or finding it out at least. I did tell them that I was completely shattered when Sandy died, and overjoyed when he came back, though.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Emily was right, I got hungrier, and I ate even more. A part of me blames the fact that Pooka have to eat more than normal mortals in order to keep themselves strong, fit, and active, but another part of me tells me it was just nerves. If it's a combination of both, then that would make things easier. So, for now, both is good.

Eventually Emily and I made it to our room, got dressed and ready for bed, and I looked around my room that was so similar to the one from my home world, and it was a bit strange to officially be here again when it feels like I just fell asleep here on a different planet. "Jack, will you tell me what's wrong?" Emily questioned as she climbed into bed next to me, and got underneath the covers.

I turned to face her, and placed my right hand on her waist and let out a heavy breath from my nose, still worried how she would take it. "I promise to tell you first thing when I wake up." I told her with a worried smirk. "I'm tired, and haven't slept in three days."

"Alright, that's fair, but I'm not going to let you out of telling me when you wake up."

"When do you let me out of anything?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Never, that's why you should know it's a promise."

I let out a low chuckle as I nodded my head. "I know."

"Good, now try and get some sleep."

"I'll try." I told her honestly, unsure if I would get any sleep. However, it didn't take long, because in fifteen minutes of staring up at the protection spell Bunny made for me, everything went black.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

_When I opened my eyes, I noticed immediately that my vision increased, and I felt warmer. I looked down at my body and saw fur. "I-I'm a Pooka again!?" I rushed up to the tree where I would meet my Pooka self in my dreams when I didn't know who he was, and I saw not a Pooka, but my spirit form. He had the same eyes as me, pure white hair, porcelain skin, and he wore a white colonial shirt, an open brown vest, brown cape, and brown leather wrapped pants. It was what I looked like when I came out of the pond. "H-Hello?"_

_"Figured it out did ya?" He asked me with a sly smirk, and I noticed then that our voices were the same, and have been this whole time._

_"Yeah, but I'm thinking I should've found out sooner."_

_"You really should've. I may not have answered all of your questions, but I certainly dropped almost painfully obvious hints."_

_"Yeah, I can see that now. Thanks." I rolled my eyes, and walked closer to him. "You know...it's strange seeing myself on the outside like this, and it not be a reflection."_

_"Same here." He chuckled. "So, now that you have your other past...what's our name? Our fully true name?"_

_"Snowdrop Frost Bunnymund." I answered proudly. "Youngest brother to E. Aster Bunnymund, and it was he who told Mother and Father what to name us." I felt a surge of pride as I answered, but then a spike of curiousness made its way into my chest. "How is it I'm allowed to say his name in my dreams?"  
_

_"Because, here you are a Pooka. The same Pooka that was always trusted with Aster's name. However, he won't know that you're who you are..."_

_"But...Manny said he would show him someday."_

_"Yes, and if you would've let me finish, I would've said, 'he won't know that you're who you are...until Manny tells him or until he finds out on his own.'"_

_"Oh...well, we always had a bad habit of letting others form sentences."_

_"Yes, something your human side has a knack for. He at least let's people finish what they have to say no matter how hurtful."_

_"OUR human side. You're me, and I'm you. We're one person. There's just an extra past...it's like I woke up after falling asleep, and it's as if..."_

_"It's as if you fell asleep a Pooka, but woke up as baby Jackson Overland Frost, and continued your memories from there, and then when you were turned into a spirit."_

_"Yeah...it's like I fell asleep, and woke up in a different body that was still my own, but lived on in it."_

_"Well, that's basically what happened, but remember, Manny put our soul along side Jack's."_

_"This is both amazing, and confusing, but we owe Manny more than we can say...don't we."_

_"Oh yeah we..." Before my spirit self could finish there was a bright white light glowing next to us, and when the light faded, it revealed Manny himself just as I remembered him when he came and preformed soul magic. First off, the books in Emily's library depicted him wrong. He wasn't round and he didn't look all that old. In fact, he looked closer to my mental age of twenty perhaps a bit older. When I asked Emily why Bunny looked so different in the books, she said it was the fault of a talking book after a spell was casted on him, and for a reason even unknown to the talking book, everyone's appearance looked a bit different than in reality, and ever since then, the rest of the books that had the story of the Guardians, any of them...or even stories involving them differently. The books involving Manny depicted him as being physically in his mid to late thirties, and round kind of like Sandy's shorter form, but that wasn't the case. Either way, he looked different from the books, and this is the version I remembered. He was built and dressed nicely. He wore a long tan overcoat, a yellow buttoned up dress vest, a white shirt underneath, a red bow tie, tan pants, and black shoes. However, the books did get his hair and eye color right. He had white hair that was mostly a thick lock of hair that was in the center of his bald head, and brown eyes. "...do..." My spirit self gave me a sideways glance and risen brow as he finished his sentence._

_"Hello, Jack Frost..." Manny nodded towards my spirit self, and then he looked at me with a guilty and saddened smile. "Hello, Snowdrop."_

_"Hello, Manny." I replied, not really knowing what else to say._

_"Look..." He placed his hands behind his back and started looking at the grass with guilt ridden eyes, and I couldn't understand why they were there. "...I...there are no words to express how sorry I am for not communicating with you for three hundred years...other than your wedding of course. I understand if you..."_

_"I'm not mad." We both answered with soft smiles, and it seemed to get his attention, because he looked at both of us in pure shock._

_"Y-You're not?" He stepped back with a surprised expression on his face._

_"I was then, because I didn't know why, and then when I heard that you talked to my wife and the other Guardians far more than you spoke to me...I couldn't help but wonder if it was something I was doing wrong...but then I put my staff together, and I knew. I knew everything, and I don't blame you one bit. I understand why you did it."_

_"You...thank you."_

_"Hey, you came to me. You traveled back in time to when the nightmares were tearing up my world while Aster was fighting among the stars, and you offered to give my soul to my incarnation, and after understanding why and how you were going to do it...I told you I was ready, and I meant it. It's my own fault for not figuring it out sooner, but I have to ask...Sandy and Emily...do they know?"_

_"I know for a fact that Sandy is still scratching his brain at the connection you share with your Pookan self while he's giving dreams at the moment, and he most certainly doesn't know, but as far as Emily goes...you'll have to talk to her."_

_"Right...that's a conversation I'm honestly afraid of."_

_"Well, you've survived this long." Manny quipped with a small smirk. "I'm sure you could survive your wife a little longer."_

_"And I take it...like Sandy and Aster...you've known her for a long time?"_

_"Not nearly half as long as Sandy or Aster, but yes. I've known her a long time."_

_"So...you're trusted with my brother's name?"_

_"He trusted me with it when I first gathered the Guardians together."_

_"And you're going to tell me that story right?"_

_"Someday I'll visit you in your dreams and tell you, but yes, you'll know someday how that all came about."_

_"Good." I told him as I crossed my furred arms. I then uncrossed them and looked at my paws. "I gotta admit...I miss this form."_

_"Huh..." I heard Manny drawl out. I looked up and he was holding a hand up to his chin with a thoughtful and calculating expression._

_"What is it?"_

_"Hmm?" He looked up at me with a questioning gaze, and then seemed to understand what I asked him and waved a hand at me. "Oh nothing. Just something on my mind."_

_"Right, well..."_

_"JACK! JACK!" I heard Emily's desperate cries, and everything immediately went white._

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

I shot up and looked at her worried and tear stained face. "Emily! What's wrong!?" I questioned and she immediately wrapped her arms around me and sobbed into my chest. "Hey..." I whispered out as I adjusted myself to sit up a bit straighter, and I petted her long ebony hair. "...what happened?"

"I...I had a nightmare."

"But you never get nightmares...was it Pitch?"

"N-No..." She sobbed into my chest. "D-Do you remember wh-what Manny gave me for our wedding present?"

"You could feel everything I feel no matter where I am..."

"Yeah...and I...well...before he told the Guardians...that you were...supposed to be a Guardian, he told me...he told me I couldn't help you...I was so angry, but I thought...well, I understood...and then I...when your staff broke...I...I thought you died. It...It hurt so much and it was like my heart was...was ripped from chest. My legs wouldn't work. I collapsed to the ground in our room, and the tears wouldn't stop. I-It felt like a piece of my soul had died, and I...I took it out on Manny. I ranted for...I don't really know how long...but I...I screamed at him and I...I was horrible to him, but he...he told me you were fine, but I...I didn't feel the connection re-link itself so I thought...I thought he was lying, but if there was a chance that you...that you were alive...I sent Eira to go look for you since she can turn invisible, and she came back, telling me that you were fighting alongside Bunny, facing off against my Father."

"Okay...so what was the nightmare?"

"I...I...the nightmare was...it was your death. Over and over again in different ways, and I couldn't...it was horrible." She continued to sob into my chest and I continued to pet her hair.

"H-Hey...um..." I started, trying to get her mind off it, and hope that it wouldn't backfire on either of us, but I did say when I woke up. "So...um...do you want to know why I was a bit upset and the reason for how I reacted yesterday?"

She sat up and wiped her tears while she calmed her crying and nodded her head. "Yeah, you worried me."

"W-Well...I...I figured out something when the link was severed, and I think I know why you didn't feel it reconnect."

"What are you talking about?"

"I...well...I'm not who you think I am. Not...completely at least."

"Jack? You're worrying me even more. What are saying?"

"I...well, when Pitch tossed me into the cavern I told you that I got my memories back from the memory box, yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, when I put my staff back together...and my staff is essentially connected to my heart and soul...I got a lot more than just what the memory box gave me. I...I wasn't always human. I mean...this body was born human, but my soul...my soul wasn't always human, and I know who I really am after three hundred years of nothing. I...I was a Pooka once. Manny traveled back in time to when Bunny was fighting among the stars with Pitch, and I was terrified. He came to me, and told me that Bunny needed me in this life, because even though he loved his family and friends...he wasn't completely whole. I was upset at him for time traveling, but then he offered to...to do soul magic, and considering how the battle was going...and I didn't want Bunny to be alone...and I had no idea that Manny even KNEW soul magic! It's forbidden and...well, anyway, I was willing, and he took my soul from my body after I laid down. Then...with my spirit form...just before he turned me into a spirit...and I came out of the pond...that's when he put my Pookan soul in this body. My full Pookan soul...and it changed my appearance as well as made me incredibly strong, agile, powerful, and a lot of other things...but I...I didn't know who I was until I both looked in my memory box, and when I put my staff together. I...I'm a Pooka. Right now, I'm a Pooka in a human body, but all of my capabilities are here...especially after I just _woke up_. I can see, hear, smell, feel, and taste everything more powerfully now, and I...I..." I swallowed a thick lump in my throat as I hesitantly grabbed her hands. "I...I understand if you...if you d-don't l-love me anymore, because I...I'm not the same...and I...I'm a Pooka...I..."

Before I could say more in my nervous and anxiety ridden rant, I felt her lips on mine, and I allowed the tears to fall from my eyes as my heart hammered against my chest. I moved my lips with her's and I allowed her to dive her tongue into my mouth again, nearly making me dizzy as I felt it all up and down my spine. Then, all too soon, she ended the kiss and I had to actually steady myself on the nest, because I was about to fall over from how great and amazing it felt. "Jack, I know. I've known for quite some time, and I still love you. I love you more than words can say."

"Y-You wh-what!? F-For how long?"

"Since our wedding night. While I was dreaming, Manny visited me, and showed me the memory of you willingly accepting his offer. He then showed me how you were made into a spirit and how you saved your sister. He also showed me your Pooka soul being placed alongside your mortal soul. He was worried about my reaction towards it for many reasons. He was worried about how I would treat you, how our married life would go, because these bands we're wearing? Their eternal. We're together for eternity. He was also worried I would be angry that he didn't tell me sooner, but it was just another Wedding present to me. I was overjoyed to know, and it didn't change my love for you, if anything, it increased."

"What!? How!?"

"Try and remember." She rolled her eyes at me, but then she apparently noticed my confused expression and her brow furrowed in confusion at me. "You don't remember? Then, let me remind you." She placed her hands on the side of my head and I was nearly blinded by a green light which was followed by my vision fading to black.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_When I opened my eyes, Emily was by my side. 'Emily?' I asked carefully and she shook her head and pointed in front of us, and that's when I noticed her with the Pooka version of me. I quickly looked down at my body, and noticed I was in Pooka form._

_The memory me was leaned up against the same tree I would meet my inner self at in my dreams and Emily was leaned against the side of it, next to me. "So, you've called me here. What was it you wanted to speak about, Princess Emily?"_

_"Please don't use titles, Snowdrop. You know how much I hate them, and besides, it's weird. We're the same age."_

_"Yeah, about that...doesn't it weird you out that your uncle is close to your age?"_

_"Not really, My grandparents had my Father first, and then my uncle was more of a surprise. I'm pretty sure they didn't know they could still do that anymore." She giggled brilliantly and for some reason I couldn't recall who her uncle was._

_'I'm keeping you from knowing him for now.' Emily whispered lightly. 'Just trust me.'_

_'Okay...'_

_"Well, you still haven't answered me, Emily."_

_"I wanted to talk." She shifted nervously in her emerald green dress. "We've been friends for a very long time you know."_

_"Yeah, ever since Jerold was with you, and he was instructed to look after me, while your uncle looked after Aster."_

_"Ugh...weird old man!"_

_"HA! That's what I told Aster!" Memory me laughed lightly with crossed arms. "You know your uncle taught him how to paint?"_

_"You're kidding me!" She shouted with pure amusement in her eyes as she stepped from the side of the tree to face me more._

_I simply shook my head with a wide smile. "Nope! Took me by surprise too, but he told him what to use, how to make the stuff he needs, and Mother and Father are rather impressed with him."_

_"Oh I wish I could've seen that."_

_"Heh, you're not the only one. Now, we've delayed it long enough." I turned to face her and gave her a confident smirk. "What does our long friendship have to do with the conversation you wanted today?"_

_"Well, I..." Emily's cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of red and she started shifting nervously again as her hands behind her back started gently tugging and picking at her fingers._

_"Does it have something to do with the amount of new snowdrops in my burrow room?"_

_"I-I...you see..."_

_I stepped forward with a knowing grin, that Emily couldn't see at the moment, because she started looking at the grass. "By the stars, Emily...I've never seen you so nervous and anxious."_

_Her head shot up and the blush was more powerful. "I-I wanted to tell you...that I..."_

_"Wait a minute..." Memory me smirked, and I suddenly remembered this._

_'Emily, why didn't I remember this?'_

_'Must've also been Manny's doing, but don't worry, we can relive it all if you like.'_

_'I think I would.'_

_"What is it?" Emily questioned nervously._

_"The flowers, the outings, the meal you made me for my birthday, and now you called me out here...are you..." Memory me shot his eyes wide open and he staggered back quite a bit with a surprised expression. "...are you...have you...been trying to court me?"_

_Emily stepped back at least three steps, and looked to the grass beneath her feet as she slowly nodded her head. "I...well...yes. I have been trying to court you."_

_"But...why?" I asked as I scratched my head with my paw. "I mean...we're two different species, Emily. Why would you...!?" Whatever memory me was going to say next was caught off by the sudden surge of bravery Emily gained, and she placed her lips to mine, and then backed away quickly. "Y-You u-um...I..." I breathed out, and had to use the tree for support as I stared at her in shock. "Y-You're...THE princess though...I...you...I mean...oh..." I rested on my haunches until I couldn't even do that anymore, and I just laid on my back against the cool grass, looking up at the stars._

_"D-Do you not feel the same?"_

_"Oh, but you see...that's the thing..." I let out a wry laugh as I placed my arm over my eyes. "...I do!" I got up from where I was laying and walked towards her with a nervous expression of my own. "I've loved you for a long time...and the thing about Pooka...we don't really judge on race, species, or anything like that, but Emily...you're the Princess of the UNIVERSE! Kozmotis Pitchiner is your Father! You could have anyone you want! You could love, lose, and love again! P-Pooka...can't. Once we love someone...it's for eternity. Even if we're reincarnated, we'll still love them. It's a love that transcends time, Emily, and...if you and I...I already love you more than I ever thought possible, but if I...If I kiss you or even kiss you back...because you're human, you won't be limited to eternity, but you won't be able to love anyone else for at least a million years..._ _then if you somehow still love me after a million years...the million year cycle will start over, and you won't be able to love anyone else for a million more years._ _ You know that...don't you?"_

_"Yes, I am well aware." Emily smiled at memory me with determined and hopeful eyes._

_"Y-You...you know..." Memory me staggered back a bit more and stared at Emily with pure love and astonishment at the same time. "B-By all the stars in the sky...why would you choose me? I thought...I thought you liked Aster!"_

_"WHAT!?" She laughed out and was soon doubled over laughing. "Oh my...what ever gave you that idea!?"_

_"B-Because...for the past month or so I've seen you talking to him a lot more when he wasn't among the stars with Sandy, and I've seen you go in and out of his burrow room."_

_"I was learning from him. I asked him about courting Pooka, and at first he was extremely surprised that I wanted to know that, so I told him why, and I thought he was going to faint, but he was the only one I could go to, because your parents aren't around anymore. He gave me his blessing and taught me what to do. He even taught me some extra nature magic."_

_"I..." Memory me swallowed another lump in his throat as he walked closer to Emily. "...you..." He let out a heavy sigh and looked to the grass beneath him, and I couldn't help but step closer to the memory. "...Like I said...if I die...and I'm reincarnated...my reincarnation will love you as I do until they die, and then it'll repeat...I won't know you, not fully, and you...you won't know me if we should meet again...and the chance of that happening...well...it would take a miracle. You wouldn't love anyone else for at least a million years. A-Are you sure y-you want to do this...with me? All it takes is one kiss directly from me onto your lips and our bond will be made."_

_"I'm sure, Snowdrop."_

_"Wh-What about your Father?"_

_"I told him, and he said he was happy for me, and that he knew you to be a good Pooka."_

_"General Kozmotis said that? About me?"_

_"Yes. Now, are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

_Apparently not needing to be told again, I reached forward, and wrapped my right arm around her, and placed my other paw on her face, and I gave her a deep and passionate kiss. As soon as our lips met, we both glowed brightly. The kiss didn't end until the glowing did, but when it did, we pulled apart and we were both breathing heavily. "W-We are bound for...eternity now. Well, I am to you, and have been since I found out I was in love with you, but you...you're bound to me for at least a million years now."_

_"And I won't ever regret it."_

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

Once I felt her hands leave my head I opened my eyes and rushed forward to kiss her as passionately as I could as I pushed her back down onto the nest. This time, I dove my tongue into her mouth and heard her let out a sweet moan as she gripped at my upper arms. I ended the kiss too soon for my taste, but I had to look at her again, and when I did, I nearly cried tears of joy at what I saw. Her eyes looked up at me with as much love as they've always held. Both in this life and my Pooka life. "My Emily..." I whispered out lovingly as I tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "My sweet Emily Jane Pitchiner..."

"Nah uh...I told you, that's not my name anymore...hey...since we're married...is my last name Bunnymund now?"

"Well, Pooka don't get married, they make eternal bonds, so no. You're still Emily Jane Frost. Oh!" My eyes widened as I realized I hadn't given her permission for my true name. "Emily Jane Frost...I, Jackson Overland Frost...entrust my original true name to you. My original true name is...Snowdrop Frost Bunnymund. Would you like to say it?"

"S-Snowdrop...Oh, that is going to take some getting used to."

"I'll say, but hey...the both of us truly do have all eternity now."

"I couldn't ask for more."


	18. 2016 - Wolfina Again

I was flying over Burgess when I heard Bunny down below talking to someone, and he was more than a little agitated. "What are ya doin' here. This isn't your area." He stated with a serious expression.

"Is that any way to speak to a lady?" She crossed her arms as she stepped forward.

"I don't know, I'll let ya know when I see one." Bunny spat while he pulled out his boomerangs.

She staggered back a bit at my comment and shot him a pissed off look. "How dare you!?"

"Wolfina, the last time I saw you was a hundred and fifty years ago, and you were being cast out by Mother Nature because you had sent your wolves on children and somehow learned to control Wendigo. Why she let you live is beyond me, but I can't have ya here near children. You were supposed to stay in the rain forest where no one would be able to find you."

"I left, obviously. You see, I don't quite agree with Mother's _punishment_."

"And what do ya plan on doin' about it?" He challenged as he glared at her and her wolves, his boomerangs at the ready.

"Oh, nothing much, just going to dethrone her. The queen of Nature...Wolfina. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Y-You...?" Bunny immediately doubled over, laughing at her words, and I couldn't blame him one bit. It was hilarious to think that she honestly thought she could overthrow my wife. "You think you can actually...! Ya really think ya can defeat Mother Nature!"

"Of course I do, I have my wolves and the Wendigo at my command."

"Oh my...!" He started laughing some more. "...and you're damn confident about it too! Well..." He started as he tried to calm himself down. "...not that it matters, but I know for a fact that you wouldn't be able to defeat her...and I still can't let ya near the little ankle-biters, so I'm only gonna ask once. Please leave and go back to the forest."

"I won't." She replied with pure agitation and defiance.

"Then, I guess I'm gonna have to make ya leave!" I growled out.

"Boys..." She started in a sing-song tone. "Lunch!"

_'Um...how about NO!'_ I thought, and immediately started to make it snow.

"Snow?" I heard Wolfina question.

"Yeah! SNOW!"

"JACK FROST!?" She screeched with a look of fear on her face.

"You never learn!" I shouted as pure rage filled my heart at remembering what she had tried to do to Eira back in '68. "You bring these wolves, and you've given them a SPECIFIC taste for children! I know your tricks! Why are you here!?"

"That's none of your business!"

"I'm making it my business! I won't let you hurt children!" I growled out as I shot pure ice shards at her and, and I leapt onto her wolves, killing them with pure ice to their heads, before flying a little higher. "I've already taken out two of your pets...if you don't want to make it more, go back to the rain forest! You will not harm any children!"

"You monster!" She shouted in panic as she jumped onto one of her other wolves, and leapt into the sky towards me. She used one of her swords to slash at my side. I groaned in pain as I felt the blade cut deep into me.

"JACK!" I heard Bunny shout in concern, but soon it turned into shock as I used my ice magic to heal the wound. "Jack?" He whispered out, and I could tell he had questions, but I couldn't answer them at the moment.

"I am NOT a MONSTER!" I screamed as I spun my staff in the palm of my hand, changing the direction of the blizzard, and created a blizzard cyclone that lifted her up into the air. I dispelled it with pure fury in my chest, and I watched as she fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Once she was stable on her feet, she glared at me with daggers in her eyes. "How can you say that, when winter kills!?"

"LEAVE THIS AREA!" I warned her, hearing my own voice echo throughout the area, but then I saw a dangerous grin appear on her face, and she moved before I could do anything. The next thing I heard and saw was her slashing up Bunny on his legs, arms, and back.

"I'll leave for now! But I'm giving you a little gift! Have fun, Jack Frost!"

I ran towards, Bunny's body and saw blood pooling beneath him and seeping into the Earth. "Oh...Bunny..." I watched as his eyes closed, and knew he was unconscious. I picked him up with only the strength a Pooka could muster and I made a portal appear in front of us, thanks to Emily's gift to me two years ago, I could conjure them anywhere as long as there was ice, snow, or frost present. I carried him into the domain and gently laid him down on the ground. "Emily!"

"Father!?" Nimbus shouted in worried shock. "Why is the Easter Bunny...?"

"Nimbus! Go get Emily! Now!"

Without another word, Nimbus ran inside the castle and five minutes later, came out with Emily rushing towards us. "I'll tell you everything back at his burrow, but I don't know the way, and I can't teleport there. Please, take us to his burrow, Emily."

She nodded her head as she looked at his injuries, and conjured a portal over us, which ended up teleporting us to a place that looked exactly like Bunny's original burrow from when we lived together. "Okay, tell me what happened after I at least get the blood to stop safely. I took the liberty of teleporting some medical supplies in here for you." She moved over to him and hovered her hands over each wound, and for every wound she got to stop bleeding, her hands glowed a brilliant forest and emerald green. Once she was done she turned to me, and let out a heavy sigh as she looked at him lying on his bed. "The slashes on his back will give him some nerve damage...he won't be able to react, move, speak, or do anything, but possibly hear and smell until he opens his eyes. You should be the one to look after him for multiple reasons, but don't worry, he'll eventually get better. I casted a spell on his stomach so he won't have to worry about food or water until he can move his mouth I'll speak with the Snow Queen about taking over for you while you're here with him. Now, what happened?"

"It was Wolfina." I told her in an urgent manner.

"Wolfina? Are you sure?"

"Considering she slashed my side with her sword that I had to heal with ice magic?" Emily rolled her eyes and I nodded my head. "Yeah, she had her wolves with her."

"Do you know why she was there?" She asked me with a concerned expression and I let out a soft frustrated sigh.

"I think she wants to get back at you for her punishment."

"I see...I will look into it. I trust you'll take care of him?"

"I will."

"Good. I will be on my way then."

"I will see you later then, Emily."

"Farewell, Jack."

Once she walked through her portal I walked over towards Bunny for a moment, knowing that I was going to have to be more Jack than Snowdrop for the entire time I was going to be helping him. "Alright...now first things first...I'm going to have to clean your wounds. I don't know if you can hear me, but..." I grabbed one of the wash clothes and dipped it into the cleaning solution I recognized from the many times I needed to be healed. Then I wrung it out and continued, "...I'm going to clean the wound now, and it may sting...but you won't be able to react...because when she cut up your spine, she slashed it in two different places, and damaged some nerves in the process. Emily...er...Mother Nature says that I should look after you and that even though it may take a long time, that you would eventually be better and would eventually be back to your old self." As I started to clean his wounds I noticed just how severe they were. "You're wounds are pretty bad...I'm going to have to stitch them. Don't worry, I'll numb the areas before stitching them. After I'm done cleaning the wounds of course." I let out another sigh as I continued to clean the blood off his arm, and considering he doesn't know who I really am I shook my head while I carefully cleaned the blood off. "I'm willing to bet that if you knew it was me treating you...you would rather just bleed out, but I couldn't leave you like that. Wolfina is cruel." Once I was done with the gash on his arm I breathed out through my nose and nodded my head. "Alright...I think that gash is done...but I have to work on the others...I'm sorry this happened to you. I wish I would've been faster. If you only knew...anyway, it's not like I could just leave you there. No matter what you may think of me right now."

I continued cleaning his wounds until I finally got the ones on his back, and I laid him back against the bed. "There...I think I've cleaned the last wound. Your back was the most difficult, but I'm pretty sure I got all of the blood. Now, I just have to numb the areas I'm gonna try and stitch." I tapped his arm, freezing and numbing just the area I wanted to sew, and I immediately started sewing the wound closed. I did so for all of the wounds, and although it took a while, I eventually got all of his wounds done, even his back, but if I'm going to be honest, I don't think he noticed I lifted him up, but thankfully it was the last wound that needed stitches. "I'm going to have to bandage you. Trust me, it's not going to be a picnic for me either, but it's just a precaution."

I started wrapping the bandages carefully around his abdomen, and then I moved to scoot him back down on the bed so he was laying down again. He wasn't difficult to lift, but if he saw me doing this, he would think he was, because he doesn't know, and I wish I could tell him. After wallowing for a few milliseconds, I repeated the action on his legs and arms until he was finally all stitched and bandaged. "There!" He huffed out as I heard him flop back into a seat of some sort. "You're cleaned, stitched, and bandaged. Now...Mother Nature casted a spell on your stomach so that you wouldn't have to worry about being hungry any time soon, or at the very least, until you're able to swallow, and once you're able to swallow, I'm going to make you food. Now, what to do until then. Mother Nature wanted me to stay in your Warren and look after you. She said she would speak with the Snow Queen about taking over my duties for now. I don't think she'll mind." I chuckled out before letting out a sigh. "Now seriously...what am I going to do...?" I heard something enter the room, and noticed it was a Googie, and it reminded me that I had to be more Jack than Snowdrop. "Oh! Hello. I thought you guys didn't come out until spring..." I leaned down to pick it up and it happily jumped into my hand. "Well, do you happen to know if Ol' Cottontail has a library here?" The Googie jumped out of my hand and started walking away. "Lead the way, then." I laughed out, highly amused at Bunny's Googies.

Once it led me to the library I noticed how eerily similar the entire burrow was to our original one, and I couldn't help, but smile. Then, I walked into the library and not only was it similar, but somehow it had all of the same exact books. Even the furniture was the same. _'Thankfully I can read and write Pookan.'_ I thought to myself as I gathered some of my favorite books. I sat down in my favorite chair where I usually sat to read when we lived together, and I was reminded how much bigger my Pookan frame was compared to the one I have now. "I could sleep in this thing!" I laughed and started to read about the summer plants.

For the next two days, I spent my time cooking my meals in Bunny's kitchen, using the couch in the living room of the Burrow to sleep on, checking on Bunny, and reading. I was finishing up the second book I had started when a Googie ran into the Library, jumping up and down frantically. Once I saw it, it ran out of the room, and I followed it all the way to Aster's room. I opened the door, and noticed something was off. "Alright, well...you're library is freaking huge! I read about two books, and then one of your 'googies' came to get me. I think I can see why. I'll be right back." I left for a brief moment and I grabbed some rags, and gathered warm water into a bowl before making my way back into his Burrow.

"You sweated out a fever. I didn't even know rabbits could do that. I'm sorry you got into this situation. I feel like it's my fault. If I had gotten to you before she started cutting you up...It seems that all I'm good at is making a big mess...bigger." I let out a heavy sigh as I shook my head while guilt wormed it's way into my heart. "Mother Nature told me that you usually start painting eggs around this time...I'm hoping you wake up soon. North and Tooth have been worried about you, but I think Sandy is more worried than any of us. When I asked him about it, he said that the two of you had known each other for a long time. He was kind of mad that I didn't tell him about the fight that happened two days ago, but when I told him today, he was at least appreciative that I told him and that I've been taking care of you. You're wounds have gotten a lot better, but they're still pretty bad. The two on your back are the worst though." I put the cloth back into the water and got up. "I'll be right back. I'm going to make you something to eat. It won't be much...just broth, but it'll be something." I went to the kitchen and quickly made a meal I had made for my sister before in my mortal life, but it was also something Bunny made for me in my Pookan life.

Then, I started to adjust the pillows and lifted him up into a propped up sitting position. "I know it's probably not comfortable, but it's the best I can do." Once I was convinced that he was steady and not going to fall off of his nest, I sat back down briefly. "Now, I'm not going to promise this'll be any good, but...I...after looking in my memory box, I remembered a lot of stuff. This was one of them. My mother used to make it for my sister and I when we would get sick. Now...this'll be awkward for both of us...but if you can hear me...can you open your mouth?" I watched as he gently opened his mouth and relief flood in my chest. "That's great! So, you _can_ hear me!" I picked up the bowl and carefully started to feed him. "It's just garlic, hot water, chicken broth, onions, and some melted butter."

For about fifteen minutes, I continued to carefully feed him until there was nothing left. "At least you have something in your belly now." I let out a slight sigh as I started messing with my hands. "Like I said, your wounds are looking better. Your arms are healing up nicely and I didn't have to replace any of the stitches, but on your legs and back...I had to _redo_ them. I hope you were asleep for that, because even though I numbed you, it seemed painful. Sandy should be arriving any..." The door opened, and it revealed Sandy himself. "...minute now." I couldn't help the grin on my face as I watched Sandy come closer. "Hey, Sandy. Everything go well?"

_"Yes, it did."_ He answered and then he immediately turned his gaze to Bunny, and his joyful expression faltered. _"How is he?"_

"He's...doing better at least. I had to restitch his legs and back...but I was able to ask him to open his mouth for food and he did. I think he's still awake..."

_"He's awake, I can feel it."_

"You can you feel it?" I blinked at him several times in shock.

_"I'm the Sandman, Jack."_ Sandy chuckled warmly, and I returned it in kind.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

_"I don't see why not."_ He sighed out as he too sat down in a chair.

"Am I the only one that can hear your voice? You know...what you really sound like?"

_"No, Bunny can as well. He has been able to since the day we met. The two of you are quite the mystery to me."_

"Bunny can too? Wait...since the two of you met? How old are the two of you?"

_"Old Jack."_ Sandy bellowed out in laughter. _"Just...old."_

"Like...a few thousand years?"

_"Much much older than that."_ I could hear Sandy's grin.

"Okay...Trillions of years?"

The chair along with Sandy instantly toppled over followed by Sandy's melodic laughter. _"No! Starshine! No! Not that old!"_

"Hey, you're the one that didn't give me a range." I laughed out.

_"We're both the same age, but the closest number I'll give you to our age is...we're around eight billion years old."_

"You're _how old!?_"

_"Hey, you're the one that asked."_ Sandy chuckled low.

"Wow...old old."

_"Yes...old old."_ He hummed, and I could see the knowing amusement on his face that I was always so used to.

"So...the two of you are the same age?"

_"Yes, and our birthdays aren't that far apart either. Now, because I know he's awake, I won't say anymore on the subject of our age or how we met. I'll let him decide that, but I can tell you a little bit about him if you like."_

"Why would you tell me about what he was like?"

_"Payback."_

"Wow, didn't know you had it in you."

_"There's a lot you don't know, Jack."_

"I can tell...well...yeah, I'd like to hear about him."

_"Okay, but you have to truly promise that you won't tell anyone. I mean it, Jack. I'm not joking, and I will feel severely betrayed if you do."_

"I...this is very important to you isn't it?"

_"Very. I need to know that I can trust you. That you won't use the information as a prank or to tease him with. I need to know that you won't tell the other children or spirits. I need to know that it will remain between the three of us. Not even the other Guardians know the things I'm about to tell you, and I'm sure Bunny would be hurt if any of this got out, but..."_ Sandy walked towards Bunny with a calculative glance at his wounds. _"Bunny...do you think you can tap your finger against your thigh, just so that Jack knows you're awake?"_

I watched in amazement as Bunny twitched his index finger, and I nearly laughed at the relief I felt, but settled on simply saying, "Wow, he really is awake."

_"Yes, he is...now Bunny...you know the things I'm going to tell Jack. I need to know that I have your permission to tell him these things. If you don't want him to know, I won't tell him. Do you trust Jack to know as long as he swears not to speak of it to absolutely anyone? If he promises that it stays between the three of us?"_ Then, Sandy nodded his head with a guilty expression as he let out a sigh. _"I know it's a lot to ask for, but I'm asking it anyway."_

"Wait...can you hear _his_ thoughts too?"

_"Yes. It was a skill we gained when we were around thirty years old. Bunny...your answer?"_ Sandy's eyes went wide at whatever Bunny had said to him, and my mind was reeling. _"Wow...you um...you don't mean..."_ His eyes became even wider as he looked back and forth between me and Bunny, and suddenly I was more confused than ever. _"That's...that's a lot of trust, Bunny. Are you sure?"_ Another moment of silence and Sandy's expression went from shocked to thoughtful and kind. _"Hmm...You're not wrong at all actually. He is one of those people to me...very much so._"

"What is it? What did he say? What kind of person am I to you?"

_"A trusted person...Okay...first off, Jack...I'm going to ask you a question, and when you answer it...I need you to be completely honest. I'm going to ask you to swear something, and the way I'm going to ask it...when you answer...I'll know immediately if you're lying...because if you lie, or if you will someday betray your promise...you will be in pain immediately after answering. Now...are you certain you want to know more about Bunny?"_

"I..." I sighed and then chuckled lightly nodding my head at Sandy. "Yes. I want to know."

_"Very well. First, I need to know your full mortal name. The name you had before you were a spirit."_

"Oh, well...my name is Jackson Overland Frost."

_"Truly?" _He asked me with a risen brow and surprised eyes.

"Truly." I answered as I remembered that I had asked Manny the same thing, and although it was truly my name once, I had another name, and I hope it would be good enough consider it was technically ONE of my true names.

_"Well, then...Jackson Overland Frost, do you swear to stay by our side as a best friend and brother to us no matter what? Do you swear that even if we SHOULD separate that you'll always think of us as your brothers? Do you swear to be trustworthy to us, no matter your emotion of us at the time? Do you swear to remain a true and faithful friend forever and always? Do you swear to take care of us in our time of need just as we will take care of you in your's? Do you swear that you'll protect our magic, our secrets, our words, our thoughts, and our friendship?"_

"I swear."

I looked down at myself and I was glowing a brilliant golden and light blue color, but it was mostly gold, and then it disappeared almost as quickly as it came, and apparently that WAS good enough. _"My word..."_ Sandy gasped with a smile on his face. _"...well then..."_ He turned to face Bunny once more and placed a small hand on his forearm. "Bunny, do I have your permission to tell him things about your past before Earth?" We waited for a moment, and apparently Bunny gave him an answer because Sandy smiled wide. _"Very well then. I won't tell him anything when you drift off to sleep which should be any moment now, but while you sleep, I'll tell Manny in private what I plan to do, and see if he doesn't mind watching over the children's dreams while you're awake, if I look after them while you sleep."_ Then, apparently Bunny asked if Sandy put dream sand over him, because the next thing Sandy said was, _"Yes, I did."_ I could hear the mischievous smirk as I slipped into unconsciousness.


	19. Secrets Revealed

"Sorry I'm late!" I breathed out as I rushed in with a covered bowl of broth. "B-Blizzard...out of...control! Had to...fix...it."

_"I understand."_ Sandy told me telepathically.

"Oh, good." I replied as I let out a heavy relieved breath.

"Good what? Sandy didn't hold up any symbols."

Both mine and Sandy's widened quite a great deal, and I found myself wondering just what he and North were talking about. _"Oh..."_ Sandy drawled out.

"Oh what?" North questioned as he crossed his big arms.

_"Um...Jack can hear my thoughts too..."_

"Jack too!? How is this possible?" North wasn't angry, he was simply filled with awe and wonder. However, I could see that Sandy was starting to fidget nervously.

_"It's not very easy to explain."_

"Then explain it in the way you know it."

_"Um...well...in my old life, there were special people that could uphold the strongest of oaths with one of my kind. The special people had to um...be unique. They had to be a bit different...and have certain requirements that they didn't consciously have to meet in order to get along with us. Kind of...a friendship at first sight kind of thing. Bunny and Jack are both those types of people to me. It's um...very strange and difficult to explain. It was a lot easier to explain a very long time ago..."_

"So...Jack and Bunny are people you trust most?"

_"I...how did you...?"_

"Bah! Was not difficult to determine. Is fine, Sandy. It is good that you have not one, but TWO people that you trust that much. However...you still trust me, yes?"

_"O-Of course!"_ He exclaimed with pure relief in his voice.

"Very good then. Now that Jack is here, I will go back to Pole. Goodnight to you all."

_"Goodnight, North."_ Sandy and I chorused together, sharing equally relieved grins.

Once North left through his portal, I turned to face Sandy with excitement and I'm sure impatience decorating my facial expressions. "Can I learn about Bunny now?"

_"Hold on, Jack. There's a catch to this I didn't tell you before."_

"Of course there is..." I rolled my eyes as I gave him a playful smile. "...Bunny, can you open your mouth? I have some broth here for you." Once he did as I asked, I started to carefully feed him again.

_"By now...Tooth has let you witness all of your memories...and by now you feel them as your own memories as if you've had them the whole time, correct?"_

"Yeah! I remember everything! Wait...oh...I see..."

_"You catch on quick, Jack."_

"So, you tell me something I tell you something?"

_"Exactly, but since Bunny is the one incapacitated at the moment, how about you start with something about you?"_

"Are we going in chronological order?"

_"It may help."_

"Alright then...Well, I was born on January 1st, 1698 and my Father was the one who named me. My name, like I told you, was Jackson Overland Frost, and apparently I was born happy. After crying like all new born babies do, I apparently smiled a lot and rarely ever cried after that." I quickly took noticed of the gentle and amused grin on Sandy's face. "Why are you smiling, Sandy?"

_"No reason. Keep going!"_

"Ah, no. It's Bunny's turn." At my words, I noticed Sandy's eyes widened and he looked directly at Bunny. "Sandy? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

_'Jack, I'm going to communicate with him telepathically. Give me a moment...'_

Then, I noticed how he stepped back a bit and his face seemed to pale. "Sandy? What's going on? You look like you saw a ghost."

_"Nothing, Jack. It was something Aster told me just now, that's all. Anyway, his full real name is Elliston Aster Bunnymund."_ He then focused his next words telepathically. _'He's trusting you with his real name...'_

"Wow, that sounds like a strong name...wait...Aster...that's a type of flower. That flower means...it means Star or A Star." I mentioned trying to keep up the facade of me not knowing any better, but I was glad and relieved that Bunny trusted me with his name now.

_"You know the meaning of flowers?"_ Sandy asked me with a curious expression.

"Yeah, contrary to popular belief I like to read, and I know a lot about flowers, plants, gardening, and even about how to take care of trees."

_"Hmm...well, that's interesting to know."_

"Yeah, well...what else about Bunny?"

_"You're not going to use his name now that you know it?_" He looked at me with widened and curious eyes, but I could only give him a soft smile.

"I may know it, but I wasn't given permission to say it. I know how important names are. I only said earlier, not thinking of him, but the flower."

_"I'm impressed...and proud of you."_

"Yeah, well, I do know one spirits true name and she lets me call her it. Sometimes if I slip up when talking to her, she insists that I call her by her true name."

_"Who would that be?"_ Sandy questioned me curiously.

"Mother Nature."

_"WHO!?"_

"I take it you know her."

_"Uh...yeah...you could say that._" He let out a dry and unamused chuckle, and I couldn't help but smile at his reaction. _'You know I know her, Jack! We've spent time in the castle, but she trusted you with her name!?'_ He quickly shook his head and gave me a pointed look. "I've known her since she was young, and when she came to Earth she didn't recognize me, but she found out who I was later...and she was a grown woman when she came to Earth, but yeah...I know her. She hasn't allowed ANY spirit to call her by her true name aside from me and Aster."

"I thought you said his name was Elliston." I mentioned with a risen brow.

_"Yes, but he likes to go by Aster by me or Mother Nature. That's not the point...how did you come to be able to call her by her true name?"_

Starting to feel uneasy, I shifted my weight on my staff and tried to change the subject a bit. "Awe, but I wanted to know more about Bunny..."

_"You tell me about how you gained the ability to know and say her true name, and I'll tell you something no one knows about the Easter Bunny. Not just Aster in general, but about the Easter Bunny."_

"You really want to know, huh?" I gasped in shock, but on the inside I was grinning wider than I ever have before. _'Oh if you only knew, Sandy.'_

_"Yes, I really do."_

"Alright...um..."

Suddenly, leaves were blowing everywhere, and I instantly knew who it was. As the leaves disappeared from my wife's emergency portal, Sandy's eyes widened slightly, but they quickly relaxed as he gave her a soft smile. _"Mother Nature, to what do we owe the honor?"_

"And since when do you refer to me as Mother Nature in front of Aster?"

_"Since Jack gave us the startling revelation that he's trusted with your true name."_ He shot back, and I winced slightly as I heard her gasp in shock.

"What all did he tell you?" She questioned as she looked at me with an uneasy gaze.

"I didn't tell them anything other than me knowing your true name." I admitted and that seemed to relax her at least a little bit.

"Ah...good..." She breathed out as she placed a hand on her chest. Her eyes then darted over to Sandy and Bunny. "Sandy, Aster, there's really no need..."

"Oh, don't tell me you can read minds too!"

"You know for a fact that I can, Jack."

_'I know that you know that too, Jack. Why did you say...?'_ I heard Sandy start telepathically, but he trailed off once he noticed the smug smile and deep blush on Emily's face.

"I thought that was only with me though."

"No, I can do it for everyone. You know that. However, Aster and Sandy have a special connection. If Sandy and Aster want to speak privately all they have to do is focus on each other, and then no one, not even me, can hear their thoughts."

_"Hmm..."_ Sandy started. _"...still though, there's the matter of him knowing your name. Not even your own spirit children are allowed to call you anything more than 'Mother.' So, do you mind telling us?"_

"Why should I tell you anything?" She nearly snapped, causing both Sandy and I to look at each other with widened eyes.

_"Do I really need to bring up how I personally know you?"_

"You wouldn't!"

_"Child...I would!"_ He laughed out defiantly and mischievously._ "And considering that Jack had just been entrusted with Aster's name, I'd say I can. Oh, and by the way, Jack...I trust you with my name too. My name is..."_

"You...don't have to tell him your full name...do you?" I couldn't help the amused smirk that appeared on my face, and I leaned against my staff as I watched Emily become nervous. I hadn't seen her like this in a long time.

_"You know I do if I'm going to trust my name to him...and with your reaction, he knows your last name too."_

"Yeah...I know she's Pitch's daughter, and that Pitch wasn't always Pitch..." I trailed off as I noticed Sandy's amused expression.

_"Is that so? Well...Jackson Overland Frost, I trust you with my full name. My name is Sanderson Mansnoozie Pitchiner."_

"WHAT!?" I shrieked while I toppled back in my chair, hitting the floor with a loud thud. More memories started flooding back about Sandy being related to Pitch, and I couldn't believe that I hadn't remembered it earlier, but just like some other smaller memories, it came back by mentioning it. I just wish this particular one had come back earlier. However, I couldn't explain that to them yet, so I had to try and act confused still. "Can someone please explain this to me!?"

"Oh...well..." Emily started while scratching the back of her head.

_"Jack, I'm Pitch's little brother."_ Sandy told me with a small confident smile. _"We're about twelve years apart, but yes...I'm related to Pitch by blood and therefore..."_ He motioned to Emily and she covered her eyes with her hand in childish embarrassment, which made my eyes widen, but it was more so due to the increasing flood of memories involving Sandy being related to Pitch than anything.

"You're Emily's Uncle..." I stated as calmly as I could, and I couldn't help but try and figure out how he would react to me not only being married to his niece, but having a child with her.

_"And in manner of a promise and swear I made with Aster long ago, so is Aster. Now, will one of you be so kind to explain..."_

_'Yeah, because that doesn't make anything weird or awkward. That's my ACTUAL brother you're talking about, and now that I officially remember you being related to Pitch, I still have to act like I don't know.'_ I tried my best to ignore her amused smirk that she flashed my way as I looked at Sandy and shook my head. "Wait...but...Sandy...this may sound like a weird and offensive question...but did you always...um..." I tried to change it a bit, because, I knew that Sandy didn't know that Bunny is my brother, and it would've made the situation even stranger than it already was, but I had to change it somehow.

_"Did I always look like this?"_

"Yeah..." I scratched the back of my head in nervousness.

_"No, I didn't. I could show you if you like."_ He told me, but he rose an eyebrow as he mentally told me, _'You already knew I used to look like this.'_

"You can WHAT!?" Emily shouted in disbelief.

_"Oh, it took a very long time to get adjusted to Earth..."_ He started matter of factly. _"...but I found I was able to do it. The only reason I didn't stay in that form is because I didn't want Pitch knowing I was alive. For right now, he thinks I'm dead, and I'm just a spirit that shares a portion of his brother's name and the same nickname. The only names he knows me by is Sandman, Sandy, and Sanderson. He doesn't know anything else. If he did, he would've tried to get me to join a very long time ago."_

"I...Yeah, sure."

_"Alright, now when I do this...this goes along with the promise you made with me and Aster."_

"You...He...He made a Star Captain promise?" Emily questioned as she blinked at me in surprise while I sent her a shy smile.

_"Yes, and as you can see, he will keep his word."_

"I will, and I understand." I told him with a more confident smile.

_"Alright then."_ I watched in complete astonishment and disbelief as Sandy started to glow and transform. Once he was done glowing, the Sandy from when I spoke with him in my dreams was standing there right before my eyes, and both Emily and I dropped our jaws. _"Now, Emily...would you please tell me why Jack is trusted with your name?"_

"I well...um..."

_"And perhaps...why he fell back in his chair when he realized I'm your uncle?"_ A look of realization appeared over his face as he looked back and forth at us, and I felt a small chill rush up my spin. Sandy's eyes widened as a wide amused smile crossed his features. _"Oh...the two of you are together...romantically."_

"I...we um..."Emily started with beautifully flushed cheeks, but I couldn't bring myself to admire it at the moment.

_"And judging from how you're reacting..."_ He hummed in amusement, but there was a tone of shock there as well. _"...it's not a recent development either."_

"It um..." As she grew more and more flustered, my cheeks began blushing brilliantly as well as I continued to think about how he may react, but not only his reaction, but Bunny's as well.

Sandy's eyes widened briefly, but then he quickly crossed his arms as he looked at Emily and he pinched the bridge of his nose. _"I can't believe I'm asking this..."_ He muttered. _"How far have the two of you gone?"_

"You're not gonna try and give us the talk are you?" I asked as I picked my chair back up, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

_"Nice to see you lightening up, but no. Both of you are far past the age for that. It's just something that I feel I need to know."_

"Ah well..." Emily started nervously.

Suddenly, a blue and green flash appeared, and I knew that at that moment, we would have a lot more explaining to do. "Oh! Aster! We've never met! My name is Eira, but everyone knows me as the Snow Queen." She then turned to face us with a soft smile. "Mother, you left in such a hurry saying that you sensed Father was getting anxious and that you were getting worried. I started to get worried too. Oh, and Father, I fixed a blizzard in New York for you. Oh! I forgot!" She whispered out in a higher tone. "I'm not supposed to call you Father outside of the Domain...I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, Eira." I told her as I rushed towards her and I wrapped mu arms around her. "You did well, and I think we were going to have to tell them anyway with how the conversation was going." I pulled out of the hug and looked to Emily with a guilty expression, and she seemed to have the same idea. "Emily...I think we should probably tell them..."

_"Y-Yes, I think you should."_ Sandy whispered out in shock after seemingly swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Right...Eira..." Emily started as she cleared her throat. "...this man right here...you may have seen him every now and then, but he's the Sandman. He's also known as Sandy. By blood he's your uncle, and by oath...Aster is also your uncle...that reminds me...Sandy...you may need to alter the oath Jack took."

_"Oh...of course."_ Sandy turned to me and he held out his hand to me. _"Jack, give me your hand, please."_ I did as he asked and Sandy nodded his head. _"Jackson Overland Frost, do you swear to stay by our side as a best friend? Do you swear that even if we SHOULD separate that you'll always think of us fondly? Do you swear to be trustworthy to us, no matter your emotion of us at the time? Do you swear to remain a true and faithful friend forever and always? Do you swear to take care of us in our time of need just as we will take care of you in your's? Do you swear that you'll protect our magic, our secrets, our words, our thoughts, and our friendship?"_

"I will!" I exclaimed, but then I remembered what Bunny told me about when he made the promise with Sandy all those years ago. I quickly grabbed his arm in the same way Bunny said he did, and Sandy's eyes widened. He then instinctively grabbed my arm. "Will you do the same for me?"

_"I will!"_ Sandy gasped, and then we were both thrown across the room.

_'Oh...'_ I groaned in my head. _'...that hurt.'_

_'Okay...that's twice that's happened...' _Sandy mentioned in agitation.

_'Um...guys?' _I heard Bunny question cautiously, but I quickly realized he didn't voice it, but he thought it.

Both Sandy and I looked at him in pure astonishment and then we looked at each other. "What the...?" I started.

"It seems that the THREE of you now share that strange connection." Emily mentioned in her own shock as she protected our daughter from the blast.

Sandy nodded his head as he lifted himself off of the floor. _"Right...we'll get to that later...you were telling us about your daughter...which makes Aster and I Great Uncles." _I then heard Sandy focus his thought onto me, practically screaming, _'This is the one you told me about in your dream a long time ago!? Emily!? My niece!? You...all that time ago!? And all of those visits I made...wait...when you introduced me to Eira...1833...you said she...JACK!?' _

"Right." I huffed out, trying to ignore Sandy's frantic questioning for the time being. "Eira, can you leave Mother and Father alone to talk with your...your uncles?"

"I have uncles!" She shouted in delight as she twirled into the air.

"Yes, and you can't tell anyone. You have to promise me." I told her in a demanding yet soft tone. "You know that your Mother will know if you're lying."

"I promise, I won't tell anyone. You have my word, Father."

"Not even the other Guardians."

"I promise."

"Hmm..." I hummed out playfully. "...is she telling the truth, Emily?"

"She is. I sense it. Now, Eira...you must understand...there's a reason we ask this of you..."

"It's because if I tell other spirits they will start to hurt our family and may go after Father again like they often did a long time ago. I know, Mother, I'm not a child anymore, and I haven't been for a long time...I understand."

"Good. Now, go spread winter."

"Alright!" She shouted gleefully and another flash of green and blue shined briefly before leaving along with her.

"Now..." I breathed out as I sat back in my chair. "...in order for you to know how Emily and I met, both of you will have to know how I became a spirit and..." I then looked at Bunny and noticed his eyes were open. "...and how long have your eyes been open?"

_'For a while, mate. I wanted to know why Mother Nature was blushin', and now I know. Go on...story time!'_

_"Wait! I want to make something clear, Jack. The new promise I had you make...it's for friendship. Basically the three of us are now best friends...even though since...well...I don't exactly know the full extent of your relationship with her but..."_

"Well, if it's not too strange, you always kind of seemed like the fun uncle to me."

_"That's a relief...and what about Aster?"_

"Bunny...he's always been like an older brother. Even...anyway, getting off topic. Yes, I will consider Bunny my brother." I gave him a brief smile before letting out a heavy sigh. "I didn't become a spirit like the rest of you..."

_'What do you mean?'_ Bunny asked with a saddened curiosity.

"What I mean is...Okay, so...it was my birthday. I had just turned fourteen, and for my birthday, my mother and father gifted both me and my sister skates so we could skate together for my birthday...Sarah was overjoyed and immediately started putting her skates on and went out to the ice before I could check it. I hadn't gotten my skates on yet, but I had my staff...and I heard her scream slightly, and then I saw the ice cracking underneath her." I let out another difficult and heavy sigh before continuing. "I rushed out towards her with my staff, but then I had ice crack beneath me too, and I lost my staff...it slid about five to six feet away from me...maybe ten...I'm not sure, but it slid away. I put my skates on the ground and I told her everything was going to be alright and that I knew she was scared. I told her that she was going to be okay. I convinced her to play a game with me in order to keep her mind off the ice. I played hopscotch to get to my staff...then I had her do the same. Once I realized that her third step wasn't going to make it, I yanked her with the crook of my staff...knowingly switching places with her. Once I landed where she once was, and I looked to see her on stronger ice, I got up and laughed...I was overjoyed...but then the ice cracked and broke beneath me and I fell into the pond. I drowned...I died...and then the moon shined on me, changing my hair and eye color. My hair and eye color used to be maple brown."

_'YOU DIED!?' _Bunny shouted in a hurt and guilt ridden tone.

"Yeah, I died, but it's okay now. Really. The Man in the Moon brought me back to life. He told me my name and nothing else for three hundred years...but anyway...when he put me back on the pond I realized I had some kind of winter magic and I could feel it."

_'Jacky...'_

I scoffed at him with a smile, slightly enjoying the nickname. "Yeah, Cottontail?"

_'What did it feel like?'_

"What did it feel like? I could ask you the same thing. What does it feel like when you use your nature magic?" I questioned back to him as I quickly remembered having the exact same conversation with him many years ago.

_'Yeah, what does it feel like to use your Ice and Snow Magic?'_

"Hmm...tell ya what. You answer my question and I'll answer yours."

_'But I asked first.'_

"Yeah, and I'm the youngest one in the room, and we introduced you to our daughter."

"I understand...and I apologize...but could ya just tell me...then I'll answer ya."

"Alright, alright..." I chuckled out. "It feels..." I slightly nodded my head as I decided to give him the same answer from long ago. "...you know...you wouldn't think it, but it feels warm. It feels warm and cold all at the same time. It feels like a river rushing through me all over, and it makes me joyous. It's like it brings out all of the happy emotions in me when I use it. Even when I'm angry, it still feels like a calm happiness that...almost controlling the anger. It feels like joy in my veins." After I was finished explaining, I quickly noticed Bunny's tears rushing down his cheeks. "B-Bunny? Why are you crying?"

_'I...don't worry about it, Jack...just...tell me more of how you and Mother Nature met. Please.'_

"A-Alright...well...shortly after, I went to the nearby village...and at this point...I have no memory of who I was. I thought I was born out of the pond...anyway, went to the village and got walked through a bunch of times. I walked back to the pond..."

"And that's where he met me." She smiled at Bunny with a proud smile, and there was pure love in her eyes when her gaze returned to me. "Manny told me there was a very important spirit that he just brought to life, and he wanted me to look after him. I didn't even know he could bring someone back to life. Then, Jack came walking towards the pond and I was actually speechless for a moment. He was so handsome, thin, pale, and I could tell he was mischievous and wild. What the wind told me about him was that he was a joyous spirit and that he had a kind heart. I thought I was incredibly foolish for finding a spirit that was physically fourteen...attractive, but I did. Then he interrupted my thoughts by walking towards me with a gentlemanly smile."

"I greeted her, and I introduced myself, scared that she was looking at someone else, but she was looking at me, and I was overjoyed that someone saw me. She did the same and then some. She offered me to stay at her home, and I asked her where it was."

"I told him that the pond was actually one of the doors to my domain. I gave him permission to call it home, and I enchanted his staff to be able to come into my domain anytime he wished."

"And as the years went by...the more she trained me, and the more we spent time with each other...we fell in love. It wasn't until 1832 that I confessed to her after knowing I was in love with her for a full one hundred years. Most of my body didn't age, but my mental and emotional sides did. As I aged...so did my 'childish' side. I look like a kid, but inside, I'm all grown up. To put it bluntly...I'm physically fourteen, mentally twenty, and spiritually...well...including my human age...I'm three hundred and eighteen. It's just I have a childish side that I enjoy...a lot, and that I tend to cling to even when I don't mean to. I knew I was in love with her when we danced together for the first time in 1732. It was just on a whim, and it was because music was playing nearby, but my heart nearly stopped and I couldn't breathe. She was so beautiful. She's kind, gracious, gorgeous, intelligent, strong, fierce, wonderful, headstrong, and wild." I laughed the last word out as I sent a small sideways glance towards Emily who smiled back. "However, after I confessed, I was convinced there was no way someone like her would have any romantic feelings towards me...mainly because I look like a teenager, and well...I wasn't exactly known for my manners or tact. Then, she told me she felt the same...and I fainted. I woke up an hour later, and immediately asked her for how long, and she said it was the same for her. When we first danced." I looked up and noticed the looks I was getting from Sandy and Bunny. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

_'That's...'_ Bunny started, dumbfounded.

_"Jack, have you ever heard of True Love's First Kiss?"_ Sandy questioned with widened eyes.

"Of course." I answered with a furrowed brow.

_"Well...for a..."_ Emily held up her hand to stop Sandy and cleared her throat.

"Jack..." Emily started. "...for a Pitchiner, it's different."

"How do you mean?"

"It's not True Love's First Kiss. It's True Loves First Dance."

"O-Oh..." I stuttered out with widened eyes as it finally occurred to me what they were saying. "...So...when we danced...we both realized we were in love."

"Yes. We did." She smiled at me, and I gave her a wide toothy grin.

_"So...about your daughter?"_ Sandy questioned with a smug grin that said, 'Are the two of you done being mushy? I have questions.'

"Oh! Yes...she's well...she's physically eighteen, mentally she's like Jack and is twenty, and spiritually she's...well...one hundred and eighty-three years old. However, she always recognizes Jack as being mentally and emotionally older than her no matter what he tries to tell her. It's almost like she can't help it, but he's her father so..."

_'Wait a minute...so...she was born a year after the two of ya confessed to each other?' Bunny_ asked carefully.

"Yes, and she grew like a normal child up until she turned eighteen." I answered.

Sandy's eyes widened and I immediately recognized the worried look. _"How did no one know that you were pregnant? Wait...was it okay? I mean...was she okay? Were you okay?"_

"The pregnancy...was difficult..." She sighed out, and earned a guilty and anxious expression from Sandy.

_'Let her finish, Sandy.' _I heard Bunny tell him at the same time as me_._

He nodded his head, and I knew it was at both of us, but Emily took it as a 'go ahead'. "Jack was there for every part of it, and my spirits made an oath to me that they would never tell anyone. Not even so much as the animals or plants outside my domain. They swore to me, and even willingly offered to give up their powers as proof of their oath. They vowed to protect my child and love them as their own. I was extremely shocked by their excitement and the level of their devotion, and I accepted their oath. I was later extremely grateful that my water and fire spirit were both mid-wife's at one point. I got extremely sick a couple of times, but Jack helped me through it. He never left my side, and sent his sprites to spread winter without him."

_"Wait...sprites? Jack commands sprites?"_ Sandy questioned in dumbfounded shock.

_'I thought you knew...considering I'm the General of Winter.'_ I told Sandy directly, getting the hang of the mind talking thing, and judging by Bunny's lack of reaction it worked.

_'Well, I admit I should've known, but I didn't think that...'_

Interrupting Sandy's thoughts, Emily stepped forward a bit with a curious expression. "You...none of you know what Jack is...do you?"

_"Apparently not."_ Sandy answered, but I could see the knowing glint in his eyes as he looked back at me.

"Wow...does Manny have a lot of explaining to do. Well...he's many things, but the one you want to know right now is...yes, he commands sprites. He is the embodiment of winter. He has many names. The three I know the most are General Winter, Jack Frost, and the one I like to tease him about the most is...Old Man Winter. He IS winter. For every season there is a head of the season. Jack is the head of Winter. He just doesn't use the sprites unless he absolutely needs to...but he used them for me when I was pregnant and for most of Eira's childhood. Eira was born completely healthy, and with powers. She has equal measure of our powers. She can communicate with nature and animals, and if she so wished, she could bend the earth to her will, but she is also _such_ a Daddy's girl...she enhanced her winter magic so she could travel with her father. However, every year, Jack would constantly ask the Man in the Moon why he was created if no one could see him but us. He wanted the mortals to see him. He wanted them to know him. He wanted to play with them...mostly the children."

"I love my family. I'd do anything for them...but it bothered me and angered me that I got nothing. No reason, no purpose, nothing. All of the other spirits knew what their purpose was and were seen by at least ten mortals...Children and adults. I was the only one with nothing from the Man in the Moon. No answers, no hints, and then I suddenly get tossed into a sack thrown into a magic portal...and told that I would be a Guardian. Frankly...it pissed me off. I didn't want to think of new ways to bribe kids. I wanted them to see me. It upset my daughter as well, but she has her Mother's patience and tact."

"J-Jack..." I heard Bunny rasp out, his throat obviously dry from not being used.

"Bunny?" I asked carefully and just barely above a whisper.

"I-I'm...ngh..." He groaned out in pain as he seemed to try and will his body to move.

"You shouldn't be getting up!" I shouted as a wave of panic rushed through me. I rushed over to him, and helped him the rest of the way up against the pillows, quickly rearranging them behind him. "You stubborn rabbit! You do realize that you could've reopened your stitches, don't you!?"

"J-Jack...I-I'm...Sorry."

"What? Sorry for what?" I questioned, growing very confused.

"Everything!" He whimpered .

"That...that doesn't tell me much...I don't...you haven't done anything wrong."

His eyes seemed to widen in disbelief. "J-Jack...I've...never...been kind...to you."

"No...but you didn't do anything that warrants you putting yourself in pain just to say sorry, and we've been friends for four years now..."

"I...when...your...image...came out...of the...crystal...tellin' us...you were...to be a...Guardian..."

_"I'll take that from here, Aster..."_ Sandy told him with a saddened and pitied expression. _"When your image appeared from the crystal that tells us who a new Guardian is...Bunny said that you didn't care about children. He said that you were irresponsible and selfish, but before he could say more, North finished saying you were a Guardian."_

"Oh...well...to everyone else other than Emily, Eira, and Emily's spirits...I always seemed like that. So...I can't blame him for thinking the same."

"Jack...it wasn't...right!"

"Maybe not, but even if I tried to defend myself no one would listen, so I never tried. I...I want you to know what really happened on the blizzard of '68. If you let her...Emily could..."

"Yeah...sure..."

"It will be like a dream, okay?" Emily tried to reassure him, but he seemed more agitated than anything.

"Alright..."

"You'll be able to hear Jack's thoughts as your own..."

"Fine with...it. Just...get on...with it..."


	20. Good and Bad News

_I had mentally asked Emily to make me invisible to Bunny while I view the memory with him, and I watched as he was flying alongside my memory form. _ _'Where is she!? Where is she!?'_

_"Jack Frost!" I heard Klaina shout desperately as she appeared before me._

_"Klaina! Have you found her?"_

_"No!"_

_"But you're sure those were wolf tracks?"_

_"Yes! I'm absolutely sure! The only thing is, they were bigger than normal wolves."_

_My face grew dark and immediately my eyes held pure fury. "Then I know who took her! Do you know where the tracks ended?"_

_"In Burgess!"_

_"Lead me!"_

_"Of course, Jack!" Bunny followed us at the same pace, and I was ready to fight Wolfina more than ever on this day._

_"Wolfina! Get your ass out here now! Where's the Snow Queen!"_

_"Oh..." Wolfina cooed wickedly. "...you mean her?"_

_I spun around and saw Wolfina on top of a giant black wolf and in the wolf's teeth was my daughter, Eira. "What do you want with the Snow Queen?"_

_"Simple! I want her to freeze everything Mother Nature loves. I want her to make it snow where it isn't meant to snow. I want to take Mother Nature's favorite and turn it against her! She'll become quite compliant once I give her some of my blood."_

_"You're going to turn her into a werewolf!?" I growled out, clutching to my staff even tighter._

_"Oh yes. It shouldn't be too difficult. You see..." _ _She immediately stopped as I set my staff to the side of a tree, and current me watched as Bunny's eyes widened at the memory. "What...are you...are you going to fight me without your staff? Or are you possibly surrendering?"_

_My gaze snapped up at her, and current me noticed the dropped jaw look Bunny was giving memory me at the look of my fierce gaze. "Surrender to a mangy mutt like you? Not likely!" I growled out before slamming both of my hands onto the ground and I summoned a blizzard._

_'So he really did cause a blizzard...but why?' I heard Bunny whisper out as he continued to view the memory._

_Once there was about three feet of snow on the ground I stepped out of the snow to stand onto the firmer blanket of snow, and I repeated the action, but instead of causing another blizzard or making the current one worse, I raised my hands and two large wolves made of snow appeared. Then, I snapped my fingers and the snow flew off of them to reveal life like ice wolves. The wolves started growling with their teeth bared. "Have your beast drop her, or mine will find out what a wolf spirit tastes like."_

_'J-JACK!?' I heard Bunny shout in pure astonishment and shock._

_"Oh, I'll put her down, but that doesn't mean I'll give her back to Mother Nature. Say..." She trailed off as she patted the wolf on the side. "...why do you care about her so much? Isn't she your rival? She's a winter spirit too, and you're obviously powerful, but so is she. Come, we can use her against Mother Nature together! We can use the Winter General to get back at Mother Nature! Don't you think it's cruel that there are two winter spirits!?"_

_"Oh..." I stood straight up with my own wolfish grin. "...that's cute. You think SHE'S the Winter General."_

_"Of course she is! She's called the Snow QUEEN! You're just a boy!"_

_"I am much more than that! Girls! Lunch!" The wolves barked and immediately went after her and the two wolves that accompanied her. Meanwhile, I picked up my staff as calmly as I could while I made my way to Eira in the snow and I quickly noticed the streams of blood coming out of her. "Klaina!" Jack commanded._

_The sprite came back, but this time she changed size and became as tall as me. "Yes, Jack?"_

_"Take her home."_

_"Of course." The sprite leaned down and carried Eira in her arms bridal style. Suddenly a blue portal opened up behind the sprite and they were gone._

_I turned around and glared at the wolves I made and whistled loudly instantly turning them back into snow. "Wha-? How!?" Wolfina screeched as she jumped off of her bloodied wolf. At this point, there was more blood than fur._

_"I'll give you a hint. SHE. Is. Not. The. Winter. General!" I growled out with every step towards her. My blood was boiling, and I knew my children were also searching the world over for Eira at the moment with the same feeling when we saw Wolfina grab Eira._

_"Y-You!?"_

_"Yeah! Me!" I stated and then proceeded to shoot electric lightning at her. "Mother Nature spared you a hundred and two years ago!"  
_

_"A foolish mistake! I had been plotting since then!"_

_"Yes...a foolish mistake...on MY PART!" I screamed and miniature spears of ice shot out with the electric ice blast. When the blast hit her, it cut her up everywhere._

_"You!? Last I...checked...you're not...Mother Nature!" She breathed out in gasps of breath as she bled from her arms and legs, trying to stand._

_"I was the one that told her to spare you. To give you a chance, and now I see I was severely wrong!"_

_"Y-You...but...just how are you so powerful!? Why don't you use that power all the time!? Why do you use a staff!?"_

_"DID YOU NOT SEE WHAT I HAD TO DO TO CREATE THEM!? IT'S EASTER! THE EASTER BUNNY IS GOING TO BE OUT HERE TO GIVE EGGS TO CHILDREN AND HE WON'T BE ABLE TO HIDE THEM! THE CHILDREN IN THIS AREA WILL BE WITHOUT EASTER! HE IS THE GUARDIAN OF HOPE AND THE CHILDREN WILL NOT SEE ANY EGGS! THEY CANNOT COME OUT OF THEIR HOMES!" Once I was done screaming I let out a heavy sigh, trying to control my anger. "I don't like to use my powers like this, but you forced my hand."_

_"I still don't understand it!" She screeched in one heaved out breath, collapsing to her knees, her wolves not far behind her._

_"And someone like you could never hope to." I sighed._

_A portal sounded and Emily stepped out with a burning fury surrounding her like a thick aura. "You harmed the Snow Queen!"_

_"I thought she was your general!"_

_"JACK is my general! Either way, it doesn't give you any right! You're a corrupted spirit. Greed has consumed you! and you're a Glutton for power! Your Envy for others will be your downfall just as it is everyone's downfall!"_

_"You stripped me of rank! You stripped me of power!"_

_"You grew mad with it all! You were not a seasonal, and you were not an elemental, but you pretended like you had the power of one! You turned yourself into a werewolf one hundred and two years ago, and I didn't find that out until AFTER I banished you to the rain forest! You did that to yourself IN the Rain Forest! I thought you had control of it then, but you didn't and it was JACK'S request to spare you. To give you a chance to further grow into your powers, and grow you did! You grew even more mad with it. Now, tell me why you've taken the Snow Queen!?"_

_I stood proudly and fierce by Emily's side as I growled out my answer. "She was going to turn her into a werewolf and use her against you. She was going to make the Snow Queen obedient to her and have her use her winter powers to cause mayhem."_

_"Thank you, Jack!" She replied with an agitated tone and summoned another portal, but this one was a deep and ugly green mixed in with black. The portal moved and enveloped Wolfina and her wolves._

_"What did you do?" I asked with widened eyes, but my blood was still boiling in the memory._

_"I put her back in the rain forest, but I also put her in a cell deep within a mountain. She's not getting out anytime soon, and her wolves will become mere carvings against a cave wall."_

_"Not anytime soon...which means she can eventually escape."_

_"Unfortunately, yes. Until she is long past dead...she will always be a threat."_

_"Are you going to kill her, because I..."_

_"I know...I know you won't kill. Not on purpose. Truthfully, I haven't decided. I still believe you're right. She just needs to grow into her new powers and find her place." She looked at me and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "How was the Snow Queen?"_

_"She's hurt. Badly. She'll need you." I gave her a chaste kiss in return. "You go, I'll take care of this."_

_"Alright...but where are you going to send it?"_

_"Antarctica like I always do, and I'll keep it under the radar so weathermen don't notice it."_

_"Good idea. I will leave you to it then. You know where I'll be if you need me."_

_"I'll be home soon."_

_"You better be." She chuckled out before stepping back into the portal._

_"What a mess..." I sighed out as I shook my head, looking at the blanket of snow. I lifted into the air and summoned the snow to follow but to anyone else, they would say I was making it snow even more, rather than taking it away._

_"Wha-!? NO!" I heard memory Bunny shout, and current Bunny flinched as we watched him hop out onto the snow. Memory Bunny looked up at memory me and instantly grew furious. "GET DOWN HERE YA DAMN MONSTER!"_

_'I-I said that...I c-called Jack a...a...' I heard current Bunny squeak out, and as I turned to see him viewing the memory, I noticed that tears fell from his eyes as he watched memory me let out a sigh and put on a fake smile._

_'He's not going to listen to me.' I thought as I floated slowly down. 'Why would he? I DID ruin his holiday. He has every right to be angry with me, and it's not like anyone would believe that Jack Frost caused a blizzard to protect a spirit let alone his own daughter.' Once I was on the ground in front of him I leaned against my staff and gave another fake grin. "Bunny, funny seeing you here."_

_"Yeah right! Don't give me that! Do ya have any idea what day it is!?"_

_"I believe it's Easter Sunday." I sighed out, my grin faltering slightly._

_"YA DAMN RIGHT! Do ya have any idea what you've done!? These children won't have Easter! Their parents will keep them indoors! It's spring ya Galah! Ya know what!? I'm waistin' my time! Ya don't care about children! Ya don't care about the lives that could've been lost in your damn blizzard ya were makin'! Ya only care about YOURSELF!' At his last word he swiped at me and clawed my cheek. I looked over at current Bunny and saw that he was horrified with himself, which wasn't what I had intended when I decided to let him see the memory._

_Memory me hissed in pain but only for a moment. I touched a finger to my cheek and froze the blood. As it healed I stood straighter with my staff and let out a light chuckle. "Are you done?"_

_I breathed in deeply before letting out a sigh through my nose. 'With how he's reacting...Easter is to him what Eira is to me. Something precious to be protected and looked after. Something that he loves more than himself. I can understand his anger. I just hope he doesn't stay mad for long...even though he has every right to stay mad. From where he was it looked like I was continuing it on purpose rather than trying to collect it and move it. Not only that, but I did cause it...'_

_"Yeah, I'm done! Oh, and you can keep that hope to yourself! I'm likely to be mad at ya for the rest of eternity! What kind of Monster goes and purposely ruins Easter!? You're lucky there's googies everywhere else in the world! Now, if you don't mind...those of us that actually give a damn about others...have work to do!"_

_Soon, the memory faded to white._

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

"Bunny?" I asked with pure worry and concern in my voice. He had just woken up from the memory, and it was almost as if he was gasping for air as if his life depended on it. He was crying as well.

"J-Jack...I..."

"I'm sorry, Bunny."

"N-No...I...please...d-don't apologize..." He blinked away the tears and let out a shaky breath. "I'm still sorry for everythin'. I just..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for! That's why I wanted to show you...the blizzard of '68 WAS my fault...you had every right to be mad at me, and had every right to think what you thought of me. I never denied it. Not to you, and not to anyone else."

"I-I told ya not to hope! Jack...I'm the GUARDIAN of hope."

"Bunny..." I sighed out in mild irritation as I tilted my head.

"I should've...I hurt you, Jack...I..."

"Bunny..." I tried again, louder, but he wasn't paying attention.

"I didn't even...and then at Easter in 2012 I..."

"ASTER!" I shouted, and my jaw instantly snapped shut, and I waited for him to look at me. Once he did I took in a deep breath before breathing out, "I forgive you."

He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. "Th-Thanks, Jack, but...what did I...do to...deserve that? What did I do to deserve your concern, because...as I see it...I _never_ deserved it."

"You became my friend...and not only that, but I honestly don't think you did anything wrong. In '68...I DID cause a blizzard, and I unfortunately knew what I was doing and what the consequences would be."

"And Easter of...2012? What...happened before...and after?"

"I..."

"Mother Nature...will you...show me...what happened...between Pitch...and Jack?"

"Only if he's okay with it."

"I suppose I was going to have to tell the others sooner or later." I let out a sigh and nodded his head. "Go ahead." Emily tapped the right side of my head lightly and then took her hand away to bring it Bunny's head along with her other hand.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

"Don't tell me...you're sorry for...that?" He asked me as he once again woke up from seeing the memory of what happened before Easter.

"If I hadn't have been stupid enough to chase after the voice I..."

"YOU wouldn't have...seen your memories. YOU...wouldn't have been...chased off by us...and put yourself...stars know where. YOU wouldn't...have found out...who ya were. YOU wouldn't...have...realized your center. Ya may...have not told us...everythin' that happened...but ya did tell us...that seein' your memories...helped a great...deal. It's nothin' to be...sorry for. If anythin'...we should all be...sorry that we assumed ya...traded Baby Tooth for...your memories. After all...you did save her...from...nightmare horses in mid-air."

"Bunny?" I asked him cautiously as I stepped closer to his bed, then I noticed that he had opened his stitches with his stupid stunt of moving earlier. "You stupid fluff butt! You opened your stitches!" I quickly left and gathered as many cleaning and stitching supplies that I could, just in case he tore them even more, and I made my way to the door, but once I was there, I heard them talking about me.

"How did he do it?"

"He focused on everything that the Guardians represented. Wonder, Dreams, Memories, but the one he focused the most on due to how his memories made him feel was..." I heard Emily answer.

"Hope. He felt hope and used it..." Bunny let out short, but dry laugh. "That kid is somethin' else."

"He is NOT a kid." Emily argued, and I could hear the mirth in her voice.

"Physically he is...and to me...and Sandy...at OUR age? Oh yeah...he's a kid."

"None the less...he's a lot more grown up than he seems. He's right, he clings to his childish side, but also there are times when he can't help it. It's never a bad thing in my opinion, but more often than not...the other spirits have seen his childish side."

I couldn't help the smile that was on my face as I walked in. "Are we done talking about me?" I laughed out as I walked the rest of the way into the burrow. "Good..." I set the tray down on my nightstand and started unwrapping the bandages around his right arm.

Once he got the last bit of bandages off I heard Bunny let out a sigh of relief for a moment. "Ya know...ya don't have to do this."

"Sure I do." I replied as if it was the easiest thing in the world. "We're like brothers you and I, Cottontail."

Bunny quickly hissed in pain at the feeling of my finger numbing the areas on his body that needed to be restitched and I immediately started cleaning and getting to work. "Say, where did you learn how to mend wounds anyway?" He asked as the pain dulled quicker than expected.

A fond smile appeared on my face as I started to slowly stitch his arm back up. "You wouldn't believe how much of a mischievous wild child Eira was...and IS. When she was three she decided to try and make an ice slide, but there were rough shards in some places, because of course, she's three and it's not going to be perfect...but she scratched her legs up pretty good. One of Emily's fire spirits talked me through sewing the wound together after one of the thunder spirits told me how to clean it. After that...I can't tell you how many times I've had to tend to her wounds." I told him, and it was a much better explanation than telling him I had to learn it for my other children when they would come back injured.

"Where was Mother Nature?" Bunny questioned with a slight hint of concern in his voice.

"Aster...at this point you and Sandy can just call me Emily."

"Fine..." He told her with an appreciative smile. "Where was Emily?"

"She was helping another spirit. I believe it was the summer spirit..."

"Huh...wait...do Emily's spirits listen to ya? I mean...they seem to help ya, but..."

"They listen to him about some things." Emily answered as she rubbed the back of her neck. "You see..."

"When we're all in the domain they call me Father..." I grinned with an embarrassed tint of pink on my face as I pulled the whole stitch closed and cut it.

"Wait...Father? Ya mean ya have more kids?"

"Not biologically no. The only one I'm a Father to biologically is Eira..." I chuckled out. "...but they've all honestly treated me like I'm their father for a very long time, long before Eira was born, but because I DO have a kid, and she's mine and Emily's...when we got married it was as if I really..."

"Almost as if you _really_ adopted the rest of Emily's spirits."

"Honestly...I wasn't thinking of it like that when I married her..." I smiled as I thought to only myself, _'Mainly because I've seen myself as their Father too...'_ I rolled my eyes slightly as I continued. "...but right when we said our vows and kissed...even the physically older ones started rushing at me and calling me Father Nature or just Father. However, they only ever call me that in the domain. We got married two months after we confessed and then..."

"Oh...so...Eira was conceived on the weddin' night." Bunny chuckled out mischievously.

"Yes, she was." Emily stated with a proud and smug grin. "The things the other spirits listen to him on is anything and everything concerning me or Eira, how the children of the world are doing...considering a lot of them can't go near children, and they love to hear about what he's done with his winter magic, even if it's just snow here and there. I swear they practically hang on his every word. The one thing they never listened to him about is when he was having self doubt, when he was depressed, when he continuously said he was fine, and basically...whenever he was feeling down. He has their help any time he wishes it, but they also know that unless it's an emergency he would never ask it...like his sprites. He was the one to ask the spirits for help during my pregnancy and they were overjoyed that he asked for their help...it was kind of like children being allowed to work with their Father or spend more time with their Father, and be given the chance to make their Father proud. It was rather amusing, especially from the much older spirits. It's like they all took to Jack instantly when we got married. They already like him after three decades of me training him, but it was almost as if when we got Married...they linked themselves to Jack."

_"Perhaps they did."_ Sandy suggested. _"They recognize themselves as your children, I know they do. So, Bunny may not be too far off. Once he married you, he became their Father. Were there any objections?"_

"No, in fact..." Emily's eyes widened and a smile grew on her face. "...they were quite insistent that we get married as soon as possible."

_"Perhaps they saw something the two of you didn't see until you confessed."_

"Perhaps indeed." Emily agreed.

"Alright alright..." I laughed out. "Now, I believe I've earned at least five stories on Aster's past. Sandy, you said you would tell me something no one else knew about the Easter Bunny."

"Oh no..." Bunny groaned out and his ears went back in what I recognized to be embarrassment.

_"Oh yes!"_ Sandy and I shouted with excitement.

"Okay..." Sandy started as he practically jumped in excitement. "...now, as you know...in order to be an expert at anything...someone has to teach you first, and ASTER is an EXPERT painter, yes?"

_"WHOA! Are you kidding me? Bunny was taught? I thought it was a natural born gift or something!"_ I shouted, trying my best to pretend this was the first time I've heard about it.

"Thank ya for the flattery, mate, but no." Bunny rolled his eyes and fixed his gaze to the ceiling.

"Well...do you know who taught Bunny to paint?" I asked, and I turned to face Sandy who was giving a wicked mischievous grin.

_"You're looking at him."_ He replied confidently.

"Y-You!? You taught Bunny how to paint!?" I asked in pleasant surprise. Not because he confirmed Bunny's story from long ago, but because hearing it from Sandy was FAR different than hearing it from Bunny.

_"Yes, I did. He didn't know how, and for some reason I couldn't let it go. So, I taught him what plants could be turned into different types of paints and colors. I also taught him how to make his own brushes. Within a year, he was painting anything he could get his hands on. Eventually he settled on painting Googies."_

"Wait...the eggs? You mean that's not just a word he uses for eggs?"

_"Nope!"_ Bunny answered with a soft chuckle. _"Googies on my world were like weeds or dandelions on your world. They. Were. Everywhere! However, they were filled with chocolate, and if you wanted to ya could add flavors inside of them. Dependin' on the color of flower that it bloomed out of depended on the type of chocolate was inside. Pink was dark chocolate, Orange was milk chocolate, Blue was bitter chocolate, and Purple was salted chocolate. No one knows why...but that's the way it was."_

"Wow! That must've been so awesome eating all of that chocolate!"

"Ah...no...chocolate was bad for us...or well...not exactly bad but...it..."

_"It would change them."_ Sandy offered simply. _"There was once where Aster willingly ate chocolate and gave himself extra arms...but it also affected the way he thought and acted. Aster is a Pooka, and although they were already similar to humans as far as being intelligent and having emotions...they were a very rational race. They didn't do anything without a reason. They didn't follow a gut instinct or jump into action if the need arose...everything was planned and methodical. Aster and his little brother...they were a bit different...but when Aster came to earth and we fought Pitch the first time...he willingly ate chocolate and later gained the capability to understand and feel more human like emotions even further than he could previously, and started following his instincts more than a strategy."_

"Oh...I see. Well, I'm glad you ate chocolate then, and I'll remember not to give you any. Wait...do North and Tooth know?"

"Oh yeah...they know." Bunny laughed lightly.

"Okay...what else?"

_"I also trained him in combat when we were older."_

"YOU trained HIM? I thought the two of you were the same age."

_"We are, but I had more training in combat than he did, and I was the highest rank next to the Lord High General of the Galaxies. All I had to do was ask him, I did, and I started training Aster. He had training from his father, but only enough to where he could hold his own. Not enough to ensure a victory."_

"Wow! That's amazing!"

"Hey...I just had a thought..." Bunny started with a thoughtful expression. "...if you already...had a family...you know...with Emily bein' your wife and Eira bein' your daughter...why were you so happy that you might've...had a family...in your old life?"

"Because, it meant that somewhere I may have had living relatives...descendants of whoever I may have been related to, but even if I was an only child...it meant that I had a life before this one, and that maybe...just maybe it held the secret to who I was. There was that, and if I had living descendants...then Eira would have relatives to."

"Did ya find out if ya had livin' descendants?"

"Yeah, I did. My sister had a bunch of children apparently, and you're not gonna believe this...but Jamie is one of them!"

"JAMIE!? Your first believer?"

"Yeah!" I shouted in his childish tone. "I haven't told him yet..."

"Wait...so he was what...nine when he first saw ya?"

"Yeah...he's thirteen now!"

"And he still believes?"

"I believed in all of you all the way to age fourteen." I shrugged. "I've told Eira, and she's gone to see him, but I don't know if the belief thing is the same for her..."

_"Should be. She's a spirit."_ Sandy answered. _"I've heard mentions of a Snow Queen sometime in the mid 1600's so I don't see why not."_

"Huh...I'll talk to her about it."

"Hey..." Bunny started. "...if you got Jamie to believe in you, maybe...you can get him to believe...in her too. Mention that you're related...that should really get him to believe."

"I think it would be a great idea." Emily chimed with a delighted expression. I smiled at her and then looked to Bunny who was also smiling and looking at me.

"Alright...after you're all better...we can ALL visit Jamie. You're coming too, Emily."

"Very well...I would like to meet your first believer as well. Now...I think we've bothered Aster enough, and I'm sure Eira will want to know that you're alright."

"Oh! Right! I almost forgot! We planned for a snowball fight in Antarctica!"

"I'll see ya later then, Frostbite."

"Later, Aster!"

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

Three days went by and Aster was still asleep. Considering he ripped open his stitches, and all of the startling revelations that were made, I suggested to both Emily and Sandy that his body needed some rest to recover from it all, and they agreed, but this time, Sandy was with me, and we both noticed the tears falling from his eyes. I walked over towards him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Aster?" I questioned carefully, but even more tears started falling. They were like waterfalls, and the only thought I had was that perhaps he was having a nightmare. "Aster! Aster Wake up!" Once I saw his eyes shoot open wide, I noticed his Emerald green eyes were somehow even greener than usual. "Are...are you okay? You were crying. I thought you were having a bad dream." I told him as I tried checking him over quickly to make sure there was nothing that would cause him pain, and then I suddenly found myself wrapped tightly in his embrace.

"No...I had a very very good dream. The best one ever in fact."

"I...that's good..." I stuttered not sure what to say. When he left the hug, I noticed a happy expression on his face, but there was still something hidden there. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It was...It was a good dream about my brother."

_'A dream about me!?'_ I thought to only myself as my eyes widened. "Huh, you should tell me about him sometime. Must've been a good dream too, because you were out for another three days. We thought you weren't going to wake up for a moment, but I thought perhaps your body need a rest."

"It...it did. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Well...I'm off to help Emily with Wolfina. She still hasn't found her, and there's no telling what she's up to. Sandy said he'll keep you company for the moment...is that okay?"

"Y-Yes. I should tell him about the dream anyway."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, Aster. That is...if you don't conk out for another day or two."

"See ya tomorrow, Frostbite."

I walked out into the kitchen, and I was about to prepare a meal for Aster, but then Emily quickly appeared through one of her emergency leaf portals. "Jack, go get Sandy and Aster! Wolfina has been spotted, and she's creating more wolves!"

"On my way!"

I rushed down towards Aster's burrow, and once I was in, I noticed that he was thankfully healed and pulling off the last bandage. _'Huh...must've been the dream I guess.'_ I thought, but quickly pushed it away. "Oh! Good! You're healed! I don't know how you did it, but I'm not gonna complain! Emily found Wolfina, and she's creating more wolves."

"How does she create the wolves?" Bunny asked as he hopped out of bed and put on the holster for his egg bombs and boomerangs.

"She gives normal wolves her blood to drink. It's...weird. Anyway, She's going to start going after children! We found out why too! She's trying to create an ARMY of WEREWOLVES!"

"Well, we can't let that happen..." Aster chuckled low. "...won't the others be surprised to see Sandy like this."

"You mean...he can't change back?"

_"Nope!"_ Sandy stated with an all too large and mischievous grin. _"It'll be so good to see North's reaction, and I believe this is one of those times when the lights need to be activated."_

"I agree. We may also need Eira and Emily's help." Bunny told me with a slight tilt of his head and a sympathetic expression.

"Ah...so I guess...this is the time when I tell North and Tooth that I have a daughter and that I'm married to Mother Nature."

"Yeah, seems so, Jacky. Can't have any secrets in this battle."

"Fine..." I groaned out and held out a hand. "Keelo?" I questioned and she came forth with a worried expression of her own.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Tell Mother Nature and Eira to meet us at the North Pole. Just outside of it. Tell them not to go in until Bunny and I are there. Understand?"

"Yes, of course!" The sprite giggled before disappearing into my hand.

"Um..." I heard Aster trail off with a slightly amused and slightly bewildered expression.

"They can teleport." I told him in a matter-of-fact tone. "C'mon we should go."

"Right behind ya, Frostbite."


	21. Introductions

"So..." I heard Eira start with an amazed tone in her voice. "...this is the North Pole."

"Yup." I answered, as I looked around. _'Even though you know damn well what it looks like by now, Eira. You've broken in enough times.'_ Interrupting my thoughts was North himself. I stepped back a bit towards Bunny with a nervous smile on my face. "Ah...North...good to see you."

"You said you would tell me if Bunny's condition gets better." He stated in a huff as he crossed his arms. "Not only do I see he is better...I see you have brought Mother Nature and...well...I don't know the other two spirits."

Sandy grinned mischievously and summoned a sand cloud, floating up to to North, who's eyes instantly widened in shock. Sandy then held up a sand symbol of his other form and told him through his sand. _"It's me, North. I'm sandy. I just have a different form."_

"You...you're Sandy!?" Sandy nodded and floated down back to us, and elbowed Jack.

"Ah...right..." I started as I nervously rubbed the back of my head. "First thing's first...we have an emergency. It's about all the children."

"Does it require Northern Lights?"

"Yes, it does." Aster answered. "There's a spirit out there...wicked, crazy, evil, and power hungry. She's gonna try and turn children into her own personal werewolves. Mother Nature and Jack had run ins with her in the past...but it wasn't enough...now she's tryin' to go after the ankle-biters."

Without needing to be told anything else, North went straight for the control panel and activated the lights. Fifteen minutes later, Tooth came flying in. "North! Is everything alright!?" She then turned to see all of us. "Oh! I heard you were hurt!"

"I was, but I'm better now." Aster told her with an appreciative smile.

"I can see that." She nodded and then looked to Sandy. "S-Sandy...is that you!?" He nodded quickly and held up another Sandy image of himself. "And...who might you be?" She asked as she looked to my side at Eira.

"My name is Eira. I am known as the Snow Queen." Eira then gave a polite curtsy. "Pleasure to meet you, Tooth Fairy."

"My goodness...there's no need for that." She giggled lightly. "So...I've heard of the Snow Queen, but never seen you. Why is that?"

"Tell me what you've heard and I'll tell you why." She gave Tooth a mischievous grin that resembled mine to a 'T', but somehow Tooth didn't seem to notice, and neither did North.

"Well...I've heard that you're Mother Nature's General of Winter and..."

"And you're already wrong." She chuckled out. "I'm not the General of Winter."

"O-Okay...well...I've heard that you can do some of the same things Jack can. You can control and cause winter phenomena, but that you can also communicate with Nature."

"Those are both true. Now...to tell you why you haven't seen me. I am usually traveling with the General of Winter, but I have a unique power." She snapped her fingers and she immediately became completely invisible.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" I groaned out as I flew after her in North's workshop. "Get back here!" I shouted as I got closer, but then I finally caught her by the shoulder. "Make yourself visible again, now!"

"Jack!" Tooth squeaked in dismay at how I spoke to Eira, but at the moment I didn't really care. "That's no way to speak to a lady!"

"Alright." She chuckled out and made herself visible again. "Although, maybe you should listen to the Tooth fairy. That really _IS_ no way to speak to a lady."

"Show me a lady, and I'll speak to her like one." I bellowed out a laugh as we landed back to where we were standing before.

"Jack!" Tooth shouted again. "Show her some respect!"

"Yeah, _JACK_...show me some respect." Eira stated with a laugh desperately hiding away behind her smirk as she crossed her arms.

"Not in this, or any lifetime." I shot back with a defiant expression. "Not with that attitude anyway.

"Jack, are you alright, son?" North questioned carefully.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I tilted my head at him, confused, but then I remembered that they didn't know who Eira was to me.

"Because..." He started, but was quickly interrupted by Tooth.

"Because you're speaking to her like you're her...like...well...like..."

"Like her Father?" I heard Emily step forward, and I could tell from the sound of her voice, she was trying desperately not to laugh.

"Well...yes! It's not right! That's no way to speak to another spirit! Especially a lady!" Tooth then hovered over to Eira and gave an apologetic expression. "I'm so sorry for his behavior. He's like a son to me, but apparently doesn't have enough manners!" She glared at me and I nearly felt my resolve crumble, and I almost busted out laughing again. "May I ask you...if you're not the General of Winter...then who is?"

"Jack Frost, of course." She beamed up at Tooth brightly, and both Tooth and North staggered back in shock.

"J-Jack...when were you going to tell us you've been the General of Winter!?" She shrieked in equal measures delight and shock.

"Now seems like a good time." I shrugged with a slight smile.

"I'm sorry we never told you about his being my General of Winter." Emily apologized, but still had to hold in her laughter.

"It's...it's alright." She replied in a calmer manner, but it quickly snapped again. "But Jack...you're behavior was not alright! Jack, you need to show her some respect! And then you chased after her and demanded that she return to being visible...that's no way to speak to a lady!"

I then turned to Eira and rolled my eyes. "Not a WORD, Eira!"

"There you go again! Jack! I want you to apologize to her! She deserves your respect not your rudeness."

"I will not!" I shouted back, and I knew I shouldn't feel so offended, but this was my daughter. I raised her from birth!

Suddenly Eira was doubled over, laughing. "Oh, by the moon! I can't! This is all too good!" She leaned up just enough to look at Tooth with tears of laughter in her eyes as she quickly laughed out, "Please! Say more! Tell him more!"

"Wh-Why are you laughing?" North questioned curiously. "Toothy is right. Jack was in the wrong. He should've spoken to you in a kinder way."

"Oh my!" Eira laughed out as she straightened herself as much as she could. Once she calmed her laughter, and wiped away her tears. "You have no idea how hilarious all of that was just now!" She chuckled out as she continued to try and catch her breath. She looked to me and started giggling lightly, but quickly stopped herself. "Can I please!? I don't think I can take much more! Can I tell them?"

"Tell us what?"

I walked over to her and shook my head in a fond manner. Once I was facing North and Tooth I let out a heavy sigh. "Go ahead. I don't think I can take much more either."

"Wait...are the two of you...are you two romantically involved." North questioned cautiously.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Eira and I shouted together in disgust at their words and now it was Emily's turn to bust out laughing.

"Mother Nature is...she is laughing." North stated. "She never laughs..."

"Oh, but for this I do. Eira, go ahead and explain, please! They need to know if we are to help the children."

Eira gave a highly amused smile and nodded her head. "My name is Eira, I am known as the Snow Queen, and I..." She looked at Emily and I with an even further amused expression if possible, and cleared her throat. "...I am the biological daughter of Jack Frost and Mother Nature." The reaction was almost immediate. Tooth stopped flying immediately and landed on her rear end, and North staggered back quite a ways. "Huh...I think I broke them, Father..."

"I think we all did." I smiled mischievously. "North...Tooth...I would like you to meet my daughter Eira Olivia Frost..." I motioned his hand to Eira before looking at Emily and motioning to her. "...and my wife, Mother Nature. However, I'm pretty sure you already know her."

"D-Daughter!?" North shouted out in disbelief once he was able to form words.

"I..." Tooth started, _still_ unable to form words.

"Yup, we broke them." Eira chuckled out.

"B-Biological!?" Tooth questioned in astonishment.

"Yes, very much so." Emily confirmed. "I was pregnant for a little over nine months. Jack was there for it all, giving me his full support. When Eira was born, he looked after her with more Fatherly affection I had ever seen...and still does, as you can see...even scolding is a part of Fatherly affection..."

"Yes, I love my daughter very much..." I then turned to Eira with a slight scowl that was mixed with amusement somehow. "...and you are lucky my hair is already white otherwise you would've caused me gray hairs. Immortal or not. I did NOT need you becoming invisible in North's workshop, and really...you should've known better by now! You've snuck in enough times, and I've had to try and break in to..."

"Wait...that is why you had tried to bust in?" North questioned as the a look of realization crossed his face.

"And I never made it past the Yeti. She's been in here more than I have. So, yes...that is why I've been trying to bust in here for years...because Eira thought it was always so funny that I would get caught by the yeti, but she wouldn't."

_"Well..."_ Sandy came forward with his dream sand making symbols so that Tooth and North could read his words. _"...Mother Nature, do you think I should tell them about me since this is irreversible?"_

"It...would unfortunately be a good idea."

_"Very well..."_

"Sandy...what are you..." North started, but was quickly interrupted by Sandy.

_"I'm Pitch's younger brother. Sanderson Mansnoozie Pitchiner. There, I've said it, and I trust you'll keep it a secret."_

"YOUNGER BROTHER!?" North bellowed out in shock.

_"Yes, but trust me...I'm fine. Now...back to Jack and his daughter..."_

"Oh, _thanks_ for that, Sandy!" I laughed out.

_"You're welcome!"_ He gave me a sarcastic smile, and I rolled my eyes.

"Now...as much as I would love to tell all of you more...there is a serious situation where the children need ALL of us." Then I began to explain my long history with Wolfina and how I told Emily to spare her, and even about the blizzard of '68, which I defended Aster numerous times about towards North and Tooth who were glaring daggers at him. "...and now she's going to try and create an ARMY of werewolves out of children."

"We must get to her first!" North shouted with determination.

"My thoughts exactly, mate!" Aster chimed in.

"Oh! Do I get to ride in the sleigh!?" Eira asked as she bounced up and down like a child.

I couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped my lips as I glanced at North. "Ask your Grandfather."

"G-Grandfather...that is...going to take some getting used to." I could _FEEL_ the Joy radiating off him, and it caused a bright and warm smile to appear on my own face. "Yes! To the sleigh! Do you happen to know where she is?"

"Hmm..." I held out both of my hands and six sprites came out, shocking North and Tooth even further. Then, they grew to be the same height as Me. "Klaina, Keelo, Crystal, L'teal, Aelro, and Onra..."

"Yes, Jack?" They all chorused.

"I need you to go to each continent. Klaina, I need you to go to North America, Keelo, I need you to go to South America, Crystal, I need you to go to Asia, L'teal I need you to go to Europe, Aelro, I need you to go to Australia, and Onra, I need you to go to Africa. I need all of you to look for any signs of Wolfina."

"On our way!" They all spun around before disappearing into thin air.

I turned to face North and Tooth and their jaws were dropped completely. "Again...I promise to explain everything after we deal with Wolfina. Right now, the children need us."

"Will they be able to report back in time?" North questioned curiously.

"I bet you one of them will come back with a report while we're flying in the sleigh."

"We will see." He nodded his head. "To the sleigh!"

Once we all got to the sleigh and it came out of it's hanger I watched as Eira jumped up and down excitedly. "I get to ride in the sleigh!"

"You're like a child again." I chuckled out fondly as I watched her act like a little girl again.

"No! I just..."

"You just share your Father's childish side." Emily smirked.

"And since when was that a bad thing!" I laughed out as I jumped into the sleigh. Once I was steady, I turned around and held my hand out to Emily to help her in.

"It's not." Emily told me with a small smile as she got into the sleigh.

We all managed to fit, but I soon noticed that before Aster could get situated North cracked the reigns and we were rushing through his tunnel at lightning speed. I went down to Aster and helped him get situated into his seat. "You alright, Cottontail?"

"Yeah, thanks..." He breathed out once he was stable.

"No problem."

Suddenly we heard North bellowing out in laughter, and we all knew we were nearing the edge of the tunnel. "WOO HOO!" Eira shouted as the reign deer flew off of the platform. "Whoa!"

"I had the same reaction." I chuckled out as I watched Eira jumping up and down as she looked at either side of the sleigh. Then, I jumped up out of the sleigh and started flying alongside it.

"You like sleigh, Snow Queen?"

"You can call me Eira." She giggled. "And yes, I love it very much!"

_'Enjoyin' ourselves, Frostbite?' _I heard Aster ask me, and I couldn't help, but allow my grin to widen.

_'Very much. I'm glad it's not a secret anymore...at least not among my friends and family.'_

'_I'm glad your happy 'bout it. So...how are we gonna deal with Wolfina?'_

_'Hopefully we could probably lure her somewhere that snows often.'_

_'Are you gonna try what you did Easter Sunday of '68?'_

_'I'm not seeing much of a choice. I just have no idea how we're going to lure her.'_

_'How does she get around anyway?'_

_'Her wolves can fly.'_

_'Oh, well that's just great!'_

_'Yeah, giant fluffy flying Abbeys to you, I'm sure.'_

_'Don't even get me started on that dingo.'_

Before I could say anything more, one of my sprites appeared next to me. "Jack! I found her!"

"Klaina! Where is she?"

"In Burgess!"

"Again!?" I groaned out. "Go get your sisters!"

"Good luck, Jack!" She disappeared and I flew alongside North as he held tight to the reigns and started taking out a snow globe.

"Burgess!" He shouted and threw the snow globe.

Once we were through and we landed on my pond, we all jumped out immediately and I heard the familiar snarling of Wolfina's wolves. I turned around and immediately watched as Aster threw a boomerang at the sound. He missed, but everyone else saw her then too. "Wolfina!" I growled out.

"How the hell is the Bunny alive!?"

"That's none of your business!" He shouted. "Ya need to leave...leave the ankle-biters alone!"

"Oh, no! I'm not gonna do that! They're going to be part of my new army and...Oh...Mother Nature, how nice of you to join us! I see you've brought your General of Winter...the Snow Queen!"

"I am NOT the General of Winter! Jack is!"

"I still refuse to believe that! How can a boy surpass a Queen!?"

"Well, too bad you won't find out!" I growled as I started sending ice shards at her wolves immediately, quickly injuring them a great deal. I stopped my attack just long enough to see Wolfina's shock. "Have you turned any of the children in the area?"

"You haven't given me the chance!" She shouted in agitation.

"GOOD! Now, how about we have a rematch of '68?"

"A rematch? You won that battle!"

"That I did, but don't you want the chance to get back at me?"

"I want to get back at Mother Nature! I could care less about you! You were foolish enough to spare me!"

"Ah, but you see...I suggested your punishment."

"You...you forced me to be trapped in the Rain Forest!?"

"Yes, and you deserved it!" I shouted as he pointed his staff at her. "Answer my question."

"A rematch...? What do you get if you win again?"

"You will never harm anyone ever again." I glared down at her, as I felt my power thrum through my entire body, ready to be used, but I had to push it down, no matter how much I didn't want to.

"Fine, but what do I get if I win?"

"Your freedom." I growled low as I inched closer to her.

"I like the sound of that." She grinned wickedly. "What are the terms of the rematch?"

"Each of us get to invite whoever we want to the battle, it has to be in Antarctica, and it's a no holds barred."

"No holds barred...and I can invite anyone I want? Are you sure you want me to be able to invite anyone I want? You do know that I've gained control of Wendigos...right?"

"Yes, I'm well aware, and the offer still stands! Yes or no!?"

"You have your rematch." She laughed out darkly. "I will meet you in Antarctica within two hours.

"Two hours." I repeated as I straightened myself, and she took her wolves and flew away.

"Jack..." Tooth started. "...are you sure you want to offer her...her freedom?"

"It's the only thing she cares about other than herself." I sighed out as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Will all of you help me?"

"We'll help you, Jack." North answered firmly. "However, I am thinking that we will not be enough if she also brings Wendigo."

"Oh...I have a plan." I tapped the crook of my staff three times on the ice and a bright green portal appeared.

"Smart plan, Jack." Emily hummed and walked through.

"Thank you, now come on...it's perfectly safe I promise. I just have to be the last one through." Once we all stepped through, I heard the others Gasp in shock at the castle and everything around it. Then, I heard Aster step forward just a bit. "J-Jack..." Aster whispered out.

"Welcome to my home. Well, the second part of my home. The pond is the first part of my home."

"FATHER!" I heard my children shout from all directions. I ran out towards the middle and prepared myself for the hug tackle I would likely receive, and I was right. As soon as I opened my arms, the others crowded me and started hugging me tightly.

"Alright, everyone!" I laughed lightly as I looked over to the others who were staring with widened eyes, but amused smiles. "I have introductions to make."

"Oh! You brought friends! Mother said it was okay?" Adara asked.

"Yes, I said it was okay." Emily chuckled.

I nodded my head at her before looking back to our children. "So! I'm sure you all know North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny..."

"Yes!" They chorused together with delighted faces.

"North and Tooth...I told Bunny and Sandy...but these are my adoptive children. However, I don't like using that word. So...these are my other children. This is Adara, she's a fire spirit."

"Hello."

"This one is Mesi, she's a water spirit."

"Pleasure to meet you." She smiled brightly.

"This one is Nimbus. He's a storm spirit and a stubborn one too."

"Hey now!" Nimbus chuckled out just before giving me a soft nudge. He looked out to the others with an amused grin on his face. "Good to meet you."

"This one is Isla, and she's an Earth spirit."

"Greetings." She said softly as she gave a short nod of her head.

"This one is Abungu, he's a forest spirit."

"Salutations, friends!"

"This is Bram, he's an animal spirit that can communicate with and transform into any type of bird."

"Very nice to meet you."

"This is Autumn, and you'll never guess what she does."

"I'm gonna guess somethin' to do with fall." Aster smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Exactly!" I shouted. "She's the General of Autumn."

"Hello! It's so nice to meet you!"

"This is Flora, and she is the General of Spring."

"Hi." She said simply just before moving to hide behind me.

"Ah...she um...physically she's sixteen, but mentally she's ten and very shy. However, don't let that fool you. Once you get to know her, she can be almost as fierce as Emily...almost. Also, once you get to know her...it's hard to get her to stop talking. Not that I mind, it's nice. Come on out, they're not gonna hurt you. They're here with me to ask for help."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Once I smiled at her she nodded her head and looked out to them with a brighter smile. "Now...you were just introduced. What do you say?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

I nodded my head and gave her a proud smile. "Good job." Then, I looked back and pointed to Summer. "And this is Summer. He's the General of Summer."

"Glad to finally meet Father's friends."

"It's nice to meet you all." Tooth smiled brightly at us, but mostly at my children.

"Good to meet Jack's family." North stated.

"A pleasure to meet all of you." Aster greeted with an honest smile. "However, I gotta ask...a lot of you look physically older than Jack...why do you call him Father?"

_'I already told you...'_ I told him mentally.

_'Yeah, but I want to hear it from them.'_

Abungu stepped forward with a soft smile. "Because he is Father. He married our Mother, and became our Father."

"But it's more than that..." Flora piped up.

"Yes, it is...isn't it." Nimbus commented as he gave Flora a kind smile. He then turned to look at the others with understanding eyes. "When he joined us, he treated Mother with every ounce of respect and love a king would his queen. Even if they didn't know it yet, we knew."

"Yes! We knew it was love at first sight for both of them!" Bram chuckled out. "The two love birds danced around each other until they actually danced. I was there for that, and the look on both of their faces was one of pure love, but neither of them would admit it...not until a hundred years later."

"That's not all of it either." Isla calmly stated with a smile. "Rather than just acknowledging us as every spirit did, he took the time to get to know us individually. He was there for us when we would become angry or upset, and he was quick to soothe any ache or wound we would gain. He would spend time with us, and he made us feel loved. Even though we're physically older than him...he treated us with the same love and affection that Mother did. Age and physical appearance didn't matter at all to him. He treated us as his own. When he got to know us..." She trailed off as if she couldn't find the words anymore.

Adara stepped forward and nodded her head at Isla. "When he got to know us...it wasn't just to know what we were like. He wasn't asking for favorite past times...likes and dislikes...even though he did ask for those...He asked about US as a family! Not only that, but he...when he found out we had past lives, he would ask about it. He would continuously make sure we were all well and happy. When he started to get to know us, he listened to every word we had to say, and if the memory of our past was painful, he would calm us and tell us it was going to be okay. When he got to know us...it meant everything."

"It did..." Autumn answered as she looked at me. "...because suddenly...to another spirit other than Mother...we were more than our powers. We were people again. Then, when we all collectively noticed the pure but hidden love between Mother and Father...it reminded us of how a Father loves a Mother...how a King loves his Queen and vice versa."

Mesi stepped forward with a light chuckle. "And then when Mother and Father told us they planned to get married and that they had confessed their love..."

"We all told them it was about time." Abungu finished with a hearty laugh. "We celebrated when they got married, but then even better news happened, and considering you have brought them here they know."

"Yes, they know about Eira." I answered proudly.

"Good...then...the better news was that Mother was pregnant with Father's child."

"We all decided in that moment that we would guard and protect our little sister with our lives and we offered to willingly give up our powers to do so." Nimbus smiled fondly at Eira, who started blushing lightly in embarrassment, but smiled back. "There are many more than just us that call him Father. We're just the ones that are here right now, and now that you know how and why he's our Father...what is it you need?"

"Do you remember Wolfina?" I questioned, and they all instantly became furious.

"That...abomination!?" Abungu shouted. "What has she done now!?"

"She was going to try and turn children into werewolves, and I couldn't allow that. So, I challenged her to a rematch in Antarctica. A rematch of '68."

"Ah...the blizzard..." Nimbus nodded his head. "...and what are the conditions?"

"I can invite anyone I wish to fight by my side, it's in Antarctica, and it's no holds barred. We can go all out!"

"Father is going to fight without his staff!" Flora cheered as she jumped up and down.

"Wait...Jack..." Tooth spoke with a confused look on her face. "You can fight without it?"

"Yeah, I just don't like to. The staff is a part of me, and I'm going to have to give it to someone I trust a bit more than my wife and children. No offense..."

"None taken." They all collectively said, causing me to bust out laughing. _'Oh, I love my children.'_ I thought to myself.

"Well then!" I chuckled lightly, then I turned to Aster. "Here." I said confidently as I gave him my staff.

With a dropped jaw and shaking hands, he took my staff into his own hands as carefully as he could. "I...I...J-Jack..."

"I trust you, Aster."

I watched as his breath hitched in his throat while his grip tightened around my staff. I then smiled proudly as he opened up a tunnel, sending my staff to his burrow."It'll be back in my burrow."

"Safest place I know other than here." I admitted.

"Hey! North Pole is safe place!" North defended as he crossed his arms.

"My daughter snuck in past your yeti." I sent a smug look his way.

North sighed out and nodded his head in defeat. "Fair enough."

"Good...so..." I turned back around to face my family. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but..."

"YES!" The nine spirits shouted with determination.

"Well alright then!" Aster laughed out. "Looks like we have a chance!"

"That we do...now come on, let's go to Antarctica. Everyone else can fly, but um..." I looked to Aster with a sly smirk. "...can we take your tunnels?"

"Don't have to ask me twice!"

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Once we all made it to Antarctica, it didn't take us long to find Wolfina, but the beings that were with her caught us off guard. With her were her wolves, of course, but there were also Wendigos, werewolves, and to the right of her stood was a fox spirit with six tails. He had pale orange hair, golden eyes, and pale skin. He wore a cape made of fox fur, an orange dress shirt with a black vest, and he wore black dress shoes. "Good of you to finally join us." Wolfina grinned wickedly. "Oh? Mother Nature, I believe it was to be JACK who brought the company, not you."

"I DID bring them!" I growled low.

"Oh? And how is it that they've become faithful to you?"

"That is none of your concern, Abomination!" Abungu growled out.

"No...I'll let her know." I stepped forward confidently. "She won't live through the battle. Not this time. She's done enough damage, and she plays no part in the balance of things...and more importantly...she tried to go after children. So, I will let her know."

"Let me know what!? And how DARE you speak to me in that tone of voice!?"

"It is you, who needs to watch their tongue!" Abungu spat.

"Wolfina..." My smirk upturned into a wicked and confident smile as I glared at her. "...I would like you to me my children. Oh, and, Eira, can you come forward, sweetie."

"Yes?" She chimed with amusement as she stepped forward.

I turned towards Wolfina as I wrapped an arm around Eira, and I gave her a pointed glare. "I believe you've met my wife, Mother Nature, but this...Eira...she is our daughter."

"W-Wife!? D-Daughter!? Ch-Children!? Wha-How!?"

"Ah...now see...You don't deserve to know that story." I lifted up my hand and summoned snow from the ground. I then clenched my fist and all of the snowflakes turned into sharp knives and daggers. I waved my hand towards her, and the sharp snowflakes turned ice daggers rushed towards her, cutting up her and the wolves, but didn't quite reach the Wendigo, werewolves, or fox spirit.

_'I thought you said you weren't going to kill her.'_ I heard Aster in my mind with confusion and concern lacing his tone.

_'I'm not...Emily is going to deal the final blow. All I have to do is injure and wound her as much as possible.'_

"Y-You can't be...!" Wolfina screeched after the miniature ice daggers went away. "You're lying!"

"How dare you speak to Father that way!?" Nimbus shouted and summoned lightning to crash down on the Wendigo, killing and burning at least four of them.

"Don't worry about it, Nimbus, she didn't know before today." I told him with a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Then, I turned my gaze over to Wolfina. "Are you gonna just stand there or are we gonna have a rematch? OR...is it that now that you know I am Mother Nature's husband and these are my children...you surrender?"

"NEVER!" She screamed. "I will NEVER surrender! I will take what I believe to be rightfully mine!" She kicked the sides of the wolf she was on, and the battle started.

"Jack! The ice wolves!" Aster shouted as he fought off his own opponent.

"Right!" I placed my hands on the ground that was already at least six to eight feet of snow, and quickly brought my hands up, bringing four snow wolves up with him.

"Uh...Jack, Bunny...not to be rude, but how are snowmen-wolves going to help battle?" North asked quickly as he fought off a Wendigo and ran it through.

"Like this!" I growled out and snapped my fingers, bringing the wolves to life as the snow flew away to reveal their pure ice-like bodies. "Attack, but don't kill!"

We fought for what felt like three straight hours, and somehow we only had some minor scratches, burns, and bruises. Abungu was conjuring branches from his hands and making them as sharp as swords, and started fighting like the expert duel wielder I knew him to be. Nimbus constantly threw lightning and summoned thunder to disorient the wolves, but once he realized it was effecting Aster too, he stopped and focused on lightning. Flora would press a hand on a Wendigo's chest and make a sharp and thorny rose bush bloom from the inside out. Adara would scorch all of the fallen werewolves and Wendigo, and when she wasn't doing that, she made the Wendigo burn from the inside out until they bursted into flames. All Mesi had to do was grip hard on a werewolf's or Wendigo's arm and she could instantly dehydrate them. Bram turned into an Eagle and started clawing out the larger wolves eyes, to make them blind. Autumn and Summer worked together with their expert archery skills with their own unique arrows. "NO!" Wolfina shouted as Isla took care of the last werewolf by summoning the earth from beneath it and crushed it. All that was left were the Wendigo, and North, Tooth, and Sandy had that taken care of. Meanwhile, Aster, Eira, Emily, and I were keeping a close eye on Wolfina to make sure she didn't try to escape, and my children slowly started to surround her.

Wolfina gave a wicked grin and tried to repeat her actions from a week and a half ago, but I quickly stopped her by summoning an ice shield that knocked her into an ice wall that was already there. "I will not let you hurt my brother!" I growled low. So low, unless you were a Pooka or an animal, you wouldn't have been able to hear it, and then I instantly remembered that Aster was one such creature.

_'B-Brother?'_ I heard Aster ask me with a shaky voice in his mind.

_'It's...really something Manny should...'_

_'Snowdrop?'_

My eyes widened considerably and I couldn't stop the pounding in my heart as I felt joy, relief, and worry all at once. _'He told you...that's...that's good.'_

_'Y-You...you're really Snowdrop? My little brother?'_

_'Yes.'_ I told him with a sympathetic smile growing on my face.

_'For how long?'_

_'Um...since I put my staff back together. Not when I looked in my memory box, but when I put my staff back together. I'm still also Jack...we're the same person. I'm both. It's like...it's like how some spirits get a new name. That's all that really happened...but I also have a new body. I remember everything. Everything from both lives. It's like...I fell asleep as a Pooka, but woke up as a human boy named Jackson. However...you need to try to keep a level head until we get back to the Pole...you don't want to worry the others.'_

_'Right...and then...'_

_'And then we'll talk more. As much as you want.'_

"What are we gonna do with her?" Aster asked carefully.

Emily came forward and lunged an emerald dagger into Wolfina's core. As she took the dagger out, the wound closed and a brilliant light shined over Wolfina. "She's human. She has no powers, and no immortality. She'll still live, but she'll never see another spirit for as long as she lives, and she will not remember this life. Furthermore, her children will only EVER know of the Guardians, and not anyone else." We looked over to her large wolves and they vanished as if they never existed. Emily then looked down to Wolfina and lifted her up out of the snow. "I'll take her to Scotland. She'll find a good family there. Everyone should meet back at my domain. Jack...take them there, please." Within the blink of an eye she was gone.

_'Does Emily know who and what you are?'_

_'She does, and even though Manny told her in secret while I was asleep during our honeymoon...I think she's known for a while longer than that. Now that I think about it...she DID know...she would've had to have known since the moment I...either way, she apparently didn't mind at all...if our child is anything to go by. When I told her about what I found out...I was terrified she wouldn't love me anymore, but she told me she already knew and still loved me for me.'_

"We need to go back home, Father." Abungu reminded as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

_'Do your children know?'_

_'I don't know. I haven't told them anything. I'm sure Emily will be able to tell us when we all get back.'_ He turned to Abungu and smiled. "You're right." I then lifted my hand and caused the snow to lift up into the air, and with one slight flick of my wrist, a portal appeared in place of the snow. "Everyone in...North...can you tell your reign deer to go back to the Pole?"

"Yes. They know the way home. I do not need to always hold reigns."

"Good. We all have a lot to talk about." I told them all with anxiousness rising even further into my chest.


	22. Pooka

Once we made it back and all of us were together again, I slowly walked up to Emily, feeling more nervous than ever. "I...I told him." I told her just before looking back at Aster.

"You told him the truth? Of...who you are?"

"Yeah...I think he's still in a bit of shock...but not as much shock as the others will be."

"Right..." She trailed off with widened eyes.

"Why would we be in shock? We know who Jack is." North crossed his arms waiting for a response.

"Well...I'm...a bit different than what you think..." I drawled out as I held Emily's hand for comfort.

"How different?" Tooth questioned as she seemed to notice my anxiousness.

"Like um...like Pooka different." I then look to my children who were extremely concerned and confused. "A Pooka is what Bunny is." I clarified for them, and their eyes widened.

"Jack...are you well?" North asked with concern appearing on his features. "You don't even look like a Pooka. Why do you say such things?"

"Because...they're true..."

"They can't be true. Why do you lie? Do you know how much your words hurt Bunny!?" North shouted, and at that point Aster rushed to stand in front of me.

"His words don't hurt me! They don't hurt, because I know they're true. Manny told me so himself. He preformed soul magic on my little brother from my home world, and he knew that Jack as a human was his reincarnation. So, Manny offered my little brother a chance to live past the battle...and well...that's Jack. They're both the same. It's as if Snow...my little brother...fell asleep a Pooka and woke up as human Jack...but he found everythin' out once he had to put his staff back together after we ran him off at Easter. Pitch had snapped it...affectin' his heart and soul...and therefore, activatin' the memories of my little brother when the staff was put back together. They're one in the same. He's not lyin'."

A moon beam shined down on all of us and we heard Manny speak. **_"Aster and Jack are not lying. I did indeed do this, and I was honestly frightened that Aster would be angry with me for not only time traveling, but for preforming soul magic. Both are considered forbidden arts, but I did it for Aster. They are both telling the truth. Do with the information what you will, but know...they are telling the truth."_**

"J-Jack...you're...you're Bunny's original little brother reincarnated?"

"I am...otherwise the spell wouldn't have worked. When I...when I was dying as a human...there was just enough of my soul left to bring me back to life if I was given my Pookan soul, and I was...but because of the two souls and the fact that I was nearly dead...I didn't have any memory of anything."

"Bunny...are you okay?" Tooth questioned, and I could hear the concern in her voice.

"I'm more than okay, believe me. I have my brother back, and I have a lot of makin' up to do, but...I have him back." A few tears left his eyes, but he didn't seem to care.

"So..." I heard Abungu start with an amused expression. "...are you telling us that you used to look like that?"

I chuckled and nodded my head. "Yes, but I was taller. Aster is 6'1, but I was 6'6. I may have been the youngest, but I was the tallest."

"Wait a minute...!" I heard Aster start so I turned to face him, and then a look of realization with widened eyes appeared. "...you found out FOUR YEARS AGO! You ALREADY KNEW about Sandy and I!"

"Oh, but it was absolutely hilarious to see your reaction! Don't worry...a lot of the questions I asked you or Sandy...they were completely genuine, because I wanted to make sure everything was still the same."

"I'm gonna get you back for that!"

"If you can." I challenged, just like I used to when we were on a different planet in a different time.

"Father?" Flora came forward as she looked back and forth at me and Aster.

"Yes, Flora?"

"Um...your soul...it's not different is it? You still love us right?"

"Oh!" I pouted slightly as I wrapped my arms around Flora. "Of course I love you. I love all of you! Nothing could stop me from loving my children!"

The moon then shined on me again and Flora immediately stepped back. **_"Jack Frost, I will add to your powers. A gift...something I planned to add much later, but I believe your soul will be able to take it. You'll know it when you are done glowing, and also...as a thank you to both you and Aster for not being angry with me." _**I started glowing, and my eyes closed as I felt myself being enveloped by a pure warmth, and I could hear Manny speak directly to me. It was different than when he spoke to all of us. It was almost as if he was whispering to me directly as he stood next to me. _"Jack, when I spoke with you in your dream, and you said that you missed your form, it gave me a lot to think about. I hope you enjoy this, oh, and I added a little something for you. You'll find out...and thank you for your trust, patience, and friendship." _Once I stopped glowing, I still felt the warmth the glow came with, and as I briefly thought about Manny's words, I immediately knew what he had given me. I looked down and noticed I was still human.

"Jack?" I heard Aster ask cautiously with concern in his voice.

"Aster! I know what he gave me, and you're not gonna believe it...but first...children...come here." Once they surrounded me I breathed in deeply quickly before whispering as low as possible so that not even Aster could hear me. "Okay, so I told all of you that I used to be a Pooka once. Well, Manny has granted me the ability to transform into my Pookan form and back again..." I stood up and spoke a little loud to where the others could hear me. "So you think I should?"

"Yeah!" They all said at different times.

"Go for it! I wanna see!" Isla shouted with a wide smile.

"Alright then...let me ask your Mother. Emily..." I moved over to her, and covered my mouth from their view as I whispered into her ear, "...My sweet Emily Jane Frost...Manny has granted me the ability to transform back into my Pookan form. Only Aster would know that you courted me a very long time ago. Do you think you could handle me transforming into the first form you fell in love with?" I dropped my hand and stepped back a bit to see an amused smile play at her lips.

She then looked at me with soft and loving eyes as she nodded her head. "I think you should. I won't love you any less. You're my husband and the love of my very long life."

"Good." I turned to look at Aster, and gave him a knowing look. "Alright, you ready"

"As I'll ever be..." He told me as he furrowed his brow with mild amusement.

"Okay..." I trailed off, and focused on the Pooka body I once had, and I started to glow immediately. I felt the transformation, and oddly enough it wasn't painful. It was actually warm and comforting. Once the glow dissipated I glanced down at my Pooka form quickly and then looked up at Aster. "Surprise."

"S-Snow!" He shouted in disbelief, and I couldn't really blame him. "Y-You're...you're a..."

"So this is what Father used to look like..." Nimbus came forward and inspected my Pooka form. "I'm gonna be honest...this suits him way better than a teenager."

"Oh gee...thanks for that!" I laughed out, and then turned to face North, Tooth, and Sandy who were gaping at me in shock. "Uh...guys?" I questioned as my ears went back in slight embarrassment.

"Jack...you're a Pooka!" Tooth blinked in surprise.

"Uh...yeah...I am. Is that okay?" I questioned as I started to feel a bit anxious.

"Yes, I mean...it's just unexpected."

"Hey, how do you think I feel? I thought I was never gonna be a Pooka again."

"Jack...you are Bunny..."

"Ah...no..." I laughed out. "My Pookan name is Snowdrop Frost Bunnymund."

"Oh my...I'm an idiot." I heard as Aster face palmed himself.

"I've been trying to tell you that for years."

"Not a word, Snow."

"Not likely." I laughed out. I then focused on changing back to normal, and I started glowing again. Once I was done I looked at Aster and the others, and they were all staring at me wide eyed. However, they weren't staring on in shock as much as they were in amazement. "What is it?"

"Uh...Jack...any chance ya can create a life sized body mirror out of ice? And uh...I'm gonna need you to make it about 6'2."

I gave him a skeptical look and created a mirror out of ice like he asked, and now it was my turn to be amazed and shock. In front of me, in my own reflection stood me, but not me. I looked down at myself to make sure I was seeing things correctly. When I realized I was, I looked back at the mirror, and noticed I didn't just have a change of clothes, a nice change of height, and a more muscular change in looks, but my physical age matched my mental and emotional one. I looked twenty years old now. I wore a deep sapphire blue colonial styled shirt, with a white dress vest that had swirls and snowflakes embroidered into the vest with silver thread, my pants were black with leather straps around the calves. I also wore a sapphire blue cape that stopped just before the back of my knees. "I...I look..."

"Ya look like a King!" Aster shouted, and I had to hold back the amusement, because I've worn a similar outfit before.

"Well..." Adara started. "...Mother is also known as the QUEEN of Nature. So, when they got married."

"Oh..." He breathed out, and then he looked at Emily who hadn't moved a muscle since she stared at me with widened eyes.

"Um..." I faced Emily head on, and I took note of her facial expression. She was stunned, and to my surprise, speechless. "Emily?"

She got closer to me and placed her right hand on my cheek. "Jack?" She questioned as she looked up into my eyes, while I looked into her her's.

"It's me, Emily." I breathed out as I held the hand that held my cheek. Just to make sure she knew it was really me, I leaned down and brought my lips to her's.

I had to stop myself from smiling as I felt Emily's knees become weak. I held onto her tighter to keep her standing, but as I did so, I deepened the kiss, and I nearly became dizzy. Once the kiss ended, I helped Emily to stand as straight as she could. "I..." She drawled out in a daze as she looked back up at me.

"Um...I know this may sound ridiculous...but what do you think of this form? I hope you're not upset."

"U-Upset? Wh-Why w-would I be upset!?"

"Well...because I don't look like the same person."

"No, but the way your dressed, and the height difference...that's nice and um..."

"Emily?" I breathed out just before I gave her another quick kiss on the lips. "What do you think?"

"I-I think...I think we may end up giving Eira a sibling soon..." She stated with a blush as she looked up at me.

"I wouldn't mind that." I chuckled low, feeling a sudden wave of excitement rush through me, but then I remembered that we were being watched. I cleared my throat and stood as straight as I could. "Well...this certainly makes things different and interesting from now on."

"No kiddin'." Aster bellowed out a laugh.

"Oh..." I looked to my smiling children, and my daughter Eira. "...I have SO many embarrassing stories about your Uncle Aster that I can tell you now!"

"Wahoo! Story time with Father!" Flora and Nimbus cheered together.

"Can't wait to hear this." Bram chuckled low.

"Now, c'mon...we don't really have to...do we?"

"Oh, but you see...it's been thousands of years for you, but only a little over three hundred for me. So, yes...brother. I have to."

"Fine...but Sandy doesn't get to add in."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll add some embarrassing stories about Sandy too." I giggled as I caught the instant glare from Sandy.

_'Watch your words carefully, Jack. I have embarrassing stories about you as a Pooka.'_

_'Understood loud and clear!'_ I laughed in my mind, and the glare on Sandy dissipated into a content smile. "So...what should I tell you all first?" I questioned as I created ice chairs everywhere, and we all started to sit down. "Oh! I know! How about the beginning of Sandy and Aster's friendship!"

"Oh no..." Aster groaned out.

"Oh yes!" I grinned. "So...first off...Sandy taught the Easter Bunny how to paint and..." The night continued on like that with some embarrassing stories, brotherly stories, pranking stories, and I actually ran out of stories. "I think that's all I got for now." I admitted to them about seven hours of story telling.

"Oh! I have one! It involves when Jack was a Pooka and something Emily came to ask me about."

"Is it about what I think it is?" I questioned allowed, before mentally asking him, _'Is it about Emily asking to court me?'_

"Yes it is, but um...Tooth, could I ask you to work with Emily and Sandy so that we can all see it as a memory of mine and her's?" Tooth nodded and the four of them stepped to the side to discuss it. Then, they seemed to all come to an agreement, and they returned. "Alright, here's what's going to happen...we're all going to be connected by Emily's vines around our right wrists only, Tooth is going to hold a hand to mine and Emily's head, and then will quickly place her hands onto the vines, enchanting them with memory magic. After that, Sandy will make us all fall asleep and we'll see it and feel it plain as day."

We all nodded our head in agreement. When the time came for Sandy to sprinkle dream sand over us, I was starting to feel a bit nervous, but allowed it anyway as my vision faded to an emerald green and storm gray color.


	23. Emily and Snowdrop

_Once I opened my eyes, I noticed everyone was here, but standing right behind Emily was someone I couldn't help but smile at. "So, you've come to visit have you, Manny?" I asked after I quickly looked at my body, and noticed it was my Pooka form. However, at my words, everyone looked at Manny almost instantly, and Emily turned around._

_"Manny?" Emily questioned with widened eyes._

_"Oh, if you think I'm going to miss out on this, you have another thing coming. I want to see how the Princess of the Universe asked for what you asked for Emily."_

_"Wait!" Nimbus shouted in a dumbfounded tone. "What do you mean Princess of the Universe?"_

_"Oh, well...you all know that my Father was Pitch Black and that he was someone before being Pitch Black...and well...he was Lord High General of the Galaxies...he was basically king of the Universe." I noticed the embarrassed flush on Emily's face, and I moved towards her to nuzzle it away. Once I was done, I got an appreciative look from Emily. "Thank you, Snowdrop."_

_"Wait..." Abungu started as realization seemed to dawn on him. "...Mother knew Father in his past life...I mean...his past past life...and she does not seem to mind Father in his Pooka form...Mother, does this mean that you loved Father in his past past life?"_

_"Very much so." Emily answered as she looked up at me with all the love in the universe._

_"And I loved her for probably longer than she loved me." I replied as I held her hands in my paws._

_"So, it doesn't bother you that he was a different species?" Eira asked, causing me to turn around and gently smile at her._

_Emily shook her head with a gentle smile of her own. "No, and really...no one personally cared about species, race, or anything like that back then. I talked to my Father about it, and he approved because he knew Snowdrop to be a good Pooka, and the Pooka REALLY don't care or even think about being a different species, because once they acknowledge..."_

_I held my hand up to her and smirked. She seemed to get the hint, because she closed her mouth and nodded her head. I looked to them and smiled softly. "When a Pooka acknowledges that he's in love with someone...there isn't a force alive, dead, or distant that could stop that love. Pooka love for Eternity, and whenever we're reincarnated, we still love that person and only that person. Sometimes it results in our reincarnation never finding love in their life, but they just become content that way. However, I got extremely lucky and I met my love once again."_

_My children nodded, and the other Guardians understood, but then they all took a look around. Well, all except Sandy and Aster, but the look of stunned awe on their faces was amazing. I then noticed Bram looking at the grass beneath his feet, and his shot up to me immediately. "Father, the grass! It's the same as your room!"_

_"Yes, I know." I chuckled out before looking at Tooth. "Tooth, can you continue the memory? I know you paused it."_

_"Yes, of course, Jack." With a wave of her hand the memory started._

_Memory Emily appeared a good ways in front of us using her leaf teleportation, and she started walking, so we started following. Soon, I realized that she was walking towards the tree I would always see in my dreams when I would be talking to the other half of my soul, and now it dawned on me why I saw that spot. It was always where I would meet her, but apparently she met Aster this time, because as we reached the top of the hill, Aster sat there painting Googies, and there was an amused smile on her face at seeing him. "Good evening, Aster."_

_Aster looked up at Emily and gave her a wide grin. "Good evenin', Princess. What can I do for ya?" He asked as he finished another Googie and stood up to meet her eyes._

_"Well, I was wondering if there was something you could help me with." Emily stated as she placed her hands behind the back of her long flowing blue and golden dress that stopped just before her ankles._

_"Oh? Does your Father know you're here?" Aster asked as he crossed his arms._

_"Yes, he does, and he's also aware of why, and honestly, you're the same age as my uncle. There's no reason to sound like a disapproving old man."_

_"Uh huh..." Aster scoffed out a laugh as he nodded his head. "...you're right, Princess, I am the same age as your uncle, but I'd watch who you call old. I'm not that much older than you...well..."_

_"Well? You're eighteen years older than I am. I'd say that makes you old." She giggled out with a mischievous glance._

_"Ya know..." Aster smirked. "...you have a very twisted way of askin' for a favor, Princess. What is it ya wanted, and don't try and avoid the subject. You're worse at avoidin' subjects than Snow."_

_"Well, you see...it was actually Snowdrop that I wanted to talk about."_

_Aster's eyebrows raised a great deal and his eyes widened at the nervous blush that appeared on Emily's face. Soon, Aster had a look of realization and his arms immediately dropped at his sides. "No way..." He whispered out, and earned a confused look from Emily, but his grin soon widened. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"_

_"I-I...well...I mean..."_

_'Wow...I've never seen Mother like that with or about anyone, but Father.' Adara commented._

_'To be fair...it's still me. Now watch.' I told her with a wide smile._

_"Princess? Judging by your stuttering, I'm right, so I'm gonna ask another question and I'm really gonna need you to at least answer yes or no, alright?" She nodded her head as she looked up into Aster's eyes. "Did you come to ask me about how to court a Pooka?"_

_"Y-Yes."_

_"Did you also come to ask for my permission to court a very specific Pooka?"_

_"Yes." She answered again with an even deeper blush than before._

_"Well, it's about damn time!" Aster bellowed out with a joyful laugh. "I thought ya were never gonna ask me!"_

_"Wh-What!? Y-You knew!?" She squeaked out as the blush started to creep down her neck._

_"Princess, I've known since the two of ya first sparred! Go ahead, let's look at the memory." Emily seemed hesitant, but she lifted her hands up to Aster's head, and suddenly we were pulled into the extra memory as well._

_Once we were pulled into the memory I noticed how everyone was a bit confused, but that was because they didn't know that Emily's domain was actually modeled after where she really lived. 'Why are we back?' Nimbus asked._

_I shook my head with a small smile. 'We're not. Emily's domain is an exact replica of where she really used to live, minus the specific living quarters.'_

_'Oh...and you've been there before...' Mesi started. 'That explains why you're able to use your magic in the castle...you're already connected to it.'_

_Emily and I looked at each other with astounded expressions. 'That...actually makes sense.' I told her and she nodded her head. 'Alright, let's watch.' I told them, eager to see how our very first sparring match went considering I don't remember it very well. The memories were still there, but they were also still coming back due to my extremely long life._

_"Alright, Princess Emily, you called me here yet you don't show?" I asked as I stepped out of the forest and into the sparring area. Suddenly, I saw my ears twitch, and I instantly turned around to block Emily from jumping down from the trees wearing similar armor to Sandy's, but her's was quite different. It still held the stars on the legs, and the League of Star Captains symbol on the chest, and the golden stripe on the side, but her's was a forest green, and held intricate golden and silver swirls etched into the armor. "Well, and a good morning to you too, Princess."_

_"Good morning, Snowdrop." She smiled and stopped her attack._

_I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Is there a reason you called me to your palace? Your Father was speaking with Aster when he told me you wished to see me."_

_"Yes! I wanted to spar with you! I've seen you spar with Aster and I've even seen you beat Sandy in a few sparring matches! I wanted to have a go at it!"_

_I shook my head as I chuckled low. "Are you sure about that?"_

_"Of course I am!" She exclaimed with pure enthusiasm._

_"Well, who am I to deny the Princess?" I smirked and stepped a few feet back. "So, are there rules?"_

_"Hmm...the first one to get the other to fall to the ground three times wins. Not that you will, but if there should be any rules, I'll allow that one."_

_"When do we start?" I asked, and immediately blocked her oncoming attack._

_"Now, seems like a good time." She smirked, and my eyes widened at the memory._

_'That is...' Nimbus started._

_'That's almost exactly how Mother and Father's first sparring match started...when we knew that it was love at first sight for them.' Bram finished._

_"Hey!" I heard Aster shout from the garden. "Princess, ya said that you'd wait for us!"_

_"Well, to be fair, Aster, she is a wild child." Current me was blinking in complete surprise and shock at the warmth in Pitch's...no...Kozmotis's voice._

_'THAT'S PITCH!?' North questioned in disbelief._

_'THAT'S PITCH!' Tooth gaped in shock, and I knew they were both caught off guard by the lack of gray skin and black clothing. He was wearing green tinted armor with accents of gold, with golden and silver etchings into the armor in the form of intricate swirls, and his green cape golden was clasped firmly to the shoulder pieces of his armor as it hung gracefully._

_"Wild child or not, the woman needs to learn patience." Aster laughed out._

_"Hey! I have plenty of patience!"_

_"Oh really?" Kozmotis smirked with pure amusement. "Tell me, how old are you, daughter?"_

_"I-I'm eighteen..."_

_"That's right, yet somehow you have the patience of a five year old." Kozmotis snickered lightly. "Oh, you are more like me than your Mother would like, but it's so amusing."_

_"I was about to say!" Aster started. "You don't have much patience either, Koz." I nudged him with my elbow._

_"Alright, alright!" Kozmotis laughed as he batted Aster's paw away. "Fair enough! You know, you're lucky you're my little brother's best friend."_

_"Luck has nothing to do with it!" Aster beamed._

_"Sure it does, Rabbit." Kozmotis rolled his eyes. "They just so happen to assign my little brother to you when you were younger, and you're able to hear his true voice? Only I have been able to hear it before, but I'm his biological brother."_

_"Yeah, yeah...let's get this sparring match over with. Should be over quickly enough."_

_"I agree! Emily will make quick work of him." Kozmotis smirked._

_"Oi! If ya think Emily is gonna beat him ya have another thing comin' Koz. Sandy may have trained me, but I trained Snow."_

_"Ah..." Kozmotis rubbed the bottom of his chin and then he sent an apologetic smile towards Emily. "...good luck, daughter."_

_"You can't be serious!?" She laughed out before turning to face me again. "Fine."_

_"Very well then." I smirked. "I take it Aster and General Kozmotis will be judging our sparring match?"_

_"No, we will not." Kozmotis grinned. "My daughter has apparently already set the rules. All that's left is for us to make sure you don't kill each other."_

_"Very well." I nodded my head at Kozmotis, who returned my nod in kind. Then, I looked to Emily with a wide smirk. "Remember Princess Emily, you asked for this." I started running on all fours, and the wind was at my command. "Wind! Knock her off her feet!" I shouted, and the wind did just that. Current me stared on with widened eyes as I realized that I had merely thought that when Emily and I first sparred in her domain. I then sauntered over with pure confidence before crouching next to her. "Hmm...That's one for me I believe." She narrowed her eyes at me and tried to send a bolt of lightning at me, but I dodged it immediately by doing a back flip, allowing the wind to take me into the air briefly, before it set me down a safe distance away. "Whoa! Careful where you shoot that thing, Princess Emily! You'll make a Pooka think that you're serious!"_

_"Oh! You're so infuriating sometimes!" She growled out as she stood back up._

_"Only sometimes? Man, I really need to work on that then!" I laughed out as I shot out electric ice energy from my hands and to her directly, but instead I got the ground next to her._

_"I will defeat you in a sparring match!" She shouted as she looked at the ground that frosted, but quickly melted._

_"Are you sure you want to be that confident? I'm very competitive. You should ask Aster." I smirked, and she gained some of her composure back at my words as she gave me a smirk of her own. She started to shoot more lightning at me, which I easily evaded. "Hmm...that doesn't seem to be working." I then ran towards her on all fours, quickly coming up behind her with a cocky smirk and tapped my foot against the ground freezing it, making her slip when she tried to send another lightning bolt at me. "You don't listen do you, Princess." I chuckled out. "I told you that wasn't working. You should really try something else, oh...and that's two for me and zero for you."_

_"Very well then. You want to play it like then?" She stood up and gave a stance as her legs stood at shoulder length and I watched her stomp her right foot, and to my immediate surprise, vines erupted from the ground and they started whipping at me._

_"Whoa!" I laughed out as I bobbed and weaved in and out of them on all fours with a slightly proud look on my face. "Now that's more like it!" I then moved to one of the vines while on all fours, and used my hind legs to freeze and then kick the vines, shattering them to pieces. Once I did that, I stood up to face her, because her vine attack stopped, and I gave her a confident grin as I shrugged my shoulders. "Ah, but alas, it wasn't good enough."_

_Right at my words I quickly noticed a wicked smile appear on her face and I felt one of the vines wrap around me tightly, swiftly bringing me to the walked up to me and brought her hand up, and therefore, bringing me up to face her on eye level. "Don't get cocky." She told me with a mischievous smirk._

_"My lady, I believe you'll find that you were being cocky before I was." My paws and arms started to glow, and I could see the ice energy seep through and I froze the vines to such a degree that they shattered from the intensity. "Or perhaps calling you a Lady was a stretch. Yeah...better stick to Princess."_

_"How dare you!?" She asked as she started whipping at me again with her vines, but now she was also shooting lightning at me. "Stay still, you ass!"_

_"Oh, my...so brash!" I laughed as I continued to freeze and smash her vines while dodging the lightning. "Yeah, Lady was definitely a stretch."_

_"Oh really!? Then, what do you see when you look at me, if not a lady?"_

_I quickly headed towards her, and dodged a lightning bolt as I came up behind her and hooked my arms under hers. "I see a woman." I told her as I then pushed her to the ground. "And a fierce one at that." I chuckled out. "Now, that's three for me and one for you." I held out a hand to her and she shook her head with a laugh as she took it. Once I helped her up I gave her a soft smile._

_"You're not just powerful, but patient, witty, and a gentleman."_

_"I think the term would be gentle-Pooka." I smirked. "And you did well, my lady." I slowly let go of her hand and stood a little taller._

_"R-Really?"_

_"Oh yes!" I grinned. "You took my insults and you watched everything I did. I would be more than happy to spar with you again. It's a nice change of pace from sparring with the inseparable three."_

_"The inseparable three?"_

_"My brother, Sandy, and Kozmotis. For some reason you can never keep them apart for long."_

_"Hey, what did I miss!?" We heard Sandy ask as he appeared through a golden portal._

_"You see?" I chuckled. "Until next time, my lady."_

_"Wait! You called me a lady just then, but during the battle you said..."_

_"Yes well...you are when you're not trying to whip at me, and when you're not cussing at me, demanding me to be still. When you're not being a fierce woman, I can see you as a lady."_

_"What's your definition of a lady then?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest._

_"Calm, patient, understanding, cunning, and intelligent. You are all of these things when you're not fighting. When you're fighting...from what I've seen...you are fierce, brash, still cunning, but also willful, wild, determined, and not someone to mess with that's for sure."_

_"Is that so?" She questioned with widened eyes and surprised smile._

_"I wouldn't have said it if it weren't."_

_"Well..." She breathed out as she looked to Aster, Sandy, and Kozmotis who were now looking at us with stunned eyes and knowing smiles for some unknown reason. "...why are the three of you looking at us like that?"_

_"No reason." Aster commented with a slight smirk._

_The memory faded again, and we were back to where Aster and Emily were by the tree, and they both staggered a bit. 'Tooth, can you pause the memory?' Once I asked that, she did, and I tried to wrap my head around everything I just saw._

_'It was almost exactly the same!' Nimbus whisper-shouted in shock. 'How is that possible!?'_

_'It's a part of the reincarnation thing...but it would've only been possible if...' Aster trailed off and my ears instantly flattened in embarrassment as he looked at Emily. 'You to actually did it, didn't you?'_

_'D-Did what?' Nimbus asked with a curious expression._

_'Emily, you completed your courting didn't you?' He asked with a small smile and eyes filled with astonishment. 'The two of you are truly bound for eternity aren't you? Snow...' He then turned to me and I gave him a shy smile. '...you completed the bond?'_

_'Uh...yeah...we wanted to tell you together, but you kept coming and going from the burrow...there wasn't really a good time to tell you...'_

_'Wait a minute.' Eira started. 'What do you mean by completing a bond? What...? Can I have a comparison please?'_

_'Essentially...' Aster trailed off with a proud and joyful grin. '...it's like getting married and losing your virginity to only one person for all of eternity...and they did it. That's why they had a very similar sparring session. Their hearts were trying to reconnect with one another again, but...Emily...you're human...how did you...?'_

_'After a million years...I still loved him. I never stopped...but then Manny told me he wanted me to take care of a spirit, and he said...'_

_Manny stepped forward with a proud smile as he looked up at Aster. 'I told her that she would know who Jack was as soon as he opened his door.'_

_'And he was right, although...at the time...I had thought he meant that Jack Frost was Snowdrop's reincarnation...it wasn't until after we got married that I found out the truth. Manny met me in a dream, and admitted to time traveling and soul magic which are very forbidden things, but he also showed me the memory of what he did and what Snowdrop was willing to do. I won't go into details, but it's why Jack is the way he is. He holds two souls. His human soul, and his Pooka soul.'_

_'Wait, so you knew since I touched and opened my door?' I asked her quickly._

_'Yes, I did. It startled me a bit, but once I saw your door and then the inside of your room, I knew you were Snowdrop reincarnated...I just didn't know about the soul magic until our wedding night.'_

_'Oh...okay, that makes sense.'_

_'Okay...' Eira started with a slightly flushed face. '...So...Uncle Aster said that it was the equivalent of being married to and loosing your virginity to only one person for all of eternity, but you can't lose your virginity more than once...'_

_'You can if you're reincarnated like I was.' I told her. 'Each life has new virginity, and Emily took mine in both lives.'_

_'Wait...so Mother...with you as a Pooka?' Bram questioned with a stunned look on his face._

_'Not in the way you think.' I chuckled lightly. 'For Pooka...it's different. Pooka don't have sex.'_

_'I'm gonna regret this, because I'm getting the talk from my Father about what he did with my Mother as a giant rabbit...but how is it different?" Summer asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose._

_'I kissed her, and then we were bound. That's all it takes for any Pooka. Once you give your intended your first kiss, you are giving them everything and have become mated with each other.' I answered with a smug grin, because all of my children physically relaxed at the fact I didn't mention sex._

_'What about having children though? It was a planet full of your kind.' Isla mentioned with a confused expression._

_'Ah, well, typically in the male's family the mated couple would go to his family and ask the most powerful Nature Pooka to not only bless the Female's womb, but they would use their magic to take one drop of blood from both the male and the female, and then they would cast a spell on it using the light of life. Then, after that the Nature Pooka would place what would then be a shining white orb, into the female's core. After that, it's a waiting game of anywhere from five to six months. Sometimes there's two, but usually there's only one at a time. My Mother and Father were kit crazy, but stopped with me when they found out I was a snow Pooka...which was when my white fur started to grow in and my markings started to change. Oh, and a kit is what a baby Pooka is.'_

_'So...if the two of you wanted a...kit...of your own, who would you have gone to see? Who was the most powerful Nature Pooka?' Tooth asked with pure curiosity in her eyes._

_'Aster.' I stated proudly._

_'And we almost asked him too.' Emily admitted. 'However, it's like Jack said...he was in and out quite a bit due to the nightmares and fearling he had to help my Father fight.'_

_'Wow...' North breathed out with a delighted smile, but then a thoughtful look crossed over his features. 'Can I ask something?'_

_'Of course.' I answered._

_'Since you are still Snowdrop, and since you still have your soul...would it be possible to still do that ritual, and have Mother Nature give birth to Kit?'_

_Aster, Emily, Sandy, and I all looked at each other with stunned expressions. 'It...actually...' Aster started as he looked at Emily. '...actually, yeah, that's possible...It's happened before with a female Pooka that was reincarnated as a human, but discovered who she was. She fell in love, mated, and then was able to give birth to two kits.'_

_'OH!' Eira jumped with pure joy in her voice. 'Can I have a little Pookan brother or sister!? Please Mother? Please Father?'_

_I looked over at Aster who now had the most hopeful expression I had ever seen on anyone in my full entire life. I looked at Emily and smiled. 'Would you mind?'_

_'We were going to ask him anyway.' She grinned, and then turned to face Aster who was now crouched on his haunches, as he started crying. 'Aster? Are you alright!?'_

_'I...are the two of ya serious?'_

_'Yes.' We said together._

_'Oh by the stars...' He started sobbing into his paws. 'I-I...I already have such a beautiful niece, and she's so perfect...but you're talkin' about...if I do this for the two of ya...I won't be the last Pooka anymore.'_

_'Techinically with what Manny did to me, you're ALREADY not the last, but you'll be able to teach them how to paint. They can visit your Warren and you can teach them all types of different things.'_

_Aster stood up straighter with a steady stream of tears falling from his eyes, and his breathing grew heavy. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, and sobbed into my fur. "I-I w-would...I would b-be h-honored...to. Oh stars...I...I thought I couldn't get a-any h-happier after M-Manny t-told me about the s-soul magic...and that you were a-alive...'_

_'We'll have plenty of time to talk about that after the memories of Emily asking you to court me.' I told him as I rubbed circles in his back. 'Thank you so much, Aster.'_

_We allowed him to cry out for the next thirty minutes before he tried to dry the tear-stained fur. 'Alright...let's watch the rest of the memory.' _ _Tooth then resumed the memory._

_"Do you see now?"_

_"But that was..."_

_"Five hundred years ago, and let me tell ya...you're Father made me promise to keep it a secret, and when I watched how ya reacted with Snowdrop over the years, it grew harder and harder to keep that promise. So, yeah...do ya see what I mean?"_

_"Y-Yeah...so will you t-teach me how to court him?"_

_"I would be glad to, Princess."_

_"You can just call me Emily, Aster."_

_"Very well, Emily." He grinned. "So, first off, as the one you're asking permission from, there are some other questions I have to ask ya, because you see...Pooka don't love and lose and love again like everyone else does. If we love, that is...if my brother returns your feelin's...that means he'll love you for all of eternity. Even if his Pooka body should die...whatever form he takes next will love you just the same if not more. It's a love that transcends time, and he will never love another for as long as the universe exists."_

_"I...wow...I didn't know that..."_

_"I kinda figured. Do you still want to court him, knowing that he will never love another but you for as long as he or the universe shall live? Even if you die, he'll still love you. He will never BE ABLE to love another, and if he should die, his reincarnation will love you just as much."_

_"I...I do."_

_Aster's shoulders relaxed quite a bit and he nodded his head. "Thank you."_

_"For what?"_

_"I know how much ya feel for him...how much ya love him. I've seen it...I was worried that perhaps if you knew all of that...you wouldn't want to court him."_

_"No...I know what I want, and I want to be by his side, and I want him by mine."_

_"Oh my..." Aster whispered out as he placed a paw on his head._

_"What?"_

_"If the two of ya ever become officially bound...once the courtin' is done that is...if the two of ya become officially bound...that would make my little brother the Prince of the universe...and because he would be bound to you...it would be that way for all eternity as well...it would even carry over into his next lives...oh my...even if the Golden Age ends...it'll still be that way..."_

_"Yes, and should I ever be reincarnated, I would still be the princess until my Father names me otherwise, or until I have to take up the higher title."_

_"Oh boy...this is a bit over my head...but I'll be glad to teach ya, Princess."_

_"Thank you so much, Aster!"_

_"Not a problem, Emily. Okay, so first thing's first...I don't think I have to ask you how much you love him as you've already proven that by telling me that you fully accept what you're asking of him and what you will be doing to him. So, I will just ask you four questions, and with each question, I will tell you how to court Snowdrop."_

_"Alright, I'm ready."_

_"Good. First...where did you fall in love with him at."_

_"Here, actually."_

_"Okay, second question. When did you fall in love with him? Or rather...when did you know you were in love with him?"_

_"As in time of day?"_

_"Exactly."_

_"Okay...it was two full moons and the stars were incredibly bright."_

_"Okay, third question. What little things that no one would likely notice do you love about him?"_

_"I love the way his nose twitches when he laughs. I love the way that he smiles every time the wind naturally rushes through his fur. I love the way he checks every flower in the garden to make sure they're healthy and happy. I love the way his eyes light up when he talks about you. I love the way that he let's me babble on for hours, or sometimes just sit there and say nothing at all, and he'll still have a ready and listening ear. I love how even in sparring matches, he still focuses on everything around him as if one little thing could change the match. I love the way that he'll let me lean up against him while I read."_

_"Wow...that's a lot, and I'm sure there's more. Okay...Fourth Question. Why do you love him?"_

_"Because he's kind, funny, intelligent, fierce, sarcastic, brash, patient, witty, and chivalrous. He's wonderful to my family and the kits I see playing in the fields, he's filled with so much joy it's contagious, and I know that even if I'm just sitting there in silence reading...I'm going to have fun with him."_

_"Good, very good. Now, Fifth and final question. How did ya find out you were in love with him?"_

_"I found I was in love with him when we were looking up at the stars while you were gone with my Father, and we were talking about our favorite things, similarities, hobbies, and just...we actually got to know each other, and the more he talked, the more that I realized that I had fallen in love with him long before the conversation...but it was then that I realized everything, and I wanted to ask you almost immediately what I needed to do to...start courting him."_

_"All very good answers."_

_"Thanks, but you told me with my questions you would tell me how to court him."_

_"And I will...now. So...due to your fifth question, you need to pick three things that he likes and give them to him somehow."_

_"Oh! He said he wanted more snowdrops in his room and some other flowers that could stand the cold. He also said that while you were away he started having trouble cooking for himself, so I could teach him how to cook or I could cook him a meal...his birthday is coming up soon. Oh! He also wanted to have a picnic here, because it's his favorite spot."_

_"That's perfect, and if you're not completely opposed to it, I can teach you more Nature magic than you already know. With how intelligent you are and the amount of hidden power I know you possess, you should be able to grasp Pookan Nature Magic without any problems. That way, ya can create all kinds of things from Nature and ya can make them stay without having to focus on them...like putting snowdrops in Snowdrop's room."_

_"I would love that! Thank you!"_

_"Good, we'll get started after this conversation. Now...for your Fourth question...as you're courting him, you have to tell him when you notice him showing those personality traits. Just mention it like 'Ha, you're so funny.' If not that, then something similar, but only do it when you notice it, and don't try to put to much thought into it...just basically...speak your mind."_

_"Okay...I can do that."_

_"Good, now, for your third question. Let him know that you notice those little things. If I were you I would start with his nose twitching. When you see it, bring it up and ask him if he knows he does that."_

_"Oh, I can definitely do that." She laughed lightly._

_"Alright, now, the second question. When you do finish the courting, and you fully confront him and admit to courting him, you will have to wait until the next two full moons and tell him your feelings. Now, once you tell him your feelings, he will more than likely be a bit alarmed, just because it's Snow, and he doesn't think he deserves much more happiness than he's already got...but he really does...anyway, he'll likely tell you about being bound to him, and he won't want to do that to you, but you have to tell him that you are. Finally, your first question. You'll have to finish the final step to courting here. The final step to courting him, as I've mentioned, will have to be when you confess your feelings and basically your intentions."_

_"I can do that! I'll come by every day for lessons!"_

_"Yes, that'll be good, but both unfortunately and fortunately...the next double full moon is in a month. I'll explain to Koz what's going on. That way he'll let me teach ya."_

_"Thank you, Aster!"_

_"You're very welcome, Emily." At Aster's words, t_ _he vision shifted to a memory that Emily showed me, but the rest didn't know._

_It skipped a good portion of the conversation, but where the memory did land was when Emily was getting very nervous and was blushing a great deal. I stepped forward with a knowing grin. "By the stars, Emily...I've never seen you so nervous and anxious. What is it that you want to tell me that could have you this flustered?"_

_Her head shot up and the blush was even more powerful. "I-I wanted to tell you...that I..."_

_"Wait a minute..." Memory me smirked._

_"What is it?" Emily questioned nervously._

_"The flowers, the outings, the meal you made me for my birthday, and now you called me out here...are you..." Memory me shot his eyes wide open and he staggered back quite a bit with a surprised expression. "...are you...have you...been trying to court me?" At my question, I looked over at current Aster to see how he would react, and he had a smug grin on his face and his eyes shone with something similar to pride._

_Emily stepped back at least three steps, and looked to the grass beneath her feet as she slowly nodded her head. "I...well...yes. I have been trying to court you."_

_"But...why?" I asked as I scratched my head with my paw. "I mean...we're two different species, Emily. Why would you...!?" Before I could finish, Emily pressed her lips to mine, but I didn't kiss her back. "Y-You u-um...I..." I breathed out, and had to use the tree for support as I stared at her in shock. "Y-You're...THE princess though...I...you...I mean...oh..." I rested on my haunches until I couldn't even do that anymore, and I just laid on my back against the cool grass, looking up at the stars._

_"D-Do you not feel the same?"_

_"Oh, but you see...that's the thing..." I let out a wry laugh as I placed my arm over my eyes. "...I do" I got up from where I was laying and walked towards her with a nervous expression of my own. "I've loved you for a long time...and the thing about Pooka...we don't really judge on race, species, or anything like that, but Emily...you're the Princess of the UNIVERSE! Kozmotis Pitchiner is your Father! You could have anyone you want! You could love, lose, and love again! P-Pooka...we can't. Once we love someone...it's for eternity. Even if we're reincarnated, we still love them. It's a love that transcends time, Emily, and...i-if you...and I...I already love you more than I ever thought possible, but if I...If I kiss you or even kiss you back...because you're human, you won't be limited to eternity, but you won't be able to love anyone else for at least a million years, then if you somehow still love me after a million years...the million year cycle will start over, and you won't be able to love anyone else for a million more years. You know that...don't you?"_

_"Yes, I am well aware." Emily smiled at memory me with determined and hopeful eyes, and I took the chance to look at my children's reaction. They were all gaping with widened eyes, but they were also happy, and although I always love it when my children are happy, I couldn't understand why they were looking like that at the moment._

_'Tooth, can you pause the memory?' I asked Tooth with a wide smile._

_'Sure.' She told me with a wave of her hand, pausing the memory._

_'Thank you. So, children...can I ask why you're gaping with wide eyes and happy faces?'_

_'Father, how old is Uncle Aster?' Eira asked with a knowing grin replacing her gaping happy shock._

_'Around eight billion years old...why?'_

_'Right...and how much younger are you than him?'_

_'Well, actually, the same age distance Sandy had with his older brother. Sandy was twelve years younger than Kozmotis who later turned into Pitch Black...and I'm the same. I'm twelve years younger than Aster, but that's not uncommon for Pooka.'_

_'Okay, and you do remember what was just said about the million year cycle?' Nimbus questioned carefully._

_'Yeah?' I asked with a risen brow._

_'Father!' Abungu chuckled low. 'Mother has loved you ever since and has never stopped loving you.'_

_My eyes widened, and my heart started pounding against my chest as it finally set in what they were saying, and I couldn't believe I didn't realize it before. 'E-Emily?' I asked her, and she looked at me with a loving smile._

_'I never stopped loving you...like I said.'_

_'Emily...this was over eight billion years ago!'_

_'I know, and I still never stopped loving you. Even when I thought you had died, I still loved you, and hoped that I would see your reincarnation someday. I just never thought it would be as a spirit I was to look after, or rather...a spirit that has looked after me and my children. I love you so very much, Snowdrop.'_

_I smiled with small tears falling from my face as I walked over to her. Once I was standing in front of her I kissed her lightly before holding her in a tight embrace. 'I love you too. So very much, Emily.' I gave her another kiss, and stepped a little bit away as she grinned at me with loving eyes. I then turned to face Tooth, and took in her silent look of 'Awe!' and I chuckled lightly. 'Tooth, can you please continue the memory?'_

_'Of course!' She squealed in delight as she waved her hand, continuing the memory._

_"Y-You...you know..." Memory me staggered back a bit more and stared at Emily with pure love and astonishment at the same time. "B-By all the stars in the sky...why would you choose me? I thought...I thought you liked Aster!"_

_"WHAT!?" She laughed out and was soon doubled over laughing. "Oh my...what ever gave you that idea!?"_

_"B-Because...for the past month or so I've seen you talking to him a lot more when he wasn't among the stars with Sandy, and I've seen you go in and out of his burrow room."_

_"I was learning from him. I asked him about courting Pooka, and at first he was extremely surprised that I wanted to know that, so I told him why, and I thought he was going to faint, but he was the only one I could go to, because your parents aren't around anymore. He gave me his blessing and taught me what to do. He even taught me some extra nature magic."_

_"I..." Memory me swallowed another lump in his throat as he walked closer to Emily. "...you..." He let out a heavy sigh and looked to the grass beneath him, and I couldn't help but step closer to the memory. "...Like I said...if I die...and I'm reincarnated...my reincarnation will love you as I do until they die, and then it'll repeat...I won't know you, not fully, and you...you won't know me if we should meet again...and the chance of that happening...well...it would take a miracle. You wouldn't love anyone else for at least a million years. A-Are you sure y-you want to do this...with me? All it takes is one kiss directly from me onto your lips and our bond will be made."_

_"I'm sure, Snowdrop."_

_"Wh-What about your Father?"_

_"I told him, and he said he was happy for me, and that he knew you to be a good Pooka."_

_"General Kozmotis said that? About me?"_

_"Yes. Now, are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

_Not needing to be told again, I reached forward, and wrapped my right arm around her, and placed my other hand on her face, and I gave her deep and passionate kiss. As soon as our lips met, we both glowed brightly. The kiss didn't end until the glowing did, but when it did, we pulled apart and we were both breathing heavily. "W-We are bound for...eternity now. Well, I am to you, and have been since I found out I was in love with you, but you...you're bound to me for at least a million years now."_

_"And I won't ever regret it." _ _Soon everything faded to white._


	24. NEW BEGINNINGS!

"And that's how well that went." Aster beamed, and I couldn't help but follow, but then something crossed my mind.

"Emily...you're the one that said I was a kindred spirit with the one who my door belonged to...but you also said that you knew I was reincarnated...wow this is difficult to phrase...but...why did you lie?"

"It wasn't that I lied, Snowdrop. It was that I didn't know how to tell you that you were the reincarnation of a Pooka that most everyone that knew about the race...thought to be dead for billions of years."

"Okay, but what about our first dance?"

"That..." She breathed in with a delighted smile. "...although I was still very much in love with your Snowdrop side...and knowing that your Jack Frost side was the reincarnation certainly helped...in that dance...I fell in love with both sides of you. I fell in love with Jack Frost, but I fell even further in love with your Snowdrop side. It was all completely real."

"Okay, seems fa-wait...um..." I looked to Eira and I looked up at the Moon. "Manny? Is there anyway I can talk to you telepathically and Emily not hear me?"

_**"Sure." **_There was a brief glow on Emily, but then his beam slid over to me. **_'What is it, Jack?'_**

_'First off...I know we haven't been the best at communicating, but you've certainly made up for three hundred years worth of nothing by doing everything you did for me, my family, and my friends...so...I entrust my true name to you...but I...I don't know your true name...but unless you tell me your true name...I guess it doesn't work, huh?'_

**_'Not necessarily true. If you'll remember correctly, Emily entrusted her name to you before she knew your true name.'_** I could hear the smile in his voice. **_'But...in light of recent and past events...and considering you trusted me enough when I went back in time to preform soul magic on you...I entrust my name to you. My name is Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X.'_**

_'The tenth!? Really?'_

**_'Yeah, family name.'_** He chuckled low.

_'Wait...have you entrusted anyone else with your name?'_

_**'I have not. You are the first.'**_ I felt the warmth in the moon beam and I couldn't help, but smile.

_'Very well...Tsar Lunar X...I entrust my true name to you. My true name is Snowdrop Frost Bunnymund.'_

**_'A pleasure to be trusted with your name, Snowdrop Frost Bunnymund. Now, I highly doubt that you wanted to speak to me like this just for a name exchange.'_**

_'You're right...a thought suddenly occurred to me. I may have half of my human soul...my Jackson Overland Frost soul...but I have a full Pooka soul mixed with it...would that make my daughter part Pooka?'_

**_'Hmm...I hadn't thought about that...Eira, come here please, and only use your thoughts as communication please as this is a very private conversation.'_**

'Alright.' I heard Eira speak with her mind as she came to stand next to me in the moon beam. 'What is it, Manny?'

_**'Well, Jack asked a very curious question, and I wanted you in my light so I could see if it was possible, and if it was...you would be able to transform like Jack did. You would be able to turn into a Pooka. I hadn't thought about it...but long long LONG ago...if a Pooka should take on a human mate, like your Father has done...then when they wish to have kits of their own, they are born with a special ability to choose to be one or the other anytime they please. It was an extremely rare occurrence, but it did happen enough times to be recorded, and those kits or Pooka were called shifters.'**_

Eira staggered back a bit, but stayed in the moon beam with me as she looked up to the moon. _'Are you serious!?'_

_**'Very.'**_ Tsar and I said at the same time.

_'Okay...what do I have to do?'_

_**'Just stand still and let me have a look at you, my dear.' **_At his words, I noticed that they seemed kinder and softer as if he was trying to console someone he loves...romantically...but no...that couldn't be right...could it?

_'M-My dear?' _Eira squeaked out in her mind, and I noticed the slight note of panic that left as quickly as it came as she apparently decided on an embarrassed look instead.

_**'Ah, sorry...'**_

I couldn't hide the amusement on my face as I crossed my arms while giving a smirk to the moon. _'Tsar, are you flirting with my daughter?'_

**_'I...it was not my intention to sound like that, I promise.'_**

_'That's not a no.'_ My smirk widened.

Suddenly the moon beam got incredibly narrow on me, leaving me a bit confused. That is...until Tsar started up again. _**'I...even if I were it would be highly inappropriate. I'm millions of years older than her. Billions even...and I...I preformed the ceremony between you and Emily...and I have watched Eira grow from infancy...'**_

_'You um...do know that time and age are mere words to a Pooka, yes? More so as a spirit. As long as a Pooka fell in love after eighteen, which is usually when it happened, then it was fine. Pooka are strange that way, and it would usually be frowned upon with some age gaps, but we live for millions and billions of years unless we're killed or we die naturally, and then we're reincarnated. So really...age is a word. Now, when I ask this, I want you to be completely honest with me. Have you somehow fallen in love with my daughter, and if so...when did you fall in love with her?'_

**_'I...yes...I have...and it's vastly inappropriate...but I...yes...as for when...well...it...it was when she was visiting the druids once. They were playing their music, and I had my moon beams shine down on her, but I made it to where only she would notice and I...'_**

My arms dropped at my sides, and my smirk fell immediately despite still feeling incredibly amused, but now, I was more shocked than anything, because despite Eira's last name being Frost...she still had Pitchiner blood, and Emily explained to me telepathically while North was sharing a few stories in between mine, that the true loves first dance can only happen if it truly is true love, and the dance is felt between both partners. _'You...you danced with her didn't you?'_

**_'I...yes...I did. She was thirty-three at the time.'_**

_'Uh huh...Tsar, I'm gonna need you to shine the light back on my daughter again.'_

**_'Snowdrop...are you angry with me?'_**

_'Please, Tsar.'_ I told him without letting any of my emotion slip, especially the amusement, because he seemed not only worried, but almost afraid of my judgement, as well he should, but still, it didn't leave a good taste in my mouth.

**_'Very well.'_** He sighed out in what sounded like hurt defeat, and he shined more of the light onto a rather confused and concerned Eira.

_'Father? Manny? Is everything alright?'_

_'So...'_ I smirked at her as I recrossed my arms. _'...when were you going to tell me that you danced with Manny?'_

_'What!? How did you!? How did the two of you get on that topic!? Manny...why did you tell him!?'_

**_'I owed it to him. You have no idea what I did to him, what I did to his family, Aster and Emily know...and I suspect Sandy knows, but the rest of you only have a vague idea of what I had done.'_**

_'I understand, Manny, but still...'_ She looked down to the grass and started blushing.

_'I'm not mad if that's what the two of you are wondering.'_

**_'YOU'RE NOT!?'_** They chorused together.

_'No, but I'm eager to hear how those confessions went.'_

_'Ah, well...you know how Manny communicates telepathically, and he can control his thoughts from his speech when his moon beams shine down?'_

_'Yes?'_ I asked with an amused smirk.

_'Well...after the dance, he still had his moon beam on me, but he hadn't taken control of his thoughts. It came out as if he was speaking to me, and he really hadn't meant to.'_ Eira explained.

_'What was said?'_

**_'I said...accidentally aloud...'By the stars...I think I'm in love.' I can't tell you how much I beat myself up over accidentally saying it. My next words to her were, 'I apologize greatly, I hadn't meant to say that, and I know how you feel about me, because I haven't spoken with your Father, but I...after that dance...it's the truth.' Word for word, that's what I said.'_**

_'I smiled up at him, and told him 'That's okay, Manny. After that amazing and wonderful dance...I feel the same. I want to get to know you more, if you'll let me, and I'm sure you have your reasons for not speaking with my Father, just as long as you plan to speak with him someday.' And he did. He told me he did...I just...are you mad, Father? We...um...we've been together since that day.'_

_'Knowing what I know now...with me being my own reincarnation and him using soul magic...It wasn't that he wanted to keep me in the dark, Eira, it was that he had to. Soul magic is very ancient, very dangerous, and very forbidden. Manny is the head of the Guardians, and he chooses new Guardians. If someone knew that he could do soul magic, someone like Pitch or others out there in the infinite cosmos, then they may try to hurt and go after everything he loves and cares for to force him to use it. So, in reality, he couldn't talk to me, and I understand that.'_

**_'You have no idea how relieved I am that you say that, but that doesn't answer if you're mad at us now or not, I mean...I didn't even ask your permission...or Emily's.'_**

_'And I can't blame either of you for that either. You both knew how I felt at the time, so it was justified, and hey, I have no room to talk. I kept my feelings in for a hundred years until I confessed to Emily and she did the same for me.'_

_'Father, you're not answering us.'_

_'No.' I sighed out. 'I'm not mad. However, before I say more on the subject...Tsar? Can you please look her over?'_

**_'Y-Yes!' _**Manny narrowed the light on her heart, and then down to her core before he widened the light on both of us again. _**'She...she CAN transform if she wished, but she wasn't given a plant name, so I have no idea what her markings would look like. Um...or what SHE would look like for that matter.'**_

_'Will it upset you that she can turn into a Pooka? Will you love her any less?'_

_**'No! Of course not!'**_

_'Well, then...one more thing before I continue...bring Emily over here and have the communication the same with her.'_

_**'O-Okay?'**_ Manny quickly shined his light over to Emily, and I noticed everyone's confused and concerned looks, especially Aster's, and I couldn't help but grin.

Soon, Emily stepped into the light with us with a rather confused expression. _'Alright, Manny, what is it?'_

_'Yeah, Tsar, how about you tell her what you told me.'_

_'Y-You...you trusted Jack with your true name!?'_

_**'Y-Yes, but that's not what he was speaking about. Um...When Eira was thirty-three...we danced and I...I had accidentally said allowed for only her to hear, because she was the only one who could see my beam...I said allowed, 'By the stars...I think I'm in love.' And she heard me...and she said she felt the same, and we...we've been together since. Then, after I told Jack that, I looked her over, and found that she's a shifter. Do you remember what those are, Emily?'**_

_'It's when a Pooka takes on a human mate, and when they go to a Nature Pooka to have kits, the kit is born with the ability to shift...but that's ridiculous...Snowdrop was human when he...'_

_'Not completely. I have half of a human soul...but all of a Pookan soul. Which means I have Pookan blood...which then means...'_

_'Eira is Pooka, human, and spirit.'_

_'No, she's not a spirit. It means that she's just like me, Emily. She's not a spirit. Remember? We had this conversation once. Since I didn't die all the way, I'm technically not a spirit. I was just given my full Pookan soul, and brought further back to life before I could fully die. Although, belief should still work for her, because she was born on a spiritual plane...our domain...but it also explains how powerful she is. She's not just a combination of us...she's a combination of two races, two species, and two elements. She's a Pooka trapped inside a human body, that's all.'_

_'Wait, are you saying I'm a Pooka?'_ Eira stepped forward with widened eyes.

_'A Pooka trapped inside a human body, but you see...Tsar gave me the gift of a shifter...you were born one. Do you remember watching the vision of Aster explaining being in a relationship with a Pooka, and how Pooka love for eternity?'_

_'Yeah...'_

_'Well, for one, with Pitchiner blood, like your Mother and therefore you, there's also an interesting way of things. It's how your mother and I fell in love so deeply long ago, and it's why we waited to confess to each other until a hundred years later...'_

_'What is it?'_

_'Well, first...Emily?'_ I turned to face her, and her eyes were widened in shock. _'They danced, Emily. They really danced. Now granted, it was Tsar's moon beams, but you know as well as I that their as connected to him as his own arms.'_

_'And he said he was in love...'_

_'Yes.'_ I smiled at her and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, as she started to smile with soft tears threatening to fall. _'She's done it, my love. She's found it.'_

_'Found what? What's this about dancing?'_

It didn't take much to notice the sudden stunned look and silence from Manny, but I wasn't going to say anything directly to him yet. I turned to face Eira and she wore a baffled expression. _'You have Pitchiner blood in you, because your Mother has it in her...and for a Pitchiner, it's not true love's first kiss...it's true love's first dance. When the two of you danced, and fell in love...you found out...well...very unknowingly you found out that the two of you are each other's true love. However, it doesn't stop there. Eira, because of my blood and my soul...you're a Pooka shifter. You're a Pooka in a human body...but a Pooka none the less, and that means the man you fell in love with...Tsar...is your eternal love like your Mother was mine.'_

_'And how fitting as well.'_ Emily said as she wrapped Eira in a loving embrace._ 'A princess falling in love with a prince.'_

_'P-PRINCE!?'_ Eira stuttered out and pushed gently out of the hug to look up at the moon. _'When were you gonna tell me that?'_

_**'Uh...now seems like a good time.'**_

_'Hey! That's my answer to getting caught!' _I told him with a light laugh.

**_'Yes, and it's perfectly accurate for the situation. Wait...are...are the two of you saying...?'_**

I looked at Emily and she nodded her head at me, causing me to smile brilliantly at the moon. _'Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X, you have my permission to Court my daughter Eira Olivia Frost. That is...if you wish to. She's going to love you for eternity, so I don't see why not, I mean...'_ Before I could finish my sentence, I noticed a solid form appearing in the moon beam, and realized it was Tsar _himself _with tears in his eyes. _'Tsar? How are you able to do this?'_

_**'I-I had practice my magic...for years...I eventually wanted to meet Eira in person, but I...I wasn't sure what she would think of me like this.'**_

_'I still love you.'_ She reassured him, and the tears on his face fell even faster.

_**'Ei-Eira...'**_ Tsar bowed low with a hand over his heart while fresh joyful tears fell from his eyes. **_'...will you allow me to court you? I'll learn from your Father, Emily, and Aster what the traditions are, but I'll also court you in my own way...if you'll have me that is...'_**

_'I would love for you to court me. My answer is yes. I'll allow you to court me.'_

**_'You...you said yes.'_** Tsar shot up as if lightning had struck and he turned to face me with a grateful smile. _**'You won't regret this, I swear it!'**_

_'I know I won't.'_

Eira smiled at Tsar and she wrapped her arms around him, causing him to instinctively wrap his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head, earning many gasps, and a very baffled and dumbstruck Aster. He then looked down at her and brought a shaky hand up to the side of her face, earning even more gasps of shock that the four of us once again ignored. **_'I love you so much, Eira.'_**

_'I love you too, Manny.'_ She beamed and leaned into his touch. _'You're taller than I thought you'd be._

**_'Yes well...once you transform into a Pooka, you'll likely be taller than me.'_**

_'Hmm...'_ She hummed, and seemed to search inside herself. Soon, she seemed to find it, because she started to glow a brilliant violet color. Then, she started to grow now only in height, but she started to grow fur and ears, while her hands and feet turned into paws. She stopped glowing, and I was stunned speechless. My daughter turned into a Pooka that was my exact height, and she had ebony colored fur, and the markings on her forehead and arms were interesting to say the least.

_'Her markings...that's...'_ Emily apparently noticed it too. Eira's markings showed a crescent moon with a snowflake attached to the top point of the crescent on the left side, and on the right, there was another crescent shape, but that one held a rose. However, the markings on her forehead were the markings on her arms put together. The crescent moons were back to back and holding their individual extra pieces. the right had had the rose, and the left had the snowflake, and when she opened her eyes, they were still the same ice blue they were before. _'Her markings should show what magic she has...like Aster's is a flower, which means he has nature magic...and you're are snowflakes which means you have winter magic. So, I mean...it makes sense that her Nature and Winter magic wold appear..but I've never seen a crescent before...What does that mean?'_

_'It must've been due to their dancing. She danced with not only The Man in the Moon, but essentially the moon itself. She's connected to the moon now. There's no telling what extra magic she has. This is certainly going to be interesting.'_ I told her with a wide smile. Then, I turned to Tsar. _'We should probably tell the others about your intentions with my daughter. They seem about ready to faint from seeing you in person.'_

_**'RIGHT!'**_ He snapped his fingers and the moon beam left, but the moon stayed.

"Sn-Snow!? Please explain to me what the hell I just saw, and am still seein'! I mean...your daughter is a...I mean...she's absolutely beautiful, there's no denying that. She makes a beautiful Pooka, and I'm glad to see my niece's Pooka form, but I...Manny kissed her on the forehead...Manny's here in person...your daughter's a shifter!? How? What? Why? I'm missing so much here!"

"Okay, let's start with the easy ones first, just for everyone's benefit. When Manny preformed soul magic he didn't put a half of my Pooka soul next to another half. He kept half of my human soul inside me, but he also put a _full_ Pooka soul inside me, making my blood Pookan blood instead of human blood. When he gave me the ability to change into a Pooka, he gave me the gift of the shifter...but because of my blood...and Emily being human...Eira was born a shifter. She just didn't know it until today. Now, as far as Manny and Eira...and why he's here in person...Aster...please pay very close attention to what I'm about to say."

"Alright." He nodded his head with the same skeptical look everyone else had.

"When Eira was thirty-three...her and Manny danced. Now, due to Emily's blood being that of a Pitchiner...she has Pitchiner blood in her. When they danced...they both fell in love."

"True love's first dance." He gasped in awe.

"That's not all, Aster." I grinned. "She also had my blood...Pooka blood, and since she's in love with him."

"Sh-She...She's found it. She's found her eternal...and it's Manny!"

"Yes she has, and it is. They love each other, and Aster...?" I questioned as I morphed back into my Pooka form. "Look at us. You're truly not alone anymore, and if Manny and Eira should have kits someday..."

"Oh my...Oh stars in heaven...if they have kits...and you and Emily have _more_ kits...and those kits find their eternal with other humans or spirits..."

"Then the Pooka race will return. They'll be a Pooka race of shifters, but Pooka none the less." I finished for him, and watched as he instantly crouched on his haunches, sobbing into his hands. However, I could feel his overwhelmed joyfulness from where I stood, and I could see the amount of Hope that radiated off of him.

After about thirty minutes of him sobbing joyfully into his paws, and everyone looking at him with sympathetic and joyful smiles of their own, he finally lifted his head from his paws and looked at us. "Ya know..." He sniffed with a slight chuckle. "...they may just have to skip the courting."

My eyes went wide, and I crossed my arms again. "Why?"

"Well, Jack, because it's inevitable. They had True Love's First Dance, AND she's fallen in love with him. There's not much else to be done. Really...the dance is all the courting needed considering it's true love."

"Y-You're right." I stuttered out as my arms lowered, and I turned to face Eira and Tsar who were now holding hands with loving faces. "Eira...you saw what happened in the vision. If you...if you want, you have my permission, and Manny, you too, but remember...if you kiss him, or kiss him back, you're truly and forever bound to him for all eternity, and he won't be able to love anyone else for a million years, and if he still loves you then...a million years after that. The two of you would...in a Pookan sense...be married, and I'm giving my full permission right now."

"Would it um...would it work if I...if I kissed him in my human form?"

That question seemed to stun Tsar, because his breathing became a bit heavy and he stared wide eyed at Eira. "You truly...you want to...?" He swallowed a lump in his throat as he briefly looked at me, and then back to Eira. "Eira, are you sure?"

"We've been together long enough, I think it's appropriate if not long overdo at this point." She grinned at him, earning a soft smile in return.

"Oh my." He smiled brightly as he held a hand to his chest.

She glanced back at me and widened her eyes, silently asking again. I chuckled low and nodded my head. "Since you're a shifter, it should work." I told her as I transformed back into my human shape.

Then, without any hesitation, I watched as my daughter tugged on Tsar's coat, pulling him down to her, giving him what looked to be a soft yet passionate kiss, and they started to glow brightly with a light mixture of emerald green, ice blue, and pure silver. Once the kiss ended, Eira had to steady Tsar, because he almost toppled over with a giddy and loving look on his face as he looked at her. "Th-That w-was...um...I...wow."

"Congratulations." I told them with a highly amused, but calm voice. "You two are now bound and mated forever."

"Th-Thank you!" Tsar stated as he composed himself. He then gave a thoughtful look to Aster.

"What ya lookin' at, mate?" Aster questioned, obviously trying to stay calm after the turn of events that just happened.

"You know...I found out how to do it for a human...but I wonder..." Manny gave a gentle kiss to the top of Eira's forehead before walking over to Aster, and he placed a hand on his core. As soon as his hand touched his fur, they both started to glow. "I think it would be a bit unfair if all of the next Pooka generation were shifters, and you couldn't be let in on the fun." He grinned, and I was immediately breathless at what he was insinuating. "Don't worry, I'll conjure some clothes for you."

"Wh-What!?" He squeaked out as the glowing stopped.

"Go ahead and try it out, Aster." Aster looked at himself, and then with widened eyes and a heavy breath, he looked at me and Eira. He closed his eyes, and started glowing, and although he stayed at his same height, his body started to change like our's did when we would transform, however, he was a Pooka changing into a human. Not the other way around. When he was finished glowing, we all gaped at him in astonishment. He had skin the same color as mine, we had the same nose and ears. His hair was long and seemed to end just beneath his shoulder blades, and it was the same shade of gray that his fur was, but it didn't make him look old. In fact, it made him look surprisingly my physical age now. Twenty. His eyes were still emerald green, and his markings turned into black tattoos on him. His clothes were unique too. He was shirtless, but he also wore a colorful coat that had short sleeves and stopped at the middle of this thighs. The coat had a sash that would be able to tie it into a nice robe shirt, and it held intricate colors and designs of green, brown, and blue. The same colors and designs were placed on his tai styled pants that poofed out in the middle, but sagged as well while they hugged tightly to his hips and ankles, and he was of course, barefoot. "It worked!" Tsar shouted in excitement.

"I...I have a human form?" He asked as he looked at his hands, and he counted his fingers.

I walked over to him, still completely stunned, and I looked down just slightly, because in my new human form, I'm 6'2, but he's still 6'1. "Aster?"

"Snow, it's me, Snow!" He laughed slightly, and the smile that accompanied the laugh told me it was well and truly him.

"Aster!" I shouted and wrapped my arms around him. "You're human! Wow!"

"I can't believe it!" He shouted in excitement as we ended our hug. He then leaned over to look at a proud Tsar. "Thank you, Manny. This was something I didn't even know I wanted until I looked at my form and then at Jack. This is definitely going to be interesting from now on."

"You're very welcome." He hummed lightly and then looked to Sandy for some reason. "Sandy, remember the conversation we had five hundred years ago?"

"Wait...No way! You actually managed to figure out how to do it!?" Sandy said with his symbols as tears started to fall from his face.

"Well, I was going to wait until next year on your birthday, but with how everything is going, and I am in such an overwhelmingly good mood, I'll give it to you now."

"What is he talking about?" I asked Sandy, but got no answer. Instead, I watch as Tsar suddenly conjured a glowing yellow ball in his hand, whispered into it, and then threw it at Sandy like it was a snowball, but it hit him directly in the throat. Once it hit him in the throat it seeped into his body. "Sandy?"

"A long time ago, Sandy was frustrated that no one but Bunny understood him, but I could still understand his symbols perfectly. So, I confronted him about possibly using the connection he had with Aster as a reference, and find a way to solve his problem. You see...Aster and you can hear him in your minds, but he wasn't born mute. When he was very very young, around the age of three, he got into an accident and damaged his vocal chords, while at the same time, increasing his dream magic and powers tenfold. It was a bad accident that he should tell you about on his own, but anyway, we discussed in length, and I told him that I would try my best to find if it's possible..."

"But he said he's always been that way."

"When you're as old as he is, and your accident happened at three...yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Alright, fair point." I admitted before looking to Sandy. "Sandy, can you try and say something?"

"H-Hi?" He asked with his voice coming from his throat. The voice that Aster and I were always able to hear, and judging from the gasps from everyone, they all could too. "I can talk! I can speak again! Starshine! You did it, Manny!"

"Seems so. Oh, today is a grand day!" He exclaimed before kissing Eira on the lips briefly just before looking at all of us. "And it's only going to get more interesting, wonderful, fun, joyful, hopeful, and so creative from here. Oh, and I made it to where I can teleport back and forth from the moon anytime, so there's that too."

"That's amazing!" Aster and I said at the same time.

"Bunny...Jack...Do you mind looking in mirror? Resemblance wasn't easy to spot before in Pooka form, but as humans...is uncanny." North requested with a pleased smile.

I nodded with a furrowed brow. Once I conjured the mirror Aster and I both looked at it, and were instantly taken back by how similar we looked. I was right, we shared the same nose and ears, but we also shared the same eye shape, cheek bones, and lip shape. We were almost twins. It was freaky. "Holy cow!" I laughed out.

"No kiddin'!" He chuckled out as he looked back and forth at our images. "Hey, I don't look half bad for a human."

"No, you really don't." I confirmed honestly. I then allowed the mirror to stay there as I walked over to Tsar with a proud and confident smile. "Thank you for everything, Tsar. You've no idea what all this means to me, and I am proud to call you family."

"Y-You're welcome, Snowdrop." Came out his stuttered reply as another collection of gasps was heard for about the umpteenth time tonight, and it was pretty obvious that it was because we entrusted out names to each other, but more so that Tsar entrusted his name to me. "I-I don't think I could ever adequately say thank you for allowing me to basically marry your daughter on the spot...and for allowing us to be this way, but thank you, and I will do everything within my power to not only make her happy, but to somehow make it up to you."

"You're very welcome, and there's no need for that." I laughed lightly. "Besides, you're right. This is definitely going to be an interesting adventure."

"Yes, but we'll be on the adventure together!" I heard Nimbus start with excitement as he wrapped an arm around the right side of my shoulder.

"That's right! We're family!" Bram shouted as he wrapped his arm over my left shoulder.

I noticed an amused grin appear on Tsar's face as he shook his head. He then sent an amused side glance towards Emily. "Hey, Emily..."

"Yes?" She asked as she stepped closer.

"I'm starting to think that perhaps Jack wasn't the only thing reincarnated. I believe we've found the new inseparable three!" He bellowed out a laugh, and I watched as Emily's eyes widened at his words, and a smile on her face appeared that definitely held notes of amusement.

"Oh my...you're completely right! I noticed, but I didn't think...wow! This is interesting! Yes, this will be a grand adventure indeed."

I looked at Nimbus and Bram, and they removed their arms with knowing smiles. I walked closer to Emily with a loving smile as I looked into her beautiful eyes. "Together, my sweet Emily?"

"Together, Snowdrop. Always and forever."


End file.
